


I'll be an omega only if it's with you

by Yuubooty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A lot of one sided attraction in this fic, Along with a couple of some breakdowns, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And at certain times cause I don't want to leave him out, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, BAMF Link, BAMF Sidon, BAMF Zelda, Boypussy, Brainwashing, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dark, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discussion of Abortion, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fic, First Kiss, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hate to admit it but, He's going to need it, Humiliation, I just realized that, I've been avoiding that tag for the longest, Impa lowkey ships Paya and Zelda, Kidnapping, King Dorephan ships sidlink hella, Knotting Dildos, Link cries a lot, Link has no filter, Link is an Omega, Link is going to have plenty of those, Link is insecure, Link is so adorably short, Link just wants Sidon, Link needs a hug, Link will be a major dirty talker when the heat comes, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Mama Bear Link, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Not really a first kiss, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Panic Attacks, Paya is so sweet, Paya/Link (platonic bropship), Pining, Platonic Relationships, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pray for Link, Public Humiliation, Riding, Self-Harm, Self-Lubrication, Sex Deviant Link, Shy af Sidon, Sidon doesn't give a single fuck, Sidon gets jealous of Bazz, Sidon has two dicks, Sidon is Link's biggest fanboy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smartass Zelda, Strong af Sidon, Suicidal Thoughts, That's canon though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urbosa is such a tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, You Have Been Warned, Zelda is an alpha, Zelda/Sidon Truce (?), but it's Link and he needs to be happy, cannot stress that enough, enemies to people with the same goal and won't kill each other, evil af author, extremely slow, is that so much too ask?, it's so cute, kinkshame me if you must, so canon, these tags keep getting dirtier and dirtier each chapter, these two need to kiss already, yeah sums them perfectly.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 141,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuubooty/pseuds/Yuubooty
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, Link presents as an Omega, something he kept a secret from everybody. Unfortunately, a month later, his secret is revealed and Zelda, who is an Alpha, decides that she and Link will get married, something that Link isn't keen about in the slightest. Now after two months of dealing with an overbearing, possessive Zelda, Link decides to escape the castle for a bit so he can get some time away from her. During his time out he comes across a certain Zora who Link believes that he now has feelings for. Or maybe that's the heat that's talking...(The tags are all over the place now, I'm sorry!)(HIATUS BUT ONLY FOR A BIT!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii I wanted to try doing an Alpha/Omega/Beta fic for the first time so why not try it out on a cute hylian that we all know and love lol.
> 
> This fic will be how Link overcomes his new life as an Omega while falling in love with Sidon with an angry Zelda in tow. Nothing out of the ordinary.
> 
> I decided this for who's who when it comes to A/O/B
> 
> Only Hylians, Sheikah and Gerudo will deal with this and their are certain rules for each race.
> 
> With Hylians Alphas, they are immediately drafted, they can only be soldiers or they can rot on the dungeons. There are no exceptions. They must take suppressants to maintain their urges around Omegas who may accidentally go into heat. Unwanted advances leads to 3 days in prison and rape leads to execution. 
> 
> With Hylians Betas, They run shops and do trades, they can sign up to be soldiers if they want.
> 
> With Hylian Omegas, They're meant to be submissive stay at home parents who are docile and take care of their homes and raise their children. They are allowed to run shops only if they don't have children. They are unable to leave during the night or leave the castle without an Alpha to accompany them. It's mandatory for them to stay on suppressants when they are not trying for children. If their Alpha wishes for children then an Omega must follow that order. Refusing leads to time in prison 
> 
> I'll deal with traits for Gerudo and Sheikah when they're introduced
> 
> Disclaimer (requested by commenter): This shit is a dark story. Like, really dark. it has non-con, suicidal thoughts/attempts, violence and other triggering stuff. I have warnings already on the chapters that deal with that, but this is a heads up now. 
> 
> That's about it for now, hope you enjoy it!

"Are you excited, Link? Your heat is nearly here, which means-”

 “Our wedding…” Link finished, earning himself a happy giggle from Zelda. She was holding his hand with a tight grip and let out a pleased sigh. The two were on their daily walk around the kingdom, surrounded by soldiers. In a normal situation, they wouldn't be needed. She was with the Hylian champion after all. But, since Link had presented as an Omega, Zelda deemed it necessary that he was to avoid fighting.

 She didn't want to risk anything bad to happen to him, especially since his heat was arriving soon.

 A small smile graced her lips as she recalled the day he presented or in this case, presented again. She had gotten word that he had collapsed during one of his many tasks outside of the kingdom and immediately headed straight for the royal infirmary where he was being held.

 When she arrived she saw the embarrassed blush on his face and an excited expression on the doctor's.

 She had told her that Link was an omega, something that Zelda did not see coming.

 She had always assumed that he was a beta. He never gave off the sweet smell an omega did and he never acted off when he was in her presence. She was an alpha after all.

 The doctor explained to her however that Link had been taking suppressants in secret to hide the embarrassing predicament. Zelda didn't see how it was embarrassing in the slightest.  Being an alpha woman meant her being able to get pregnant was nearly impossible, and that pained her. She wanted an heir and she wanted to be with Link, but betas were unable to get pregnant.

 That all changed though. He was an Omega. Someone that can give birth. Someone who could give her an heir for her kingdom.

 It was on that day that she proposed to Link.

 The champion had been quiet the entire time, only offering a quiet acceptance of Zelda’s request. That was his princess, someone he promised to protect until the end of his days. It would be wrong for him to reject her.

 Even if he didn't want to marry her.

 Feeling the hand around his own tightened, Link looked away from her to focus on the ground beneath him. All around them were the usual cheers and congratulations coming from either soldiers, volunteers who were busy reconstructing Castle Town, or passers who came looking for a  trade.

 He wishes that he could feel as happy as they all felt for both him and Zelda, but he just couldn't.

 It wasn't as if he disliked her or found her unattractive. She had her moments where she expressed her authority, Link could think of one in particular, but she was still a very kind ruler. She could be polite and intimidating at the right times and she led successful revolts against the monsters that still roamed the fields around the kingdom.

 She was the perfect Alpha in every way.

 She just wasn't  _his_  alpha.

 Thinking over his situation with a frown, Zelda caught his expression.

 “Is something the matter?” He heard her ask, her words full of concern.

 He focused his attention towards her and with a small smile, shook his head.

 “Not at all, your majesty.” He said, which earned him a frown from Zelda.

 “You must stop calling me that. You are my betrothed, not some commoner. To you and only you, I am Zelda. Is that understood?” To him, her words sounded like an order. Something that not only did he have to follow, but must learn to accept.

 “Yes...Zelda.” She let out another giggle, pleased with how obedient her omega was.

 “You'll get the use of your new position Link, please do not worry yourself with such trivial things.” She raised his hand up and placed a kiss against his knuckles. “In only a matter of weeks, you and I will be wedded. Just like we were always meant to be.” She smiled teasingly. “A knight and his Queen. Does it not make your heart swell with anticipation?”

 It hadn't, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Something did catch his attention, however.

 “I'll be able to return to my training as a soldier?” He asked, eyes twinkling with hope. It had been two months since he's been outside to fight, and he was just itching to wield his master sword once more and rid Hyrule of the monsters that had taken residence near stables and villages. 

 Zelda narrowed her eyes, which made Link shrink back. That was obviously the wrong thing for him to have asked.

 “It was a joke Link. No, you will not. Not for a while anyway. You'll be much too busy with our precious heir to worry about such engagements like slaying bokoblins or hunting down bugs and other menial things for people.” The gripped she had on his hand eased up and her expression soften.

 With her free hand, she gripped his chin and turned his head towards her so that they were now meeting each other's gaze.

 “You've already done your role, Link. Not only have you completed a feat that our people have been praying for, for over one hundred years, but also you did it, all on your own might I add. You deserve rest, my dear.”

 “I was asleep for one hundred years, I think I've rested long enough.” Link argued, but Zelda wouldn't listen to reason. In her eyes, she was doing Link the greatest of favors. No more did he have to fear about being killed or carry upon the weight of such important tasks. She wanted him to be at peace and to help her bring back the former glory of Hyrule. She wanted him by her side and she knew that sending him out was just asking for a death sentence. Worse, maybe even rape. Not only was he a good-looking omega, he was the Princess of Hyrule Kingdoms' omega. There were plenty of heinous people out there that would love to get their hands on the man.

 The Yiga clan was full of them, just brimming with Alphas with the desire to break Link for taking the life of their beloved leader, Kohga.

 She wouldn't allow it. Definitely not.

 “I'm sorry Link, but I've made up my mind and that's that.” Links heart sank after hearing her words. There was no way that he was going to change her mind and it irritated him. He didn't want to stop doing what he was trained to do just because of a minor bump in the road. She had to understand that him being an omega didn't mean he should stop fighting altogether. It was ridiculous.

 Even if she was done arguing, he wasn't. He opened his mouth to explain to her about how foolish she was sounding and to give her his reasoning about the entire situation, but was unable to thanks to a soldier who had a messaged to relay to Zelda.

 He tried to catch what he said, but the soldier had whispered it into her ear. When he pulled away a serious look fell over her.

 “Tell your captain to send only ten of your men. Hinoxes are nothing to fret about, but they could cause a problem. The volunteers at Romani Ranch have just started their repair. I wouldn't want their efforts to go to waste.”

 The soldier nodded in agreement and gave her bow.

 “Understood, we'll be right on it.” He gave her another bow, along with a low one for Link.

 That just deepened his humiliation.

 “Is there a chance that I can at least go and watch?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 “Of course not. What if the Hinox throws something at you and you are unable to dodge in time? You'll be harmed and I'll have to go out and hunt down each and every one of them, leaving the kingdom in disarray because of my absence. “

 A simple “no” would've been more than enough.

 As they continued their trek around the kingdom, Link was starting to grow tired from both the people congratulating him and the sweet praise he was receiving from Zelda. He wanted to get away from it all.

 “Pri- I-I mean, Zelda…” He hastily corrected himself.

 “Yes?” She asked, looking over at him.

 “I'm getting tired, do you mind if I retire to my room?”

 Smiling, she shook her head.

 “Of course not. I must attend to some paperwork anyway before dinner so this works out for the both of us.” Quirking her head to the side she asked, “Do you want me to escort you to your room?”

 “N-no.” He stuttered. She's never asked him that before and that threw him off.

 Pouting, she let go of his hand and crossed her arms.

 “Pity, but if that is what you wish, then I shall not. Maybe some other time.”

 “Yeah, some other time…” He agreed with a nervous smile.

 Awkwardly standing there, with their guards circled around the both of them, Link noticed that she looked rather crestfallen.

 Did she want to escort him that much?

 Thinking about he couldn't help but see how rude it was to dismiss her kindness. Despite how overbearing she had become all she wanted was to show that she cared about his well being. She cares about him and wanted him to feel safe.

 If all she wanted to do was escort him...then It wouldn't be such a big deal.

 Would it?

 Not wanting to dwell on it any longer than he had too, he reached for her hand.

 She looked up at him, a bit startled.

 “That was rude of me. I don't mind, I'm sorry.” He gave her an apologetic grin.

 She returned a grin back, not at all upset.

 She had gotten her way, just as she had wanted.

 “Well, if you insist.” She said pompously. Intertwining their fingers together she waved off the soldiers surrounding them.

 “You are relieved of your duties. I'll take it from here.” She commanded, already walking off with Link in tow.

 The soldiers had no reason to argue with her. She was an alpha after all. She was more than capable of protecting both her and Link.

* * *

 

 “You know that you're more than welcome to stay in my room. We are going to be married soon so it's only natural for you to finally transition over.” Zelda told him as they arrived at Link's room.

 “Wouldn't that be immodest of us? We aren't married.” Link replied.

 “But we will be, besides I'm only asking you to sleep. Nothing else.” She gave him a cute smile.

 “Not yet anyway.”

 An uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine. It was only a matter of time before his heat came and he was to be at her mercy.

 Zelda had made it perfectly clear that when his heat would arrive, they were to mate. She was eager to marry Link and had already spent two months waiting. She couldn't wait any longer and she proved that by having his suppressants taken away from him along with the order of none to be sold to him if he were to try something silly such as purchase them.

 She was that intent on getting him pregnant and honestly, it scared Link.

 He had just recently turned seventeen and he didn't know anything when it came to children.

 He would try to tell Zelda this and get her to listen to reason, but she would brush it off, claiming that Link just had the jitters.

 Why couldn't she just understand that he wasn't prepared for such a thing? He was appointed as the champion for a reason. He was made to fight and that's what he intended on doing for the rest of his life.

 Whether Zelda liked it or not.

 “Ah, well...I'll see you in a couple of hours.” He said, not trying to engage her on the subject of mating. He turned for the door but was pulled back when she cupped his face with both of her soft hands.

 “Mmph!” She pulled him into a kiss. Her eyes were closed but his were wide open, begging for her to let go of him.

 After a couple of seconds, she broke away. A thin trail of saliva connected broke between them. With a suggestive smile, she wiped it off of Links' chin.

 “Please get some rest.” She told him, giving her finger a lick, cleaning off his saliva.

 Turning around, her hair swaying with each step she took, Link watched her leave.

 His heart hammered frantically in his chest. He wasn't sure if it were the sane part of him that was terrified of what just occurred or the omega part that screamed to finally be embraced by an alpha.

 If it was the latter, that disgusted him.

 Grabbing the doorknob to his room he pulled it open and roughly closed it shut.

 He couldn't stay here and deal with that. He wouldn't take that. He needed to get some fresh air.

 Away from her.

 Panting, his eyes landed on his wardrobe. Determination clouded his eyes and he made his way over to it.

 Zelda may have confiscated his weapons, but she didn't confiscate the outfits he had bought during his journey.

 As he raked through all the various clothing, he stopped when he found the one that would be necessary for helping him escape.

 With a smirk he pulled it out, closing the wooden door behind him.

 Undressing, he slipped into the Sheikah clothing. Thanks to its magical properties, he would be able to sneak out without anyone hearing him do so.

 That is if he did it without messing up.

 After tying up his hair, he went to a dresser that was beside his bed. Kneeling down, he opened it and pulled out a brown satchel. Inside of it was all the rupees that he had accumulated during his traveling. When he held it he was pleased to discover how heavy it was. He might be able to purchase some suppressants if he found a village that didn't know about the order that was placed on him.

 Slinging it around his shoulder, he made his way to the window. Opening it he looked down to see how high he was. He was in a tower so falling would lead to instant death.

 Well, it would if he didn't have the paraglider that the king of Hyrule bestowed upon him.

 Turning back around and getting on his hands and knees, he reached under the bed and pulled out his beloved item.

 It was his key out of there.

 Smiling behind his mask, he made his way back to the window. Climbing up on the windowsill he stepped out room and onto the ledge. Carefully he turned his body around and climbed up the tower, reaching the very top.

 Taking a deep breath, he jumped off of it and immediately brought out the paraglider that helped him sail peacefully in the air and out of both the castle and kingdom.

 Looking behind him he watched as he strayed further away from the kingdom and closer to fields that were on the other side of the castle walls.

 An excited chuckle escaped him.

 It was about time he got back to having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to enjoy his first taste of freedom in two months, but the hero in him keeps him from doing so. Maybe he can have fun and be responsible at the same time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW (All I can say)  
> Y'all really like this story and that makes me so happy, like you guys don't even understand. I plan to make this perfect.  
> I'm just going to say this right now, but I don't hate Zelda. Tbh after Twilight Princess Zelda, BOTW Zelda is my second favorite, but for the story's sake, she's gotta be a bit...unlikeable (I'm sorry Zelda stans)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it :D

“Things haven’t changed in the slightest.” Link smiled behind his mask as he checked his surroundings. He had just landed in Applean Forest, well known for the trees that grew delicious, juicy apples. Link could recall when he’d come here for a breather once and a while and to stock up on the delectable treat.

 Speaking of stocking up, he made his way over to a tree, wanting to once again try it from its source instead of the ones that came from the market. He pulled down the dark material covering his mouth and plucked an apple from a branch. He rubbed it against his chest and took a bite out of it. He couldn’t hold back the moan of delight when his taste buds were filled with the familiar taste.

 “I’ve definitely been missing out.” He mused after taking another bite. Holding the apple with his teeth, he started grabbing more and placing them into his satchel. They’d be a nice little treat if he went out further through Hyrule fields.

 As he reached up for more, something loud had caught his attention. He strained to hear what that sound was. It sounded familiar to him. Quitting his apple picking, he followed after the noise trying to locate the source of it. As it got louder he recognized it as a snore.

 “What could it b-” He stopped in mid-sentence, his jaw dropping at the sight, along with his satchel filled with apples.

 Sleeping peacefully, in the open, was a Blue Hinox.

 Picking up his bag and the apples that spilled from it, he immediately dove behind the closest tree to hide. How stupid could he be? He hadn’t seen it while paragliding down but he should have known better. They were known for residing in the  forest such as the one he currently was in. He was lucky that it was asleep. Who knew what could’ve happened had if it had been awake.

 Letting out a shaky breath, he laid his head against the trunk of the tree and slid down to his knees.

 “This one...is close to Romani Plains.” Link said, looking around the tree and at the sleeping giant.

 The volunteers were down south working on fixing the ranches ruins and already were busy dealing with one Hinox on their own until the soldiers that Zelda sent arrived. He didn’t want to imagine them fairing against another one. It’d be damn near impossible.

 He bit his bottom lip nervously.

 He hadn’t planned on doing such a thing so early after his escape but…

 He whipped out his Sheikah Slate to check on the time.

 “3:13 p.m.” He said to himself quietly. Dinner at the castle didn’t start until six. He had less than three hours to spend his little freedom doing whatever he wanted. If he planned it right he could easily use the slate to transport to the shrine southwest of castle towns west tower. He’d be able to climb it and thanks to his outfit, he’d also be able to silently make his way back to his room without rousing any suspicions from guards or Zelda.

 That’s if he could pull it off without messing up. He knows that if any of the soldiers; inside or outside of the castle walls caught him he’d be in for it. Zelda would no doubt lecture him, reminding him of his place. She would also make sure that he was under constant surveillance until his heat would arrive.

 That was the last thing he wanted to happen.

 But he couldn’t just leave the Hinox here. He wasn’t going to take the risk and of it heading for the volunteers. Clasping the slate back to the side of his pants he looked over to the monster again.

 Hinoxes were known for their immense strength and size. He didn’t have any of his weapons, thanks to Zelda. She had confiscated all the ones he had obtained along with the bows, arrows, and shields, which Link thought was ironic seeing as they were built to defend the holder.

 He no longer had his master sword as well. A couple of days after he presented, Zelda had returned it back to its pedestal in Korok Forest, where it was to be guarded by the Great Deku tree itself along with the wooden inhabitants known as Koroks. He wasn’t properly equipped to head for it and he knows that if he did venture for it, there was always that slim possibility that he may enter his heat. That’ll just leave him vulnerable for someone to just “whisk him off and have their way with him” as Zelda crudely like to remind him. He wishes she could just be little support and believe in him.

 But, no weapons were going to appear out of thin air so he was going to have to improvise. Looking past the Hinox, Link could see Hylia River. He was going to have to make sure to steer clear from that. If he got caught in those currents he wasn’t going to get out of them.

 Seeing that he had no other options his only choice was just to lead the Hinox further away from the plains. It wasn’t much, but it can bide the volunteers’ time if it happened to make its way towards them.

 Deciding on the plan he crouched down and silently made his way over to the sleeping giant. He thanked the goddesses for the fairy queen, for she was the one who had enhanced his outfit earlier in his travels. He wasn’t making a single peep.

 As he crept over to it a sudden realization hits him. Hinoxes was known for carrying the most useful items: Cooked fish/meat, it’s guts, teeth, and toenails which surprisingly gained Link a large sum of money if he sold it to the right buyer. On rare occasions, they even held onto weapons. Weapons that Link could acquire. He could it keep it a secret from Zelda and go back to practicing and get used to wielding a weapon again.

 Now the thought of that made his heart swell with anticipation, much more than marrying Zelda did.

 He moved closer to it, wanting to make sure that it had something that he could use to train with, anything would. As soon as he caught sight at was tied to the Hinox’s necklace, Link beamed. Lo and behold, a travelers sword! He hadn’t held one of those in ages. The master sword had become his main weapon and he saw no reason to hold such a weak blade, but times were different and he was desperate for anything at this point.

 Now the question was; how was he going to get it?

 A cold sweat ran down his temple. Oh, how he wished that he had something to make him fast. Like the weapons, Zelda had also forbidden him from drinking potions. She didn’t want anything to mess up his heat schedule. That wasn’t going to deter him though. He was going to get the sword by any means necessary.

 He’s now close enough to hear its snores much more clearly. It’s large chest raised as it breathed and the stench radiating off of him was strong enough to make Link gag.

 His heart was pounding and he didn’t know if it was from fear or excitement. He didn’t care, he was just happy that he was actually out of the castle to be able to do something like this. If it weren’t for the fact that he was literally right next to the Hinox, he would let out a cry of delight.

  _*drip*_

 “Huh?” He feels something drop on his head. Looking up at the sky he could see that once clear, blue sky being blocked by grey clouds.

 It had begun to rain.

 As more raindrops fell on him he just shrugged it off. He had gotten used to the random change of weather a long time ago and right now he actually kind of missed it. Whenever it would rain at the castle while Link was out, Zelda would send guards to escort him back inside, but that was only if she wasn’t there to do it herself. She didn’t want him to catch a cold. It was a lame excuse, but it wasn’t like Link could do anything to change her mind.

 Pulling back out his Sheikah slate, Link conjured up a remote bomb. He planned to place it right beside the Hinox, get far enough so there would be enough space between the both of them and activate it. That’ll wake it up and chase after Link, who will run away and lead it as far away as he can from Romani Plains. He couldn’t help but pat himself on the back for coming up with such a plan.

 Placing the bomb beside its head he starts to stalk away from it. Hopefully, the blast from the explosion will knock the necklace off. That’d be his shot at obtaining the sword.

 Out of nowhere,  however, when he was making a nice distance between himself and the Hinox, a hot-blooded frog appeared, jumping right in front of Link. This startled him, which caused him to cry out.

 He quickly raised a hand to cover his mouth, but the deed had been done.

 The Hinox was awake.

 It’s snot bubble burst. It realized something was near it. Link watched, frozen in terror, as it jumps to its feet, searching for the origin of the noise. Again, Link’s heart was pounding, but not from excitement this time. Him being an omega didn’t excuse the fear he felt right now. Any sane, unarmed person would be scared out of their wits if they knew that they were seconds away from being crushed by a Hinox.

 As it searched for the cause, Link slowly starts to back away from it. He needed enough space from it so he could take off and lead it to the opposite direction of the plains. Because of the rain,  however, he slips. The Hinox stopped and turned around. Its large eye lands on Link and without a moment's hesitation, he makes his way over to Link with ground shaking steps. Its eye remained on its prey.

 That was Link’s cue to get up and run as fast as he can.

 Unfortunately, since he’s been housebound for a while he’s not as fast as he use to be. The peace that had been given to him and presenting as an omega had softened him up. It was another reminder for him that he was no longer the same he had been a couple months ago.

 Still, he was quick enough to avoid the Hinox so he continues on with his plan.

 When he hears a loud, dull ripping noise he looks over his shoulder. The Hinox had ripped one of the apple trees from its roots. It was planning on hurdling it at Link.

  _“What if the Hinox throws something at you and you are unable to dodge in time? You'll be harmed.”_ Zelda’s warning about a Hinox throwing something at him echoes in his head. She was right; he wouldn’t be fast enough to dodge it. Not as he currently was.

 Thinking quickly he whips back out his Sheikah slate for the fourth time to conjure up another bomb. He only had one shot at this and he prayed to the goddesses that it would work.

 With a loud squeal, the Hinox chucked the tree at Link. Getting the time right he managed to throw his bomb and activated it so that it would explode and destroy the tree.

 His plan had been successful, but he failed to calculate how wide the circumference of the explosion would cause. He had been too close to it and with a blinding flash, he was sent flying.

 “Ah!” He cried out feeling the intensity of it. The impact had been strong enough to send him into Hylia River.

 In any other situation he would’ve been able to swim back to shore easily, but because of the new state of his body and the unpredictable weather, the current of the river was stronger than usual. He was having difficulty swimming back to the surface, but every time he did he would take deep breaths, clinging into that precious air. He would gasp and cry out for help, but he already knew nobody would be able to hear his cries.

 As he struggled to stay afloat he could make out the form of the Hinox making it’s way back, most likely heading towards the plains since it was now awake and disturbed. He felt immense guilt and tried to muster enough strength to fight against the current.

 The pressure was just too great and it was strong enough to keep him from pulling out his Sheikah slate so he could transport to a nearby shrine or tower.

 He was vulnerable, just like Zelda constantly reminded him.

 He could already hear what she would say. If he were found by the soldiers...who knew how long it’d be before he’d be able to leave the castle. After his heat? His wedding? His pregnancy? He couldn’t, no he wouldn’t go back to living such a life. Not after he was finally able to escape for the first time in months and take in the freedom that he has been denied for over and over again.

 “Augh!” He let out a shriek of pain. He had rammed into a large rock and his ears rang with a wave of nausea to follow suit. Try as he might, he was unable to stay conscious, already feeling the darkness overcome him.

* * *

  “27...28...29...30…”

 Link could hear a woman's voice and something pushing down on his chest. Blue eyes slowly started to open and he could make out a shadow hovering over him.

 “Hu-mm!” He felt lips on top of his and could feel air being blown into his mouth. Feeling the water coming up he coughed it out, spraying both him and the woman with river water.

 “There we go! Told you I could save him Mils!” The woman said with confidence, not minding the fact that her face was dripping with water.

 “I didn’t say you couldn’t do it you know…” A male said, a bit further away from where Link was.

 Coughing out the remainder of water from his lungs, Link felt a hand rub his back soothingly. He suddenly felt the sense of protection coming from the woman beside him.

 “You alright?” The woman asked, her voice filled with concern. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Link turned to face the occupant and his savior. It was a familiar woman with tan skin and silver hair. He could also tell that she was an alpha. She was much larger than him and definitely had some muscle to her. He could see both her sword and shield strapped to her back.

 “Goddess, you gave me a heart attack. I saw you faced up in the water and I thought you were dead, but I couldn’t just leave without checking first! It was dark and there might have been a chance a bokoblin could’ve snatched you up,” She gave him a smirk, “I’m glad I didn’t or we would’ve lost another champion.”

 “Oh…” Link remembered who this woman was. Her name was Mina and she and her brother, Mils, were travelers who searched for treasure. He had run into them plenty of times throughout his journey and would always help them out when things were getting difficult for them, or specifically Mina since she was the one who fought.

 “Come over to the fire, you’re probably exhausted.” She helped him up to his feet. He was still a bit disoriented, but she let him lean onto her for support. He couldn’t help but snuggle close to her. The omega in him wanted that comfort of being protected by an alpha.

 “Hey! Don’t cuddle too close to her!” Mils exclaimed hotly when Link sat down beside Mina. He didn't care if he was an omega, he wasn't going to let any man just be so close against his sister.

 “Oh shush! He may be champion, but he’s also an omega. He can be as close to me as he wants. Besides…” Link felt her pull him close and she buried his face in the crook of his wet neck, “He smells really sweet. It’s like a win for the both of us right now.”

His face warmed up from her words. From how close she was he could also get a hint of her scent. It was like a sweet spice.

 “I’m only joking!” She let out a howl of laughter when Mils huffed in irritation. He wouldn’t understand what Link was going through since he was a beta after all.

 “T-thank you…” Link stammered, still chilly from the cold water. How long had he been in it? The fire that flickered before him felt nice and he scooted up closer, moving away from Mina.

 “No problem! You’ve helped us out plenty of times in the past. It’s only natural if we helped you out.” Mina told him.

 “Yeah but he’s a champion remember? He shouldn’t be needing help in the first place.” Mils reminded her, making her roll her eyes.

 “If you haven’t learned yet, he presented soon after Ganon was killed. An omega is an omega Mils, they can’t be on their own or else they might get killed or something.”

 Link held back the urge to roll his eyes this time after listening to her. She had saved him so he’d keep his mouth shut for now.

 “Still…” She continued, raising a hand to her chin. A thoughtful expression fell over her face, “ Hylian omegas aren’t allowed to wander outside the castle by themselves, especially during the night.”

 “Night?” Link repeated feeling confused. He looked up at the sky and sure enough bright stars littered the darkness.

“What! No, oh no!” He pulled out his Sheikah slate to see what time it was.

 His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

 “1:00 a.m…” He breathed out, his hands shaking. He was late. He was so very late.

 “Is something the matter?” Mina asked after noticing Link’s shoulders tremble.

 He was late for dinner. He was missing from the castle and he knew Zelda was aware that he escaped. Or maybe she thought he had been kidnapped? It had been eight hours and he was positive that she sent out her men to search for him. Or worse. Maybe she was out, looking for him…

 He gulped.

 If she found him...He didn’t know what she’d do. Probably lock him up in the dungeons for his own good. To keep him from repeating such an act again. She was no longer the kind princess that he had sworn to protect. She was now the strict ruler that would always get her way and if she had to lock Link up to not disobey her again, she would.

 Mina could sense the distress radiating off of Link. Feeling bad for him she made her way over to him and pulled him into a hug. The least she could do for him is give him that sense of protection that he was in the arms of an adept Alpha.

 “Are you scared of your Alpha wondering where you are? If you want I’ll personally escort you back and-”

 “No!” Link shouted, pushing himself out of the tanned arms.

 There’s no way he could go back! He couldn’t, he didn’t want to be locked up!

 “I-I can’t d-do that…S-she’ll never let me leave again…” He was starting to panic and he closed his eyes so that the tears wouldn’t spill. Was this another weak trait of being an omega? Easily succumbing to the fear of displeasing an alpha?

 Both Mina and Mils’ eyes widened as they watched the champion break down. They could see that the very idea of him returning to his alpha was a terrible one. He was the champion for goddesses’ sake and yet here he was crying. It was almost enough to make Mina start to cry.

 Almost.

 Frowning she placed both of her hands on his shoulders to stop him from shaking.

 “Calm down! You’re the Hylian champion for crying out loud! Act like it!” She told him.

 Recognizing it as an order he ceased his tears. He looked up at her with glassy eyes and Mina had to resist the urge to blush. Link looked very adorable right now.

 “Listen, you don’t have to go back. You’re a champion; you’re more than capable of protecting yourself. Even if you are an omega. I could tell from the second I first met you. You aren’t the weak type. You fought against the strongest force that has ever reigned over Hyrule and you even managed to defeat it. You aren't some weak little omega that's meant to warm a bed and have a baby attach to your hip,” Letting go of him she added with a warning tone, “Don’t go and ruin the image I have of you. You’re one of my heroes and I’m pretty sure others can agree even if you’re an omega.” She looked over at Mils, “Isn’t that right, bro?”

 “U-uh..yes!” He answered, nodding his head in agreement.

 “Instead of worrying about your alpha, go out and enjoy yourself.” She gave him a soft grin, “You deserve it more than anyone.”

 Both moved and embarrassed by her words, Link raised a hand to wipe the tear residue away. He couldn’t stop the happy smile that fell on his lips. She could see his potential despite him being an omega. That made him happy. If Zelda had been like her then maybe they could've worked…

 “Thank you...that’s very kind of you.” Moving his hands away he said, “I’m sure she has already sent soldiers to look for me. I’ve been gone longer than I thought.”

 “Well we aren’t going to say anything if we run into them, I give you my word.” She promised.

 “Thank you.” He thanked her once more. He let out a quiet noise when he watched her get up on her feet.

 “Seeing as you’re fine now, Mils and I have to take our leave. We only stayed to make sure you were okay.” She ruffled Link’s hair playfully.

 “Our fates are intertwined champion, I have no doubt we’ll run into you again.”

 When she pulled her hand away Link watched as she rummaged in her bag. To his immediate delight, she pulled out a spare travelers sword.

 “Still amazed that this was able to fit inside.” She chuckled. Handing it to him she said, “It’s not much, but it’s something, right?”

 “It’s more than enough!” Once again he can feel the tears form at the corner of his eyes, but this time they were happy tears.

 Feeling so overcome with joy, he jumped to his own feet and placed a light kiss on her cheek, “Thank you for this. I truly appreciate it.” He didn't know why he kissed her, but he excused it as the omega in him that wants to show his appreciation towards an alpha.

 “Hey!” Mils exclaimed while Mina raised a hand up to her cheek. A dopey smile appeared and she let out a laugh. She couldn't help it. It wasn't every day she got a kiss from such a cute omega.

 “What an honor!” She said, making Link laugh as well.

 “Well, we’re off! Make sure you find a place to stay safe during the night. Omega or not, it’s still dangerous during this time.”

 “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” He brought out his slate and pinpoints his destination

 The two treasure hunters watched in amazement, as Link became pixelated, his body hovering a couple inches off the ground.

 “A-Amazing...” Mils said, awestruck as he witnessed Link disappear in front of their very eyes.

 “You’re telling me. Come on let’s go already.” Mina said, already walking off.

 “Coming!” Mils hurried to his sister’s side.

 As they made their way out of Rauru Settlement Ruins she couldn’t help but look over her shoulder and stare at the spot where Link had just previously stood.

  _“Maybe I should’ve told him to find a store and get some suppressants...his heat is coming any day now,’_ She thought to herself. She could smell it and from the looks of it, she didn’t think he was aware of it himself.

 She prayed silently to the goddesses that no misfortune would befall him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is so fucking cute omg. Like he can act tough all he wants, but he'll still show the omega traits and omg it just works so well for him. The fear that he holds for Zelda grows though and it's only a matter of time before he's completely terrified of her..
> 
> If you haven't run across them yet, Mina and Mils are a couple (I think?) that you come across with a lot who fight bokoblins (it's mostly Mina who fights though lol). They're funny and they'll make appearances throughout this story.
> 
> Anyway the next chapter will be switched over to Zelda and what she had planned.  
> Only a matter of time before Sidon makes his appearance ^^
> 
> Until next chapter :D
> 
> Edit: Mina and Mils are siblings! I made sure to fix it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda prepares for the future tasks at hand while recollecting about how she made Link realize how different his life has become after presenting as an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was being difficult at first, but it worked out at the end. I liked how it all comes together plot wise and I'm starting to slowly get the hang of the A/O/B dynamics (Omegas anyways)
> 
> Anyway, thank for the subscriptions, kudos' and bookmarks. Every time I check I just get so happy because you all actually like this story lol. Tbh I wasn't expecting that xD
> 
> Please, enjoy the chapter!

“...A malfunction in Vah Ruta?” Zelda murmured, her eyes examining the document. She gave it a perplexed look. Why had it suddenly break down? Did monsters go back to residing inside of it and cause it to go haywire or something? As she continued reading it, seeing how they need her to examine the problem she stopped when something in particular caught her eye..

 The document requested for both her  _and_ Link.

 It made sense. He was the one to restore back to its proper form, eliminating it of the foul evil that Ganon had left it in. While that may be a reason, there was also the prospect of Link being able to find some sort of closure with the Zora champion and beloved princess Mipha. An attraction towards the Hylian champion had always resided in Mipha, since their childhood from what Zelda remembered. If Link went, maybe he’d be able to put his mind at ease from the guilt he felt because of her demise, even if the Zoras no longer held any strife towards him.

 Well, that was if Zelda allowed him to go anyway.

 It was no secret to any Hylian in the kingdom that their Princess adored Link. She proclaims her love for him every time she gets the chance and is not the least bit embarrassed by it, unlike him, who’s always looking flustered by the constant attention. She couldn’t help herself. Before she presented as an alpha she always felt safe around him, even when she didn’t want him there, which was quite often, back then. He protected her and risked his life many times just to make sure she’d be able to complete her own task at hand. She was in his debt, just like many others were.

 That’s why she believed that it was his fate to be an omega. With her being an alpha and him being a beta male, there was no possible chance of conception between the both of them. But since he was an omega, that all changed.

 While he sees it as a mistake, she sees it as a blessing in disguise from the goddesses. It was as if they were telling her that it was her turn to protect him like he had done all those years ago. Even though he wasn’t comfortable with that aspect, which was just something that he would have to get used to.

 It was his destiny after all.

 Placing a pinpoint on Vah Ruta, she wrote down a note on the document, reminding her to head out there after she finished clearing out the Coliseum Ruins.  

 It had been something on her agenda for a while now and she was ready to rid that area of the accursed monsters that took residence there. They were some of the more powerful ones of the lot, so she was going to have to ask the new chief of Gerudo Town, Riju, for her assistance. The Gerudo were made up of highly skilled warriors, who trained on a  daily basis. Not only were there alpha and beta warriors but omegas as well, something that baffled many outsiders.

 The trouble that came with that task though was Link. She didn’t know what to do with him during that time.

 She planned on starting that journey after her first rut with Link, but considered it as bad idea. He’d be a pregnant omega without his alpha. The thought of him crying out for her, wondering when she’ll be back tugs at her heartstrings. She didn’t want that and didn’t want to risk the chance of him escaping the castle to search for her. That would be the likely scenario. Now and back one hundred years ago, before Ganon attacked, there have been many instances where alpha soldiers who left their pregnant omegas behind for long periods of times would cause them to go into distress and make them think unclearly.

 It would cause them to search for their alpha and that makes Zelda fear that if Link were to try something as foolish as that that would lead to the Yiga clan getting their hands on him.

 She didn’t want to think about the outcome of that.

 That only leaves her to begrudgingly accept that she might have to let Link accompany her outside of Hyrule kingdom, just this once.

 That means that she’ll have to recruit more Hylian alphas and most of them currently remain as nomads. While some were more than happy to help out, wanting to continue on their ancestors’ legacy, others weren’t. They have grown used to living outside of the castle walls, making a home for themselves all throughout the land. Zelda could accept that, but she still believes that it’s their duty as Hylians to help when they are needed.

 She could remember how Link felt about helping out before she forbade him to leave the castle. She had to show him in an unrefined way, that he just was unable to fight in front lines anymore.

* * *

 

   _“I’m willing to help your majesty! Please just let me do so!” Link argued, his voice rising. “If it makes you feel more at ease, I’ll stick with just the red bokoblins. They’re the weakest of them all and I’m more than capable of taking those out!” He was in her study, trying to persuade her to let him go back out and fight along with the soldiers. It had been a month since he's been on lock down and he was still doing everything he could to change her mind. Unfortunately for him, he still hasn’t managed to budge her yet._

  _“The answer will remain the same Link. No, and please refer to me as ‘Zelda’.”_

  _Link let out a frustrated noise and crossed his arms._

  _“I don’t understand why.” He started, “I’ve dealt with things people could only deal with in their nightmares.”_

  _“And I agree with you wholeheartedly, but things have changed. You just aren’t the same anymore.” Zelda replied._

  _“Only because you keep me locked up…” Link muttered quietly._

  _“For your safety,” Zelda responded, switching onto another document. Link frowned after hearing the excuse._

  _Lately every excuse she gave him just annoyed him. He didn’t care if she didn’t believe in his skill anymore. He knew that he was strong enough for it. That’s all that mattered._

  _“I should just leave right now to prove to you how wrong you are. Maybe that’ll make you understand that I’m not this weak little omega that you want me to be.” He placed his palms on her desk and looked at her with determination. “I’ll bring the head of a Lynel back if that's what takes for me to be able to-”_

  _*slam*_

  _Link let out a startled gasp, taking a couple steps back. She had slammed her hands hard on the wood, and was penetrating him with her eyes._

  _They were cold…_

  _“Had you been a beta I wouldn’t mind in the slightest. I know you would be more than capable of handling yourself without the aid of any soldiers and go days without rest. I believe that, I truly do.” She pulled herself away from the desk and walked around it. Making her way towards Link she continued speaking, “ But now that you are an omega, things are no longer the same as much as you like to think they are.”_

  _She grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile._

  _“I’ll give you an example right now.”_

* * *

 

  _As she led him out of the room, Link couldn’t help but feel uneasy. What was she planning?_

   _Zelda had led him to the castle's basement that was being revamped into a dungeon. From the looks of it, it was to hold down each race of monster that was able to fit in its own individual cell. Link could see that over each cell door had a sign with its species’ name on it._

  _“Huh?” Zelda pulled him flush against her side and walked down the corridor. The hold she had around his shoulders was tight and it made Link wonder if maybe she thought he would run off in fear._

_The thought made him huff out in irritation._

  _Still, he couldn’t stop but press himself closer to her as the creatures let out wails and squeals. He watched as the soldiers who were tasked with watching the monsters, try to ease them back into silence. It seemed as if both his and Zelda’s appearance had riled them up._

  _“...Why are these things here?” He asked Zelda, looking away from a skeletal moblin that let out a blood-curdling screech._

  _“For studying. Some of our researchers want to experiment on them and the magical properties that their organs released. They believe that they can come up with other worldly cures if they continue their numerous test on them.”_

  _“Oh.” That made sense, but then another question came to him._

  _“Why are we here then?” He asked, looking over at her._

  _The smirk she gave him sent chills down his spine._

  _“Did you already forget? I want to give you an example as to why you can not go out into the fields.”_

  _She came to a halt, making Link stop as well. He saw that they were now at the end of the corridor and were standing outside of a room that was being guarded by a soldier. Link read the sign above the door._

  _“Red bokoblin…” He read quietly._

  _"You’re relieved of your post. I’ve got this under control.” She spoke to the soldier who had been guarding the bokoblin. Holding her free hand out she said, “The key please.”_

  _“...Of course.” He was hesitant but gave it to her. Giving her a bow he sauntered off, leaving the two alone._

  _Link noticed how he avoided him entirely. He didn’t mind, but it was strange. Normally they acknowledged him a bit, especially when Zelda was around him._

  _“Link.” He looked away from his retreating form and back to Zelda who was smiling at him apologetically._

  _“You may not remember what is about to happen, but if you do, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” She told him which made him even more confused._

  _“What are you talking about?” He asked when she removed her arm from around him and unlocked the metal door._

  _“Prince-ah!” He spoke but stopped when she shoved him inside the room. A loud slam followed after._

  _She had closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with a bokoblin, weaponless._

  _“W-what are you doing?” He asked, getting up to his feet and hurried to the door. Behind the small bars, he could see Zelda looking passed him, an intrigued expression on her face._

  _Catch her gaze he turned around and let out a cry, his back now pressing against the only that’s keeping him from escaping._

  _To his immense relief, the bokoblin was shackled to the wall. It seemed like it was trying to break free. It was letting out squeals of excitement and was thrusting its body forward. Its tongue hung out and drool dripped from its mouth. Link could see that its bulbous eyes were focused entirely on him._

  _“It doesn’t want to kill you, you know.” He could hear Zelda inform him. “It wishes to mate with you.”_

  _Link’s eyes widened._

  _The bokoblin wanted to...mate with him?_

  _“They’re known for capturing any wandering omegas and forcing themselves on them. That is after they trigger the omegas’ heat.” She added._

  _“T-trigger their heat?” Link repeats._

  _“Yes, although, they have a rather disgusting mean of doing so though. I’ve heard stories about it from father back before then, to warn me about how I should never wander alone when those creatures are around.” She paused._

  _“That was back when he thought I would wind up being an omega like my mother of course.” Link could hear the snigger follow after._

  _“But since you’re an omega it’s only right that I explain it to you. I know that it will help you see reason, my dear Link.”_

  _Link sat, waiting for her to continue._

  _“My father told me that first, they take the omega to their hideout, out of the open. That way they won’t have to worry about any others running into to them and fighting for the omega. Next, they tie them up, so they won’t escape, the last thing they need is for their victim to run off and search for help.”_

  _As Link listened carefully a scent started to waft throughout the room. He took a sniff. It smelled musky and in a strange way, alluring._

  _He turned to face the bokoblin again and immediately his eyes landed on the bulge poking against the cheap fabric of its loincloth._

  _“When the omega is bound and unable to escape, the weak bokoblins are given the task of triggering their heat by coating them with their semen. It normally takes approximately three to make happen.”_

  _Link was only half listening, his sight now on the hard cock that had escaped its confine. Link could see a bead of liquid protrude from the slit of the head and watched as it slid down the shaft._

  _He quirked his head, blue eyes dilating as they witnessed the sight before them._

  _“Before the semen touches them,  however, the omega becomes entranced by the bokoblins' cock alone. At that point, the omega is nearly gone, no longer relying on their mind but their natural instinct instead.”_

  _“Oh…” Link pulled himself away from the door and got on all fours. He had been so enthralled by the sight that he was no longer paying any attention to Zelda's words. He wasn’t aware of how wet he had started to get either._

  _“After that, that just leads to the omega to start slicking up. They began to prepare their body for the penetration that is to come-” She stopped speaking and sniffed the air. It was the sweet smell of slick._

  _“!” Her attention went to Link._

  _The Hylian was slowly making his way over to the bokoblin, drool sliding down his chin. Even from where she stood, Zelda could see a wet patch on the back of Link's pants. She raised a hand over her nose._

  _The smell was intoxicating. She could feel her trousers tightening up. Her lips curled up, loving the fact that Link had such an effect on her, even when he wasn’t aware of it himself._

  _“...” She opened the door and stepped inside._

  _“Uh…” Link was pulled up the back of his shirt. Zelda could see that he was completely unaware of her. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was to please the owner of the cock and wait for the pleasure to return back to him._

  _It was the fate of an omega after all. They were not only meant to reproduce but to give and receive pleasure as well. Link had to come to terms that this was now his fate. How could one fight when they were no longer in control of their own mind? If Link were conscious to see how he was behaving, Zelda was sure he’d be ashamed of himself and disgusted by the fact that he was getting turned on by a bokoblin._

  _She found it entirely arousing though. If this was just him being turned on, she could only imagine how he’d act during his heat._

  _“Come along now. Save your sweet nectar for me and not on a disgusting cock, that belongs to such a vile being.”_

  _“Uh...ah…” Link tried to reach for the squealing bokoblin, but was dragged out of the room._

  _As she pulled him out of the room, Zelda couldn’t help but feel proud of all the eruption that Link caused as they left the basement and back up to the towers. His slick alone had caused the rest of the bokoblins and moblins to act out, now beating against their bars in a vain attempt to escape and get to the Hylian. Their efforts were futile. They would never get to lay a hand on Link. Nobody would for the matter and if anyone ever tried...._

  _She chuckled._

  _She didn’t even know herself, all she knew that it wouldn’t be pleasant for the victim._

  _“You’ll cause an unnecessary stir with that lovely aroma of yours. I’ll bathe you first and after that, you can get some rest. Okay?” She said to him as they entered her quarters, Link didn’t respond, his mind still hazy from the short-lived daze he just recently been in. His face alone made that spectacle worth it. Even if he wasn’t going to remember any of it._

_Gazing at him with adoration, she pulled the man close to her chest, burying her face into his soft, blond locks._

  _“You’ll be my beautiful, docile omega forever and in return, I'll protect you for the rest of my days.” Pulling him away from her, she pushed his bangs aside and placed a kiss on his forehead._

_Maybe it would have been better had she just told him instead of forcing him into the situation. Had she done that though, she wouldn’t have gotten a hint of what she was going to get a taste of in the future._

  _She let out a sigh._

  _The month ahead of them was taking far too long_

* * *

 

  “The wait has been worth.” She said, smiling from the recollection.

 Any day now Link would enter his heat and Zelda would finally get a taste of the pure fruit he has to bear.

 “Any day now.” She told her, standing up from her desk. Collecting all the documents that had been scattered across it, she stopped when she heard a knock against her door,

 “You may enter.” She said, resuming her task.

 Entering was an omega servant woman, who looked nervous and had her hands balled in her apron.

 “P-pardon t-the intrusion.... but I have s-some bad n-news, your m-majesty.” The woman stammered. Looking away from her papers and over to her, Zelda could she that she was shaking.

 “And what’s that? We’ve got a breech in the castle walls?” She asked.

 The servant shook her head.

 “N-no...Princess...I went to g-get your betrothed for d-dinner and he wasn't t-there..” Her hands twisted the apron violently, terrified from the next set of words to escape her lips. "W-we've searched all over...we c-can't find him anywhere..."

 Zelda froze, the papers slipping out of her hands. A twitch at the corner of her mouth and she ordered, in an uneven voice.

 “Repeat that to me again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I like the idea of Omegas not really being altogether when they get turned on. In this story I want them to only follow their carnal desires. That means when Link enters his heat...ohhhh boy lol. That's going to be fun to write.
> 
> The Zoras are going to make an appearance soon, along with our favorite prince (Sidon and Link are going to be so fluffy and awkward towards each other omg, I can't wait)
> 
> Zelda is pissed af and she's about to enter the fray. Also as I wrote this, she's a bit of a brainwasher, don't you think or is that just me?
> 
> Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link enjoys his time out, but is hunted down at the same time also...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're back to Link now and I'd like to think of this chapter as mostly filler. At the end no, but it's pretty much Link having fun, which he deserves. 
> 
> As always thank you for the comments, kudos' and bookmarks! Hope you enjoy!

 

 

>   __1:05 a.m__
> 
>  

“What to do, what to do…” Link said in between bites as he munched on his last apple and looked over the map on the slate. Mina’s words had really gotten to him and he was now on the search for something fun to do. He was currently hiding out at the Woodland Tower and enjoyed the peace that came with being so high up and away from the monsters that roamed beneath him.

 Taking another bite out of the apple, he considered the idea of retrieving his master sword first. It had been an awfully long time since he’s held it in his hands and he would like to have it back in his possession again. Unfortunately for him, however, there was an issue with that. There might be a slim possibility that after he was to leave with it, the Great Deku Tree would send a korok to relay a message to Zelda about him being there. He knew that he’d be able to escape with the slate, but he didn’t want to take the chance of her getting a lead on where he was.

 So, for the time being, he was going to have to stay clear away from that area and any koroks, until he was certain that his efforts wouldn’t be in vain.

 He then thinks about the idea of completing the remaining shrines that he was unable to accomplish, and there were plenty of those left. While some of them was a no-brainer to figure out, others were ridiculous and he didn’t want to waste any of his time. Well, he did have all the time in the world now, so he would definitely have to rethink that.

 There was also helping out others and exploring the rest of the world. He definitely didn’t mind doing those things. He was sure that not everyone has gotten the word about his predicament and escape from Zelda. That meant he didn’t have to worry about anyone taking him back to the castle or being suspicious of him being an omega. As far as he was concerned, people outside of Hyrule shouldn’t be aware that he was one.

 “Hehe!” He released a laugh, just from thinking about it. Even if Zelda had sent her men out, which he was sure she did, there were just so many places for him to run off to. There was no possible chance that he’d be found right away. He let that sink in.

 He really was free. Free to do whatever he wanted, without worrying what Zelda had to say about it.

 “Oh, my goddess…” He couldn’t help but say, as he let out excited laughter. The possibilities were endless. “Oh, my goddess!” He repeated, becoming more thrilled.

 He was going to have the time of his life, and no one was going to stop him.

 He passed out from the excitement alone, thinking about everything he would do as soon as he woke up, not once thinking about the fact that he still had to purchase suppressants before his heat arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

>   __7:00 a.m__

 

“Even though it’s really reliable, I can’t continue wearing it. I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” Link murmured to himself as he studied the outfits in the shop. He was referring to the sheikah outfit. He was currently in Hateno Village to buy a new outfit. As usual, the quiet owner, Sophie, was huddled in her corner, watching Link decide on which outfit he would purchase.

 There weren’t a lot of clothes to try out, but at the end, he decided on a simple Hylian tunic and trousers. After purchasing them and trying them out, he gushed about how nice they felt against his body. Zelda had made him wear all sorts of expensive, uncomfortable clothing. She wouldn’t even allow him to wear his champion garb! She told him that there was no point since he wasn’t going to fight anymore. It was nice to know now that he had the choice to wear whatever he wanted now, and it was even better since it was something so basic.

 After thanking Sophie, he left the store. Soon as he stepped outside, a nice breeze blew through the air, pushing his hair across his face gently. He smiles, enjoying how nice it feels against the blond locks.

 He walked through the village, watching the residents attend to their daily activities with interest. Kids were running around, chasing either each other or bugs that flew in the air.

 “Hey, you!” A woman's voice yelled, making Link stop. He looked around to see who had called him.

 “Over here!” He turned to see a woman with dreadlocks, leaning against a wooden pillar. She beckoned him over. Seeing no reason to refuse, that’s just what Link did.

 “Yes…?” He asked, not sure what she wanted from him.

 She jerked her chin, gesturing to what was behind her.

 Looking over her shoulder, confusion written all over his face, he let out a noise of realization.

 “Oh!” It was the dye shop. He remembered coming here once, curious about the process of getting clothes dyed and he actually wanted to try it out himself, but he didn’t have the necessary ingredients and totally forgot all about it.

 Until now.

 “Wanna try it out, kid?” The woman, Senna, asked.

 “Oh, definitely!” He nodded and went right into the shop.

 After realizing he didn’t have the right ingredients again for the second time, he went out and joined the kids on catching bugs. He had managed to catch plenty, enough to even give some to the children.

 So he made his way back, pumped up at what was going to happen.

 He had decided on the color green, just for a different change of pace as he was always used to wearing blue. Sayge, the owner, instructed him to walk up to the second floor and stand still, holding the dragonflies he had managed to capture.

 “What now?” He asked Sayge, not really what the next possible step was.

 “Stand just liiiike that!” When he finished the order he pulled a lever.

 “Hu-ahh!” The floor beneath Link's feet disappeared and he fell into a vat filled with green paint. He didn’t know how to explain it but it felt strange. He didn’t feel anything against his skin, but his clothes did feel warm because of the dye.

 With a cough, he pulled himself out of it and fell onto the ground.

 "Well...that wasn’t what I was expecting...but it was fun.” Link told Sayge, who helped him up onto his feet,

 “Yes, yes! But look at your outfit! Isn’t it just fantastic?” He asked Link, pulling him over to a large, body mirror.

 “Whoa!” A wide smile spread across his face as he studied the work that the vat did. His entire attire was completely green!

 “That’s amazing!” He said in awe, making Sayge swoon over the praise.

 “That’s so very kind of you to say! Next time you want a dye, it’s on the house!” He promised Link, who thanked him again believe leaving the shop.

 He couldn’t get over how it outfit looked. It was as if it symbolized what was going on with his life. A whole new beginning would have to start out with a whole new outfit!

 “Wonder what I should do next now..” He says as he wanders aimlessly throughout the village. He glances up at the Research center and considers talking to Purah, but he decides not to.  He wants to go back out and continue getting the hang of things again when it came to being outside of the castle.

 As he leaves the village he thinks to himself that he would come across something to do soon enough.

* * *

 

 

 

> __8:30 a.m__

 

“COME AND GET ME!” Link screams as he’s being chased by a pack of Lizafols. He had purposely found one of their hideouts that were at the top of a cliff. He was howling with glee as they swiped at him with their spears or missed him with their arrows.

 “You can do better than that!” He exclaimed, jumping out of the way when one of them threw their spear at him. He didn’t want to risk breaking the sword Mina have given him, so he decided on using the environment around him. Up ahead, he could see that he was beginning to reach the edge of the cliff. A devious idea came to mind.

 When he was nearing it he pulled out his slate and conjured up a bomb.

 “Whoops!” He dropped it and sprinted off. When he reached the end, he climbed down, thankful that there was a ledge beneath him. Landing on it, he set off the bomb, which he was able to feel because of the impact.

 With a loud explosion, he watched as they all flung off the cliff and were sent hurtling down into the river beneath them, letting out shrieks.

 “...Ouch.” Link winced when one of them landed hard against the rock wall, dying right there on the spot.

 Okay, even he thought that was a bit too much. Still, he shrugged it off, reminding himself that they were monsters that went around killing innocent people that deserved death.

 “Keep that in mind Link, keep that in mind…” He told himself as he climbed back up.

 When he reached the top, he made his way over to their hideout. He climbed up the tree and looted what they had, which was plenty of ingredients for food, rupees and to his liking, weapons.

 “I haven’t messed with one of these in a while.” He picked up an ordinary wooden bow and gathered up all the arrows that he had managed to find. He hummed as he tested his accuracy against the tree, pleased with himself that he hadn’t missed his makeshift target once.

 “And she said I was unable to handle stuff like this anymore.” Link scoffed as he strapped the bow to his back. If only Zelda could see him now. He was doing fine without her and was actually happy for a change.

 As soon as he jumped down from the base, the familiar sound of laughter echoed in the air. He knew that laugh and quickly pulled out his sword.

 Appearing in front of him was a Yiga Footsoldier, laughing giddily as he pulled out his bow.

 “So it’s true hehe...Zelda’s omega is on the run and up for grabs.” He spoke.

 “I’m on the run alright, but definitely not up for grabs.” Link answered as he got in a defensive stance. He wasn’t too sure about his chances right now. They weren’t all that strong, but they were persistent. He had just barely gotten back into fighting and running away and he knew that he wouldn't be able to win this match in the current state that he was in.

 For now, he was going to have to retreat.

 “Sorry, maybe some other time.” Link told him, sheathing his sword.

 “H-hey!” The Yiga member called out when Link pulled out his slate. He rushed to catch him but was too late. The Hylian had already disappeared high into the sky.

 The Yiga member let out an annoyed grunt, kicking the ground in irritation.

 “Damn it…there goes my chance.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

>   __9:45 a.m__  

 

“You sure you’ll actually do it and not say you will, buy a shield and just run off?” Russ, the owner of the unpopular shield surfing business, asked him.

 “I promise. Today’s the start of a new beginning and I need to start it off with everything fun.” Link told him joyfully as he studied the knight’s shield. He had just purchased it and was making sure that nothing was wrong with it.

 “Well alright, like I told you months ago, just take off a running start, jump, pull out the shield and you’ll be sliding down as quick a rushing waterfall,” Russ explained. “Make sure you don’t fall off of it though, you might break a bone or two if you do.”

 “Oh, I don’t mind. That makes it even more exhilarating.” Link told him, throwing Russ off.

 “W-well, whatever floats your boat.” He laughed sheepishly. As he watched Link take a running start, he couldn’t help but question the man’s sanity after hearing him.

 The wind pressed against his face and Link was screeching as he went down the hill. He was able to pull off amazing tricks which the shield and was actually doing pretty good for his first time!

  ...Until he crashed into a rock.

 He was immediately knocked off his shield and rolled down the remainder of the hill until he landed in the pond that was at the end of it.

 “Oh my goddess!” Fin, Russ’ best friend, had been watching and freaked out when he saw Link topple down. He rushed over to him, to make sure that he was still alive. The last thing his buddys’ business needed was an accidental death to scare away any potential takers.

 “H-hey? Are you alright?” He asked, pulling Link out of the water and into a sitting position. He saw that Link was now soaking wet and cuts and bruises littered his face. He looked a bit disoriented but shook his head to get his mind back together.

 “Yeah!” He nods quickly, which freaked out Fin. “Can I go again?”

 Fin sweat drops as he watches Link limp up the hill again, searching for his shield.

* * *

 

 

 

 

> __1:25 p.m__
> 
>  

 “Even though I haven’t cooked in a while that shouldn’t change anything...right?” He asked a random frog that hopped over to him. It looked up at him with large eyes and croaked loudly.

 “Glad you agree with me! The princess never lets me cook in the castle.” He looked away from the frog and at the meat cooking on the pan. He had placed all sorts of random items in it and it was starting to give off an unpleasant odor. When it finished, he placed it on some large leaves that he had found.

 He couldn’t really recognize what it was supposed to be...but he was still confident that it would taste good.

 Or at least not kill him.

 “Bottoms up!” He said, before gobbling it up. He knew he screwed up when it felt like he was chewing on a rock.

 “D-Delishush…” He said through a mouthful of char. He could feel tears prick the corner of his eyes.

 After swallowing it he is immediately hit with a wave of nausea.

The frog let out another croak as Link rushed to the nearest bush to vomit up his mistake of a creation. He lied to himself.

 It tasted terrible!

 “O-oh...l-let's not do that again…” He says in a hoarse voice as he makes his way to the river to clean out his mouth.

 Again he is hit with another wave of nausea and heads back to the bushes. He realized that it'll be a while before he eats any more of his own cooking.

 As he emptied out his stomach, he was unaware of someone watching him from afar. The figure didn't make a move to reveal himself, instead, he just continued to watch Link with interest. Despite the distance between the both of them, he could make out the sweet scent emitting from the Hylian.

* * *

  

 

 

 

>    __9:15 p.m__
> 
>  

 “Ughhh….” Link groaned as he wrapped the thick cover around his body. He was sore and still felt sick because of his disgusting cooking so he took up residence at the closest stable and had been bedridden for the past few hours.

 The owner of the stable let out a chuckled as Link continued to groan out.

 “Young people, such as yourself, shouldn't be going all out. Know your limits. Even alphas know better.” He told Link as he cleaned the countertop.

 “Uh huh…” Link said in agreement. Shivering he wrapped the blanket even tighter around his body. The exhaustion he was starting to feel was beginning to catch up with him. He welcomed the darkness with open arms as he fell asleep. Throughout the night he would occasionally let out whimpers because of the cramps his body was starting to produce.

* * *

 

 

 

 

> __10:15 a.m__
> 
>  

 “Maybe I shouldn’t have done the surfing so many times…” Link said groggily as he sluggishly trudged down an empty trail. His body was still sore and he felt like every step he took was going to be his last.

 “Augh…!” He raised a hand to his stomach when he felt another intense cramp hit him. It wasn’t until he woke up that he remembered one of his main concerns. He still had to buy suppressants. He had woken up to them and knew that his heat is about to start soon. He didn’t want to go through it so he asked the stable owner if any salesman had passed through. The man had told him there was one that had left twenty minutes before Link had woke up and that if he went down the trail he was sure to catch up to him.

 Link had been walking for a while now and he was certain he wasn’t going to find the man.

 He contemplated the idea of using the slate, but he wasn’t sure if his stomach could handle that at the moment.

 “This is bad…” He muttered to himself. His body couldn’t take any more walking. At the corner of his eye, he could see a sparkling pond surrounded by lush trees. It looked peaceful and the only living inhabitants there seemed to be only deer and does. Rest was all he needed. He would get his bearings together and when he was well rejuvenated he’d fast travel to the nearest village and purchase some suppressants.

 Going with that plan he slowly made his way into the forest. The wildlife inside scurried off as soon as they saw him, leaving him all alone.

 With a tired sigh, he fell onto a soft patch of grass that was surrounded by flowers. Like last night, he let the darkness overcome him.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

>    __10:35 a.m__

 

“Mmh...” Link woke up to something warm being splattered on his stomach and smeared onto his skin like some sort of lotion. His sight wasn’t clear, but he saw a large figure hovered over him. Link could see something that looked like a hand moving in haste manner. Blinking his eyes to get a clearer view, he let out a gasp as he recognized it as a dick.

A large one that was oozing out the last remnants of its come.

 “Wha-ah!” Like raised his head up, only for it to be slammed back down harshly onto the ground.

 He panicked and struggled to push the hand off of him. What was going on? What was that smell? It smelled masculine and musky and he could feel his body begin to get warm for some reason. Was it because of the come? The feeling was foreign to him and he couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up and becoming red.

 “G-Get off of me!” He ordered, clawing at the hand pinning him down.

 “No can do, champion.” A deep voice said, making Link freeze.

 He stopped his struggling to look at the corner of his eyes. His body tensed up.

 Standing over him was a Yiga Blademaster.

 The blade master’s next words sent Link into an alarm state, now doing whatever he could to get the perpetrator off of him. He had to get away! He wasn't safe!

 “Why would I want to release the Yiga Clans' most sought-after target?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yiga Clan is going to be like another main issue with Link along with Zelda. It'll be fully explained why next chapter and Sidon is coming up (I know I keep saying that, but i'm serious this time) If not the next chapter then definitely the one after it, I swearsies. I just wanted to draw it out. 
> 
> Anyway, i hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Until the next one :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets assaulted by an enemy that's had his sight on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry. I was planning on posting this a couple days ago, but freaking OITNB came out and I had to finish it. That season was just absolute perfection and was worth lol  
> Anyway, I like this chapter because it introduces the Yiga Clan and what they have planned for Link. Not sure why, but like I wasn't able to explain some parts the way I wanted and to me it sounds a bit repetitive, and if it does PLEASE point it out. I don't mind criticism (as long as you're not being super rude about it) There might also be grammar and spelling mistakes BUT to my defense I wrote some of this while watching OITNB
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I don't wanna sound pushy lol but like, I'd life it a lot if people would follow me on tumblr because I'm really starting to enjoy Sidlink and I'd like to follow anyone who also likes it.
> 
> My Tumblr is Oswald-the-yaoi-fangirl (Idk how to post link lol)
> 
> That's it for now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :3
> 
> Warning for this chap: dub-con (poor bby Link)

 

 

 

> _Three days after the defeat of Calamity Ganon_

  

_“We should strike back at them now! While we still have the number of people to do so!” A Yiga member suggested causing the others to cry out in agreement. All the members had gathered around the center of their base, wanting to speak about the event that had just recently taken place._

_Link, the accursed boy that had stolen the life of their master Kohga, had just slain their lord and savior Ganon. They lusted after his blood more than ever now and would not stop speaking of doing so until justice has been served._

_“We can send his decapitated head back to the Princess, as a message for her that even though lord Ganon is gone, that will not deter us from spreading out his gospel to others. I will not sleep until that boy feels the pain that we all are feeling right now. We deserve it!” An alpha female Yiga member shouted, which earned yells of approval. “Let her understand that without her beloved hero she is virtually nothing! Nothing, but a spoiled princess that doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air such as lord Ganon has-.”_

_“Or maybe we don’t have to resort to giving him something as merciful as death.” A low voice interrupted her._

_All eyes left the woman and over to a heavy built blademaster. He wasn’t wearing his mask like a handful of the others in the room. Standing there looking quite disinterested was a handsome Sheikah with tan skin and dark, red eyes. He had his long hair tied up in a high ponytail and was leaning against the wall._

_The woman who he had interrupted huff in annoyance. “What do you have in mind, Ghyoga? Are you perhaps suggesting that we let the little louse continue to live on? Knowing damn well that he’s the reason why master Kohga no longer walks among us?” She angrily spat out._

_The man, Ghyoga turned to face her. His lips curved upwards as if he found her words to be amusing._

_“On the contrary Melira, I just have a more interesting idea than simply giving him a swift and painless death.” He pulled himself away from the pillar and walked to the center of the room._

_“Did any of you know that the champion is an omega?”_

_Hushed whispers immediately rang throughout the room. Everyone whispered amongst themselves as they took in the unexpected news._

_“And how did you come upon this news?” Melira asked, suspicious as to why he shared such a doubtful report._

_“Reconnaissance. I wanted to find out what the princess had planned for her kingdom, but all everyone spoke of at the castle was about how their hero was the omega that would wed her. Doesn’t it seem like a slap across the face for him? To be reduced as the title of Princess Zelda’s breeder.”_

_“He isn’t wrong…” One member said and others nodded in agreement._

_“I feel as if we can use this information to our advantage. Instead of killing the hero, why don’t we just break him instead?” Ghyoga said._

_All around the clan agreed to the task. While some were betas the majority were alphas that enjoyed the thought of breaking the Hylian champion’s will._

_Melira rubbed her chin, considering the idea. A grin curled at the corner of her lips, accepting the plan._

_"Let’s make a game out of it then. Whoever captures him, gets to break him. Agreed?” She said._

" _Agreed.” Ghyoga nodded. He would make sure that he’d be the one to do it._   

* * *

 

  “Get off of me, now!” Link ordered as he struggled to get the man off of him. He was failing miserably. The Yiga member was much larger than him and stronger. He had no chance and being dizzy didn’t help out one bit.

 “You should just stop wasting your energy. An omega bitch like yourself needs to be obedient and listen to every command that your new alpha, Ghyoga, gives you.” The man, Ghyoga, said in a mocking tone which angered Link.

 New alpha? What did he mean by that and how dare he refer to Link in such a derogatory manner.

 “Don’t ever refer to me as such a thi-.” Link was finally able to break out of the hold that Ghyoga had on him. He had managed to sit up, but he froze.

 Jutting out, a few inches away from his face was a large cock. Its head glistened with precum and he could just barely see a vein throb on the shaft. The musky odor didn't help his situation either,

 Behind his mask Ghyoga smirked. The hero had settled down as soon as he laid his eyes on the semi-hard appendage. He could see how Link’s sole attention was entirely focused on it, not once looking away. It was a good sign. He hasn’t even entered his heat yet, but he was already showing signs of the dutiful cock slut that he naturally was.

 He placed a gloved hand on top of his head and raked his fingers through soft tresses. “I can already tell. You’re one of those omegas that try desperately to fight against your new status in life. You don’t want people to judge you because of who you are now and you want to be seen as an equal, especially because you were the one who saved everyone.” He chuckled, hand sliding down to Link’s cheek. With his thumb, he stroked the soft skin and continued. “But deep down, you want to be dominated. You want to have my dick inside you, am I right?”

 Link twitched. He had been in a trance, but Ghyoga’s words snapped him out of it.  

 “T-that isn’t true…” He said.

 “Oh?” Ghyoga's smirk widened as he watched Link try to fight against the invisible hold on him. He was having trouble, but he managed turned his head away from the dick in front of him. The Yiga member could see how he was doing everything in his power to not turn back. Even though he tried to hide the feelings he was conveying, Link’s eyes were dilated. The sight he had been observing had already done its deed.

 A sweet aroma was emitting from him and when Ghyoga glanced down to see where the origin of it was coming from he could see a wet patch form at the bottom of his trousers.

 Ghyoga smirks became wicked. “Tell me omega...have you ever touched yourself after you learned what you are?” He knew this would get to the Hylian and humiliate him.

 Link chose not to answer, pursing his lips shut.

 The question was embarrassing, but even if he were willing to answer he could truthfully say that he has never done it. Not only did he think it was just gross and unnecessary, but there was something else too it. Something inside him told him that he shouldn’t do anything to ruin his virtue for his alpha and that when the time comes, Zelda would provide him with an indescribable pleasure. He thought he was going crazy from the voice, but he was wrong. It was natural for an omega to hear such thoughts as if to remind virgin omegas that they are more desirable if they continue to remain pure.

 It scares him how he’s beginning to lose control of his own body.

 “...!” He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his trousers and underwear being jerked down. He could hear Ghyoga let out an impressed groan, drinking in the sight before him. Link’s thighs were wet and shiny from the mouthwatering liquid. Slick dribbled down the skin and Ghyoga could see that beneath Link’s average size dick, his untouched cunt was leaking with the exotic substance.

 “You smell so delicious. I can’t even imagine how the princess is able to keep herself from ravishing you.” He let out a soft sigh. “Do you mind if I have a taste?”

 Link snapped his head at the man, ready to tell him off, but was unable to. The head of Ghyoga’s manhood grazed Link’s plush lips. It had made little contact, but that was all it took to make his mind all muddy.

 It had been a pleasant sensation and Ghyoga let out a groan.

 “W-wow.” He stammered, caught off guard. “That felt amazing…” He pushed his member lightly against Link’s mouth again, relishing on the sweet feeling.

 Link wasn’t even listening anymore. He had gotten a taste of the forbidden flavor and he wanted more of it.

Sticking his tongue out, he began to lap at it as if it were a piece of candy. The taste was simply intoxicating to him and it didn’t even matter that it belonged to someone that he considered an enemy. He just wanted to slurp down the never-ending fluid.

 “That’s more like it.” Ghyoga’s hand went back to the top of the blond’s head and he pushes it closer to his crotch so that Link was now licking the shaft and balls as well.  “Have you done this to the princess as well?” He couldn’t help but ask as he gazed at the delectable lips wrapping on random parts of his dick, licking it clean of the come that had dribbled on to it.

 He didn't expect an answer to come from the boy. He was too busy at the task at hand. Link wanted to get the cock hard and ready so that he could be penetrated by it. That was the only on his mind, nothing else mattered. Beneath him, a large amount of slick leaked out of him, dripping onto the lush grass beneath him. His pussy throbbed with want and the fragrance that was emitting from it grew stronger, causing the air to be thick with the faint bouquet of honey.

 As he watched Link carry on, Ghyoga took notice of the air around them as it began to change.

 Link was beginning to enter his heat. 

 “You’re really craving for this aren’t you?” He asked. To both of their displeasure, he pulled his cock away from Link and pushed the Hylian down onto his back.

 As if it was second nature, Link spread his legs, readying himself to take what was meant for him. He deserved this. His tongue was hanging out and he was whimpering, arms spread out, ready to be fully embraced. He had been a good omega and did what he was supposed to do after all.

 “Such a sight, yet unfortunately, I can’t have a taste. Not yet.” Ghyoga said to the out of mind boy. His mission was to rut with Link and he had the perfect opportunity to, but now wasn’t the time to act out on his alpha desires. It would be too easy if he did it now. He wanted to rut with Link in front of Zelda’s eyes. He wanted her to watch her hero beg for his cock and to ride it, crying out about how good it felt inside of him and that he wanted more. He wanted to be perched on Zelda’s throne with Link on his knees sucking on his cock as if his life depended on it. He planned on taking him in every position that he could think of until the omega passed out. When that happened he would slay Zelda and whisk the champion back to his hideout. Link would spend the rest of his days on his back being the come slut that he was meant to be. It was a fitting fate for the person that had slain his beloved master.

 For now, however, he would have to be patient and wait out for the time to carry out the plan. He wanted Zelda at her breaking point when he had Link on his hands and knees. The woman was surely hysterical right now, knowing that her priceless omega was out in the wild, without her there to protect him. Ghyoga wanted to see the look on her face when she learned that said omega had licked his cock as if it had been the tastiest treat throughout all of Hyrule.

 For such a wish to happen, Link would have to continue being the good omega that he was and keep out of her sight and not enter his heat.

 Speaking of his heat.

 Reaching into his back pocket, Ghyoga pulled out a packet of suppressants that he had stolen from a dead traveling salesman. He picked out a blue tablet and popped it into his mouth. The bitter taste of it made him wonder how omegas can stomach it all the time. Why deal with something disgusting instead of being fucked like they were supposed to?

 He pulled the aroused Hylian up in a sitting stance and removed his mask so that he could press his mouth against a wet one. With his tongue, he pushed it down his throat, causing Link to unintentionally swallow it. He pulled away, licking his lips, enjoying the unique, sweet taste that the boy gave.

 “These last for twenty-four hours and there are more than a dozen left.” He informed the intoxicated Hylian. He made sure to tuck the packet in one of the pouches of Link's tunic belt. “All you have to do is make sure you don’t enter your heat for another three months. Think you can manage that?”

 Again, Link didn’t respond. Because of the suppressant, he was forced to take he was starting to come out of his stupor. He raised a hand against his head and let out a weak groan. He could feel a headache start to come.

 “That’s a good boy.” Ghyoga took the chance to lay Link on his side. He raised his left leg up and threw it over his shoulder. He then positioned himself between the legs. “Good omegas deserve a treat when they behave properly.” He wrapped his hand around his semi-hard cock to bring it back to its full hardness. He would save Link’s cunt for later. For now, his ass was the next best thing.

 “Huh…?” Link could feel his body being positioned onto the grass and he felt his legs being spread back open. He heard the man say something, but it sounded muffled to him like he was under water or something. He still felt a bit muddled but knew something felt wrong. He lifted his head off the ground to look up at Ghyoga. Through blurry eyes he could see that the man was now sitting between his legs, trying to bring back an erection.

 He let out a weak gasp. This guy was planning on doing  _that_  to him...he had to escape now.

 With his arms, he reached for his slate. He didn’t know what place he had chosen to teleport to, but anywhere was better than here.

 “!” Ghyoga jumped in surprise as Links body began to pixelate and become transparent. While he had been so busy with preparing himself, he had been completely unaware of Link trying to escape, which he had successfully done all thanks to the help of his Sheikah slate. When Link was completely gone, vanishing into the sky, Ghyoga made a mental note to snatch it away from him, the next time he saw him. He couldn’t keep allowing this to happen.

 Still, his encounter with the blond hadn’t been a total loss. Ghyoga had managed to mark Link with his come. The scent will remain on him until an alpha bonds with him and leaves their permanent mark on him which will consist of a bite on the shoulder. For now, though, any other alphas will smell his scent on the Hylian and see that he already had an alpha ready to claim him.

 He glanced down at the ground where Link was. His eyes landed on something and he smiled. He dipped two of his fingers into the small puddle of slick that Link made. He raised it up to his mouth and licked it off.

 “He’s so sweet…” Ghyoga smacked his lips, savoring the taste. He couldn’t wait till he had the boy underneath him at his mercy.

 That was going to be even sweeter.

* * *

 

  “Mmm…” Link landed softly at the entry of a shrine. His consciousness was slipping in and out thanks to the suppressants he took along with the fatigue that he felt. Before he completely passed out he could a voice calling for help for both soldiers and for somebody Link hadn’t seen it what seemed like forever.

“P-prince Sidon…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, did ya'll like it? I'm sorry if anyone of ya'll don't like the idea of Link with a uh...you know (I'm so immature) but like, I don't like the idea of ass babies you know xD and I gave Zelda a dick so why not? (I also read a super good fanfic about omega males having one and the shit was good, lemme tell ya.
> 
> Ghyoga will be another menace for not only Link but Zelda as well.
> 
> And oh shit! After five chapters Sidon is finally going to make his appearance. (You guys, I have been jotting down every fluffy thing they will do to help lead up to them falling in love. The shit I wrote, I feel like I should be working at Disney.)
> 
> Next chapter though, I hope you all enjoyed this one :) and pray for Link. He's gonna need it, especially with the low self esteem he's gonna start to feel... (Which Sidon will fix of course)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda sets out for Link, while Link wakes up to an ecstatic Zora prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost 4k words long ya'll omg. The Sidlink fluff got to me and I couldn't stop. Link is just too cute omg omg. Next couple of chapters are going to be focused on them so be prepared for fluff for a bit :3
> 
> I seriously hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I really loved writing it!
> 
> A/N: 5am rn so excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes that I didn't get the chance to fix. I promise to fix them when i wake up :p

 “It’s been two days since your champion and my beloved has gone missing,” Zelda spoke in a no-nonsense tone. Surrounding her were platoons led by their own respective captain. They listened to her words with their full attention.

“He could be out there, terrified of the dangers around him, wondering where I am. He could be begging for help as enemies of Hyrule search for him. He’s vulnerable and it’s your duty as well as my own to search for him, retrieve him and bring him back home where he belongs and is meant to be.” She was perched on top of her own white stallion and was pacing back and forth as she continued to speak with the soldiers. She was doing her best to remain cool-headed, but it was difficult. Her precious was all alone out there and she was beginning to lose her calm. Anything could be happening to Link and here she was, finally about to search for him after two days.

She blamed herself entirely. She had been weak. When she learned he had escaped, she had lost it. She took her anger out on the variety of monsters in the dungeons, which had upset the researchers. She didn’t care. Link was out there defenseless and it was all her fault. She had been too lenient with his needs. She knew that she should have triggered his heat earlier on and impregnate him so that he could busy himself with something worthwhile.

She vowed that if she were to one to come across him, she wouldn’t hesitate to rut him. He had probably entered his heat by now and was writhing for her to touch him.

The grip on her horse’s rein tightened as she thought about it.

“If I may speak your majesty.” A captain spoke up, requesting permission.

“You may.” Zelda looked his way.

“I’m more than happy to send some of my men out there with you. I would never forgive myself if any misfortune were to befall you and I’m sure the rest agree-.”

“I appreciate your concern captain.” Zelda cut him off. “But I’m capable of protecting myself.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Do you doubt me?” She asked.

The captain shook his head.

“Of course not, your majesty. Ever since you’ve presented as an alpha, you’ve shown the strength that rivals the champion himself. Maybe even more so.”

“Stronger than Link you say...” She says the words, musing over them. To be stronger than him gave her a rush of confidence. She would use that strength to protect both him and their child when it arrived.

“That’s a nice presumption.” She told him, earning thanks from the captain.

“It’d be better if you just worry about you and your men’s well-being. You’re the Akkala squad, right?” She asked.

“Yes, we are.” He nodded.

“You are to be especially careful. There are many moblins in that area along with both decayed guardians and guardian stalkers that haven't been dealt with yet. If you come across one, retreat, if necessary. I still must send a request for weapons that’ll destroy them with one hit. Is that understood?”

“Of course. Thank you for the information.” The captain bowed.

“That’s about it.” She reverted her attention back to the rest of the platoons. Clearing her throat she continued to speak.

“Remember, your goal is to search and retrieve Link. If you have so much as a lead on him then you search that area thoroughly.” She then reached into her satchel and pulled out different articles of clothing that she had gotten from Link’s wardrobe, all with his scent on it. She handed one to each captain who she then ordered to take his smell in and memorize it.

“Follow it. If you come across any living being that has it on them you dispose of them. I want no risk of anyone searching for him.”

“And remember these words. Link is the light of Hyrule. Without him, we might as well get used to living in darkness because that is how it’ll be if any kind of misfortune befalls him. If you perish in your search for him, your death will not be in vain and you will forever be remembered as a hero in not only his eyes but your kingdom's eyes as well.”

The soldiers let out cheers of praise for their princess's words, inspired by her determination. With a salute from her, each platoon went their own separate way, heading out for the location given to them.

As she watched them ride out she pulled out another piece of clothing from her satchel that she had kept to herself.

It was Link’s champion tunic. She ran her fingers across the soft material. It was one of her most treasured possessions.

She raised it up to her face and took a long sniff from it. When she pulled away she let out a grieving sigh.

“How could you leave me…?” She whispered to herself. She had been so attentive to his needs and made sure that he had everything his simple heart desired. What had she done wrong to drive him away?

After gazing at it for several moments, she placed the tunic back in her bag.

“I promise. When I find you, I’ll make sure you’ll stay with me.” She speaks to no one in particular. When she cleared her mind of the depressing thoughts hitting her, she pulls the reins of her horse and heads off to Korok forest, the first place of many of her search for her beloved omega.

* * *

 

 “Mm…” Link started to come to, eyes opening to see figures all around him. He noticed that they’re all Zoras.

Was he at Zora's Domain?

“Everyone! Give him space and go alert Prince Sidon of his awakening!” A Zora ordered, motioning for the Zoras to back away from the bed.

Link grabbed his head, feeling dizzy, as he sat up. He tried to figure out why he was at Zora’s Domain, but the only thing he could remember was the feeling of the Yiga member, Ghyoga, rubbing his come into his stomach.

His stomach churned from the thought and he began to feel sick.

He remembered how he tried to get Ghyoga off of him and how the man referred to him as ‘omega bitch.’ After that everything was a blur and that just frightened him. This wasn’t the first time that he couldn’t remember clearly about certain things that happened and it left him crestfallen. Being an omega brought so many unfortunate things to him and he hated it.

“Link?"

Said Hylian jolted in surprise, being brought out by his somber thoughts. That booming voice belonged to the prince of all Zoras: Sidon.

He turned his head and watched as the large Zora made his way inside of the makeshift room.

“Ayah!” Sidon grabbed both of his hands and pulled him up to his feet as he held both of Link’s hands against his chest, which nearly caused the boy to be fully lifted off the bed, his toes just narrowly touching the water-filled mattress.

“It’s good to know that you’re well! I was so worried that you weren’t and that you might have fallen Ill, but who am I kidding? You’re the Hylian champion; you’re far too strong to succumb to a simple human cold! Forgive me for even considering the thought! How foolish I am to even speak about it. Instead, I should be overjoyed to see you, which I am, might I add, I haven’t seen you in months and that’s far too long considering that you’re my treasured friend! Still, don’t place all the blame on yourself; I should’ve made the effort to come to visit you. You reside at the castle along with Princess Zelda, right? Speaking of the princess, where is she? I expected you to arrive with her in tow…”

Link was speechless as the Prince went on with rambling, shocked that he could speak without taking a single breath.

“Uh…” He then felt a light draft in his lower half. As Sidon continued speaking, Link glance down and let out a cry.

He wasn’t wearing any pants or underwear!

“O-oh my goddess!” He yanked his hands out of Sidon’s tight grip. As he fell back onto his knees he wrapped the comforter around his body. His face was bright red and he was praying to whatever goddess that could hear his plea make him disappear. He was so embarrassed, not even Zelda had seen anything down there...not that he was aware of anyway.

“Huh? Oh!” It took a moment for him to figure out what was wrong, but Sidon realized that Link was just shamefaced about not wearing any undergarments. “Everyone leave! Give him his privacy!” He ordered all the Zoras who had been either confused with Link’s sudden behavior or amused by it.

“W-why am I not wearing any pants?” Link asked, as soon as he and Sidon were all alone. What had happened to cause that? He was sure that he had some on a while ago, what the heck happened to them?

“When we found you, you weren’t wearing any,” Sidon informed him which made Link let out a shameful groan, wrapping the blanket even tighter around him. Not only was he wondering what had happened to cause that, but also what mortified him the most was that he was carried to this room, by Zoras…

“I can just die right now...oh my goddess…” He muttered to himself, feeling shameful each second he thought about it.

“There’s no need to worry about it, Link,” Sidon tells him. “Nobody has given it a second's thought. You aren’t the first that has come here without clothing on. Plenty of humans do every once and awhile. But still…” He looked up in thought, trying to figure something out, “I thought humans only had one set of genitals, yet you have two. Why is that?” He asked, interested.

Link’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He was too afraid to even look at Sidon at this point. How was he going to answer that?

“Is something that matter?” Sidon asked, leaning in close to the covered up Hylian. Link had now wrapped the blanket around him to the point that it was now covering up his entire face.

“I-It’s too embarrassing...I really don’t want to answer that.” He felt rude at denying he question, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like talking about his status and only ever did with a doctor or with Zelda, who just like to remind him for the hell of it.

As he got over his bashfulness he remembered something that Sidon as said during his prattling.

“...What did you mean about you expecting the princess to be with me?” He asked, slowly lifting the blanket up, revealing his slightly red face. What reason did he and Zelda have to come here? She never let him out so what occasion could occur for that to suddenly change.

“Well, something’s up with our divine beast,” Sidon explained. “Lord Vah Ruta has been acting strange lately and we sent a request for both you and Princess Zelda’s aid.

“The princess never told me about this…” He told Sidon, looking up at the prince. “I’m not too surprise though, she never shares anything important with me anymore,” he adds with a sigh. As soon as the words left his mouth he berated himself for slipping out such private information. The last thing he needed was anyone wondering why she didn’t.

“What do you mean by that?” Sidon ask curiously, making Link let out a nervous chuckle.

“I-It’s just, I’ve been so busy lately that she doesn’t really talk to me when it comes to important things. She can never get a hold of me!” He hastily lied.

Fortunately for him, Sidon bought it.

“Well, that’s alright. When she gets here, we can focus on Vah Ruta, there's no rush.” He assured him. Then, with a smile, he leans closer to Link again, placing his elbows on the bed and laying his chin on his hands. He gave Link a smile, showing off his sharp teeth that radiate both pride and joy,

“Pushing important matters aside, I just want to say it’s really nice seeing you again Link. I’ve missed the occasional visits you’ve made. It always warmed my heart as I listened on to your tales and what you went through during your adventure. You’re amazing and brave. Thanks to that bravery of yours Ganon is now gone and I’m sure my sister is proud of your deeds.” His smile widened as he continues. “Defeating Ganon was not for the people of the present and the future, but for the people in the past as well who lost their lives thanks to his dastardly plans. They're probably high up in the sky, thanking you for stopping him from spreading his evil any more.”

Link didn’t think it was possible, but his face went even redder from Sidon’s praise. He didn’t know why, but for some reason, it sounded much more sincere when it came from him then Zelda.

“Thank you…” He gave Sidon a small grin. “Still, I can’t take all the glory. I would never have gotten that far if it wasn’t for you and many others.”

“You’re so kind!” Sidon swooned from Link’s humbleness. “Such words coming from someone as amazing as you are the greatest reward that I can accept. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend!”

“Mmhm…” Link raised the blanket to cover the bottom half of his face so Sidon couldn’t see the large smile that formed on his lips. It was nice to be given such praise instead of being babied.

Feeling a bit more comfortable now he decided to share his predicament with Sidon now. Maybe the Zora wouldn’t think too badly about it…

“The reason why I have two sets of genitals is...because I’m an omega now.” He shared, moving the blanket away from his face. He was ready for Sidon to freak out or look at him like he was something strange.

“What’s an omega?” Sidon tilted his head, not quite understanding what that meant, which made Link let out a choked laugh.

“Seriously? You don’t know?” He asked, which made Sidon shake his head.

“I thought humans were all the same, just like they’ve always been. Are there now a new species of them or something?” Sidon asked.  

“No...It’s something that humans go through. When we reach a certain age we present, and lucky me, I presented as an omega...just great.” He mumbled the last two words under his breath.

“Well can you tell me everything about them?” Sidon asked excitedly. “If I’m to being king in the near future, I need to be well informed of everything, don’t you agree?”

“Well, I’m happy to explain, but I don’t really know much about it myself.” He admitted. He still felt ashamed about what he was, but he didn’t mind telling Sidon a couple of things.

“As far as I know I’m still the same as I’ve always been. Although, I’m not as fast and as strong as I use to be and I also....” His voice trailed off as he lowers his head back down. “Enter heats and I can get pregnant if I mate with an alpha…”

Again, he felt dumb for giving away private details about his situation. He didn’t like people knowing about it. Everyone at Hyrule castle was aware and continuously treated him as if he were something delicate and should be treated like a fragile item.

He buried his face into his knees as he waited for Sidon’s response.

“Are you pregnant right now?” Sidon asked innocently, after a few seconds of silence.

“What! No, no, no, no, no…!” Link shook his head furiously. “That’s never going to happen! Never!” Especially now that he was away from Zelda. He wasn’t going to allow that to happen to him any time soon.

“Hahaha! Well even if you were, It’d be amazing! Any child you have would be lucky to have you as a parent. You’re so heroic and you’d teach them everything you knew about battle. Right?”

Link's face lit up from his words.

He so used to Zelda referring to him as being docile and a nurturing parent that he never even considered teaching a child how to fight. Sidon’s words were refreshing.

“Well, before he disappeared, my father was a knight. He’s the reason why I even trained to be one myself.” Link shared with him. “

"If I had a child, and that’s a huge if, I think it’d be fun sharing what I know with them. But I don’t plan on having any so no point in thinking about it.” He adds.

“Well, that’s good. You’re a bit too young for a Hylian to be thinking about having children.” Sidon agrees. “But…” A thoughtful expression falls over him. “You are over one hundred, so you’re actually long overdue...aren’t you?”

Link just listened as Sidon tried to figure out his age situation. As he did, he noticed how sticky his thighs felt. He raised up the blanket to look and wonder why that was.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but is there a place where I can clean myself?” Link interrupted.

“Oh yes! There’s an empty one up at Lulu Lake.” He told Link. “But the Lynel that has caused us trouble still resides up there. We would try to fight it, but it’s still too dangerous for any of us Zoras to approach it so we leave it be. It has caused us some close calls recently though.”

“I’ll get rid of it.” Link offered.

“Are you up for it?” Sidon asked, making Link frown. He was hoping that he didn’t look down on his ability like Zelda does.

To his surprise, however, that Sidon was just worried about his wellbeing. He says that they did find him unconscious and that he wants to make sure that Link is well rested before he goes out to fight such a formidable enemy.

“I’m up for it. You don’t have to worry about me.” Link reassures him. He then made a move to get up, but immediately slumps back down.

“I forgot that I’m not wearing any pants…” He says to Sidon sheepishly.

“Well don’t worry about that. I saw a trader around before I arrived. I’ll go and find her.” He said, getting back up on his feet.

“That’s so kind of you. I have some rupees if that’ll help.” Link went to the pouch attached to his strap on his tunic.

“Not at all. I’ve got this.” Sidon refused his money, already making his way out of the room.

Before Link could call him back to stop him, the prince was already gone. That just left Link by himself speechless from how kind Sidon was treating him.

* * *

 

“Isn’t it refreshing to have Link back, father?” Sidon asked as he watched the Hylian make his way out of the domain and over to Mikau Lake to make his ascension. Sidon couldn’t help but feel amused as Link rushed out from the wandering eyes that were all on him. He was still embarrassed that almost half of the resident Zoras had seen him without his pants on. Thankfully Sidon had managed to find him a pair of regular trousers, free of charge when he explained why he needed them in the first place.

“It is nice to see him every once and awhile.” King Dorephan nodded from his throne. “If Mipha were alive she would’ve been able to court him in marriage and I could’ve had another admirable son.”

“Yes, the thought of Link being a part of our family is a nice one.” Sidon agreed.  “But I don’t think he’d be comfortable with the idea of it.  From the way he acted, it doesn’t seem like he’s ready to be in any sort of relationship and even if he were, he wouldn’t be able to have a child with Mipha since he’s an omega and all.”

“An omega?” This roused King Dorephan’s interest. This was surprising news. “In that case, why don’t you court Link instead, You can carry on the bloodline with him and bestow upon the kingdom a prince that’ll be the next king of Zora’s and be known for the fearsome strength they will possess as well.” King Dorephan was only half joking as he suggested the idea. 

“Well, that’d also be nice, but it’ll never happen. Link isn’t interested in having a child anytime soon.” He stated.

“Only time will tell. You never know.” King Dorephan advised his son. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he let out a chuckle.

“It seems as if the champion may need you sooner than later.” Sidon looks back to where Link was, wondering what his father meant. When his eyes landed on the champion he let out a laugh.

It seemed Link was having difficulty climbing up the sheer walls and he watched as the Hylian slid back down onto the ground.

“I’ll go help him out. It’s what I should’ve done in the first place.” He says, already heading out to help the boy in need.

“It’s only a matter of time until they fall for each other.” King Dorephan says to himself as he watched Sidon make his way out of the domain.

* * *

 

“This is ridiculous…” Link grumbled as he slid back down for what seemed to be the fifth time. Letting out an annoyed sigh he got back onto his feet and began to try once more.

“Eh?” He felt hands go underneath his arms, pulling him away from the rocky wall.

“You’ll just waste your energy if you keep doing that.” He heard Sidon say as he placed him on his smooth shoulder, not minding at all that Link was perched on his sash and shoulder guard.

“Wah!” He immediately wraps his arms around the Zora's neck for support when he felt like he was about to fall off.

“What are you doing here?” Link asked, looking at him quizzically.

“I saw you having trouble and decided that you needed help,” Sidon answers with a smile.

“It’s because of the excess water. It’s making everything slippery.” Link pouted.

“Well, where’s the Zora armor that my sister made you? That can get you up without any problem.” Sidon said.

“I left it back at the castle. Had I known that I would be doing this, I would’ve brought that as well.” Link told him, regretting his decision on just bringing the Sheikah clothing.

“Well, whenever you’re ready to go back to retrieve it, I’ll accompany you.” Sidon offered.

“That’s kind of you-ah!” He let out a yelp as Sidon began to climb up with ease, not at all minding the water.

“I can take you to the top, but I’ll be leaving the Lynel all up to you.” He tells Link.

“I can do that, It sounds more than fair.” Link gave Sidon a self-assured smile, only to blush when the Zora swooned, telling Link how utterly amazing he was.

Still, Link couldn’t help but help feel happy as Sidon spoke highly of him. It made him feel ten times better than Zelda ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't it cute? I'm trying not to make Link ooc, but if I were him and Sidon was praising me I'd be blushing to so none of ya'll can't hate lol Idk I just see Sidon as Link's personal cheerleader and Link would just be embarrassed af, but he would secretly enjoy it.
> 
> Also I'm king Dorephan, he already knows what's up, it's only a matter of time xD
> 
> Okay anyway, hope ya'll liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes out the Lynel and has more quality time with Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that I adore because it's Sidon and Link oriented :D these are just too cute, jfc. There's not really much to say for this chapter so please, enjoy it!

“Whoa. That’ll scare anyone off. Don’t you think?” Link asked as a loud roar reverberated throughout Ploymus Mountain. He and Sidon had just reached the top and already Link was beginning to become aware of how dangerous the situation really was. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the task ahead of him. He’s never fought a Lynel before. He always chose to avoid them when he was given the opportunity. He could recollect about his encounter with this same Lynel. He had made sure to stay out of its line of sight and to pick the area clean of all the lightning arrows to take down Vah Ruta. He cursed himself for not defeating it when he had the chance to, but he quickly reminded himself that the blood moon would have just brought it back.

“Are you sure about going up against it on your own?” Sidon asked. “I can just send out another request for Princess Zelda to send her soldiers to help.”

“I’ve got it all under control. No need for that.” He reassured the Zora. He then made his way to a nearby tree and pulled out a lightning arrow.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a decent fight.” Link told him as he twirled the arrow, making sure to avoid the shocking point. “I want to do this. To prove something to myself.”

“And what’s that?” Sidon asked.

Mulling over his next words Link answered.

“I want to prove that I’m not as weak as some people believe I am.” Feeling determined by his words he started to make his way up, coming across more and more arrows as he did so.

“Well even if people are foolish enough to consider you weak, I believe that you are the strongest Hylian that I’ve gotten the honor of meeting.” He could hear Sidon call out to him.

Link stops in his tracks. He could feel his face warm up by the kind words.  

“...Thank you.” He looked over his shoulder, thanking the Zora.

He turns back around only to smile in glee. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop the flutter in his stomach as he thought about how thoughtful the prince was.

* * *

 

 _‘I should’ve put on the Sheikah outfit.’_ Link thought as he neared as silently as he could. When he was close enough he hid behind a boulder and watched from around the corner as the ferocious beast stalked the area.

 _‘The arrows...will they be enough?’_   He thinks as he studied the Lynel. The thick muscles it protruded look impenetrable from what Link could see and he wasn’t sure if what he had would be enough to take it down.

Looking over his shoulder he let out disappointed click of his tongue. How he wished he had his master sword with him instead of the traveler’s sword that Mina had so kindly given him. Still, he wasn’t going to be ungrateful and wasn’t going to back down from this fight. This was his first step on getting back to the hang of things after all

As the Lynel continued to roam its turf, Link went to accumulate the rest of the arrows around the small expanse. As soon as he got them all he hid behind another boulder, far away from his foe. Watching it carefully, he pulled out the bow that he had gotten at the lizafols base. As he examined it he could already tell that it wouldn’t last long. Unfortunately for him he had no other choice and was going to have to make due.

Taking a deep breath he came out of his hiding spot and aimed the arrow at the Lynel’s head. As soon as it released from its bowstring, he dived back behind the boulder, not wanting to be caught by it just yet.

He smirked when it released a pained howl. It seemed aiming for the head would be the right way to go.

“If I keep this up…” He drew back another arrow. “Maybe I won’t have to do close combat with it.”

* * *

“Hmm~.” Link let out a quiet hum of joy as he observed the Lynel from afar. It was on its last legs and Link could tell that one more shot would finish the job.

“I didn’t expect this to last so long.” He glanced down at the bow. He wondered what Zelda would think if she could see him now.

She’d probably feel ridiculous.

He didn’t want to dwell on the thought of her any longer so he turns around the corner of rock, ready to shoot the Lynel dead 

“!”

He faltered. 

A couple of feet away, he could see the Lynel with its mouth open, a large fireball forming.

Link’s eyes widened and he could feel his heart beat rapidly. The heat coming from it was beginning to make him sweat.

He didn’t know they could do that!

He immediately pulled the bow back and took off to get out of its line of fire.

He hadn’t been fast enough and the fireball makes contact with him, skimming the right side of his waist.

“Ack!” He let out a shriek of pain as he could feel the intensity of the burn. With a hard thud, he fell on to the ground and writhed in torment as he felt the agony surge through him. A few feet away from him the bow had caught on fire, leaving a pile of ash in its wake.

“Link!”

Despite his wheezing, he could hear Sidon call out his name. 

He could see Sidon, from his squinted eyes; make his way up the peak.

“S-stay back!” Link shouted. 

Sidon stopped, although he didn’t want to.

“Nng..” Link let out a whimper as he moved to sit up, but the pain was unbearable as it continued to course through him. The burn had been severe and he was going to have to tend to it the second he got the chance. He didn’t want to risk an infection.

He winced when the Lynel let out another roar. He watched as it pulled out its own sword, which he noticed was a lot thicker than a regular one. 

As if it was already aware that it had won the battle, it charged for Link sword ready for the finishing blow.

With one arm gently wrapped around his waist, he used the other to quickly back up. As it got closer he suddenly remembered about the sword strapped to him. With quick hands, he pulls it out to block the upcoming attack.

_*clang*_

It worked, but it left his sword badly damaged.  

Link could see that it only has one more hit left in it. He couldn’t waste any time then.

As soon as the Lynel charged at him again, Link rolled out of the way. When the beast stopped, noticing that the Hylian was no longer there, Link took the chance to roll underneath it.

With a swipe of his sword, he sliced its barrel open.

 "Ugh!” Link let out a disgusted noise as its guts and blood-drenched him. He was left gagging and was about to vomit but had to move quickly before the body of the Lynel could fall on top of him and crush him

 “Ha...ah.” He let out a pant as its body disappeared, leaving behind both its shield and the sword it had used against him. He looked at it exhaustively. It appeared powerful, but he didn’t want to wield it.

 Looking away from it, he focused on getting his breathing back in order. When it was, he slowly got up and pushed the warm organs off of him.  

“That was gross.” He mumbled as he started to wipe the warm blood off his face. “Never doing that again...” 

“Link!”

He stopped his actions when he heard Sidon call for him. He turned to face the source and he could see as the prince made his way over to him. Link could see the expression on his face. It was a mixture of both amazed and impressed. That’s how he felt after witnessing what Link had accomplished all on his own.

“That. Was. Amazing!” Sidon kneeled down, ignoring the mess that Link was covered in. “I’m astounded! How did you manage to do it with such a basic weapon? You’re amazing you know that? Truly spectacular!” He clapped a large hand against Link’s back, giving the champion his trademark, sharp tooth smile.

“Well thank you…” Link raised his hand to wipe the goop off his cheek. “But I think before you continue speaking about me, I should clean myself up.” 

As if he finally noticed the state that Link was in, he nods.  

“I’ll lead you back to it,” Sidon tells him, getting back up on his feet.

“Right…” Link nods. He tries to get back up on his feet but lets out a hiss from the added pressure on his side.

“Oh! Did that happen during the fight?” He asked, concern coming from him. Examining the injury he asked, “Do you need me to carry you down?”

“N-no. No thank you…” He politely declines the offer. Mustering up all the strength he had left in him, he managed to get on his feet. Trying his best to ignore the stinging sensation, he started to limp his way down the path.

He isn’t aware of how astonished Sidon looked as he managed all on his own. 

* * *

 

 “Normally, a fight isn’t difficult for me.” Link told Sidon. He was currently waist deep in refreshing, cool water and had busied himself with cleaning the gunk off of him. As he wiped his face clean he continued to speak. “Not only because I had stronger weapons, but I had the powers that each champion bestowed upon me when I needed it the most.” He raised a wet hand to wipe the water out of his eyes. “Daruk’s gave me a shield, Revali’s shot me high up into the air, Mipha’s would bring me back from near death and Urbosa’s enveloped the area with her lightning, killing everything in its circumference.” Pulling his hand away from his face, he grinned. “Out of all of them, Urbosa’s was my favorite. Helped me out plenty of times.”

“Was?” Sidon asked, who was busy searching the area for something in particular. “Were you unable to use it during your battle with that foul creature?”

Link shrugged, now feeling downhearted.

“I didn’t try because I know that I no longer can’t.” He pulls his knees against his chest and placed his chin on top of his knees. “A few days after I defeated Ganon, their presence disappeared...I don’t know why.” 

He chuckles lightly and adds, ”Don’t take me wrong though. I’m happy that I was able to defeat it on my own. I’m sure they would be proud of me had they seen me.”

“Well, I’m proud of you,” Sidon says. “Maybe next time, if another monster causes trouble for the domain, both you and I can slay it together.”

Lifting his head up, Link smiles.

“That sounds nice.” He says.

After he had finished washing his face, he moved to his hair next. He dumped his entire head into the water and pulled it up. Drops of waters fell from the blond strands, and it clung to his face. He raked his fingers through it, cleaning it of the blood that soaks it.

“Huh?” Link was startled to see Sidon facing him, holding out what seemed to be a hearty radish. Feeling confused, he glanced up at the Zora, expecting some sort of explanation.

“It’s to help with the burn,” Sidon explains which makes Link feel dumb but grateful.

He was ready to tell Sidon how considerate that was of him but didn’t when a shameful look fell over the prince’s face.

“What’s the matter?” Link asked, once again becoming puzzled.

“I’m sorry! You told me not to look at you while you bathe! That was quite rude of me, please forgive me!” Sidon apologized, his large form quivering.

Link snickered, finding Sidon’s reaction very amusing.

“You’re fine. The water covers up anything so I don’t mind. Especially when you went out of your way to find me something to help with the burn.” He then moved forward, the water now reaching his lap. His thighs were pressed together, so Sidon wouldn’t be able to see anything.

Hearing him, Sidon tentatively turned back around.

With a thrust of his hands, he holds out the plant for Link to take.

Accepting it wholeheartedly, Link gobbles it up, which surprised Sidon. He didn’t expect him to eat it as if he hadn’t in days.

When he noticed the look on Sidon’s face, he let out a muffled laugh, cheeks filled with the much-needed nourishment.

“I really like food and sometimes I can’t help how I eat it when it tastes really good.” Link tells him after swallowing it all.

“O-oh, it’s alright,” Sidon replies, a small smile appearing on his face. “The way eat is rather adorable if I’m able to say so.”

“...” Link was beginning to realize the pattern between the both of them as he looked away and blushed. It was nice to hear that from the prince though. He could remember Zelda telling him during one of his first meals with her that it was rather unsightly of him to eat like that and that she was going to teach him proper manners. It had worked, but being back outside just made him forget about all her teachings for a moment. He was glad about that.

“Mm.’ He lets out a moan of relief as the radish began to take its effect. He could feel its healing properties work and the pain that he felt from the burn slowly started to subside.

“I always enjoyed this feeling.” He shared with Sidon, who was listening carefully. “Especially when I came to the close calls. Mipha’s ability was always a goddess-send and I enjoyed that very much. It gave me energy that I originally didn’t have.”

“That’s just like her,” Sidon says gently. “Your wellbeing was of great importance to her.

“I can remember back, all those years ago, about her telling me that she’ll always watch over me and that she’ll heal me when I needed it the most…” He eyes fall and he lets out a sigh.

“I really miss that feeling…”

Sidon caught how Link’s tone shifted into a sad one.

“Don’t speak as if she no longer does.” He says in a serious tone. “Even if you no longer feel her around you, my sister is still watching over you, along with the domain. As well as the other champions I’m sure.” When he realizes that he was still facing Link, he turned his back to him again, wanting to give him his privacy.

“Please remember that.” Link heard him finish.

“Thank you.” Link beamed. “You’re right. I’ll make sure to catch myself if I ever speak like that again.”

Pushing himself back towards the deeper parts of the water he also throws in, “Thank you for making me feel better.”

He doesn’t see the smile on Sidon’s face after the prince heard his words. 

* * *

 

 Soon a comfortable silence befalls them. When Link completed his cleaning he swam over to the deepest part of the lake. He laid on his back and floated as he stared up at the clear, blue sky.  

“Have you ever left the domain?” He asked.

Sidon hadn’t expected that question.

“What do you mean?” He responded.

“Have you been to other places? Like Gerudo town, Rito village or Goron city.” Link gave a few examples.  

“No. I have no reason to.” Sidon answered in a curt tone. “With the heat that both Gerudo desert and Goron city offer, I’ll dry up instantly. Rito village is much too far away as well.”

“Hehe, that’s true.” Link agrees. “I had to buy a really silly looking outfit just to survive the heat in Goron city and with Gerudo town…” He smiled mischievously, “I had to wear girl clothing to sneak inside the town. It was strange, but it was also fun.” He let out another laugh.

“Maybe we can search for a vai outfit for you. It’ll get you inside and protect you from the heat.” Link jokingly suggested.

This time it was Sidon’s turn to let out a laugh.

“Maybe, but not anytime soon.”

“I’ll take it.” Link accepts his answer.

Again silence befell them. This time it was Sidon’s turn to break it.

“Well. I think I should head back to inform father about your achievement. He’ll be impressed.” He made his way over to the ledge only to stop.

Link had to stifle a laugh when Sidon turned back around, this time with a hand covering his eyes.

“Will you be fine on returning on your own?”  He asked.

“Yes...I will be.” He answers while successfully avoiding on letting out a laugh.

“Well I’ll see you back at the domain then.” He tells Link. With that, he leaps off the waterfall and headed out, ready to swoon about Link with his father.

* * *

 

“It’s starting to get cold…” Link muttered as he swam towards shore. When he was out, he stood up and was about to make his way over to his clothes, but stopped when something caught his attention.

His reflection in the water...he noticed how his hips looked tad bit wider than they normally do. He turned his body to study it. Even he realized what it meant. His body was preparing itself for the time when he would give birth. It was as if it were another reminder for him to accept what he now was.

It revolted him.

With a look of disgust, he looked away and headed over to his apparel.

He had left them to dry out and when he knelt down to feel both his tunic and trousers, he was relieved at how dry they felt. After he placed back on his underwear, he reached for his tunic.

He stopped when he felt something in his pouches pocket. He felt bewildered when he pulled out a box of suppressants. He looked them over in confusion. He didn’t remember acquiring them. He also didn’t remember much of what happened today either.

Pulling out the slate from his side, he checked the time only to see that it was the afternoon.

The attack that the Yiga member inflicted on him felt so long ago…

All he remembered from that incident was the blademaster on top of him, rubbing his semen into his stomach and calling him degrading names. While he had cleaned his stomach of the sticky feeling off of him, he was unable to wash the harsh memory away.

He tried desperately to remember what happened next, but as always, he couldn’t. It left him a little irritated, but he didn’t care. He had managed to come across suppressants and a lot of them to boot.

He wasn’t feeling the annoying symptoms that he felt earlier that day so maybe he must have taken them recently without knowing?

He doesn’t dwell on the subject and accepts that he now had a large supply of suppressants that’ll last a while if he’s smart with them.

He felt refresh after putting on his clothes, but he didn’t know what to do with himself next.  He hadn’t planned on staying there. He didn’t want to take the risk of soldiers or goddess forbid, Zelda, to show up.

Something had changed his mind though, no, had done that.

He couldn’t help but want to stay beside Sidon a bit longer. It was nice to not be seen as a breeding stock, but as an individual with more potential to give. He thought about all the praise that the prince had given him so far and for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, he smiled.

With that, he took off with the paraglider and headed back to the domain, hoping that he can find something else to do with the Zora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want them to fall in love already, but I don't want to rush it. Grrr lol.  
> Also Imagine Sidon in a Vai outfit, like come on, he and Link can give each other belly dances lol  
> Link as usual is cute af, but he's also getting insecure af each chapter. Unfortunately, it's going to get worse as it continues :/  
> that's about it for all, until next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has a talk with The Great Deku Tree, gaining something in her favor because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a Zelda chapter. I wanted to get back to her because it's really fun writing her. She's like an anti villain and I've never done one of those before so it works for me :3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, thanks for the comments, kudos' and bookmarks! They're much appreciated (especially the comments lol, y'all funny)

“That mist is such a hassle…” Zelda murmured as she walked through Korok forest, waving the torch in her hand so that the fire could go out. It hadn’t been that laborious really, but it had been a while since she’s been there. She didn’t want to take the easy way like using the slate to get there, along with her horse that she had left outside the forest. For now on she wanted to rely solely on her own strength and wits. 

As she walked, she noticed various Koroks scurrying into hiding. She’d didn’t pay them any mind.

She stopped when her eyes landed on a gleaming object. 

“Thank Goddess. It’s still as I had left it.” She smiled in relief. Still deep in its stone pedestal, exactly as she had left it, was the Master Sword. Despite being hidden beneath dozens of trees, it still shone a bright light that would have any monster run away in fear of its holy glow.

The reason why she was relieved to see it though was that it meant that Link had not taken the opportunity to come back for it. 

She couldn’t smell his scent and gave her even more proof.  

It was smart of him. 

She started to make her way over to the sword. As she neared it, she examined it and couldn’t help but feel contempt towards it. Along with many, it was one of the things that caused Link pain. It was a nuisance and she wouldn’t take the chance of him coming upon it and once again wield the life-leeching blade.

She could remember the fuss he made, the last time he had it in his possession. Even back then it caused him nothing but trouble.

* * *

 

  _"Come in!”_

  _Zelda had knocked at the new residents’ door and when he gave the permission, she stepped inside. As she closed the door behind her she saw that Link was busy practicing his stances with the Master Sword. It had been a week since she proposed to him and given him a room inside the castle. He had transitioned over quietly and avoided her when he was able to. She thought it was cute. He was probably still flustered by the fact that he’d be marrying the Princess of Hyrule._

  _“Princess?” He asks, lowering his sword. He was puzzled by her visit. She didn’t do it often, even if he had only been there for a week._

  _“Please Link, refer to me as my name.” She started off. With her hands behind her back, she leaned against the door, giving him a playful look. “How has your stay been since you’ve arrived? Has everything been to your liking? If not please, don’t be shy. You may always come to me and request for anything that you might need to make your time here suit your tastes.”_

  _“Uh, no. That won’t be necessary.” Link told her. “Please don’t think that’s rude of me. Everything has been perfect and you honestly shouldn’t have to go to such lengths for someone like me.”_

  _She let out a soft giggle. He was so humble and it made him even more adorable._

  _“It’s because it is you Link. I want everything to be perfect for you here. I’ll feel like I’m not doing a good job as your alpha if I’m not doing that right.”_

  _Link then gives her a small grin, although he was a bit uncomfortable about her last remark. They weren’t bonded yet so she technically wasn’t his alpha. He didn’t like how she always referred to herself as such._

  _“That’s kind of you to say. Thank you.” He told her, not wanting to come off as ungrateful. She had been so nice to him ever since he moved into the castle._

  _“I’ll always be generous when it comes to you.” She responded as she made her way to a small table that was placed next to the large window in his room. She sat down on the wooden chair and gazed down at the Sheikah slate perched on top. She saw on the map that various spots had skull stamps pinned on it._

  _“What’s this?” She asked, curious. She motioned her hand the slate, wondering what the stamps meant._

  _“Oh!” Link’s smile spread as he hurried over to the table. As he sat down, he placed his sword down against the wall. He had been excited about this and had been meaning to talk to her about it for a while, but could never find the right time to do so. Now, he couldn’t help but feel pleased that she had taken the time to come check up on him._

  _“Well, I’ve been planning this for a while.” He began as he picked up the slate and presented it to her._

  _“All these places.” He gestured at the stamps. “Each has a strong monster inhabiting it. I never found the opportunity to take them out during my journey, but I had made sure to pinpoint all of their locations beforehand. I was planning on heading out soon and dispose of them. That way, you won’t have to send a handful of soldiers out. I’m more than happy to do it myself!”_

  _As he spoke, Zelda could practically hear how thrilled he was at the thought of eliminating all of the potential threats. He hadn’t been out of the kingdom in a couple of days and was dying to go back and slay some monsters._

  _“I’ll make sure to bring some pictures back with me. I remember that was one of the things you liked all those years ago.” He looked over at her and smiled._

  _Zelda returned the smile pack as she placed her chin on her hand._

  _“Why have you take pictures of yourself out there when I can have you safe and sound in the castle?” She questioned him._

  _“Huh?” Link raised a brow in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked, not understanding._

  _“You’re not going back out, Link. Not for a long time.” She told him bluntly, not wanting to drag out what might end up being an unnecessary argument._

  _“W-What? What do you mean I’m not going out?” He asked, flabbergasted by her words. This was sudden and he definitely hadn’t expected it to come._

  _Pulling herself away from the table, Zelda explained why._

  _“If you were to leave the safety that the kingdom gives you, terrible things will happen to you. I don’t want anything to happen you so starting today, you’ll be remaining here, inside the safety of these walls.”_

  _“What?” It was Link’s turn to get up to his feet. His hands were curled up on the tabletop and he was staring at Zelda as if she said something crazy, which to him that’s exactly what it sounded like._

  _“T-that was never part of our agreement in the engagement!”_

  _“What did you expect from us being married?” Zelda retorted back in a cool tone. Her lips curled upwards when Link went silent._

  _“Do I need to remind you the main reason of our union? Will that help you refresh your memory?’ She asked._

  _“...You already know so why must I tell you?” He quietly asked. He already knew why though. It was her way of humiliating him, reaching down to the very core of his being and crushing it in her hands._

  _Zelda continued to persist._

  _“I don’t think you know, so please, enlighten yourself. Remind yourself why you and I are to be married.”_

  _Link glanced down at the table, not wanting to look her in the eyes._

  _“...Give...heir…”_

  _If she hadn’t been paying close attention to him, Zelda wouldn’t have caught his mumbling._

  _“I’m sorry. You were too quiet for me to hear. Repeat yourself.” She ordered, narrowing her eyes at him._

  _“To g-give you an h-heir.” He answered, his voice shaking as the words spilled out._

  _“Correct.’ She said She began to make her way over to him. “And what will your duty be when our precious child arrives?”_

  _Link was trembling now and he was doing everything not to cry. He was so mortified by her words. How could she be so cruel? She had to know how speaking about this subject made him feel, yet she always made him say it._

  _He hated it._

  _“...I’ll r-raise it with love a-and make s-sure they grow up t-to be a proper monarch of Hyrule.” It was hard to not make his voice shake, but he had managed it._

  _“Precisely.” He felt his chin rise up by her finger. He was met with her face with was adorn with adoration, pleased at what he had said._

  _“Our child is the only thing you must focus on. Nothing else.” She tells him. With another sickly sweet giggle, she places her hand on his cheek to nuzzle the soft skin._

  _“You’ll be the one to come up with a name for it you know.” She eagerly informs him. “That’s the honor that the omega is given with every birth of their child and also another thing for you to focus on.”_

  _With her free hand, she reaches for the Master Sword that was placed on the wall by Link. He watches as she pulled it away, his eyes becoming brighter thanks to the unshed tears._

  _“Along with this, I’ve had all your weapons in the armory confiscated. You will no longer be allowed in there or train with the other soldiers. You have no reason to anymore.”_

  _She leaned in to whisper in his ear._

  _“The day of fighting is over and the life of motherhood is about to begin.”_

  _After saying those words, she pulled away, leaving him alone to process what had just happened._

_As soon as she closed the door behind her she smiled when she heard a choked sob on the other side._

* * *

 

  She had personally returned it back to its pedestal, hoping that that’d be the last time she’d ever have to see it.

 “Princess?” A booming voice called out.

 Zelda stopped after hearing the familiar voice. It had been a while since she'd last heard it.

 “Princess Zelda?” The Great Deku Tree spoke, eyes landing on the girl. A merry smile fell on its wooden face as it gazed down at her, pleased to see that she had come for a visit.

 “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I haven’t seen you since your last visit. It’s such a pleasure to see you again!”

 “It’s been far too long.” She returned the smile, “It pains me that I’m for under certain circumstances instead of catching up with you.”

 “Certain circumstances?” He repeated. “Like what?”

 With a sigh, Zelda explained.

“His sword.” She jerked her chin over at the blade. “It’s only a matter of time before he heads for it and I don’t want that to happen. I know that if he is to possess the sword once again danger will befall him.” Her eyes looked up at The Great Deku. “That’s the last thing that I want to happen.”

“The only issue I have is, is that I’m unable to pull it out and bring it along with me. I’m unable to destroy it as well.” She looked away from him, feeling disappointed at herself. “I’m at a lost on what I'm supposed to do. I just want to keep him safe. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

The Great Deku Tree felt empathetic towards the princess. He could see how much the hero meant towards her and he knew that all she wanted was to protect him.

“The journey to Korok Forest is a great one on its own. For a new omega such as himself, I can already tell that it’d be too much of a strain on his body.” He said.

 Zelda is pleased that he agrees and tells him, “He’s escaped and I need to find him and return him back to the castle. I’ve already sent most of my soldiers out on the search as well so that leaves the castle vulnerable to any attacks. Time is of the essence, especially since his heat was only days away from arriving. I’ve made sure to place a law on how he is not to be sold any. Merchants inside and nearby the castle know not to, but further, out in the regions, others do not.”

 If he were to take them before she found him then that meant that she would have to trigger his heat. That was the last thing that she wanted to do.

 She wants their first time to be special and natural so that gave her even more of a push to find him before something happens to him.

 “Well, that’s very admirable of you.” The Great Deku Tree responded. “You’ve always been such a headstrong girl, but ever since you have presented as an alpha, it shows even more. I can see that you just want to bring prosperity back to your once glorified kingdom. Your father would be most proud of you if he were to see you now.”

 “Thank you.” She nodded her head, thankful for his words. A frown fell on her lips though, still not finding his words to be all true. “It won’t be like, however, until I find Link. He’s the topper for the kingdom. Without him, all my hard work will be for naught.” She knew that wasn’t completely true. She had given a new meaning to all the Hylian’s out in the world that felt nothing but despair thanks to Ganon. She was happy that she had done so, but she just felt like she failed them all if she didn’t have their hero there with them all.

 Noticing how solemn she looked, The Great Deku Tree offered his services.

 “Allow me to help.” He tells her, earning her attention. She watched as he called forth all the Korok’s that remained hidden.

 Startled, she watched as the Korok’s revealed themselves and rushed to the center, surrounding the princess.

 “Yes, Great Deku Tree?” One who was hovering in the air with a leaf asked.

 “Is there something you need sir?” Another one asked, perched on top of a rock.

 “Might I ask you all if you would do the Princess the honor and help her seek out the champion Link? Be on the lookout for him and if you are to spot him please, report to her immediately.”

 As the Korok’s agreed, jumping up and down in excitement, Zelda asked The Great Deku Tree, “How will they be able to report to me?”

 “They can plant a seed and with their magic, a flower will appear in front of you.” He explained to her. “If you follow it, it’ll lead you to Link’s current location.”

 “R-Really?” She was astounded by this, not expecting such help. It would definitely save her plenty of time. “Thank you!” She bowed, indebted to him for his assistance.

 “Think nothing of it! It’s the least I can do.” He brushed her thanks to the side. “Link has done us all the greatest favor of saving us from Ganon and it’s only right if I return the favor and with him being an omega he needs to tread lightly and understand that things are no longer be the same for him. He can't fight like he use to and he needs to understand that his days as a hero are over."

"That's what I've been trying to explain to him all this time!" Zelda said in an exasperated tone. Letting out a sigh, she was thankful that The Great Deku agreed with him, but there was still another issue at hand.

"Is there a way to keep him out though?" She looked up at him. "With his Sheikah slate, he's able to teleport to any shrine he's visited." She glanced at the one close by. "When I find him I plan on taking it from him, but for the time being what should I do to keep him out?" 

"I still have a few tricks in these old roots of mine." The Great Deku Tree assured her. "I have just the idea. The only thing you need to worry about is finding him, is that understood?"

Zelda gazed back up at him and gave him a small grin.

"Yes. You're right. Thank you, I truly appreciate your help." She bowed in respect, feeling grateful for his assistance.

Feeling confident that he would complete his job, Zelda took her leave. As she left the forest, the Koroks all around her had already begun to depart. Some had either floated up into the air, vanish with a puff of smoke or plow into the ground, ready to search for the wanted Hylian. 

* * *

 

 “I’m glad that you’re still safe.” She said to her horse as she reached the entrance of the forest, patting its mane she pulled herself up and made her way out.

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder when she heard a loud noise erupt from behind her. 

The clearing that once led inside to Korok forest was replaced with large, thick thorny vines that reached high into the air. They were too thick for anything to pass through and she could see some type of fluid, secreting from the thorns that littered all over it. It had to be some sort of poison. She wasn't going to find out and see if it was.

She smirked. 

The Great Deku Tree never ceased to amaze her.

Pulling the reigns on her horse, she steered him away and left the forest. 

As she went down the trail, a familiar scent passed wafted by her. 

She knew that smell.

It was Link's scent.

It was small, but it definitely belonged to him and as she followed it she saw that it led her to the tower nearby. 

A tower that was crawling with monsters.

Vile, disgusting monsters that wouldn't waste any time on forcing themselves on her beloved. 

She pulled on the reigns, making her steed stop.

"They don't deserve to live." She murmured to herself, as she studied the wizzrobes and lizafols stalk the area. 

They'll hurt him is she allowed them to remain alive.

She climbed off the horse and slowly made her way over there, passing by the dead trees and burnt up buildings in the area.

"These things...they've probably touched him and I wasn't there to protect him." She pulled out a soldiers bow that she had equipped herself with and conjured up a light arrow, the weapon she was blessed with.

One shot would be enough to slay any creature with darkness in their heart.

Her eyes landed on a wizzrobe and she pulled back the arrow. 

It was her turn to his hero for a change.

From here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Link gets the Zoras why not give Zelda the Koroks? (There's still the Gerudo, Sheikah and Goron, I'm not sure about the Rito cause I think they wouldn't really care about all of this anyway lol)
> 
> The koroks though...only a matter of time till Link comes across one of them (900 of them I think. Jfc)
> 
> SidLink coming back next chapter so be ready for that :D
> 
> Until next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and King Dorephan have a chat and later on Link has a swim with Prince Sidon along with asking a series of hypothetical questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgggg I feel so bad for updating so late DX things have just been so busy for me lately and I just didn't have the time to do this until now...at 4am....I've lost control of my life. 
> 
> Anywho, main thing that I wanted to bring up. The issue with Zelda and the master sword. I fixed it :3 
> 
> Ummmm not much else, but jfc. Link blushes so much in this chapter that he might as well always be seen blushing (I would not mind at all)
> 
> I'm sorry for not responding to any of the comments of the previous chapter, but I've read them all and some of you have given me great ideas for future chapters so thank you for that and I'll definitely make sure to give you a shout out when I get to work on them!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for any mistakes, as I've stated earlier I've lost control of my life so give me a break :3
> 
> teehee

Link let out a sigh as he watched Sidon tend to his daily duties and handle the reports that the various soldiers gave him, along with the old Zora, Muzu. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the prince and had been waiting up at the king’s quarters for him to return. As he continued to gaze at him, he was completely oblivious to the eyes on him.

King Dorephan was watching Link with an amused grin on his face. He noticed the dreamy expression on the Hylian’s face and the king already knew what thoughts were swirling in the boy's head. 

Link had been at the domain for nearly a week now and he’s been at Sidon’s side at every chance he got. He was always ready to jump at the opportunity to help him out when he needed the assistance. It could go from hunting for fish for the local market to clearing out moblins that tended to take residence outside the domain. Whatever it was, Link always there and eagerly wanted to help.

The only reason why the champion wasn’t with Sidon at the moment was that the prince had just recently left. He had informed Link and the king that he would return soon to continue their discussion about when they would head out and what they would take care of next.

As Sidon remained out and about, King Dorephan took the time to ask Link a variety of questions.

“So tell me.” He began, his deep voice bouncing off the walls. “Your stay here, have you been enjoying it?”

“Very much so.” Link answers, still distracted by the red Zora.

“You like spending time with my son?”

Link slowly nodded his head; the smile on his face began to spread.

“And you like him, correct?”

“Uh huh, I do.” He answers. Suddenly, as he starts to realize what he had just said, Link started to come out of his stupor. His face bunches up in horror and King Dorephan let out a loud laugh, growing amused each second as Link started to figure out what he had done.

He turned to the king and King Dorephan could see that his face was as pink as a hearty radish.

“I-I, t-that’s not what I meant! I mea- not like...oh…” He tried desperately to deny his confession, but the deed was already done. His pathetic attempt to cover it up had only caused King Dorephan to laugh even harder and he couldn’t help but cover his flustered face.

Oh how he wished he could disappear this very second.

“It’s quite alright! Nothing to be embarrassed about.” He reassured Link, not minding one bit that the Hylian held feelings towards his son. He had already known that it was bound to happen, given all the time that the two spent together.

“How did you know…?” Link asked as he sank to his knees, agitated that the king was aware of his one-sided attraction.

“Well, it’s actually very obvious.” King Dorephan began to explain. “The look you give Sidon reminds me of the same look that my daughter gave you all those years ago.”

“I’m a terrible person then.” Link shook his head, now feeling worse.

“That’s not true at all.” King Dorephan denied, a frown appearing on his face. “Although the love she held for you was immense, I know that all my daughter wanted was for you to be happy and if being around Sidon makes you happy, then so be it. Go for it.” He told him. He didn’t want Link to feel bad about his feelings. If that’s how he felt, there was nothing that he could do about it and he knew Mipha wouldn’t like the fact that her beloved was miserable over such a thing.

Link moved his hands away from his face and looked to the side. His eye glanced down at the ground as he thought over what came out of his mouth next.

“When I’m around him I do feel happier. Happier than I've felt in a while.” He admits. He looks up at the king and frowned.

“But I don’t think I should feel like this.”

“And why is that?” King Dorephan asked, confused. He only grew more confused when Link shakes his head, unable to answer the question.

“...It isn’t a good idea for me, but I can’t help it. I like being around him because of the way he treats me.” Link vaguely explains. He couldn’t tell him about his situation with Zelda.

“What do you mean by that?” The king questioned.

Thinking carefully about what he would say next, Link replied back.

“He treats me like I’m normal and not as if I’m a fragile piece of glass.” Straightening his posture he continues to speak.

“Ever since I presented as an omega I’ve been treated in a way that’s humiliating to me.” He smiled softly. “Sidon is different though.”

“I’ve never felt this way before and it’s a nice feeling...but I think that if I pursue these feelings...something bad will happen.” A frown returned to his face again.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of pursuing this love that you feel towards him.” King Dorephan told him after Link had finished speaking. “If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be.”

“Wait!” Link, his head snapping up to look at the king. “Who said anything about love!?” He wasn’t in love with Sidon! It was simply a one-sided crush that was sure to go away soon. It wasn’t as extreme as the king believed that it was.

“Sure. Believe what you will, but it’s only a matter of time before you come to understand that you are in love with him and when that time comes…” He let out a light chuckle. “I give you my blessing.”

“T-that’s ridiculous!” Link denied in a huffy voice as the king continued his laughter.

It wasn’t like it would ever happen anyway.

He was sure that Zelda would arrive to bring him back before such a chance could occur so there was no point in even dwelling about something so preposterous, such as he and Sidon falling in love.

It would never happen.

Never.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for leaving for such a long period of time. That old geezer droned on for a while and it nearly caused me to fall asleep.” Sidon apologized as he sat down beside Link. “It was rude of me and next time it won’t happen again.

He had gotten word from his father that Link had headed for Polymus Mountain and he had found the Hylian perched on the cliff that overlooked the East Reservoir Lake.

“It’s alright. Nothing to apologize for. You are the prince after all. It’s not surprising that you’re busy most of the time.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Sidon smiled appreciatively. He then looked down at Link and asked, “Is there a reason you rushed over here instead of waiting for me back at my father’s though?”

“No, no reason!” Link exclaimed, looking nervous. He let out a sheepish laugh as Sidon studied him, trying to figure him out. Link would rather die than tell him what he and the king had been discussing earlier.

“A-anyway I should be the one apologizing.” He said, wanting to change the subject. “I’m the one who takes up most of your time. I shouldn’t be doing that, especially when you have much more important things to attend to.”

Now it was Sidon’s turn to shake his head, not wanting to hear another word come out of Link.

“When it comes to you I don’t mind at all,” Sidon assured him. “You’re my most treasured friend. I’ll always make time for you.”

“Huh, your face is getting red again. How peculiar.” He said as he noticed Link’s face blazing. By now this was becoming a natural recurrence between the both of them. He was starting to believe that Link was either getting a cold or it was starting to get too hot for him.

“Do you want to go swimming so that you can cool down a bit?” He proposed.

Ignoring the blush on his face, Link couldn’t help but grin.

“You have free time to go swimming?”

“All because of you of course,” Sidon told him. “Ever since you defeated Ganon and freed us from the impending doom of Vah Ruta there’s really nothing to worry about.” He beamed at Link.

“Thank you for your valiant, heroic deeds. I’m so grateful towards you, you know that, right?”

“Your face is becoming redder. Maybe we should head to the lake right now.” Sidon said as he examined Link. Without warning, he then placed his smooth hand on Link’s forehead. “Hopefully you aren’t catching a fever…”

“M-maybe we should head towards the lake now…” Link pulled away, getting on his feet. He started to walk off in a brisk manner and left Sidon alone and confused.

It didn’t take long for him to follow after the red-faced Hylian, calling out for him to wait up.

* * *

 

‘ _Maybe he was right.’_  Link thought as he submerged his half-nude body into the water. It felt refreshing and nice against his skin. He let out a soft moan as his body was enveloped in the water. As he looked around he noticed how much larger the lake seemed to be since Vah Ruta no longer inhabited it. If he tried it he was sure that it would take at least half the day for him just to reach for the other side.

He turned over so that he could float on his back. He gazed up at the sky and stared openly at it.

It was strange, but he never noticed how clear it seemed to be nowadays. During his journey, he never took the chance to look at it before, but now he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it.

It was as if it symbolized the peace that the world was now in.

Excluding himself of course.

He wasn’t going to let thoughts of Zelda ruin his time though. He closed his and let the feeling of relaxation wash over him.

He was going to have to do this more often.

“Guah!” Link cried out when he felt water splash onto his face. He flailed as he tried to figure out what happened. Raising a soaked hand up to his face to wipe his eyes, he heard Sidon laugh near him.

Moving his hand, he turned to face the Zora who was smiling mischievously at the Hylian.

“I truly hope you didn’t believe we were going to just float around down here.”  He said, which made Link smirk.

“I wasn’t actually. I was just planning on how I was going to get you!” He finished by sending a large splash over at the Zora who just laughed and continued to splash back at Link.

Because of Sidon’s large arms, wave-like splashes were washing over Link. He began to alternate between coughing and laughing.

“Haha...t-that’s enough!” He shouted, loud enough so that Sidon could hear him over the noise. When he stopped, Link continued to laugh. It had been really fun and if he wasn't afraid of swallowing large amounts of water, he would have continued to play with him.

“Hm…” He stops his chuckling when he felt a wet hand touch his cheek. He looked up at Sidon who had just moved his hand to Link’s his forehead, gazing at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I see that your temperature has lowered. I’m glad that my suggestion had worked out at the end.” Sidon said, pleased that Link was now looking better than he had earlier.

“Thank you.” Link responded as Sidon pulled away. “But my face wasn’t red because I’m sick you know. It’s because of how kind you are to me…” He admitted bashfully. Maybe it was because of how ecstatic he was feeling that he had actually told Sidon that.

“Well, I can help it.” Sidon grinned. “I don’t see any other way I should be treating you. You’re my treasured friend and the goddesses have blessed me with the honor of meeting you.”

For once Link didn’t get flustered by his words, but instead let out a snicker.

“You’re so repetitive.” Link chortled, “But your words never cease to make me happy.” It was his turn to smile at Sidon now. “Thank you for that.”

As he returned to floating on his back in peace, he didn’t notice that it was Sidon’s turn to blush, even more profusely than Link did.

It didn’t take long for him to follow suit and float on his back as well, gazing up at the sky.

A comfortable silence fell over them and Link enjoyed it. It was a nice change from slaying monsters.

They were like that for a few minutes until Sidon broke the silence, asking something that had been bugging him for a while.

“What did my father speak to you about?” He asked, tilting his head to look over towards Link. He had been curious and knew that his father had something to do with Link running off to Polymus Mountain in the first place.

Link, who was on the verge of falling asleep, tiredly looked over at him. He had already asked the King not to tell Sidon what they had spoken about, but he didn’t like keeping secrets from the Zora so he gave him a short summary about their conversation.

“He thinks that I’m in love with you and he gave me his blessing to be with you.” When Sidon didn’t reply he let out a soft sigh. “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? I mean, you have your own fan club filled with Zoras who would drop everything to be with you. It would make more sense if you got with them then me, don’t you think?”

“...I don’t see anything ridiculous about you and I being together.” Sidon finally spoke up.

Link had not expected that response.

Taken back he asked, “What do you mean by that…?”

That was a dumb question.

“The idea of being with you doesn’t repulse me you know.” He turned his body around and slowly made his way over to the blonde.

“The only thing stopping me from pursuing you is that I would want to make sure that you felt attracted to me. I wouldn’t want you and me to be together unless I was completely sure that you were, at the very least, interested, at the idea of being with me.” He explained.

Link’s eyes widened after hearing that. He certainly hadn’t expected an answer such as that one and he was trying his very best not to succumb to the blush that had desperately wanted to reveal itself.

Still, this was pleasant news to him so he had to ask a question.

A hypothetical one of course.

“Well...if we were to get together...not like we ever could, of course…” He added. “What about the fact that you would need an heir for your kingdom for when your time as king is over?”

“This is hypothetical. Okay?” He reminded the prince.

Sidon smiled as he treads over closer to Link.

“Well, you are an omega, so that wouldn’t be a problem at all.” It was his turn to remind Link of something important.

“I-I don’t plan to have-” Link started, only for Sidon to cut him off.

“We would only have them when you’re sure you’re ready for it. I would want you to be the one to suggest the idea of conceiving a child. It should be completely up to you when it comes to having kids and I would never force the idea that having them is the main reason why we should be together.”

After he finished speaking, he quirked his head to the side, puzzled as he watched Link sink into the water so that the bottom half of his face was covered.

It definitely hid the red spots on both of his cheeks. He was sure that he was redder than he had ever been throughout his stay in the domain.

It was like a fresh of breath air hearing Sidon say that. He wasn’t forcing the idea of having kids with him. He would let Link decide.

It was honestly the nicest thing that anybody has said to him ever since he had presented as an omega. Sure, he received compliments from both Zelda and other alphas from the kingdom on a daily basis, but this one took the cake.

It was funny how quick and simple it was for Sidon to figure it out and he had only been there for a week!

Why was it so difficult for Zelda though? What was the difference between the both of them?

“This is all hypothetical you know.” Link told him as he raised himself up to the surface. The color had left his face, but that didn’t stop him from showing his appreciation towards Sidon. “I am extremely flattered though, but I wouldn’t want to get in the way of any of the Zoras that have spent all of their time trying to gain your affection.”

“I’d rather have your affection than any of them, hypothetically speaking of course.”  Sidon bluntly stated. “I believe I have more in common with you than anybody else here.” He swam closer to him so that they were now a few inches away from each other.

“You’d be an amazing person to work alongside with. We’d be able to go after those monsters that you have stamped on your slate, visit all the shrines that you were unable to complete and search for that last remaining fairy queen that you haven’t found yet.”

He laughed when Link made a face. He knew how Link felt towards the flirty, over-affectionate magical sisters. They had never been his cup of tea, but they had helped him throughout his journey so it’d be nice if he at least found the last one and see what she was like.

Hopefully, she’ll be the normal one of the four.

“...What will I have to do to make all that happen?” Sidon asked, grabbing Link’s chin and lifting it up, golden eyes meeting cerulean ones.

“Hypothetically?” Link asks, not at all minding the hand that had lifted his head.

“Hypothetically.” Sidon nods.

Link chuckled.

“Well, all you would have to do is continue what you’re already doing. It’ll only be a matter of time that way.” He tells him, raising a hand to grab the one on his chin and moving it over to his cheek instead. He liked the smooth feeling that his palm gave off and he couldn’t help but run his fingers on the back of the red skin.

Smiling suggestively he asked, “What would I have to do to win you? Hypothetically speaking.” He added.

Sidon just flashed him that sharp-toothed, empowering smile of his.

“Continue being the hero that I’ve come to treasure.” He told him, making Link smile.

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t think that’ll be any trouble.” The words spilled out of his mouth, but he didn’t want to stop them. They came out so naturally and even though he wasn't supposed to feel like this towards Sidon, he couldn’t himself to stop.

He also couldn’t help but continue to gaze into Sidon’s eyes, feeling enamored by them.

They remained like that for a few seconds, smiling, until Link splashed water into Sidon’s face.

Sidon’s face warped in surprise by the sudden attack. He watched as Link pulled away from his hold and swam away from him.

“You didn’t think I would let you splashing me first slide, right?” He asked, sticking his tongue out at the prince.

Sidon pouted childishly.

“You’ll pay for that!” He jokingly threatened as he quickly caught up to the Hylian. He wrapped his arms around the laughing man and without warning, he pulled Link down under.

It was at the moment that Sidon decided that he wanted to continue to hear Link’s beautiful laugh all of the time and to see his face light up whenever he praised him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, king Dorephan ships these two like no tomorrow.
> 
> Link and Sidon "hypothetically" being in love is so cute. I feel like I rushed it, but in a way I didn't because they didn't confess, you know? They're like aware of each others feelings, but it's not out there just yet. Just a little more time and they will be though...and then the fun will begin.
> 
> By fun I mean Zelda showing up lol 
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoyed it, cause I did 
> 
> until next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon spend time catching frogs, only for an unexpected arrival to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say this chapter was originally a lot longer (Like a lot.) But i decided to make them two seperate chapters. Why not leave it on a cliff hanger you know? (I'll make sure to update it later on this week) 
> 
> Nothing much else to say except the usual; hope you all enjoy it!

‘ _There he is.’_ Sidon thought as he finally found the Hylian at Ralis’ Pond. He had been wondering where Link has been all this time only to find him shirtless which a bunch of frogs in his arms.

“Link? What are you up to?” He asked, making his way over to him. He watched as Link carefully stalk forward.

“Link!” He called out when the boy dived into the water. He rushed over, concerned as to why he had done that.  As he got closer though, he got his answer and let out a little snicker.

Link had tried and failed to catch another frog and was soaked from head to toe. He hadn’t noticed Sidon yet and let out a frustrated noise as he got back onto his feet.

“You guys shouldn’t be so difficult to catch.” Sidon heard him mumble. “You may be hot footed, but still…”

His voice trailed off when he noticed one idly swimming around his ankles. Blue eyes were locked on the innocent creature. Link currently had four of them in his arms and he only needed one more. Slowly licking his lips in anticipation, he reached an arm out, ready to yank it out of the water like he had done with the rest.

“Gotcha-ah!” He had lunged for it, only to fall face first back in the water. He immediately pulled his head out and gasped. As he panted for air, he noticed how empty his arms felt.

“W-what the…?” He looked down to see all four of them swim off, taking their chance to escape.

“No..no, come back!” He cried out, trying to grab the ones within his reach, but it was too late. They had either went to go hide underneath the nearby algae or hopped away, leaving him alone and even more annoyed than he had originally been.

“Having trouble?” Sidon asked, finally revealing himself. “I take it that you’re helping out another Zora who is in need of assistance?”

“Yes.” Link answered, with a frown on his face. “That little Zora, Tumbo, asked me to.”

“Well, I’ll get the frogs for you if you want.” Sidon offered, already stepping into the pond, but Link stopped him.

“Thanks, but no thank you.” Link refused politely. “I’m doing this by-”

“By yourself. I know, I know.” Sidon finished for him and gave Link an amused grin, not at all surprised by he always wanted to do everything on his own most of the time.

“Ever since you’ve arrived you’ve been adamant on doing things on your when we aren’t together.” He crossed his arms. “Why is that?”

“Being an omega gave me limited privileges at the castle.” Link shrugged. “So ever since I left I wanted to prove to myself that I can handle things the same as I always have been.”

“Why did you leave the castle?”

Link, who had busied himself with drying his hair, looked over at him in surprise. What had caused him to ask such a question? This wasn’t the first time that he’s explained to Sidon about what he went through during his stay in the castle, but this was the first time he asked about why he left.

“Um…” Link let go of his hair and started to twiddle his fingers. He didn’t want to give him all the details, but Sidon deserved the answer at the very least. “It was suffocating for me to be stuck there almost all of the time so I decided that to take some time away from it.”

He looked back up at Sidon and raised a brow.

“Why do you ask?” He questioned in a sassy tone. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Sidon exclaimed. “I want you to stay here for however long you want. Please, don’t take that the wrong way.”

“I’m only joking.” Link laughed, enjoying how worked up Sidon became. “But I’ll accept it, I’ve come to enjoy the Domain and the perks that come with it.” Not only did he mean the freedom that came with it, but the Prince as well.

He wasn’t going to say that out loud though.

“Huh?” He felt something heavy land on his head. He raised a hand up to see what it was and let out a sigh when he felt the slimy skin of a frog.

“I won’t be staying anywhere until I finish capturing all of these frogs though.” He murmured as he pulled it off of his head. It was really slippery and the thought of hunting down four more of them wasn’t something he was going to forward too.

“I take back what I said before.” Link said. Looking up, he gave Sidon a smile. “Can you please help me catch the rest of them? The ones in the water are too fast for me.”

“Of course!” Link let out another laugh when Sidon gave him his trademark pose.

As Link got back onto his feet, his grin widened even more as he watched the Prince eagerly begin to scoop up the slimy amphibians, commenting how fun it was and how he’d have to do something like this more often.

Link would definitely make sure he’d be there when the opportunity arises.

* * *

 

 “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Tumbo thanked the two enthusiastically as both Link and Sidon handed their earnings to the young Zora, who was surrounded by his friends. They all looked impressed seeing as how their prince and the one who saved them from Vah Ruta’s wrath had actually taken the time with helping their friend gather something as measly as frogs for an armorath.

“Can you help me next, your majesty?” A young female Zora asked, pushing Tumbo to the side right before he could hand Link the armorath. “I’d really like some butterflies.”

“No, me next!” A young male Zora pushed her to the side this time, gazing at Link. “I wanna have some lizards!”

“I don’t see why not.” Link agreed, looking over to Sidon. “Do you have any objections to this?”

“Not only will I be helping my people out, but I’ll be by your side as well,” Sidon told him, making Link smile.

He watched as Sidon excitedly spoke to the young Zoras, asking them how many did they want and what certain one did they require. He couldn’t help but think back at how excited he had been during his search for the frogs and he wondered if before he arrived did he ever have as much fun as he has been lately.

‘ _I’ll make sure he does if he hasn’t.’_ Link decided, nodding his head when Sidon asked him if he was pumped.

As they stood there, receiving instructions from the kids, Link could see from the corner of his eye a certain black Zora making his way over to them.

“Hi, Bazz.” He gave the Zora a wave, always pleased to see the polite guard. Whenever Sidon was busy attending meetings with the elders and the king, Link had started to scout with Bazz, knowing that he was often dealing with moblins that made their way to the entrance of the domain. It was nice fighting beside him and catching up with him.

“Link.” He nodded, giving the boy a grin. “Always a pleasure to see you.”

“You too.” Link agreed.

Sidon, who has now been half paying attention to what the children were saying, discreetly looked over at Link and Bazz. He couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed at the way Bazz was smiling at the Hylian.

“Is there something you need?” Sidon asking, noticeably moving to stand between the two, causing Link to roll his eyes. It was as if he were jealous or something. There was absolutely nothing to be jealous of though since he wasn’t in love with Sidon or anything.

“Oh yes, of course.” Bazz turned his full attention over to the Prince. “Someone is requesting your presence, your majesty.”

“Is that so?” It wasn’t often that people asked for him. Normally they would just head for his father's quarters, but he didn’t mind.

“I’ll tend to your requests when I'm finished attending to this.” He told the young Zoras who let out a chorus of groans.

Sidon then turned to Link.

“Would you like to accompany me and see what whoever needs my help wants?”

“Definitely.” Link accepts his offer, which caused the Zoras to let out another disappointed groan. As he sent them an apologetic smile, he thought about how nice it was of Sidon to always invite him to important meetings and how it was the exact opposite of how Zelda treated him whenever diplomatic people would come to the castle to speak to her about the rebuilding of the free world. Every time he tried to convince her to let him stay or sneak into the meetings she would just call guards to escort him back to his room and remain there until she was done. It was nice to actually be wanted for such a thing for a change.

As they started to head off, leaving Bazz and the children behind, the black Zora quickly called out to them.

“It completely crossed my mind, I forgot to mention your majesty!” Link covered his mouth to hide the laughter as Sidon rolled his eyes this time.

“And what’s that?” Sidon asked.

“It’s about the one who requested your attendance. It’s a Hylian captain of the royal guards. She was urgent and she wants you there right away.”

_“It’s a Hylian captain of the royal guards…”_

_“Hylian captain…”_

Link froze as the words kept repeating in his head and the smile on his face instantly vanished.

Should he really be shocked? It had only been a matter of time until they reached the domain. Him being all over the area didn’t help the situation either. His scent was everywhere and had probably caught the attention of some of the soldiers that Zelda was sure to have sent.

This was going to be it. They were going to take him back to Zelda. She was bound to furious about his disappearance. He always considered her to be stressful even when she was at her nicest. Her at her cruelest..That’s something that he wanted to leave to his imagination only. He always knew that her first step in action would be taking his Sheikah slate away. Without it he’d be unable to go anywhere with the touch of his finger anymore.  

He’ll never be able to leave.

He also missed his chance to mate with her, thanks to the suppressants he had been taking religiously. She would no doubt trigger his heat for sure this time to impregnate him.

That alone gave more than enough of a reason to escape right there and now.

With a trembling hand, he reached for his slate.

“Link?”

His hand stopped.

He looked up to see Sidon ahead of him, who was looking at him quizzically.

“Is something the matter? We can’t keep them waiting you know.” He chuckled.

Sidon…

He had been so, so nice to him this past couple of weeks and has made it clear to Link that he sees him as someone worthy to be considered as an equal in his eyes.

It had been so long since he felt normal.

He didn’t want to lose that feeling, especially with the mutual fondness that he was beginning to feel towards the prince.

If he lost it, he didn’t know if he could ever feel as happy as has been ever since he had arrived at the domain.

His hand moved away from the slate.

He wasn’t going to run away from his newfound happiness.

“...Sidon.” He said as he walked up to the prince.

“Yes...hm?” Sidon looked down at Link in bewilderment. The boy had just grabbed his hand after all and was avoiding meeting eye contact with him.

“Please don’t tell the captain that I’m here.” Link begged him in a quiet voice, confusing Sidon even more.

“Why not?” The prince asked, only for Link to shake his head.

“Because if they do, they’ll take me away and I will never see you again.” He looked up at Sidon with serious eyes. “ I don’t want that to happen, so, **please**. Don’t tell them about me being here”

Sidon could tell by the look in his eyes how serious this was to Link.

“...I promise you I won’t.” Sidon told him.

Giving him a sorrowful smile, Link squeezed his head. He felt immensely grateful towards Sidon and if he kept his word, Link didn’t know how he’d ever been able to repay him back.

“Thank you.” Link nodded. “Thank you so much.” He let go of Sidon’s hand and started to back away, only to turn around and head back into the domain.

Passing by the young Zora who called out for him, he rushed to Ne’ez Yohma shrine and went around it.

Despite his clothes recently being dried off by the sun, Link sank down into the water, surrounded by lotus flowers. Even though he believed Sidon with all of his heart, he brought out the slate to hug closely against his chest.

If he had to use it, he would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link is too precious to be going through such a bullshit, I just wanna hurry up to the happily ever after, but there's still so much stuff to go through :/ 
> 
> It'll be worth though, I swearsies. 
> 
> Jealous Sidon though? Lol, I thought it was cute (Like Bazz) 
> 
> Link almost having a panic attack and considering running off? Not cute at all. 
> 
> Sidon got it though. Only a matter of time. 
> 
> Until next chapter :3
> 
> Update: I didn't know Bazz was black lmao, made sure to fix that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon speaks to the Hylian captain which leaves him with a question that needs to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long guys! Been a busy week and is going to be even more busier because my birthday is on Saturday (Goodbye teens, hello 20s) so I try to update before, but I might not be able to, sorry bout that :(
> 
> Anyways this chapter was an emotional roller coaster (imo) and when you read it you'll understand why. I really liked writing this one, like a lot, and I really hope that you all like it to :3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

‘ _Why was he so jumpy? What has him on edge?’_  Sidon pondered as he reached the entrance of the domain. It was a strange sight and he didn’t like it at all. He wanted to know why Link was in distressed and once he made sure he found the cause, whatever it was, he was going to make sure put an end to it.

Nearing the end of the bridge, his eyes slightly enlarged when he saw the large platoon of soldiers waiting behind the higher-ranking captain, perched on top of her gallant steed.

What had Link done that would bring about such a search party for him?

“Greetings your majesty.” The captain spoke. The voice belonged to a woman, something Sidon did not expect.

“What has caused such an uproar that made Princess Zelda send out a large portion of her men?” Sidon asked. He wasn’t going to bother asking any questions. All he wanted to know is why they were there and what business they had with Link.

The captain let out a chuckle, understanding that he didn’t want to waste any time on formalities.

“Of course. Let me get straight to the point.” She cleared her throat and began.

“Our Princess has sent us out on a search for her beloved hero, the Hylian champion. He escaped from the castle a couple weeks ago and we’re doing everything in our power to find him and return him safely back, not only to the castle but back to his rightful place.”

Sidon held back the urge to narrow his eyes. She regarded Link as if he was a pet and it disgruntled the prince.

“What do you mean rightful place?” He asked, trying hard to remain calm.

“Princess Zelda’s side of course.” The captain answered without a hint of hesitancy. “She’s gone frantic over his disappearance and he needs to be found immediately. He’s already missed his chance to mate with her, along with his wedding. It’s cause a disruption within the people of Hyrule and all we want is for him to return...back to the kingdom.” She paused, her voice cracking at the end. Sidon could see how much it meant to her to complete her task. Like Mipha was with the Zoras, Link was absolutely adored amongst most of the Hylians. He was their champion after all.

Sidon couldn’t blame her for that.

Yet, there was still something that puzzled him.

The captain said he had escaped, yet Link told him that he had left.

What was the story there?

“...Why would Link escape? Was he not allowed to leave and go as he pleases?” He asked her. He wanted the truth.

“I’m not entirely sure.” The captain blew out a sigh. “Most of us believe it was because of the stress knowing that he was to marry the princess and bear the child of the next ruler of Hyrule. Such a responsibility could make anyone anxious. The champion is no exception; he may be over one hundred, but he has the mindset of a seventeen-year-old. Someone like him shouldn’t have to carry such a burden on his shoulders, but that is his destiny and nothing will change that. I believe that he just took a chance to get some fresh air, but stayed out longer than he had intended to. Now please, answer me this your majesty.” Her tone changed, now wanting to get to the main objective.

“Has he been here?”

The look on Link’s face when he learned that it was the royal guard now answered why Link wasn’t trying to return back to the castle. He may not have explained the full situation to Sidon, but he knew one thing and that was the fact that he didn’t want to lose Link.

“Unfortunately I have not seen him..” He lied smoothly.  

“Is that so?” The captain asked. “I’m not sure how a Zora’s nose works, but I can smell his scent all throughout this area.”

This time Sidon glared at her.

“Are you implying that I’m a liar?” He questioned, baring his teeth down at her.

“Not at all.” She reached to remove her helmet. Spilling over her shoulders were luscious, brown locks and gazing intently at the Prince were hard, green eyes. “It’s just, me being an alpha and all, I can smell him. Along with another alpha’s scent mingled with his own.” She placed the helmet under her arm and smirked up at him.

Sidon decided that he didn’t like this woman.

“Maybe you need to search the area once more, he’s not here.” He turned his back to her, ready to be done with her. He could already tell she’d be trouble in the future for him.

“Maybe you’re right.” She nods. “Such a huge expanse of land, he can be anywhere.”  

“It’s only a matter of time before he’s found, right?”

Sidon remained silent.

“Well thank you for your time.” She placed her helmet back over her head. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s time to head out!” She yelled to her soldiers. Holding her hand into the air, she signaled for them to start heading off and to search the remaining areas that they hadn’t checked yet.

Sidon looked over his shoulder as he watched them take off, not caring if they came back or not.

“Hm?” Sidon wondered why the captain had stopped, her back now turned to him this time.

“Something you need?” He asked.

“Leeanah.”

“Huh?” Sidon said, confused at what she was talking about.

“That’s my name.” The captain, Leeanah, answered. “Although you may forget it, with you being busy with your own royal duties, I’d like you to keep it within your thoughts.” She looked over her shoulder, back at Sidon. “If you are to come across with Link, tell him it will be Leeanah that will return him to his treasured Princess Zelda.”

With that, she turned her back to him and trotted off, leaving a livid prince in her wake.

* * *

 

“Where is Link?” Sidon asks as he reached the young Zoras who had crowded around the statue of his sister.

“We saw him head off to the shrine.” The female Zora said, only to let out a whine as Sidon hurried off.

“They’re never gonna help us, are they?” She asked the two other Zoras.

“Doubt it.” One said as he eyed Tumbo enviously, wishing he had asked earlier.

* * *

 

 “Link?” Sidon called out as he entered the shrine's entrance. He didn’t see him at the foot of it so he wondered if he ran off.

“I’m behind it.” He got his answer when he heard Link call out for him. Not wasting a second, he went down the steps and around the shrine, finding Link sitting in the clear water.

“Did you keep your promise?” He asked, looking up at Sidon.

“Of course I did,” Sidon replied, looking a bit hurt that Link didn’t think he would. “I would never go against your wishes. Never on my life.”

“I knew you wouldn’t. I’m not sure why I asked.” Link smiled. “ Thank you. You don’t understand how much that means to me.”

“...” Sidon went silent, which left Link worried.

“Is something the matter?” He asked. Did something go wrong?

“.... Why didn’t you tell me?” Sidon finally spoke. Sliding down beside him, the prince studied Link carefully.

“Why didn’t you tell me what was going on between you and Princess Zelda?” He looked dejected. “If I had known earlier, I would have-”

“Because I don’t want your pity.” Link cut him off harshly, the smile is replaced with a frown.

“I’m not pitying you,” Sidon told him gently. “I just...want to understand what’s going on. The way the captain spoke made it seem like you just abandoned Hyrule Kingdom and Princess Zelda entirely, but I don’t believe that. The hero I know wouldn’t do that.”

“Would he?” Link’s eyes went as wide as dinner plates after hearing what the prince had just asked.

“A-abandoned?” He stammered, getting onto his feet. “Is that what they told you? That I  _abandoned_ them!?” His voice gradually grew louder as he spoke.

“I didn’t abandon anyone!” He exclaimed. “What she put me through...a-anyone would’ve have done what I did.” His feelings took a complete 180 as he became defensive about the entire situation and wasn’t going to let Sidon believe otherwise.

Troubled by his words, Sidon asked, “What did Princess Zelda put you through?” He wanted to know. Link had always been so strong and confident in his eyes. Learning that something actually had him on edge didn’t settle well with him. Especially if it had something to do with the woman that he was sworn to protect.

Link was infuriated. Running fingers through his hair, he wasn’t sure whether or not if he should brief Sidon in. He was serious about not wanting pity from the prince. He didn’t want pity from anyone if he was going, to be honest, but his situation was getting worse. Hyrule soldiers had tracked him down and he was certain they were still in the area, retracing their steps and searching all over for him. It didn’t make things better that Sidon was now involved in it. Link had been so fearful of the idea of being caught that he had just jeopardized the relationship between Hyrule Kingdom and Zora’s Domain.

If he was caught and they learn that he’s been remaining in the domain this entire time…

“What have I done…?” Link murmured to himself as the realization hit him. His actions could unintentionally cause a war between both kingdoms. Him saving the Zoras from Vah Ruta’s wrath may have eased the tension between himself and the Zoras, but that didn’t make the grudge that they felt towards Hyrule Kingdom go away.

This was a perfect opportunity for a war to commence and as soon as she got wind of it, Zelda would make sure that it happened.

“I need to fix this…” He said to himself as he registered his mistake. As much as the idea of returning back to Hyrule Kingdom let him feeling unhappy, the thought of causing a war that’ll bring danger upon both the kingdom and the domain left him downright upset.

Especially if harm befell Sidon…

If that happens, Link would never forgive himself.

As long as Sidon was safe that would be more than enough to keep him going as he would endure the punishment that Zelda was sure to have for him.

Being locked up in a dungeon, waiting for his heat to be triggered didn’t sound so bad as long as Sidon and all of the other Zoras remained safe.

“Link?”

“Hm…?” Link was brought out of his frantic thoughts when he felt a hand on his cheek. Blue orbs glanced up to look at the still sitting Prince. The look on his face was one of pure concern.

“...Why are you crying?” Link heard him ask as he thumbed a tear away.

Link wasn’t even aware that he had been crying.

“I am?” He raised a hand to his other cheek and sure enough it was as wet as the other one.

“What’s the matter?” Sidon pulled his hand away as he watched Link wiped his face clear of the salty residue. “Are you crying about my question from earlier? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“That’s not it…” Link interrupted him.

“Then please tell me what is upsetting you.” Link felt his hands pulled away from his face, and he was met with Sidon’s worried, golden eyes.

“I need to know. Seeing you like this...it’s not something I want to see, ever.”

“...” Link was silent after hearing this. He turned away from the prince, but even though kept him from meeting that penetrating look, it didn’t stop the tears from leaking from his eyes.

“Please Link.” Sidon pleaded as he watched the tears pour.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to get over this, Link took a deep breath. He tugged at his hands, silently telling Sidon to let go of him.

Once the prince did, Link sat back down beside him, not minding the water soaking his trousers.

“...I’m scared.” He admitted, still not turning back to Sidon.

“Of what?”

“That...if I return back to the castle, back to Zelda, I’ll never be able to leave again.” He sniffed as he wiped the never-ending tears. He hated how pitiful he looked, but just the thought of everything going downhill was just too much for him to handle.

It was quiet between them and that caused Link to let out a nervous laugh.

“Ridiculous, isn’t it? The so-called hero being kept on such a short leash that he can’t even leave the castle without soldiers being sent after him.” This time he let out a shaky chuckle. “I’m nothing anymore.”

“That’s not true.”

With a small smile on his face, he turned back to Sidon. He could see how tensed the prince look as if what he had just heard was just a cruel joke.

That made another laugh escape Link’s lips.

“Y-yes it is.” He told him between laughs. “Y-you and the o-other Zoras see me as a h-hero, but I’m an o-omega…” His voice cracked at the last words and more tears began to fall.

“N-no matter w-what I do, that’s w-what I’ll always be in e-everyone’s eyes…”

He was now sobbing, but that smile was still etched on his face.

“I defeated  _Ganon_ for goddesses sake!” He exclaimed. “Yet as soon as I presented that no longer matters, I’m just something that needs to be kept safe...I’m no hero...I’m no-”

“Yes, you are.”

It was Sidon’s turned to cut him off and within seconds, the prince pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Ah…” Link felt his body tense up as he felt a large arm wrap around his shoulder, bringing him flush against the prince’s side.

“That’s enough out of you.” He told Link in a final tone, which effectively shut the Hylian up. He looked up at Sidon and knew it was best not to speak after seeing the look on the Zora’s face

He looked angry and only for a split second did Link fear for his safety.

“I can’t say much because I don’t know the entire story.” Sidon began as he wiped the tears off of Link’s face once more. “But from what you’ve explained...I can tell that before you arrived here, your time at Hyrule Castle wasn’t a pleasant one.”

“No. It wasn’t.” Link agreed, looking away from Sidon only for him to gently grab his chin and turn his head back to face him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I truly am.” Sidon told him, pulling his hand away from his chin and onto his cheek instead.

“Don’t say that…” Link chuckled. “I don’t want that, your pity.”

“It’s not pity. I feel sympathy and I’m concerned.”

“Please stop.” Link laughed again. “You’ll make my cry even more if you say stuff like that.”

“I feel all of that towards Princess Zelda.”

The hand Link raised up to push Sidon’s hand away from him froze in mid-air.

Did he feel sympathy and concern for Zelda?

Zelda?

Link looked up at Sidon in confusion, not getting what he meant by his words.

Seeing the look on his face, it was Sidon’s turn to smile.

“Think about it. From how you speak about the situation, being an omega means you’re dependent on everyone to be there for you and that you can’t handle things on your own.” He pulled his hand away from Link’s face and placed it on top of his head, ruffling his hair playfully.

“That’s obviously not the case. Princess Zelda and any Hylian who thinks that way is wrong. Utterly and completely wrong.”

“But-” Link started, but Sidon stopped him with his words.

“But nothing. You’ve been here for over a week and I’ve witnessed you do things that not many people can accomplish on their own.” He cocked his head to the side and gave Link a teasing smile.

“Not many people can defeat a Lynel the way you did. Or climb those sheer walls the way you do. Or, I don’t know, defeat Ganon.”

Link smiled at his words.

“I mean...anybody can do those things if they train hard and long enough.” He countered, but Sidon was quick to argue back.

“That may be so, but nobody stepped up to the plate to do so. Not even Princess Zelda, the alpha might I add.”

“You’re the hero Link. Not her or any other alpha out there. You, an omega, is our savior and if people are too dense to come to terms with that, then don’t bother wasting your time thinking about what you can do to change that. You have to take action and show them.”

A real, genuine laugh escaped Link when Sidon did his pose for him.

“We’ll do it together if you like?” he offered, his sharp teeth gleaming.

“...I’d like that a lot.” Link nodded.

“That’s the spirit!” Link felt his body being yanked over and he felt his cheek being pressed against the glossy, hard surface of Sidon’s chest.

“Starting today, you and I are going to prove to the rest of the bigots that you are a hero and if they still doubt you even after all the hard work you’ll show them...I’ll make them see the errors of their way.” Link could hear the promise at the end of that sentence and Link could feel a shiver run through him.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he was scared or aroused…

“Well, before we start out big, maybe we should start out small.” Link suggested, earning a puzzled look from Sidon.

“And what’s the first thing we do?” He asked.

“That Hylian captain that you spoke with. I don’t know what you two discussed, but I doubt they’ve left without prodding you for information. My scent is all over the place along with that one Yiga member’s scent…” He mumbled the last words. Despite how hard he scrubbed at it, he couldn’t get rid of his scent and it disgusts him. He didn’t know what to do about it.

Speaking of scents, he didn't smell his own on Sidon, which was good. It didn't leave him looking suspicious. All those times swimming in the lake together really paid off and washed away what little scent lingered on the prince.

“Yes. She was adamant about you being here.” Sidon pulled away from Link, looking up thoughtfully. “I had to lie to get rid of her.”

“Really?” Link gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I put you in that position. It was uncalled for and-”

“It was fun,” Sidon told him, surprising Link. “She was a bit annoying, but lying to her made up for it.”

“Oh…” Link said, not expecting that. “Well, be that as it may, I don’t want me being here to cause any trouble for the domain-”

“You can’t leave!” Sidon exclaimed, interrupting him for the last time.

Link had gotten back up on his feet and had reached up to place both of his hands against Sidon’s mouth.

Even though he was sitting, it was amazing that he was still taller than Link…

“I hadn’t planned on leaving.” He began, “Especially after that kind speech you gave me.”

He laughed when Sidon’s shoulders sank in relief and continued on with what he was saying.

“I also don’t plan on risking a war happening with her or any soldier finding out about me hiding here and relaying that information back to Zelda. So, just this once, I’m going to have to ask you to just stay here while I deal with it.”

Sidon’s eyes widened and he reached his hands up to pull Link’s away.

“What? T-they could capture you and return you back to the Princess!” Sidon replied.

“That’s something I’ll have to risk.” Link nodded, already decided with this. “I don’t mind at all. If it keeps you and everyone else safe, then it will be worth it.”

“You’re truly one of a kind Link. May I just say that you are my hero~.” Sidon swooned, a cute blush on his face, which made Link smile sheepishly. Normally he’d feel embarrassed from how Sidon was acting, but he felt elated instead.

Sneaking in glances at him, Link couldn’t stop the smile on his face from spreading out.

He would do everything in his power to keep Sidon and the rest of the Zoras safe, even if it meant risking the freedom that he’s come to cherished.

"Huh?" Link took a step back after Sidon to a sniff at him. 

Weird...

What was he doing?

"What are you...?" Link started. 

"Well, I'm a bit curious about these 'scents' that you and that Hylian speak about. You don't smell any sweeter than you normally do." He looked crestfallen. "I wish I could get your scent down."

"!" Link felt his cheeks heat up after hearing Sidon.

"I-I need to go and plan out what to do." He excused himself, leaving the prince behind, who got onto his feet to follow after him. 

How could he think about protecting the prince if he couldn't even remain level-headed around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leeanah...will be another issue, moreso for Link than for Sidon.  
> Sidon a real one for not snitching.  
> Link...my poor bby. This slowburn is taking a toll on me, but I promised myself I would't rush into the romance right away so you all still have to wait. (I'm sorry :( )  
> Sidon, you are such a sweetheart, you really are (That bit with him sniffing Link and telling him smell sweet was too cute omg)
> 
> Next chapter we are back to Zelda (gasp) and what she's been up to this entire time. Hype as hell because I will make it my duty to slowly redeem her (I'll probably fail, but i gotta for my fav)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda takes a rest stop and learns some rather disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long it took to update. I've been busy with getting ready for school and dealing with my friend and her foolishness lol 
> 
> This chapter tho, this is a good one. (A good filler, what? Crazy huh?)
> 
> Wanna know why?
> 
> Cause it introduces a gerudo and gives us a little insight of how A/O/B works within the town. 
> 
> :D
> 
> Trust me when I say gerudos will be a HUGE part of this story (moreso than Gorons and Ritos, that's for sure)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I did, mostly because of how funny it was to right and how it was both a filler chapter and a plot starter. 
> 
> P.S: If you didn't know, Zelda doesn't have the master sword anymore. I went back to change it up :3 imma just let ya'll know cause I care about you all so much that the reason she had the sword was because later I had planned for her and Link to duke it out.... (coughLinkwasgoingtogethisswordbackcough)
> 
> I got something much worse planned though, haha, don't worry xD

“Aren’t you  _the_ Princess Zelda?” The owner of Dueling Peaks Stable, Tasseren, asked as he wiped the counter clean of any spills or crumbs.

“Yes, I am,” Zelda answered patiently, as she drank the tea that he had specially prepared for her at her request. He hadn’t been the first one to ask her this after she arrived at the stable and she was sure that he wouldn’t be the last.

She didn’t mind though. After making her way from Korok Forest, which was rather far, she decided to take up residence at the stable closest to Kakariko village.

That was her next destination, but she was in desperate need of rest if she were going to continue on her way there.

For over a week she had slain any monster that had across her.

Bokoblins, Wizzrobes, Moblins, Lizafols, ChuChus…

Anything.

By letting them live that would only leave a risk of any harm to happen to Link.

She wasn’t going to take the chance.

Pulling the wet cloth away from the wooden counter, Tasseren crossed his arms and peered at her with a suspicious look.

“What honor do I owe the princess visiting my stable? This isn’t to just check up on things and make sure all is well, is it?”

Placing warm cup down on the now polished counter, Zelda cleared her throat.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m searching for someone very dear to me. I need to make sure that person is safe and bring them back home.” She made sure not to state Link’s gender or what his status was. Stables were known for the gossip that gets spread around and she’ll be damned if any word of Link being an omega falls into the ear of anyone with dark motives.

Tasseren noticed how she avoided the minimal details but decided not to question why she did so.

“Whoever this person is must be extremely dear to you.” He began, this time switching over to clean up dirty dishes. “Still, you’re over a century-year-old, have you found someone special during the short amount of time you’ve been awake?” He asked.

When Zelda didn’t answer he asked another question.

“Or maybe I’m mistaken and you’re referring to the only other person who was there at your side all those years ago.”

Zelda looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

“You’re right.” She replied in a cool tone. “You are mistaken.”

“Hit the nail with that one huh?” Tasseren chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. It’s no secret anyway.”

“...Why do you say that?” Zelda asked. Her expression didn’t change, but his response piqued her interest.

“It’s all in The Rumor Mill.” He placed the mug and cloth in his hands down and reached for a newspaper that had been abandoned on his side of the counter.

“‘The Disappearance of the Princesses’ Beloved Omega and She’s Set Out To Find Him.’” He read the headline out loud to her, noticing her eyes widen as he spoke each word out clearly.

“Let me see that!” She exclaimed, snatching it out of the owner’s hands who had begun to whistle innocently.

Her eyes scanned through the paper and as she read through it, she couldn’t control her hands from shaking by the anger she was beginning to feel.

“Who dared to write this?” She asked, slamming the paper down.  

“Traysi,” Tasseren answered calmly, not at all startled by Zelda’s outburst. “She’s known for getting her hands on the biggest scoop out there. Unfortunately for you, you and the champion are the most interesting news to hit the regions.”

“This is unbelievable...no, no it’s not.” She sighed, facepalming herself.

Not only had she thrown a little tantrum, but servants throughout the castle could have easily spread the news about Link escaping throughout Hyrule Kingdom.

Travelers coming and going didn’t make things any easier either.

“I’m not sure what’s got you so heated up though.” Zelda removed her hand when Tasseren spoke.

“He’s the champion. I’m sure he’s more than capable at keeping himself safe.”

“He’s an omega,” Zelda growled, getting fed up with the excuse. “He shouldn’t be out there fighting all by himself. He needs to be kept safe and away from the dangers out here. Without an alpha by their side, an omega has no place to be out in the open world. They can be killed or raped or-”

“Driven crazy by the way you speak about them.”

Zelda snapped her head to the side after hearing the voice cut her off.

At the right entrance of the stable stood a Gerudo woman, equipped with a sharp scimitar and a sturdy shield.

“Sav’aaq.” She greeted Tasseren who jerked his chin at her in greeting.

“What did you just say?” Zelda asked. If she didn’t seem angry early. She definitely was now.

“Nothing.” The Gerudo began as she made her way over to the empty table. Checking her surrounding as she placed a bag on the table, she spread arms out wide.

“Such an empty stable!” She announced. “Have I made the mistake of taking residence at an unpopular one?”

“Nah, the area has just gotten dangerous lately so people leave before the sun sets. This place is still thriving, just during the day now.” Tasseren explained.

“More alcohol for me then?” The Gerudo teased, earning a stern look from the owner.

_*slam*_

Zelda’s palm laid face down on the wood surface, causing the blade and shield to shake from the impact.

“Uh oh…” Tasseren murmured as he turned his back on the girls.

He didn’t want to be a part of that upcoming fight.

“Did you not hear me?” Zelda spat. “I asked you a question.”

“And I’m not answering.” The Gerudo narrowed her emerald eyes at her. “Especially to someone as bigoted as you.”

“ _Excuse me_?” She asked in a shrill voice.

“You’re excused. Be on your way.” The Gerudo told her, waving a hand in Zelda’s face.

Zelda was nearly close to losing it. How dare she speak to her like that! Did she not know whom she was speaking to?

Before she could open her mouth to tell her off a sweet scent suddenly entered her nostrils.

She froze, taking in the smell.

It was a smell that was similar to the one that drifted off of Link.

Her lips curled up, finally taking it in.

“You’re an omega,” Zelda smirked, relishing the irritated expression falling over the Gerudo’s face.

“And what of it?” The crimson-haired woman snapped.

“You have a lot of nerve speaking to an alpha like that,” Zelda spoke. “Especially the alpha princess.”

She had become confused when the Gerudo’s irritated expression was replaced with one filled with amusement.

“In Gerudo Town, there are no such things as titles.” She began. “You’re right. I am an omega.” She pushed herself away from the table and got back onto her feet.

“However, that doesn’t mean I’m going to allow an alpha to push me around.”

Zelda was shocked when the Gerudo gently pushed her to the side and watched as she made her way over to Tassaren.

She wasn't sure how to react to how the Gerudo acted. Back when Urbosa was alive and Zelda would visit Gerudo City, she could recall how similar both the city and the kingdom worked when it came to alpha, omegas, and betas.

Just like Hyrule Kingdom, omegas were meant to stay at home and alphas had to sign up and be a soldier, or warrior in Gerudo’s case.

As Zelda examined her, she could see that the Gerudo was as buff as any other Gerudo warrior, yet this one was an omega…

“....” Deciding on it, Zelda marched over to the Gerudo.

“What is it?” She asked Zelda after noticing the smaller woman beside her.

“What is an omega doing alone at night?” She began her interrogating. “Why are you armed with weapons? Where is the alpha that is supposed to be accompanying you? Wh-”

“You speak too much.” The Gerudo placed a hand over Zelda’s mouth, surprising the princess.

“Because I demand to know!” Zelda exclaimed, pushing the dark hand away from her. “The Gerudo have  _never_ been this way! They enforced laws over omegas just like Hyrule Kingdom has been doing, the things you’re doing...I don’t think I have enough fingers or toes to count down all of the rules that you’re breaking!”

When Tassaren placed a mug in front of the Gerudo, he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Zelda shot him a look, now suspicious.

“You.” Zelda looked back at the Gerudo, who had taken a sip from her cup.

“I can’t speak for how things are run in Hyrule Kingdom, but things have changed for most alphas, omegas, and betas. Especially at Gerudo Town.”

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked, a bit interested in what she was getting at.

After taking another sip from her drink the Gerudo said, “You are right, about omegas. We use to be treated just like the ones in Hyrule; housewives and breeders meant to please our alphas.”

The Gerudo paused then shook her head.

“That all changed, however. After our young chief presented at such an early age.”

“Your chief?” Zelda repeated. “Surely an alpha, such as herself, wouldn’t change the rules. They’ve been passed down generation by generation, right?”

“Correct, they have been.” The Gerudo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand after taking another sip from her drink. “And they would’ve remained that way if Chief Riju hadn’t presented as an omega.”

……

“What?” Zelda shouted, not being able to control the volume in her voice.

The chief of Gerudo was an omega.

An omega!

“You’re letting an omega rule over you all!?” Zelda asked incredulously. “T-they aren’t meant to be ruling anything, certainly not such an adept tribe of warriors! They need to be safe, not out there fighting and protecting their home! That’s what an alpha is supposed to do!”

“Is this why the champion ran away from you?” The Gerudo asked, rolling her eyes. “I don’t blame him. If I had to listen to your prejudice self all the time I’d want to run away to.”

“I am not being prejudiced! I’m being realistic!” Zelda hissed. She raised an accusing finger and pointed at the Gerudo.

“Omegas, such as you, are the ones that need help and guidance. The way you speak...I would never allow someone like you around Link. You’d only fill his head with nonsense.” When she finished, a thought hit her.

What if he had already come across somebody like her? He had always been adamant back at the castle that he could do what an alpha can. If he heard someone, an omega, for instance, tell him that he could, he’d just put himself in even more danger!

“You talk big for an alpha that had to wait for an omega to come to rescue her.” The Gerudo broke the silence between the both of them. “If I didn’t know any better, maybe it’s the  _alphas_ that need the saving.”

Tasseren covered up his snicker with a fake cough.

Zelda glared hard at the Gerudo, flaring her nostrils angrily.

“...If you weren’t an omega…” She trailed off.

“What? You’ll try to put me in my place?” The Gerudo let out a howl of laughter. “Please!”

Slamming her mug down on the counter she grabbed the cuff of Zelda’s shirt and lifted the princess off the ground.

“Go ahead and try.” She whispered in Zelda’s ear. “Make my day. You won’t be the first alpha I’ve taken down with my bare hands.”

Despite the position she was in, Zelda showed no fear. Instead, she was smiling.

“Am I supposed to be afraid?” She asked. She leaned forward and placed her face in the crook of the Gerudo’s neck.

“I can’t be when you smell as sweet as my beloved does.” She responded.

That comment caused the crimson haired Gerudo to release her hold on Zelda.

Sneering down at the princess she said, “Speaking like that will bring you nothing but trouble. It’s only a matter of time before you come across an omega that isn’t as nice as me. Hopefully, for your sake, it won’t be my chief. She’ll tear you a new one if you don’t watch what you say around her.”

“Oh please.” Zelda dusted herself off after falling onto the ground. “No omega will ever scare me, I promise you that.” Like an omega could ever terrify her. From what she’s seen, they’re beautiful and passive.

Glancing up at the buff Gerudo, she sweats drop.

Ok, not all of them, but most of them were.

“Yeah, believe what you will. Just watch that mouth of yours and stay away from me.” The Gerudo warned her as he turned back around to place another order of the drink she just consumed.

“Will do,” Zelda promised, although she wasn’t planning on listening to her caution. She wasn’t afraid of speaking her mind, especially with something as concerning as an omega’s safety. Her main priority wasn’t just to make sure that Link was taken care of, but for the other omegas that have taken refuge within her kingdom’s walls. She wanted to make sure that they all remained safe and sound.

Link escaping was a bad example, proving that she wasn’t either a good alpha or a good ruler and she was going to make sure to fix that.

That’s why it was time she leaves the stable and finally head out to Kakariko village where she was sure to get some information about his current whereabouts.

“You ready to head off?” Tassaren asked as he watched Zelda make her way to the door, only after placing her payment on the counter for him to take.

“I’ve been here longer than necessary. My horse has received enough rest and I can feel that my presence is no longer needed here.” She jerked her chin over to the Gerudo, who remained silent.

“Well, I won’t stop you, but you need to be careful. There have been sightings of Yiga clan members lately around this area.” He warned.

“Thank you for your concern, but I won’t be needing it.” She looked over her shoulder and down at the bow strapped to her.

“I have what I need to keep me safe.” She gave it a knowing smile.

Looking back over at Tassaren, she gave him a wave goodbye and left the stable, ready to speak to his twin, Rensa, on getting her horse out for her.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Tasseren turned to look at the Gerudo when she let out an amused sigh.

“Something the matter?” He asked, wondering what was up now.

“No, nothing.” The Gerudo began as she played with her drink. After taking a sip from it, she wiped her mouth again and let out a chuckle.

“I just have a feeling that my chief will find her  _very_  entertaining if she were to ever meet the princess, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't give the gerudo a name because she isn't a huge part of the story, but some notable gerudos will be showing up coughRijucough
> 
> Next we're back with Link and his amazing plan of getting rid of the soldiers....
> 
> Pray for him guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link starts his plan only for it to fail as soon as it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I'm not going to spoil anything, but I'm going to say that this chapter starts the lead up to the explicit chapters. (Bout time) 
> 
> All I can say is enjoy and pray for Link.

“Are you sure this will work?” Sidon questioned as he watched Link tie up his hair.

The both of them were high up at Ploymus Mountain and Link had just finished putting on his Sheikah outfit.

His back had been turned to Sidon, but when the prince asked the question, he spun around to face him.

“Of course.” Link confidently told him, lowering his mask. “Don’t you believe in me?”

“More than anything!” Sidon replied immediately, looking appalled that Link actually asked him that. “I just want to make sure that you’ll be safe. You won’t have any of your weapons, anyone to back you up, soldiers at every corner…”

Link let out an amused sigh as Sidon spoke rapidly, not taking one breath. It was something he had recently notice the prince to do.

Every time Sidon was either nervous or stressed out he’d go on and on talking until someone was able to quiet him down.

Link had found his own personal method to make it happen.

As Sidon spoke, Link made his way over to the lone tree behind them and started to climb up.

“Sidon! Come here.” He called for him.

“T-there might be a moblin, or a Lizafols…” The Zora continued but still made his way over to the Hylian. As soon as he was close enough, Link placed a finger against his mouth, effectively silencing Sidon.

“Calm down, hehe.” Link chuckled as he removed his finger.

“B-But, you might get hurt! Or captured!” He repeated his worries again.

“No, I won’t.” Link laid his cheek against the bark and smiled at Sidon. “I’ve gotten out of worse situations than this, believe me.” This time he let out an excited giggle. “It’s going to be so fun. I’m excited! I haven’t done anything like this before.”

“It’s not funny! What if something really bad happens to you?” Sidon asked in an exasperated tone.

“Nothing will happen.” Link reassured him as he jumped off the tree. “Just...just believe in me, okay? I mean…”

He paused and grabbed Sidon’s hand. Holding it against his cheek he looked up at the Zora, a smile adorning his lips.

“I’m that hero that you’ve come to treasure, right?” He finished.

Sidon’s heart skipped a beat after hearing that.

“...You’re right. I’m sorry. Me doubting your plan is similar to how the princess spoke about your new status. I didn’t mean to speak as if you are incapable of completing your task.” He apologized. He felt guilty now. Link had been the one to save the Domain after all. How could he think that running off soldiers would be a difficult task for Link to achieve? It was foolish of him to think otherwise.

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to upset me.” Link assured him as he released Sidon’s hand. “You’re just worried and I get that. What I’m about to do isn’t exactly the smartest thing an unarmed omega should be doing, but I’m not going back to that castle.” He stated in a final tone.

He was serious. He knew there might be a possibility that he’ll run into not only soldiers but monsters as well. He was going to have to stay clear away from them, especially the bokoblins. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but lately, he’s just had a bad feeling about them…

“Well, I’ll be watching you from up here and cheering you on,” Sidon promised. “Though you might not hear me. Most of them are searching around Zodobon Highlands...I don’t think that my voice will carry that far, despite how boisterous it is.”

“Oh, that’s fine. I’m not heading for them anyway.” Link told him, pulling out his slate. “I’m searching for the captain.”

“That arrogant woman?” Sidon narrowed his eyes. “Why her?”

“Because she’s got something of mine. Something that led her and everyone else here.” Link answered as his eyes scanned the screen in front of him.

“Something of yours?” Sidon repeated, not sure what he meant.

“Yeah, whenever someone would go missing, be it an omega, alpha or beta, search teams led by alphas would be given something that belongs to the missing person. Something that had a strong source of their scent. By using it, they could track them down.” Link explained. “I’m sure she’s got something of mine that has my scent on it. If I get it she won’t have any leads to follow after me anymore.”

“Okay…but how are you going to get it from her?” Sidon asked. “Won’t she hear you sneaking up on her?”

“Normally yes, but I’m wearing this for a reason.” Link gestured his outfit. “Thanks to the Fairy Queen in Kakariko, she enhanced its capabilities. If I crouch down, she won’t hear anything.”

“That’s amazing!” Sidon gushed.

“...I thought the same thing to at first.” Link muttered as he reminisced her kissing and pulling him down the water of her fountain.

He wishes he could forget that.

“You said she was at Veiled Falls, right?” Link asked, wanting to steer the subject away from the Fairy Queen.

“Ah, yes.” Sidon nodded. “You’re there most of the time so that’s where your scent must be the strongest at.”

“Okay. I find her there…” He placed a pinpoint at her location. “I’ll snatch whatever she has on her, then I’ll lead her to the highlands, gather up all the soldiers there…” He placed a pinpoint at Zodobon. “Then I’ll travel down the trail all the way to Inogo Bridge…” He placed a final pinpoint there.

“After that, I’ll tell them that they’ll never find me at the Hebra region and teleport right in front of their eyes.” He placed a finger against his temple and winked at Sidon. “And that’ll be the end. They’ll head there thinking that, that’s where I headed and that’ll be the end of that.”

“You’re so brilliant! That can work!” Sidon agreed instantly, making Link laugh sheepishly.

“Thanks! Only one way to find out though.” Link got to his feet and clasped the slate back to his hip.

As Link prepared to take off, Sidon once again reminded him to be careful, which caused Link to let out an annoyed sigh.

“Tell you what. If things take a turn for the worse, which they won’t, you meet me at Inogo Bridge in about twenty minutes.” He showed the prince the location on the map. “Don’t reveal yourself though. I just want you to see that I’ll be safe.”

“That sounds excellent. I just feel more at ease if I know that you’re safe. You deserve the freedom that you’ve given yourself. I don’t want anyone to take that away from you.” Sidon told him in a soft voice.

“And nobody will ever again.” Link said. “Especially if I have you at my side.”

Giving him a confident smile, Link backed away until he reached the peak of the mountain.

"Wish me luck!” He said, right before he jumped off.

Rushing forward, Sidon watched as Link pulled out his paraglider and head over to his first destination.

Although he believed in Link with all of his heart, Sidon still felt dread within him.

“Good luck…” He quietly said, praying that Link knew what he was doing and that no harm would befall him.

* * *

 

“Where is she?” Link whispered behind his mask. He had landed on top of the waterfall and had surveyed the vicinity for her, but she wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He couldn’t pick up her scent and that just made him worried.

Did he miss his chance?

Pulling out his slate, he examined it to see if there was some part that he had searched for yet.

_*clank*_

“!”

Link got to his feet after hearing the metal clanking behind him.

“Wow. Didn’t expect you to reveal yourself.” A woman dressed in armor with long, chestnut colored hair and jade eyes said as she looked at Link with a surprised expression. “I guess I should be glad I heard that boar up here. Seems that my hunger has saved me some time.” She tossed the dead animal to the side, now focused on the Hylian in front of her.

Link was frozen with fear. This definitely wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go!

The woman could feel the fear radiating off of him and her face changed, now replaced with a gentle look.

“There’s no need to be afraid.” She told him, taking a step forward. “You’re safe now. I was sent to retrieve you and return you back to the princess.”

_“Return you back to the princess…”_

“N-No!” Link snapped at her, inwardly cursing himself for sounding pathetic. “I won’t!”

His entire plan had been ruined just like that. Right now he just wanted to get away from this woman.

Far away.

He turned his back to her, ready to jump off the waterfall and paraglide away.

“Not so fast.”

Link let out a yelp when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist. With a jerk, she yanked him over to her, pulling him against her.

“You didn’t think I’d let you get away, did you?” She asked with a smirk, frightening Link even more.

“L-Let go! Let me go!” He demanded, trying to pull away from her, but found himself unable to. He was by no means weak, but after presenting as an omega, his strength wasn’t as it used to be and the woman holding onto being an alpha didn’t help him one bit.

“You know, I never really got a good look at you back at the castle, but I can tell you’re a feisty one.” She pulled him even closer so that now their faces were mere inches apart.

“I can see why the princess is so infatuated with you.” She raised a hand up and placed it behind Link’s head. Her lips were pressed against the outer shell of his pointy ear.

“Had she not put dibs on you, I’d go after you myself.”

“!”

The way she spoke about him...did it not matter that he had feelings of his own too? Was this how all alphas were? Just obsessed with the idea of dominating any omega that they came across with?

How terrible…

“Too bad though~” She pulled away from the trembling omega and let out a sigh. “You belong to the princess and that’ll never change anytime soon.” She shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

“I don’t belong to anybody!” Link argued, still trying to escape from her hold. “I haven’t been marked by any alpha! Nobody owns me and nobody ever will!”

“Despite that reeking scent of an alpha’s cum on you?” The woman asked, raising a brow. “Seems someone already tried to place a claim on you. The princess isn’t going to be happy about that one bit. Tsk, tsk.” She wagged a finger.

“That doesn’t mean anyth-ah!” The woman started to pull him harshly, leading him away from the waterfall.

“She’s going to be upset. She’s been waiting so long to prepare you for your heat, yet you go off and get some alpha to mark you with their cum as soon as you escape.” She looked over her shoulder at him. “And to think, you’re the one who slew Calamity Ganon…”

“I  _am_.” Link growled, turning back to face her. He wasn’t going to allow her to speak down on him when it came to his victory against Ganon.

He had accomplished that, even if he hadn’t been an omega at the time. Him presenting wasn’t going to change that fact.

The woman just continued to ignore him. Blocking at his yells for her to let go, she dragged him away from the falls and even further away from the Domain after she grabbed her meal with her other free hand.

* * *

 

“Ugh!” Link let out a grunt as he was tossed not so gently onto the ground. The captain had just finished tying his hands up behind his back which kept him from accessing his slate and teleporting away from there. As he studied his surroundings, he saw that they were in an open area surrounded by trees.

“How unfortunate. You’ve made this mission end quickly. I didn’t think I’d have you tied up right away.” He heard her say.

On the other side of a fire that she must’ve started before she went out to hunt, he watched as she tossed the animal carcass into the flames.

“Didn’t you have a plan ready, in case we showed up?” She asked curiously.

“A brilliant one…” He mumbled. It had been a good one and he actually agreed with her. This had been too quick of a failure.

“Well, you can explain it to me on our way back to castle.” She told him.

“That’s what you think.” He spat at her. She can believe all she wants that he’ll be returned back to Zelda, but at the end of the day, it just wasn’t going to happen.

As he watched her make her way over to her stallion, he noticed something poking out of a satchel strapped to the horse. A scent was wafting off of it.

A familiar one.

Squinting his eyes, he inspected it, trying to figure out what it was.

Looking over to check on him, the woman noticed that he was focused on her steed.

“What is it?” She asked, following his eyes. When it landed on the satchel, she let out an airy laugh.

“You’re wondering what this is?” She asked, pointing at it. With a smirk, she grabbed the sleek material and pulled it out.

Link’s eyes widen when she revealed what it was.

“That’s…” He breathed out.

In her hands, gleaming brightly under the sun was his Zora armor.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” She laughed once again. “I found you within the Zora's Domain, thanks to your Zora armor. It just shows that it was destined that I, Leeanah, captain of the royal squad, given the duty to patrol the Lanaryu region, would be the one to find you.” She made her way over to him, secretly enjoying the look of shock on his face.

Squatting down by his side, she examined the armor with an interested look.

“This armor...I’ve read that female Zoras make this for ones that they wish to marry.” She began. Looking down at him she asked, “The Zora champion made this for you, correct?”

When he didn’t answer she let out a thoughtful hum.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. You have a betrothed and I found you so there’s no longer a reason for you to have this anymore…”

_*rrriiiip*_

Right before his eyes, Link watched as she ripped the armor in ease with her hands.

“Uh oh….” She tutted, dropping it before him.

His breathing grew rapidly as both pieces fell before him.

Mipha...she had made that for him…because of the love that she felt for him.

How could she….just for no reason?

“It served its purpose. I’m sure when we return back to the castle the others will do the same with the rest of your attire.” She told him. Her eyes swept over his form. She then added, “I don’t know about the one you're currently wearing though. It does well, showing off your curves I mean.”

“...How could you…?”

“Huh?” Leeanah asked, not hearing him.

“How could you just rip that...like it had no meaning to me?” Link questioned, looking up at her with wet eyes. “...That was important to me…”

“The only thing that needs to be important to you is the princess. Nothing else.” She spoke coldly to him. “You may be cute, but you’re stubborn. That’s a nasty trait that makes an omega unattractive.”

Link wasn’t even bothering to listen to her cruel words. Unnecessary tears were starting to pool in his eyes and were sliding down his face, dripping onto the grass beneath him.

Sidon had told him how much Mipha had cared for him and how she wanted to propose to him before Ganon’s blight ended her. He couldn’t remember much about her, but he knew that she had meant a great deal to him.

To have something of hers, a memory of her to be so ruthlessly destroyed in front of him…

_*drip*_

“Oh?” Leeanah looked up when she felt a drop of water land on her. Strange. There hadn’t been a cloud in the sky, but now dark grey covered once bright blue.

“You’ll get sick if you’re left out like this.” She looked back down at Link. Seeing his shoulders quiver, she took it as a sign that he was getting cold.

“It’s alright.” She said, lifting him up, arms underneath his knees and around his shoulders. “I’ll find you a dry place.”

As she carried him, she was unaware of the chilly, blue eyes fixed on her.

The sadness he had felt was replaced with pure anger.

_‘Urbosa’s fury is now ready…’_

Link’s head shot up.

That voice!

He hasn’t heard that voice since his battle with Ganon…

“Something the matter?” Leeanah asked, noticing the change within Link.

He gazed back at the alpha and an idea hit him.

This would be his chance to escape. To get away from this stone hearted woman. If he had really heard her voice, telling him that her ability was ready for use then maybe this was a sign from the goddess to save him from his predicament.

Hopefully, it would work.

“Hey.”

Leeanah spoke up again, now gaining his full attention.

Taking a nervous gulp, he decided to take the chance.

‘ _Please let this work!’_ He thought as he closed his eyes shut tightly.

Despite his binds, he was able to snap his fingers.

_*Crackle*_

A screeching noise rang and Link wasn’t sure if it was from the alpha or the sky. Probably both.

A flash of lightning suddenly appeared before them. It wasn't close enough to harm them, but it was enough to send the both of them flying off the mountain and scare her horse off.

* * *

 

“Uh...mmh..” Link was beginning to come to. He groaned, as his body ached, no thanks to the rough landing.

He didn’t know how long he had been out, but it wasn’t worth all the pain he was feeling.

Cracking his eyes open, he lifted his head off the ground, only to drop it back when a sharp pang ran through it.

“Ow…” He whimpered. Turning his head to the side, he could feel the warmth of a fire near him.

After blinking a couple of times, he could now see clearly.

In front of him was a fire, similar to the one that Leeanah had, but something was different. As he looked around he realized he was in an enclosed area, something like a cave.

A cave that had a lantern hanging.

“Oh….” He let out a still breath.

This wasn’t a cave.

He shot up in a sitting position, ignoring the pain that washed over him.

He was in a hideout. His wrist was still tied along with his ankles now…

He looked around frantically.

Numerous skulls littered the ground around him, along with something lined up against the stonewalls.

They were weapons that belonged to bokoblins…

Suddenly, a squeal like noise echoed in the air.

Turning his attention back to the entrance, Link started to back up, though it wasn’t easy thanks to his bonds.

Making its way towards him was a silver bokoblin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, lemme get Urbosa's fury thing out of the way. 
> 
> In this story, Link hasn't been able to use any of the powers because he's been feeling miserable and down which I like to think cut off his connection with the spirits, but since he felt fury towards what Leeanah did it awakned Urbosa's FURY :D (I'm not funny at all) but yes, the'yre connected to a specific emotions and it's only a matter of time until he can properly control them all again at will.
> 
> Okay, now that that's done, Imma just say it now. This shit is explicit as fuck. Playing Dramatical Muder and all the other Nitro Chiral games have given me wicked ideas of my own to use for this story. Yes, its most definitely going to have a happy ending, buuuut Link is going to have to suffer for that (Boohoo) 
> 
> So like I said earlier, pray for Link because he's going to need it for the remainder of this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved, loved, LOVED writing this chapter.  
> Not because something cute happen, no, opposite actually. Just the beginning of a build up that's going to go so, so wrong :D  
> I'm so evil.
> 
> (I'm not doing summaries for each chapter anymore cause honestly I suck at them lmao and I feel like they spoil the surprise for the chapter)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Stay back!” Link barked out the order as the creature strode over to him. He had tried to back away as far as he was able, but the ropes keeping him secure made that difficult. That didn’t discourage him. He kept at it, not once thinking about giving up so he could give the monster the satisfaction of killing him. If only he could use Urbosa's fury again! He couldn't hear her voice so he wasn't sure if he would be able too.

It might have just been a heat of the moment thing.

 “Argh!” He let out a pained grunt when the bokoblin wrenched his head up savagely. The throbbing agony in his head didn’t make things any better and he could only glare at the beast. Grinding his teeth together he snapped at the bokoblin.

 “Unhand me!” He demanded, not caring if it didn’t understand or not.

 Instead of obliging to his request, it raised up its other hand.

 Realizing it had something in its grubby paw, Link shut his eyes closed and turned away, fearing that it was something that would end his life.

 “Guh!” Expecting a sword to slit his throat, he was confused when he felt something being shoved into his mouth. Instinctively, he had bitten down on the intrusion only for something unexpectedly sweet to spread across his tongue.

 He recognized this taste.

 ‘ _An apple?’_ Link thought in bewilderment.

 The bokoblin had then released the hold that it had on his blond locks, causing Link to fall back down on his side. After making sure that the apple still remained in his mouth, the bokoblin left, leaving Link how he had been before checking up on him.

As soon as he thought that the close was clear, Link spat the apple out.

Why had it just try to feed him instead of doing away with him? He’s battle many of them, over a hundred, and not once have they ever tried to do what that one had just done.

“C-careful...if it sees that you didn’t finish it, it’ll force feed you…” A weak sounding voice behind him warned.

Registering that another person was in the skull-shaped cave with him he wriggled his body around as much as he could, wanting to see whom else was there.

When he now had his back facing the entrance and his eyes on the rest of the interior, he narrowed them in irritation.

“Oh...it’s only you.” He responded coolly.

Bruised up worse than him and no longer wearing her armor sat Leeanah. He could see that she was tied up just like him and any visible skin showing was now covered with cuts and purple bruises.

If Link weren’t such a good person he would’ve laughed at the sight, enjoying how an arrogant alpha like her lost to such weak creatures like bokoblins.

After noticing her grimace from the pain, his feelings towards her changed and were replaced with ones of uneasiness and concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Y-yeah…” She looked up to inspect his face from her position. She was relieved to see that he wasn’t hurt.

“Do you know why they have us tied up?” Link asked as he tried to wriggle closer to her. “Why haven’t they killed us?

“Ha...haha…” Link looked at her, puzzled when she let out a gravelly laugh. What was so funny?

“P-please...don’t make me laugh...it hurts too much…” She continued to laugh despite how painful it was. The reason she was kept alive was to squander up all her equipment. It was only a matter of time before one of the bokoblins were sent to kill her. The reason Link was alive, however, was an entirely different story.

“What?” He asked. When she out another round of laughter Link furrowed his brows in irritation.

“What’s so funny!” He yelled, wanting to know what was so amusing about their situation.

Seeing that he was serious, Leeanah began to calm down, a small frown forming on her lips.

“Y-you...you really don’t know?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did, now would I?” He asked.

Leeanah fell silent. She thought he had just been playing dumb, but she was mistaken. The look on his face was a dead give away.

He really had no clue what bokoblins did to omegas…

If it weren’t for the screwed up situation that they were both in she would call him adorable for his naivety.

“...Didn’t anyone ever explained to you what bokoblins do to omegas they’ve captured?” She asked him, wanting to see if he really didn’t understand the situation that he was in. 

“No. All the princess ever told me was that I couldn’t be around them because she thinks I’m too weak to handle them.” He answered with a pout.

“S-she didn’t tell you anything else after you presented...?” Leeanah interrogated. There was no way the princess wouldn’t inform her omega the dangers that would befall Link if he were to come across them, especially a group as large as this one.

Trying to think back on it, he could recall one little instance of her mentioning them.

“I remember arguing with her about wanting to go out and fight...she took me to the dungeons and that was it.” He replied. He tried to remember what followed after that, but everything else was a blur.

“The dungeons…” Leeanah trailed off. That explained it.

While Hylians outside Hyrule Kingdom didn’t think much of the laws placed on them before Calamity Ganon, during his reign, and after his defeat, there was one law in particular that most would follow.

An unmated omega had to have an alpha by their side.

Unmated omegas without an alpha by their side were more valuable than any gem or rupee out there when it came to bokoblins or corrupted alphas. An unmated omega was a rut just waiting to happen. Their smell alone was enough to lure a bokoblin or alpha out into the open only for them to snatch up the omega and have their way with them. If Link had been mated it would’ve been a whole different story. He would’ve had the scent of his alpha on him and that would’ve caused the bokoblins, at the very least, not want to mate with him and treat him with hostility like it would with a beta or an alpha.

Leeanah thought  _every_ omega had known about that. It was common knowledge. It surprised her that the most wanted one didn’t have a single clue.

Well, he was about to know firsthand if she didn’t get him out of their predicament.

“Somebody as sheltered as you shouldn’t be out here…” She stated in a hoarse voice. Link sent her a glare.

“I’m not sheltered! I’ve dealt with worse! Much worse!” He exclaimed.

“Quiet!” Leeanah commanded in a hushed whisper. “I don’t need you drawing their attention back over here.”

“Let them come! I’ll kill them just like all the others!” Link squirmed, trying to break out of his binds.

“Don’t waste any of your energy,” Leeanah told him as moved her wrists. “Just give me a second. I’ll get you out of here before anything happens to you.”

“So you can just return me to Princess Zelda?” Link snorted. “Thanks, but no thanks. I have no intention of ever returning back to her.”

Leeanah looked back over to him, watching as he tried to escape.

“And what do you plan on doing? Living the rest of your life on the run, knowing that the princess is on the search for you?” Gritting her teeth in irritation she snapped at Link.

“Omegas like you need to understand your place. You think that you’re in the same league as alphas when you’re really not. You weren’t made to fight-”

“Shut up!” Link shouted, interrupting her.

“You and she are just alike!” He began. “Constantly telling me that I can’t do anything just because of what I am now.” He shook his head. “I won’t continue to live in a kingdom where I’m belittled. Never again.”

After the kindness and the encouragement he received from not only Sidon but the rest of the Zoras as well, he would never allow himself to return to a place where people looked down on him.

Feeling the ropes against his wrists begin to loosen, he continued to speak. “I’ll prove to her and make her realize her mistake. I’ll make her see that I’m not this dainty little omega that needs to be dominated or rescued or protected. I’ll show her...I’ll show her...I’ll show her.”

He was speaking to himself at this point and Leenah could tell that it was as if he were trying to convince himself instead of her.

She could only scoff, not caring for his words.

He was an omega and would always be an omega.

That was his fate.

* * *

 

 “Have you given up?”

Leeanah spoke when Link settled down. She only asked because he had quit trying to escape and now laid motionless on the ground.

Link just remained silent, his back now facing her.

Before she could ask if he were all right, a loud squealed rang throughout the cave.

Up ahead, standing in the entrance of the cave stood a red bokoblin, its bulging eyes locked onto Link’s form.

Its eyes were glazed with lust and she didn’t hold back with her words.

“Lay even a finger on him and I’ll break it. Clear?” She warned.

The bokoblin’s eyes went to her. Its expression was one of an annoyed animal and she watched with amusement as it raised up a weapon.

It had her sword.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” She asked as it motioned the blade across its neck. So it had been sent to finish her off. She figured as much seeing as she saw no other reason for her to be there.

“Bring it on trash.” She goaded the monster.

Though she was unarmed, she had managed to free herself from the rope around her wrist.

As the bokoblin made its way over to her, she silently cracked her knuckles behind her back.

Passing Link and nearing its way to Leeanah, the bokoblin raised the sword up, ready to take her out with one swing.

“Are you just going to ignore me?”

Leeanah’s eyes widened.

Link, who had merely been playing quiet this entire time, now had rope wrapped around the bokoblin’s neck. He looked rather excited as he strangled the life out of the creature.

“Eek! E-erhk!” The bokoblin shrieked as waved the blade around, trying to free itself. Link didn’t let up though. In fact, the monsters cry only fueled him even more and he pulled even harder on the rope.

“Shh, it’s alright...just go to sleep. Okay?” He asked in its ear and that's just what it did. Fallen victim to Link’s throttling, the bokoblin fell forward. The sword in its hand clattered loudly on the floor.

Leeanah could only watch in amazement as he swiped it, slicing through the ropes that had been keeping his ankles tied up. He paid no mind to the body of the dead bokoblin, not even glancing at it when it was replaced with the ominous, dark smoke. All that was left of it was its guts along with some random item that it had been holding onto.

”It won’t take long for them to start wondering what’s taking this one so long to come out.“ Link said as he got to his feet. Stretching his sore limbs he added, “I better make this quick.”

“W-What do you think you’re doing? Set me free, now!” She said as she watched him rush over to where the bokoblin’s weapons laid. Picking up a durable shield he looked over at her and gave her an empty smile.

“No, I don’t think so.” He responded.

Walking over to her, now with an amused smile on his face, he squatted down to her level.

“You’re an alpha, right?” He flicked her forehead playfully. “Free yourself.”

She could only watch, jaw dropped, as he sent her a salute goodbye and rushed out to deal with the last remaining bokoblins outside the cave.

Glaring at his retreating form, she started to get to work on the rope around her ankles, cursing about how double-edged omegas were.

* * *

 

“What a joke? She really couldn’t handle five bokoblins on her own?” Link thought out loud when saw the remaining four huddled around a fire.

As soon as they heard his voice the bokoblins jumped to their feet. Link watched as they jumped up and down in anger. 

Watching as they each went to gather a weapon of their choice, Link couldn’t help but smile.

It was like a breath of fresh air really. He was reliving the life he had before defeating Ganon.

As releasing a deep breath he brandished the borrowed sword and the stolen shield.

It was time to remind him that he wasn’t the hopeless omega that people saw him as.

* * *

“I did it! I did it!” He bounced in excitement. 

After easily slaying the three red bokoblins and defeating the more powerful silver one, he let out a joyous cheer.

“How do you like me now Princess!” He said to no one in particular. “I defeated them all on my own!”

Wanting to capture this moment, he whipped out his slate.

Holding up two fingers, he smiled at the camera. Behind him lay the remains of the defeated bokoblins.

After snapping a couple of pictures, he examined each one. He wondered what Sidon would think if had seen him in action. Probably cheer him on like any other time.

“I’ll have to make sure he sees them.” He said as he clasped the slate back to his side. He couldn’t wait to show the Zora the pictures he had taken.

Kneeling down, he started going through bokoblin’s spoils, wanting to see if he can find anything worthwhile to keep for himself and something to show to the prince.

He was heedless of the form behind him, too proud of himself to check.

Leeanah had managed to free herself. Her face lacked interest on what Link was doing.

“I’m shocked that you had actually managed to defeat them all on your own.” She admitted.

Turning around, a couple of rupees littered in his arms, Link looked up at her with a smile.

“Impressed?” He asked.

“You could say that, but…”

“!” Link gasped, dropping the rupees as he slowly got back onto his feet.

Leeanah had pulled back an arrow with a bow that she must’ve found within the cave. 

“You’re still a reckless omega.”

Link’s heart pounded against his chest, eyes kept on the emerald ones in front of him.

“Are you crazy?” He asked. “Do you plan on shooting me?”

“Your actions give me no other option.” She replied. “The princess was too lenient with you when you resided in the castle. A smart omega would never do what you just did. They would’ve left it to the alpha like any reasonable thinking one would do.”

“Leave it to you? Y-you were incapacitated!” Link said in exasperation. “We both would’ve been killed had I done that!”

“They weren’t going to kill you,” Leeanah responded. With a cruel smirk, she said, “An omega like you would be a waste of time killing anyway.”

Link’s hand curled up into a fist.

“I was more of a challenge for them, unlike you! I managed to defeat them without even getting a single scratch-”

“Only because they don’t want to harm their  _fuck_ toy.” She spat venomously.

Her smile spread across her face as she watched Link’s expression contort into one of disbelief.

 Fuck toy? Why would the bokoblins see him as that? They had just tried to kill him...they didn’t want to do anything like that to him…

 Right?

 “Aren’t you wondering why that silver one had left you alone? Why you even woke up at all without any sort of bruise on you?” Leeanah continued. “They wanted to fuck you. That’s all.”

 A mixture of horror and disgust fell on his face.

 “You’re nothing but a joke. You  _were_  the champion. You  _were_  the one who saved us all from Ganon. I accept that.”

  _*swish*_

 “Ah!” Link let out a cry, hands falling to his injured. A sharp pain washed over him and blood began to soak through the thin fabric. Falling onto his knees, he looked up at Leeanah fearfully.

 “That face…” She tossed the bow to the side. “That’s the face I like. Terror.” She grabbed her chin, gazing at him thoughtfully. “It really suits you.”

 “Y-you hurt me…” He stuttered, still in disbelief.

 “For your own good.” She tossed the bow to the side, no longer needing it seeing as he wouldn’t be escaping. “I’ll take the punishment that the princess gives me if it means that you’ll be back, safe at the castle.”

 This woman…

 She’s insane.

 “S-stay away from me!” He yelled when she took a step forward. He didn’t care about the returning to the castle. He wanted to be away from Leeanah. Just to get her point across she had disabled him.

 This wasn’t someone he wanted to remain alone with.

 With wet hands, covered in blood, he reached for his slate.

  _*thud*_

 She had pushed him onto his back, straddling him. A hand was wrapped around his throat.

 “Trying to escape?” Her thumb pressed against his adam's apple. “I don’t think so.”

 “G-get...off.” He tried to push her off of him. He couldn’t breathe.

 “Not until you understand that you are an omega and that’s all you’ll ever be.” She pressed even harder on his throat.

 “G-get….” He couldn’t finish what he was about to say, feeling dizzy from the lack of air.

 Leeanah smirked as she watched the light in his eyes begin to dim.

 “What did you say to that bokoblin you strangled?” She asked. Looking up thoughtfully for a moment she looked back down at him. “Just go to sleep for me. Okay?”

 It only took a couple of more seconds until Link fell passed out. When he did, she released her hold on him.

 “There.” She stood up, looking down. “That wasn’t so hard. Was it?”

 “Didn’t expect Princess Zelda’s own people to be so merciless.”

 “...” She let out a gasp when she felt something penetrate her chest. Slowly glancing down, she saw a large blade poking out, coated with her blood.

Blood spilled over her bottom lip and with a wet noise, the blade was yanked out of her body.

 “Agh!” Her hand went up to the open wound on her chest, trying to stop the blood from pouring out.

 Who had done that?

 Weakly, she looked over her shoulder to see who the assailant was.

 Standing over her, a couple feet taller than herself, stood a Yiga blademaster.

 The smell radiating off of him was similar to the smell of cum that hung off of Link...

 Slashing his blade in the air to clean it of the blood, he raised one hand up to lift up the mask that had been covering his face.

 “I didn’t plan on jumping in so soon, but I don’t like finding someone harming my claim.” Ghyoga’s deep voice echoed in Leeanah’s ears.

With frightening wide eyes, she could only look in horror as he brought his blade down on her, splattering the unconscious Hylian in her blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been 9 chapters since Ghyoga's appeared (Story wise, Link's only been in the domain for less than three weeks lol. He's nowhere near close to entering his heat. so he's not in any major danger)  
> For now anyway teehee  
> Anyway, the chapter originally wasn't like this. Link actually had some smutty time with both the silver bokoblin AND Leeanah (It was good stuff, let me tell you) but I made the mistake of letting my friends read that part and they kinkshamed me lol so I got rid of it. (I feel like you guys would've liked it to...cause I did)
> 
> Anyway, I guess this chapter is another cliff hanger...I'm sorry.
> 
> until the next one though :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh boy. Oh boy. Oh boy.  
> This chapter was something else i tells ya. Like, i don't wanna spoil it so maybe you should just read it lol.
> 
> Also, some of you actually wanted to read the smut between the bokoblin and Leeanah and i gotta say...
> 
> I'm. So. Glad.
> 
> Cause like, i was expecting to be shamed for that (the tags even say kinkshame me of you have to) but it makes me happy to know I'm not the only freaky person here lol. For those who want to read it, i'll post it as its own story later on this month (I need to edit it and shit cause it was just a roughdraft tbh) 
> 
> Also also, you guys had me dying with 'ding dong the bitch is dead' like whaaaat. Ya'll crazy!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cause it's long af and I REALLY like this chapter.
> 
> Warning: Non-con touching

 

 

> _Twenty minutes after Link departed_

  _‘He isn’t here yet... along with the soldiers.’_ Sidon thought as he floated in the river beneath Inogo Bridge. He had arrived after twenty minutes like Link had told him, but both he and the Hylian soldiers were nowhere in sight. On his way down Zora River, he had seen only a few of them at the highlands, but not all of them.

 That worried the prince.

 What had happened to cause a shift of change in Link’s plans? Had he come across a gaggle of monsters? Or had he been captured by any wandering soldiers in the area?

 Thinking about the countless possibilities had Sidon stricken with grief. He believed in Link without a doubt, that was for certain, but even though he was the champion who had defeated Ganon, he still had limitations like any normal human. Unfortunately, that limitation was his status as an omega.

 Although he didn’t know all the details, he knew enough that an omega shouldn’t be doing such work on their own. Especially if they were being hunted and tracked down.

 Link was an exception though.

 He was strong and resilient. He was always willing to help people in need. It could be something as small as catching bugs or as big as taking a picture of Lynels. He didn’t mind the constant danger that he put himself in whenever he set off to help people. He would always tell Sidon that they made him happy. He would say that it made him feel like he was capable of doing things that others might not think he should be doing. He would explain to Sidon that if anyone were in need of any kind of help he would jump right to it.

 And he would do it all with that heartwarming smile of his.

 A smile that had become one of Sidon’s favorite things to gaze at when it came to Link.

 The thought of never seeing it again was enough to put Sidon on edge and consider the idea of heading out. He wanted to find the Hylian and make sure that nothing bad had befallen him.

 He made a move and swam forward towards shore only to stop.

 “He said to believe in him…” He swam backward, back underneath the bridge. “...But he hasn’t appeared yet…” He swam forward.

“....He’s the hero I treasure though.”

 He swam back.

 “But there might be a chance that, that smug woman might’ve captured him...”

 He swam forward again.

 Conflicted with what he should do, he pouted.

 Would Link be upset with him if he went to go find him? It’s not like he’d be doing it out of fear that Link was in danger. He would just watch. Yeah, just observe from the sidelines. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize his plan. As soon as he saw that Link was well off, he’d head back to the Domain.

 “Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.” Sidon nodded to himself. With a determined expression on his face, he swam forward from underneath the bridge. With ease, he launched himself from the water and landed gracefully onto the bridge.

 Gazing up at the mountain on the other side of the bridge, he let out a sigh.

 “Don’t let him see you.” He told himself as he walked to the rocky wall. “Just check in on him and leave. That’s it.”

 Taking a deep breath, Sidon began his climb up the high mountain, ready to put his mind at ease and to remind himself that Link was a hero that didn’t need to be constantly worried on.

* * *

 

  “Link...?” Sidon called cautiously as he searched every inch of Veiled Falls. He was gone. Not one sign of him in the area and that had the prince agonizing over the situation.

 There wasn’t any sign of the Hylian captain either so he had no reason to conceal his presence. Had he been wrong about her residing in the area? He could’ve sworn that he saw her there earlier...

 Looking up at the falls with a distraught look in his eyes, he wasted no time wading into the small lake to swim upward. Maybe Link had gone up there to search for her.

 Launching up high into the sky, Sidon took the opportunity to inspect the area.

 Before he landed back on the ground he could make out a few yards ahead of what seemed to be smoke.

 As soon as his feet touched the ground he took off, heading straight for where the fire was currently burning.

 “!”

 The area was unrecognizable. Small flames still lingered and trees had been knocked over. Burnt marks resided on the stumps.

 What had happened here?

 Taking a few steps, he stopped when he felt something hard underneath his foot. He looked down to see what it had been.

 “What…” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Kneeling down, he wiped the char off so he could see it clearly; to make sure that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

 On the ground, left forgotten and scorched just like the trees surrounding it laid the armor that his beloved sister had made for Link.

 He’d recognize it anywhere.

 A tremor washed over him as he fell onto his knees.

 Reaching for the torn, burnt pieces, he picked it off the ground with great care.

 What had it been doing here? Link didn’t have it when arrived at the domain and he was sure that it didn’t appear in thin air.

 So why…?

 He held it close to his chest. It had belonged to Link. It had been made for him and was full of the love that his older sister had made for him.

 To see something so precious that belonged to someone that he cared about to be reduced to charred rags…

 “Link.” He said the name quietly, barely even a whisper. “Link!” The volume in his voice increased and he got back onto his feet.

 “LINK!” He screamed, no longer caring if he would give away his knowledge of Link being there. Clutching the pieces of armor, he kept screaming out the name. He knew Link had been here, it had to be the reason why the area looked so beaten up and why his armor was there in the first place.

 Where was he?

 “LINK!” He screamed again, searching the area for his treasured friend, praying to the goddess that he hadn’t been snatched away and taken back to the one place that he never wanted to return back to.

* * *

 

 “LINK!”

 “...” Ghyoga didn’t look up at the mountain to see whom the voice belonged to. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on his soon to be claimed mate.

 “Captain...are you sure that you’ll be able to handle him on your own?” A soldier asked as he finished treating Link’s injury around his thigh.

 “...I didn’t drag him all the way here to you guys so that my skills will be questioned and doubted on.” Leeanah responded, her eyes on the Yiga member. It had been a difficult task, especially with only one functioning arm and a hole dripping with blood. It had been a miracle that the blade missed her heart.

 After Ghyoga had nearly sawed her arm off with only one slash of his sword, she had made it her number one priority to get Link out of there. She had trained for situations such as this and she was proud that she had managed to get him out of there without any more harm befalling him.

“You’re right. Forgive me.” The soldier apologized as he scooped up the unconscious Hylian. “I’m just worried. He’s sure to have cut a main artery in your chest...and your right arm is now useless…. will you be able to fight properly?”

 “It’s a one-handed sword, is it not?” With her left arm still working, she lifted up the broadsword that the soldier lent to her. “Besides, it’s as Princess Zelda said herself; My attempts to send the omega back to castle will not go in vain.” She narrowed her eyes.

 “If I have to die to make that happen, so be it.”

 “Captain…” The soldier breathed out, inspired by Leeanah’s words.

“Stop wasting time ogling me and get him out of here!” She ordered briskly, “Gather up the rest of the platoon and head back to the kingdom, I’ll catch up with you when I’ve finished off this bastard.”

 “R-right! Good luck!” He nodded. With Link clutched close to his chest, the soldier took off, leaving his wounded captain alone.

 Intrigued by her boastful words, Ghyoga finally turned his attention to her.

 “You’re going to finish me off?” He asked, a light chuckle following after.  “You talk big for a dead woman.”

 “That’s the plan.” She got in a stance, ready to attack. “Normally I’d just let you go. I don’t like wasting my time on unnecessary battles, but you dared to mark the princesses’ omega.” She sent a hard look at him. “I can’t let you live for doing such an act.”

 “You’re telling me you wouldn’t do the same thing?” Ghyoga asked, curious about what her answer will be. “Tell me truthfully. If you found that omega sleeping peacefully in the open, his body up for grabs, unmarked and unclaimed, you wouldn’t set out to make sure that he would be yours?”

 Leeanah glanced away from her opponent.

 An omega as beautiful as Link that wasn’t claimed was a rare find nowadays. Corrupted alphas would seize the opportunity of taking him without a second's thought, not caring at all what he wanted.

 She wasn’t like those alphas though.

 Ever since Zelda called for the reconstruction of the kingdom and to bring back the royal guards, Leeanah wanted nothing, but to prove herself to the Princess that her efforts will not go to waste.

 She was going to bring back what can be known as a permanent and secure home for the hundreds out **,** living amongst monsters and Leeanah would forever be eternally grateful for that.

 Being a knight that served the renowned princess was far better than just traveling around aimlessly by herself or mating with a desirable omega.

 If her first step to show her gratitude had to be returning said omega back like some sort of delivery person, then so be it.

 “I would never defile the person who my princess cherishes the most.” Leeanah finally answered the rogue Sheikah. “I’d rather die than do so.”

 “Is that so?” Ghyoga asked. Raising a hand up to his mask, he pulled it off, revealing a smirking face. “Well, I do aim to please.”

 Leeanah just lets out a hoarse laugh at his response.

 This was going to be an entertaining fight. It was unfortunate that only one of them wouldn’t survive to fight another day.

* * *

 

 “The captain said she’ll meet up with us when she finishes off the Yiga member....”

 “Still, if she only had one arm do you honestly believe she’ll be fine on her own?”

 “Of course! She is the captain that Princess Zelda designated herself! She’s up to the task at hand.”

 “I agree. Let us just get the champion back to the kingdom. Those were Captain Leeanah’s direct orders, were they not, Colin?”

 “Y-yes!”

 “....”

 Although his head was hazy, Link had finally woken up. The voices around him belonged to a group of soldiers in the nearby area. The soldier who had been given the task of returning Link had found the rest of his squad with no problem.

 His first thought was to rub his face, feeling something itchy on it. He tried to move his hand but was confused when he was unable to. Moving his arms around, he realized that once again, for the third time that same day, he was tied up.

 He was beginning to hate this pattern of waking up to bad things happening to him.

 “Goddess...why isn’t anything going well for me.” He mumbled, shaking his head so he can get his bearings straight.

 He took notice that it was no longer daytime, but nearly evening. Judging from the red hue in the sky, the sun had just barely begun to set.

 “Are you awake?” A shadow fell over both him and the patch of grass that he was laying on.

 Looking up, he let out an annoyed groan when he saw a soldier standing over him.

 This was the last time he would plan something and follow through with it all on the same day that it was supposed to commence.

 “Sorry about the ropes.” A gruff sounding soldier apologized. “Can’t have you running off again or we’ll be back to square one.”

 “Believe me. We’ll be back to that in no time.” Link replied. As he checked his surroundings, he noticed that Leeanah was nowhere in sight.

 “Hey…” He started. “The captain. Where is she?” He had a bone to pick with her. For her choking him out and shooting him in the leg. Both had been unnecessary seeing as he was now tied up and his leg had been treated.

 “Before you were brought to us, Colin had found you and the captain ambushed!” A high-pitched voice answered.

 “Ambushed?” Link repeated.

 “That’s right.” This time a chilly voice spoke. “We don’t know all the details, but judging from the scent in the air, it seems to be the person that placed a temporary claim on you.”

 “A temporary claim?” Link turned to the woman who spoke, not understanding her words. “You’re mistaken. I haven’t been claimed by anyone-”

 “Colin, perhaps you should explain.” The woman cut him off.

 Everybody, including Link, turned to face the unusually short alpha.

 “Um, w-well...I found you and the captain nearby in some woods being chased by a Yiga member.” The soldier, Colin, explained. “He s-smells of the one that...marked you.”

 “Goddess, Colin!” The high-pitched sounding woman playfully punched his arm. “The way you’re talking, you might as well be an omega!”

 “How dare you!” He exclaimed. The more mature sounding woman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 “We have no time for bickering. It’s time to head out.” The woman turned to the gruff sounding soldier.

 “Shoot the arrow to alert everyone that we have him and to head back.” She ordered.

 “Already on it.” The gruff soldier was aiming a bomb arrow up in the arrow. As soon as it was about to set off, he shot it, sending the homemade flare off.

 “I’ll carry him until we reach the horses!” The high-pitched woman offered, already reaching down to pick up Link, who had been silent throughout their discussion.

 He had a good reason to of course. The very Yiga member that had assaulted him weeks ago was in the area. He was scared but also confused as to why he was there in the first place and how he had managed to find him without Link picking up his scent.

 “Ah!” He let out a yelp when the soldier picked him up and threw him over her shoulder with ease.

 “Aw~ his butt is soooo perky!” She swooned as she lifted a hand to fondle it.

 “No. Kiara, he is not your omega. Leave him be.” The mature woman ordered, which made the soldier, Kiara, let out a disappointed sigh.

 “The princess is so lucky...I wish I can find an omega as cute as hers.”

 “I am not hers!” Link spat as he struggled to escape her constricting hold. “Let go of me!”

 “The others will be headed for Inogo Bridge. We need to leave too, now.” The gruff man said, already heading off without waiting.

 “Oh boy! I can’t wait to head back home!” Kiara cheered excitedly, following after the rest of her men and ignoring the Hylian that was trying desperately to get away from her. 

* * *

 

 “Nobody but you two has come through here?” The mature woman asked when she and her group arrived at Inogo Bridge. Besides Link’s persistence, they had no problem getting down the trail.

It was an odd sight for them to see only two soldiers awaiting them.

“We were the closest in the area.” One soldier explained. “As soon as we saw the bomb go off, we headed straight here. We haven’t seen anyone else besides you four.” 

“That is...peculiar.” The mature woman crossed her arms. Although her helmet hid her expression, she sounded puzzled.

“I mean, they’re sure to have seen the bomb right?” Kiara asked. “Do we really have to just wait here for all of em’?”

“Yes. They are our comrades. We need to wait for them and make sure that nothing has happened to them.” The mature woman answered.

“You act like you have better things to do.” The gruff man said to Kiara. “What can be more important than returning the princesses beloved?”

“Drinking and finding an omega to settle down with!” Kiara argued. “If it wasn’t for the mandatory rules set for alphas, I’d be back at the kingdom, bar hunting like I use to.”

“Someone as fast as you should never settle down…” Colin said under his breath.  

“Quit it. Someone is nearby.” The mature woman spoke before Kiara could argue back.

She was right. Back down the trail, a few feet away, bushes rustled.

“I bet that’s everyone else. About time.” Kiara said in relief. “Here.”

“W-what are you doing...?” Colin asked as she handed Link over to him.

“To go give them a piece of my mind. They should’ve hurried here faster. The nerve of them.” Kiara huffed, making her way back up the trail.

“...Honestly. How could the princess allow someone as childish as her to be a soldier?” Colin asked. 

“As long as you’re an alpha. That’s all that matters.” The gruff man responded.

“That’s a lousy system…” Colin sighed as he watched Kiara make her way to the source of the noise.

As the soldiers watched their squadmate, Link had stilled.

He had a nervous expression on his face, not wanting to believe the scent in the air. It was one that he wanted to forget…

Glancing at the soldiers around him he wondered why they haven’t been able to pick up the scent.

That just made him struggle harder.

“L-let me go. Please!” He begged, but his pleas fell on ears that would not listen.

* * *

 

 “Guys~ come on out! We’re ready to head out. Captain’s orders!” Kiara called, near the shrubs.

When she was closing in, the bushes quivered again.

“Guys?” She called out once more, stopping.

When she received no answer. She let out an annoyed huff.

“Seriously guys. We don’t have time to mess around.” She grumbled. Moving towards the bushes, she dug her hands into the greenery to search and see if her fellow comrades were hiding.

_*thud*_

“Huh?” She felt something hit her foot. Pulling away from the shrub, she looked down only to find something wrapped in cloth.

“What the…” She kneeled down, gazing at out with interest. 

Where did it come from?

“Guys! I found something weird!” Kiara called out. Wrapping her hands around it she let out a surprised gasp when she felt how heavy it was.

“Geez…is this a hydromelon or something?” She pondered out loud as she weighed the mysterious, concealed object. As she raised a hand to removed the thick fabric around it, she didn’t see the shadow fall over her, thanks to the helmet secured to her head. 

“KIARA!” The mature soldier screamed, alerting Kiara.

“Hm?” The soldier turned her head to face her comrade. Right as she did this, the fabric that had been covering the object had been brushed aside by her hand.

Looking up at her, eyes rolled to the back her head, was captain Leeanah.

“Such slow reflexes for a soldier of Hyrule.”

Right before Kiara could turn to see whom that voice belonged to, her helmet had been pulled off.

The slender neck of a blonde girl with brown eyes then slit. 

Blood spurted out of wound like a fountain and Kiara raised a hand to clutch at her throat, dropping the decapitated head of her captain in the process.

“You Hylian soldiers really aren’t much of a threat...how boring.” Ghyoga pushed her aside, ignoring how she tumbled into Zora’s river.

Looking down, he picked up the head by its hair.

“If your captain could barely harm me then what do you possibly think you can achieve?”

With a wicked smile, he tossed it in the river.

“T-That was.. Captain Leeanah…” Colin stammered, taking a step back.

“Please, let me go! He just wants me, please! This wasn’t supposed to happen...nobody was supposed to die!” Link was trying to push away from Colin, but the soldier’s vice grip was too strong for him to break.

Hearing Link speak, Ghyoga turned his attention back to the soldiers.

“He’s not wrong. I just need him for a moment. So, if you value your life.” He held a hand out.

“Give him to me.”

“Like hell, we will.” The gruff soldier spoke, brandishing his bow along with another bomb arrow.

“You’ll pay for killing them…” The mature woman said venomously, bringing out her claymore. The other two soldiers on the bridge followed suit and pulled out their own respective weapons.

“Colin. Guard him.” She ordered.

“B-but…”

“But nothing! Get ready to defend yourself!” She cut him off, taking stance when Ghyoga made his move.

* * *

 

 “I’m disappointed. Really, did the princess send her weakest platoon out here?” Ghyoga let out a disappointed sigh. “This has been no fun at all. I’ve dealt with groups of bokoblins that are stronger than these people. Hmph, and they call themselves alphas.”

Link, drenched in even more blood, trembled before the Yiga member as he tossed Colin’s lifeless body into the river beside him. It had been a massacre. It didn’t seem possible, but Ghyoga had managed to take all of the soldiers out on his own.

Despite the fact that he was by himself, it didn’t seem fair. It was as if he had the upper hand during the entire fight. How strong was he?

Sheathing his sword, Ghyoga glanced down at the water.

“Oh...I didn’t mean to do all that. I need to learn to stop dumping trash in rivers. It just dirties them up.” He berated himself.

“Y-you..you…” Link couldn’t bring himself to finish what he wanted to say. The man had ruthlessly killed everyone without feeling any sort of regret.

“Hm?” The man turned to the boy, raising a brow. “What?” His lips curled in delight.

“You didn’t think I’d let them live right? Especially when they were trying to return  _my_ claim back to the princess.” He raised a blood-covered hand and wagged his finger at Link.

“I don’t think so.”

Link glared hard at the man, furrowing his brows in anger.

“I am  _not_ your claim.” He growled.

“Ah, you’re right.” Ghyoga lowered his hand and started to walk over to the bound Hylian.

“Ugh!” Link was lifted off the ground after the rogue Sheikah grabbed him by the jaw. His toes just barely touching the ground.

“Technically you aren’t mine until after we mate.” Ghyoga’s smile widened.

“I’ve been counting down the days since you parted from me. It’s only a matter of time.”

Link tried to pull away from the man, but he was unable to because of his grip.

“We will never mate! Unhand me!” He ordered.

_*slap*_

The Hylian let out a cry when a hard slap met his cheek. He was sent to the ground thanks to the force from the hit. His mouth stung and he was sure that he had split open the inside of his cheek.

“How impudent.” Ghyoga placed a hand on his hip as he looked down at Link. “I save you from returning back to captivity and you still show me resistance.”

“There’s nothing to resist.” Link spat a mixture of saliva and blood at Ghyoga’s foot. “You. Are. Not. My. Mate.” Each word was punctuated with the hate that Link radiated. He didn’t care how repetitive he sounded. He wanted the rogue sheikah to get it through his thick head that he would never mate with someone as fiendish as him.

“How...unappealing.” Ghyoga squatted down to Link’s level. “I’ve never met an omega that was so adamant to not mate with an alpha. Are you really that different from all the others…” Ghyoga wanted to know. He had been with plenty of omegas before. Yes, they were always unwilling at the beginning, but, as always, they started to give in to their instincts and surrender to the pleasure that an alpha’s cock brought them.

He wanted to see if the same set of rules applied to Link.

“Ah!?” Link let out a nervous moan when he felt a large hand caress his thighs tenderly.

“Do you not like to be touched by an alpha?” His hand rubbed at the tights, enjoying the feeling of the thin fabric. “Do you not like the idea of being dominated?” His hand then went between Link’s legs and started to caress his crotch. “You don’t want to be fucked even though that’s the whole point of your existence, to be fucked.”

Link bit his bottom lip to stifle the moans that desperately wanted to escape. His legs quivered as the hand stroke his covered cock with a gentle touch. He heard what Ghyoga had said and didn’t want to believe it. He knew that wasn’t the point of his existence. He was born to defeat Ganon and that’s just what he did. But after that, what was the next thing he was supposed to do?

There was no longer a threat.

“A-Ah!” He could no longer control his voice when he felt a finger feel the outside of his pussy.

“Heh...you’re acting like a bitch in heat you know. Just like you were meant to.”

Link didn’t respond. He was too scared of what he was feeling to say anything. It was as if his body no longer listened to him. Eager for the rough hands to touch him even more, he lifted his leg up so that Ghyoga could gain more access.

“Ha...uah…” He let out all sorts of cries as the finger moved relentlessly against his clothed cunt. He was repulsed at what he was feeling and wishes that he could just disappear.

“You’re getting so wet for me. You may be a virgin, but you act like such a whore. Are you sure you haven’t let the princess touch you? It’s alright, you can be honest with me.” Ghyoga whispered in Link’s pointed ear. Not only was a sweet smell beginning to emit from Link, but Ghyoga’s fingers were starting to become damp, thanks to the slick that was soaking through the thin material.

“Y-you’re...ah...w-wrong…” Link argued, but even he was starting to sound uncertain.

He didn’t want to be touched in such an inappropriate manner, especially from such a vile man like Ghyoga. He knew that...but the way his body felt….

It was nice…

He could remember a sensation like this before. The pleasure that he was currently feeling. It was a familiar feeling and his body welcomed it with little to no resistance.

“You can say that you don’t like it all you want, but your body knows better.” Ghyoga pulled away.

“I’ll show you.”

“W-what are you doing…?” Link asked when the alpha reached for the hem of his tights.

“I’m going to show you how good you can feel if you listen to your body for a change.”

“No! S-Stop!” Link cried out as both his tights and underwear were forcibly pulled down. His face blazed with embarrassment as he felt the breeze hit his bottom half.

“Don’t be so bashful. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this you know.” Ghyoga told him. However, he let out a low whistle when he spread Link’s pussy lips apart with his thumbs.

“Such a pretty pink color.” Link let out a whimper as he tried to kick Ghyoga away, but the Sheikah had taken no notice of his attempts. The kicks weren’t that strong anyway. Instead, he moved Link’s body so that he was now lying on his back instead of his side. Ghyoga has positioned himself between his thighs so that he could get a better view of Link’s glistening cunt.

Link could feel tears bead at the corner of his eyes.

“Stop! I-I don’t want this! Ple-Please!” Link didn’t care how pathetic he sounded. He didn’t want to be touched like this. This was supposed to be an intimate moment shared between two people who loved each other and trusted the other with taking care of their body. He didn’t feel that way with this man. Hell, he didn’t feel that way with Zelda either. He wasn’t sure he felt anything as close as love to anybody.

“The more you beg, the more it just makes me want to mount you right now.” Ghyoga sat up. “So unless you’re ready to offer yourself willingly right now I suggest you be quiet.” To emphasize his words, he grabbed Link by his scalp and lifted his head up only to slam it back down onto the ground.

“S-st….” Link said in between sobs, head throbbing with pain. That irritated Ghyoga so he repeated his actions again.

_*slam*_

“P-plea-”

Another slam on the ground.

“Be quiet,” Ghyoga ordered in a low voice. With one hand on Link’s head, another was back at Link’s pussy.

“St-...ahhhhh!” Link let out another moan when he felt Ghyoga’s wet digit thumb furiously against his clit. It didn’t hurt, but it felt weird. He could feel his hips tingle from the heat pooling and felt his body spasm at the pleasure spread throughout his lower half. Not only was he extremely sensitive, but the feeling was new to him, making it too much for him to handle. His thighs clamped around Ghyoga’s hand as his body succumbed to the climax that quickly washed over him.

Ghyoga was surprised at how much slick gushed out of Link’s virgin hole as the Hylian came all over his hand. He shouldn’t be too shocked though. He was a virgin that had no prior experience of being touched. He was probably sensitive to any little touch that was placed on him. It was cute really.

Suddenly, the idea of sharing him amongst the other Yiga members no longer appealed him. Ghyoga wanted to keep the Hylian all to himself. He wanted to be the only one who would witness all the erotic reactions that the omega had to offer. He wanted to test out Link’s limitations. He wanted Link to come from more than just light fingering. He wanted him to know the feeling of an alpha’s cock in him. Nobody else’s’ cock but his own.  He wanted him to be used to the feeling of being filled constantly. He would soon be use of the feeling of a knot spreading him and the sensation of his cum spilling inside of him instead of just being scrubbed into his skin. After he got used to that, he would continue to fuck Link into total submission until he was the perfect omega.

One that would spread their ass for their alpha without having to be told to. One that would take their alpha in their mouth just for the joy of pleasing their alpha.

Yes, Ghyoga would do it. He would mold Link into an entirely submissive creature.

The thought alone was almost enough to make him come.

Almost.

As the Hylian panted, exhausted from his orgasm, he was unaware of the Yiga member reaching for his Sheikah slate.

It had been what he came for. He wanted to make sure that when Link entered his heat he wouldn’t have any way of escaping him.

Killing all the soldiers in the area hadn’t been a part of his agenda, but it wasn’t like he didn’t like beheading servants of the princess.

That was exhilarating.

“We’re going to have to do that again soon.” Ghyoga broke the silence as he got to his feet. Peering at the disheveled omega, body flushed with sweat and a light amount of slick pouring out of his hole, Ghyoga could feel his dick throb with want. He wanted to rut Link so badly, but he had to remind himself that now wasn’t the time. His patience will not go in vain and in due time he would have his fun with a soon to be heat-ridden champion.

Tired blue eyes were closed. Link was so tired.

Both mentally and physically.

“Until next time, champion.” He could hear Ghyoga say.

Opening a tired eye, he saw that Ghyoga was no longer standing there.

He had left.

Link knew he should feel relieved that he was gone, but he couldn’t.

Not after what had just happened.

He sniffled a little but didn’t try to stop the tears that streamed down his face. What was the point? It wasn’t like him stopping his crying was going to bring back his dignity.

It wasn’t like it would bring back the soldiers that Ghyoga had so effortlessly slain.

He couldn’t do anything to change that.

_*hic*_

Link couldn’t bring himself to stop crying. Everything had gone wrong in one day. Horribly wrong and it had been his entire fault.

He didn’t bother to stop his bawling even when he heard a tree branch snap.

He hoped that it was a monster. He wanted to die so this would be his punishment from the goddess. He deserved it and honestly, he wanted it. What was the point in living if all he would ever be known as is an omega who needed to listen, stay in one place and be fucked?

That wasn’t the life that he chosen for himself and certainly wasn’t one that he wanted to live,

“...Link…”

 The holder of the name eyes snapped open when he heard the gentle voice. He didn’t want that person to find him.

Not like this.

More tears started to appear and spill onto the ground beneath him. He turned his back to the figure that had appeared before him, not wanting to meet his face and see whatever disappointed expression he had on his face.

“Please...please don’t look at me...Sidon.” He begged in a broken voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, so yeah...Link ain't doing so good. (It's crazy that all of this happened within a day) 
> 
> Even though it has a shitty ending, its bittersweet, only because I can FINALLY work on the romance between Link and Sidon. (bout time, lets be honest) 
> 
> I'm sure i surprised you all with Leeanah being alive...I couldn't kill her off just yet, but she dead so it's meh. 
> 
> I'm also going to add that this story is nowhere near close to ending. Like, theres still so much shit left, it's crazy.
> 
> Welp, not much else to say but in a way this is ANOTHER cliffhanger because next chapter is about Zelda :D 
> 
> Yay, i'm as happy as you all are cause we all love Zelda like omg aint she your fav? 
> 
> ..  
> .....
> 
> Yeah, jk lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so easy and smooth and sweet and gahhhhhh, I loved writing it. It's also a break from the dark shit from the previous chapters so hey :D enjoy that!

“So the villagers had been speaking the truth. Princess Zelda finally graces us with her appearance after weeks of being cooped up in the castle of hers. It’s about time. And another thing...”

Zelda frowned but remained silent as the Sheikah elder spoke. She had just arrived at Kakariko village and was warmly welcomed by all of the villagers. It had been a while since she was last there before Link had even presented!

Two months wasn’t such a long time, was it?

“Are you even listening to me, Princess?” Zelda snapped her head up when Impa addressed her. She had an irritated look in her dark eyes and despite her age, she still managed to intimidate Zelda.

“Y-yes...I apologize. My thoughts have been in total disarray lately so I haven’t been myself in quite a while.” Zelda explained.

“Hm. Yes, I can tell just by your face. A princess as young looking as you should not have bags under your eyes.” A small grinned formed on Zelda’s face, feeling amused.

“I’m sure you know the reason why that is, right?” She asked. There was no point informing Impa about it.  

“Well of course. The disappearance of Link has gained everybody’s attention. Even us Sheikahs as well.” Silence fell over them and Impa could see Zelda’s shoulders tremble ever so slightly.

“I’m sorry that this has happened, Princess.” Impa apologized, breaking still of the room. “But I am sure Link has his reasons as to why he took off without notifying you. He isn’t the type to just leave without telling you of all people.”

Zelda hands fisted against her thighs and she anxiously bit her bottom lip.

“I-if that were actually true...why did he do just that?” She looked up at Impa, eyes wet with tears.

“Why did he leave me Impa?”

Zelda felt no shame as she cried before Impa even though she is an alpha. Impa didn’t mind either. She gave Zelda a few minutes to deal with her pent-up sorrow. Impa was one of the few people that she felt comfortable enough to express her true emotions during great times of stress. Being an alpha just like the princess made it even easier to relate with. The only other alpha that she would ever consider running to for some sort of comfort was Urbosa.

Unfortunately for Zelda, said warrior no longer walked amongst them.

It was depressing to think about, especially when she was the one who would teach Zelda the proper means of being an alpha after the princess presented.

* * *

 

>   _One Hundred Years ago_

_“U-Urbosa! You’re so embarrassing, please, settle down your voice!” Zelda pleaded with Gerudo champion even though the both of them were alone, high up on the Divine Beast Vah Noboris in the dead of night._

“How can I stay quiet?” Urbosa asked after finishing her fit of laughter. “You out of all people present as an alpha. An alpha! _I just can’t get over it. You don’t even look like you can crush a bug?”_

_Puffing her cheeks in frustration, Zelda placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the warrior._

_“That isn’t true at all.” Crossing her arms she said in a matter of fact tone, “I’ve crushed many bugs throughout my lifetime, thank you very much!"_

_“Accidently I bet,” Urbosa added, making Zelda letting out a frustrated noise._

_“Had I known that you would react this way I wouldn’t have told you.” Zelda turned her back to the Gerudo. It wasn’t her fault that she was an alpha. It wasn’t as if she asked to be one. If anything, she would’ve been perfectly fine being a beta. Now she would have to deal with being turned on by any omega that came close to her._

_Talk about unfair. Did the Goddess truly believe that she was meant to be an alpha?_

_Noticing her change of attitude, Urbosa began to quiet her chuckling. She didn’t like seeing Zelda upset and this new change of hers was obviously doing just that._

_“You make it seem like being an alpha is such a terrible thing to be.” She spoke, leaning against the many soft pillows behind her. “It’s not. I swear to you it isn’t.”_

_Hearing the sincerity in her words, Zelda turned around to look back at her._

_“Now that you’re an alpha.” Urbosa continued. “You can train and become stronger than any beta male that you’ve come across with. Even another alpha! You can be such a threat to all the enemy forces out there and a great ally to all the other races that may ask for your help in any upcoming battles.”_

_“...That may be true…” Zelda agreed hesitantly, “But…”_

_“And just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you have to focus on just becoming strong. You can still work on being a researcher as well!” Urbosa smiled brightly at this. “You will no longer have to worry about being watched over constantly now that you’re an alpha. You can do as you please without any repercussions, you won’t even have to worry about what your father has to say anymore.” She raised a hand to her chin, stroking it in thought. “He is a beta, correct? He may be king, but you now have more authority over him.” Smiling brightly, she threw her arms wide in excitement. “You’ll be such a fine ruler after we defeat Ganon! I can already tell!”_

_“?” Urbosa’s smile fell when she saw the dejected look on Zelda’s face. She was confused. Why did Zelda look so upset? Shouldn’t she be happy?_

_“Princess, what’s the matter?” She asked as she got up to her feet and walked to her._

_When she felt a hand placed on her shoulder Zelda looked up to see the concerned emerald eyes.  Instinctively she opened her mouth to speak, only to close it shut. Her cheeks held a soft shade of pink._

_“Hmm?”Urbosa leaned forward, wondering if Zelda had caught a fever._

_“Eek! U-Urbosa!” Zelda squeaked when she felt the hand placed on her forehead. What was she doing?_

_“Your face is red so I’m checking to see if you’re sick.” She explained, moving her hand from the princess's’ forehead to both of her rosy-hued cheeks._

_“I’m not sick…” Zelda grabbed the hand, pulling it off her face. Knowing that the Gerudo wasn’t going to give in by a simple ‘no’, Zelda properly explained herself._

_“Because I’m an alpha...that means I can’t be with him.” She lowered her head in distraught._

_“With him?” Urbosa repeated, but it didn’t take long for her to realize whom the princess was referring to._

_“You mean that small voe that’s always nipping on your heels?” She smirked. She let out a playful laugh when she saw the tip of Zelda’s ears go red._

_“It’s not funny!” Zelda said seriously, although the blush on her face didn’t do her any justice. “Now that I’m an alpha, he and I can’t be together.” She lowered her head again. “It’ll only be a matter of time when he finds out and runs off to be with Mipha…”_

_“How do you know?” Zelda felt her chin being lifted up and was looking back up at Urbosa. “Did he say that to you?”_

_“Well no, but-”_

_“But nothing.” Urbosa let go of Zelda’s face and crossed her arms. “Instead of assuming things, how about you talk to him.”_

_“Thanks, but no thanks,” Zelda muttered. “He doesn’t talk to me, he keeps to himself most of the time. Besides, when we do talk he’s a bit...rude.”_

_“That’s just his way of encouraging you!” Urbosa assured her, but Zelda didn’t believe it for one second. When she first met him she could tell that the only reason he stuck with her was because it was his duty._

_There was no other reason to it._

_At first, she didn’t mind at all. It was her duty to seal away Ganon so she could see where he was coming from, but the time they spent together made it difficult to see him than just a soldier watching over her._

_She had fallen in love with him. It was embarrassing to come to terms with it at first, but she couldn’t help herself. He was so handsome and courageous. Not to mention those eyes of his._

_His smile was cute as well, along with those soft lips he possessed. She wondered now how they would feel wrapped around her newly form manhood…_

_“!” Her face flushed with embarrassment as the dirty thought entered her mind. Why was she thinking about such an inappropriate thought? Yes, she was an alpha and she is aware that they think about such intimate acts about omegas, but never about betas. Still, she wasn’t sure if she could even refer to him as a beta yet. He was still sixteen and hadn’t made any possible signs of presenting yet. If anything, she believed that he’d present as an alpha just like her. He was as strong as one, so why not?_

_But if that was the case, why would the idea of a soon to be alpha pleasuring her turn her on so much?_

_Seeing her face turn darker shades of red, Urbosa was ready to return her to Gerudo town so that she could get warm._

_“Is the princess okay?”_

_“!” Zelda was brought out of her shameful thoughts when she heard the pleasant sounding voice. Looking around the tall Gerudo, she could see, standing underneath the entry frame, the Hylian champion: Link._

_“Her face is all red.” He said, concerned for her wellbeing. “She needs to get out of this cold. She might get sick.”_

_“That's what we were about to do little one,” Urbosa responded making Link frown._

_“I’m not that small.” He murmured. Everyone was just taller than him because he had yet to present. That’s all._

_“Yeah, yeah. Make up an excuse.” Urbosa teased as she wrapped an arm around Zelda’s shoulders. “We’ll be heading back to Gerudo town and you’ll be staying outside of it, correct?”_

_“Yes, I understand.” He agreed in an exasperated tone. It was a bit unfair that only omega men were allowed inside, but it was the customs for her town and Link didn’t disregard that._

_He focused his attention back on Zelda and gave her a small smile, which made her heart beat faster._

_“You’ll feel better when you get back in town princess.” He reassured her._

_“Um, yes.” She looked away, feeling shy. “Thank you for your concern.”_

_“Lead the way little voe. I’m sure you’ve got this entire place mapped out seeing as you spent the entire time we’ve been here exploring it.”_

_Link blushed. He didn’t think she had noticed that._

_“Well it’s huge so can you blame me?” He mumbled as he turned his back to her and started leading the way out of the balcony._

_Urbosa could only laugh, enjoying how she can always press the little Hylian’s buttons._

_As she led Zelda, following Link who commentated about the amazing structure that the Divine Beast had to offer, Urbosa was unaware of the longing gaze that Zelda had on Link’s perfectly shaped bottom._

* * *

 

 “Huh?” Zelda raised her head when she noticed a small, white cloth being held out for her to take.

“For you tears.” Impa’s granddaughter, Paya, explained. She had just finished tidying up her and her grandmother’s shared home. When she noticed that Zelda was silently crying she had gone to her room to retrieve the handkerchief.

Gazing at the warms eyes before her, Zelda gave Paya a smile in thanks.

“You’re very kind.” She complimented, taking the cloth so that she can dry her eyes. “I bet all the alphas are coming for your hand.”

Paya blushed deeply at this and became even redder when Impa chuckled. Zelda wasn’t wrong. Some alphas, either Hylian or Sheikah had asked for her hand in marriage, but Paya just wasn’t ready for such a commitment yet.

“Don’t count on that princess. Paya is adamant about being with Link.”

“G-Grandmother!” She exclaimed, embarrassed by how her grandmother can just state a private secret of hers and nervous about how Zelda would react. When Paya learned about Link being an omega she was surprisingly relieved. She knew there was no way she’d be able to compete with the princess he was sworn to protect and who had claimed her love for him. It also didn’t help that she was an omega as well.

She didn’t know if two omegas could even be together truthfully.

As she expected Zelda to be upset, she was surprised to see an interested expression on her face.

“You and Link?” She pondered the idea of them being together. Smiling gently at the thought she continued. “If he were the type to settle down and stay in one place I could see it being a possibility.”

“O-oh, please don’t think bad of me your majesty!” Paya bowed in forgiveness. “I am no longer interested in Master Link! I just want you to find him and make sure that he’s safe from any harm.” She looked up at Zelda apologetically. “Please believe me….”

Zelda was taken back by her response. She had to admit. She didn’t think she answered so passionately, especially if she had past feelings for the champion. Her feelings for Link were not of love but of concern of his wellbeing.

Such a peculiar omega Paya was.

Raising a hand up, she placed a hand upon Paya’s soft cheek.

“I do believe you and I thank you for your consideration. I hope I find Link as well…” Her words trailed off as she continued to stare into Paya’s dark orbs that twinkled with hope.

She wanted Link safe as much as Zelda did.

It was nice that someone finally understood the pain that she was feeling.

“Ahem.”

“Oh!” Paya pulled away from Zelda’s hand and turned to her grandmother. It was time for her to attend to her other chores. Getting up from the ground she looked down at the princess. Giving her a smile, she bowed.

“I’ll see you some other time, your majesty.” She raised herself up and left the room, leaving the two alone.

When she realized that she still had Paya’s handkerchief in her hand, Zelda made a move to follow after her, but Impa stopped her.

“She wants you to keep it, Princess. It gives her a reason to speak to you.”

“To speak to me?” Zelda questioned, not understanding. “She needs no reason to speak to me. She can do so whenever she pleases.”

Impa only chuckled again.

“Trust me when I say that when it comes to that one, she needs a reason to talk to certain people.”

Zelda still didn’t understand what Impa meant, but she wasn’t going to dwell on it.

“Well, I suppose.” Zelda pocketed the cloth.

Getting back to business, she looked at Impa with a serious expression.

“I am in need of the Sheikah’s help for my search for Link. I haven’t come close to finding any hints of his location. The Great Deku tree has given me some assistance, but it’s not enough. I haven’t asked for help from any of the other races yet, but I plan on heading to Goron City next to ask the Gorons for help and to also check and see if he’s possibly hiding out there.”

“Do you honestly believe that Link would hide out there?” Impa asked. The temperature was too high for Link to take, especially without the armor he had obtained for it. It wouldn’t be logical for him to hide there.

“Yes, that’s true.” Zelda agreed as she thought about it. “Maybe, Ritos Village?” She suggested.

“Possibly. The Rito’s have always been a welcoming race. I wouldn’t rule that out.”Impa nodded.

“What about Zora’s Domain?” Zelda asked. She wanted Impa’s opinions on the major places that he could be hiding out at.

“I...suppose.” Impa had to think on that one. He may have saved them from the wrath of their Divine Beast, but there still might have been a chance that they held resentment towards Hylians for their involvement in the death of the beloved Zora Princess. “Maybe near the Domain, but I’m not sure he’d actually be in it.”

“You’re right.” Zelda rubbed her chin in thought. That left the Gerudo’s, but there was no way he’d be able to travel through that desert without some form of heat-resistant clothing. A suggestive smile found its way on her lips.

When she found out about Link’s Gerudo outfit, she made sure to keep that in her own wardrobe. She had planned to make Link wear it during his heat and wanted to take him in that seductive outfit of his.

Just the thought of him in it was enough to keep her searching endlessly.

After debating on where to head next, she decided on Rito Village. Even if he wasn’t there, there was a chance she’d be able to gain some help from them and gain an advantage from the skies thanks to their flight.

“I’ll make sure to send some men out and gather information on him,” Impa told her. “Once they do they’ll make sure to relay whatever they get back to you.”

“That’s perfect.” Zelda nodded. “The Sheikah have always been great on gathering Intel. I appreciate your help Impa. Truly.”

Impa simply raised a hand to silence the princess.

“Think nothing of it, Princess. We want Link safe as much as you do and we will gladly give up our lives to do so. This is something that we are prepared to do.”

Hearing that made Zelda’s heart leap and she raised her hands up to quickly wipe the tears that were beginning to form.

“I shall head out after I gather supplies and rest.” She said to Impa. She got up to her feet and bowed to the elder.

“I can’t thank you enough Impa. Despite the century between us, you’re still such a wonderful asset.”

“Well of course Princess.” Impa gave her a gentle smile. “I will always be here to help you whenever you are in need of it.”

Again Zelda bowed, touched by the Sheikah’s words.

With that, she made a move to leave the temple but stopped when Impa called out for her.

“I hope you didn’t think I’d let you go sleep outside, did you?” Impa asked.

“Oh, I had meant to stay at the nearby inn,” Zelda responded. “But sleeping outside hasn’t been an issue for me. It’s actually kind of relaxing.”

“Well, you aren’t doing either.” She pointed to the case of stairs at the right. “You can sleep in Paya’s room. Her bed is much more comfortable and she won’t mind at all.”

“Are you sure?” Zelda asked, not wanting to overstep. “Surely she might want to rest soon-”

“She’s much too busy with her chores. You’ll be fine.” Zelda simply shrugged. She didn’t want to decline her offer and seem rude so she obliged to Impa’s request and headed up the stairs.

As she entered the neat room, her eyes immediately landed on the large bed tucked away in the corner. Feeling exhaustion fall over her, she kicked off her shoes and dashed for the bed, ready to gain back the energy that she is going to need if she were going to find Link.

* * *

“Grandmother, I’ve completed all of my chores.” Paya said as she entered the temple after a couple hours of cleaning the statues. “I’ll be heading off to my room.”

“Go on then. Just know that the princess is resting up there so make sure not to disturb her.” Impa warned her.

“Oh...she is?” Paya said. She had been so busy cleaning the statues that she hadn’t realized that Zelda had never left. “W-Well, I’ll make sure not to wake her.”

“See to it that you don’t. She needs the rest.” Impa said.

Paya nodded and bid her grandmother goodbye as she retreated to her room.

As she reached the top of her stairs, she could see Zelda’s form underneath her sheets. From afar she can see the peaceful look on the Princess's face.

Smiling, she made her way over to her desk. Sitting down, opening her diary, he sent one quick glance over to the princess.

Looking back at her diary, she jotted down about how she had met someone with eyes as beautiful as Link’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I adore Urbosa. The gerudo's in general have always been my fave ever since OoT so I plan on doing them justice. They will be a major part of this story. (lowkey, after writing this I wanna write a Zelbosa fic :3 maybe in the future, Zelda deserves her own giant) 
> 
> 2) Paya. I like her, even more than Zelda and Mipha. Her character was interesting and even though she was boy crazy, I like how she gets over Link and mentions in her diary about how she enjoyed the feeling being in love. She's a relatable character to me because of that so she will be treated Kindly. 
> 
> 3) I didn't mention it so well in this chapter but the characteristics for Omegas, Alphas and Betas within Sheikah's are simple. They can pretty much be or do whatever they please. While they lean on the norms (Omegas beings housewives, alphas protecting the village) they don't really mind wtf anyone does, as long as they aren't doin bad things. 
> 
> 4) Teba. I fucking love Teba and the Ritos so um, yeah. They will make an apperance. (While most of you guys fangirl/boy over Sidon, I fangirl for Teba. He was just so awesome and the fight with Metoh was epic.)
> 
> 5) and 6) I've been playing lately and from what I've seen is, Link can be a bit of a dick to NPCS sometimes (He's got some smartass remarks that I adore) and I read somewhere that he belittled Zelda when they met. (Could be some little fan headcanon but it was interesting imo so imma use it) also, isn't amusing that Zelda didn't like the idea of being an alpha, but now she does? 
> 
> That's about it lol not much else to say except I'll see you next chapter :D 
> 
> P.S I ship Zelda with lots of girls on this game :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes! This story is getting interesting! I love writing Link chapters, they make me so happy (not the sad ones, the happy ones, but this is a sad one soooo, I'm not really sure what I meant lmao) but the happy Link chapters will make a comeback soon enough (very soon)
> 
> Also, i failed to mention on the last chapter, but Zelda will also have love interests (Paya isn't set in stone yet, because there is another that I'm leaning towards, only because I think it's cute af) But in this story, i do ship her and Link a bit (one sided of course) I want her to get over her shit and just be that bff that he need. 
> 
> sigh
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

“So he hasn’t spoken to anyone since his return?” King Dorephan asked a displeased frown on his lips.

“That is correct, your majesty.” The king's old advisor, Muzu, nodded.

“And my son hasn’t tried to figure out what ales him?” The king questioned, causing Muzu to shake his head.

“He’s been out on his own. He took it upon himself to clear up the mess that, that fiendish Yiga member made.” Muzu’s head fell and eyes downcast. “It’s terrible. None of those soldiers deserved such a gruesome demise…”

“You saw to it that none of the residents are to leave the Domain until everything is cleared up, correct?” The king asked, making Muzu nod again.

“Yes, I have Dunma at the main entrance, Rivan at the west entrance and Gaddison at the east entrance. They have strict orders to not allow anyone to leave until the bodies have been disposed of.”

“Very good. I don’t want anyone to become hysterical during this tragic time.” King Dorephan stated. The last thing he wanted was for bedlam to fall over his Domain. Despite the fact that nothing unfortunate had happened to his people, something wicked had befallen Link and that was enough for him to take extra precaution over his Domain.

Like many others, the King had grown fond of the Hylian. He was someone that not only help keep the Domain safe from the monsters that roamed outside of it, but he also had a favorable trait of helping the citizens inside of it. King Dorephan had received positive feedback from many Zoras who had spoken highly of Link, saying that he is an asset to their home and they’re not sure that they’d ever been able to complete some of their much-needed tasks without his assistance.

The King was among those Zoras who’ve agreed that Link’s arrival had definitely been for the better.

But no.

He wasn’t sure that the Hylian would even continue to stay there after the assault that had happen to him.

He could remember hearing his weary voice as he practically begged Sidon to not follow him or speak to him and watched as he ran off to the isolation of the falls behind the Domain.

* * *

 

  _“Just leave me ALONE!” Link shouted at the red Zora who trailed behind him. The blond looked agitated as he dashed through the center of the Domain, ignoring all the eyes now focused on him and on their prince._

_“Link, please!” Sidon called after him, trying to catch up to him, but the champion was a quick one, especially since he didn’t want to be caught. “Wait! Just wait!”_

_As he closed in on the Hylian he reached his hand forward to grab Link’s shoulder._

_*slap*_  

 _“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He screamed, startling not only the prince but the other Zoras as well._  

 _Sidon’s eyes were wide as he pulled his hand back, staring at Link with disbelief. He couldn’t blame the boy for acting on edge and he inwardly cursed himself for placing on a hand on him. He could only stare at Link, who looked at Sidon with careful eyes and released shaky pants. Wrenching his hands together nervously, he looked away from the prince, not even wanting to meet eyes with the person he had considered his closest friend._  

_He was truly terrified of everything around him and he hated it._

_“I-Im sorry…” He apologized with a stutter. Still not meeting eyes with the Zora, he pleaded with Sidon. “Please...just please leave me alone right now…” He lowered his head so the prince wouldn’t see the embarrassed tears that were about to fall._

_“I don’t want to talk to you.”_

_Those words had shattered something inside the prince and he wasn’t entirely sure what that was. He could only watch, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, as Link sprinted off, leaving all the Zoras in the vicinity as speechless their prince._

* * *

 

 The king had seen it all from his throne and he wanted to know what had left Link in such a frazzled state of mind.

Was it because of all the dead soldiers that were killed? What reason did they have for being in this region in the first place? He wasn’t aware and had gotten little information from his son who had briskly told him that it was a long story that he would explain properly later.

“What about Link’s current whereabouts?” He asked the old Zora. “He’s still in the area, correct? I wouldn't want him to be off on his own, especially with that condition he’s in.”

“The Hylian Champion is...stable, for the time being anyway,” Muzu answered after trying to find the right word. “Bazz has seen to it.”

“Bazz?” The king asked. “I didn’t think Link would allow anyone near him at this time.”

 "Oh, forgive me for not properly explaining your highness.” Muzu bowed in forgiveness. “The champion isn’t aware of his presence. Prince Sidon has given him the order to watch over him until he returns. He doesn’t want anything worse to happen to the Hylian and he specifically instructed Bazz that if something were to happen he was to inform the prince right away.”

“Is that so?” The king said thoughtfully. That didn’t seem right to him. Link obviously wanted to be alone. Was what happened to him so grievous that he had to be surveillance?

If so, he could understand his son’s concern about Link being safe, but he also had to consider Link’s wishes as well.

“Muzu, go and relieve Bazz of his task.” The King ordered, making the elder Zora confused.

“But your highness…” He began but closed his mouth when the king shook his head.

“We need not make Link feel more uncomfortable here. Just leave him as he is and let him handle his thoughts on his own.” He said. “If he really wanted to be watched over he would have asked, don’t you agree?”

“Of course.” Muzu nodded his head without a moment's thought. “I’ll get to it right away.” 

“That’ll be all then.” The king waved off the old Zora, who trotted off to the east entrance. As he left, this allowed King Dorephan to dwell on the predicament at hand. He needed answers and he would get them. He wanted to know why this all happened outside his Domain and he would make sure that he received the full story.

From both Sidon  _and_ Link.

* * *

 

 “Bazz! Glad to have caught you.” Muzu said as he caught the black Zora heading his direction. He raised a finger, ready to explain his orders, but was unable when Bazz ran passed him, completely ignoring his presence.

If Muzu had not had his full attention on him, he wouldn’t have seen the worried look on the younger Zora’s face.

* * *

 “Goddess...this is all...a mess.” Sidon sighed as he ran a webbed hand down his face in exasperation. He had just finished fishing out all of the bodies from the river; the ones that haven’t been scavenged by monsters in the area anyway. He had disposed of them and gave them all a proper burial.

Even that damned Captain Leeanah,

The reason why this all happened in the first place.

His free hand tightened around the armor that he was still holding onto. 

The entire situation was horrible. The deaths of soldiers were not supposed to happen. Everything had gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

He supposed that it had partly been his fault. The right thing to have done was to have given up Link. He had run off after all and had a duty to fulfill within his own kingdom.

To marry the princess and have her child.

Yet, if it was the right thing, why did the very thought upset him?

He wanted Link to be happy, that was obvious, but he knew that if the Hylian were sent back to the kingdom he wouldn’t be happy.

That was also obvious.

But him being in the Domain wasn’t safe for him.

After finding him in such a disheveled state, he knew that was true.

Sidon wanted to know what happened to Link before he found him. He had been in the area, searching frantically for his treasured friend and wasn’t close to finding him until he had heard screaming from the base of the mountain that he had been at.

It was Link who was screaming and that had sent Sidon running.

When he arrived, he didn’t know what to make of Link’s state.

The boy had bruises around his neck and his thigh had been bandaged up, implying that he had been injured there.

He also hadn’t been wearing his pants…

Link looked both ashamed and scared when Sidon had found him and that nearly sent the prince on a frenzy.

Who had done that to Link?

He needed to know. His first thought had been Leeanah, but he had cast that side immediately. Despite her arrogant attitude, she still had a duty to uphold and there was no way that she or any of the other soldiers would bring harm upon the person they were meant to protect and return.

Who else could it have been?

He tried to ask Link after he had freed the boy from his bonds, but that plan was admonished as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

After Link had pulled up his pants, he had rushed off, leaving a puzzled prince behind.

Why had he left so abruptly?

What caused his friend to be so afraid?

Just thinking about the situation made Sidon growl in anger. He would get to the bottom of this and find out who hurt his friend.

And when he did...he’s not sure what he’ll do.

“Your Highness!” 

“B-Bazz! The prince doesn’t want to be disturbed-ah!”

“Hm?” Sidon looked over his shoulder and over to the main entrance wondering who was causing such a disturbance. He could see from the rock that he was perched on Bazz struggling to get passed Dunma.

“This is urgent!” Bazz shoved passed her and rushed down the trail, making Dunma sigh in irritation. Sidon could see the urgent look on Bazz’s face. What else could have happened during his short time away from the kingdom?

“What is it Bazz?” Sidon asked the slightly smaller Zora as he reached the prince.

“It’s Link! S-something's the matter with him!” Sidon got to his feet as soon as the Zora finished speaking.

“What’s going on?” He pressed, wanting an immediate answer.

“I’m not sure, one second he’s sitting down quietly and the next he’s screaming and hurting himself! I-I didn’t know what I was supposed to do so I came to you first!” His face fell. He hated himself for just leaving Link so suddenly while he harmed himself, but orders had been made clear. No one was to disturb Link. Even if he had been watching him, he knew better to walk up to him when something was obviously tormenting him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left him…” Bazz apologized, but it fell on deaf ears. The Prince had already taken off, leaving the black Zora to wallow in self-guilt.

* * *

 

 “Why is all of this happening to me..?” Link sobbed as he fell back onto the ground for the umpteenth time. “Why can’t I do the things I use to be able to do!” 

With an angry roar, he smashed his torn, bloody fist against the wall. It wasn’t fair! Ever since he presented things have gone downhill for him. Nothing was going right for him anymore. Nothing.

He wasn’t a hero anymore. Not a knight. Not a champion.

He was just someone who was meant to lie on his back and be fucked.

That was the truth. Why else would he so easily succumb to the pleasure that Ghyoga inflicted upon him? While his mind didn’t want that, his body was a whole different story.

He hated it.

That’s not what he wanted. He didn’t deserve this. He saved the  _world_ for Goddess’s sakes and this was the thanks he gets? To present as a being that shouldn’t fight whatsoever?

That was a low blow to his ego. It also didn’t help that Zelda, of all people, presented as an alpha.

He could remember that she presented before Ganon struck. At first, like many others, he was shocked. While she was headstrong and not afraid to speak her mind, she seemed so delicate, as if any harm befell her, she would break. Most people, even her own father, doubted that she’d be a proper alpha leader.

Only a few thought otherwise and Link was one of the small few.

As he watched over her during her time to master the power of the Goddess, he could see her internal struggle of also having to adapt to her new status. While many others would have given up from all the stress and high expectations that were placed on them, Zelda did not.

And that’s what made Link proud.

He wanted her to succeed and to be a proper leader and to prove everyone who doubted her wrong.

Still, they had failed, both her and the rest of the champions.

When Link woke up, he couldn’t remember much, but as he gradually gained all his memories back, he could recall how he had silently cheered Zelda on. When he realized that she was holding Ganon back with all her might, he knew that she hadn’t failed. She had been fighting the being of evil for over a century. All by herself.

She was a hero, whether people liked it or not.

After he defeated Ganon and freed her from her imprisonment, he was ready to work alongside her and help her recreate their kingdom and fix the world that Ganon had so effortlessly tried to destroy. 

That was what Link wanted all along.

Until he presented.

That whole experience had been miserable for him. One minute he was asleep, the next, he wakes up to his body writhing from a foreign, pleasurable feeling.

He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, but it had lasted for a couple days. When whatever illness had passed, he had explained to Zelda that he must’ve caught something and she suggested that he head to the infirmary to receive a potion so that he could make a full recovery.

So that’s just what he did. He headed down there and explained to the doctor all of his symptoms. When he finished, he became confused when she let out a laugh. He had asked her what was so funny and that was when she told him that he wasn’t sick, but had simply went through his first heat. 

Heats were things that only omegas went through… 

Which meant...

He was an omega… 

He didn’t believe it at first. He didn’t want to believe it.

The doctor had offered to give his body an examination which he agreed to just so that doctor could tell him that there was a mistake and he had just been sick.

There was no way he could be an omega. Not a single chance of it.

Except he was.

The doctor had told him that because he was presenting and that it was his first heat, his body had changed so that it’d be able to perform an omega’s main duty: to bear children.

That nearly sent him into hysteria.

True, he had just reached adulthood, but he didn’t know anything about kids except that they liked catching bugs and other minimal things like that. He was no parent! He was a knight that killed monsters!

Despite all the evidence, he tried to convince the doctor that this was a misunderstanding and there was no possible way that he was an omega. The doctor had told him, all with a sickly sweet smile on her face, that he was and that he was just going to have to accept it. As if she were purposely ignoring the disbelief on his face, he had given him a prescription for suppressant that he would have to begin taking or else he would have to start dealing with unwanted alphas. 

Link was still in a daze when he went to retrieve his suppressants and had looked at the box with a grimace.

It said that he would have to take them evenly if he wanted to suppress the scent coming from him and make sure that he wouldn’t enter his heat.

Evenly.

Ha.

He was going to take them every day. He wouldn’t allow this news to slip out.

And that’s just what he did. He took them like a madman, one per day. He felt normal and not any different than before. Every time he ran out, he would always go and buy a new box and take them like candy.

It was simple.

Then one day he screwed up and  _forgot to take it._ It had been another busy day and he had been given another task to work alongside newly acquired soldiers. He had been doing great. Just clearing out ruins with the aid of others.  Nothing out of the usual routine.

Until he felt light headed and passed out 

When he came to, he woke up back in the infirmary with the doctor who had told him the news. This time she looked stern. She had lectured him that taking suppressants daily was the most idiotic mistake he could make and that he could mess up his entire heat schedule if he continued to do so and that he had gone through something similar to withdrawals.

Link was too embarrassed to heed her warning though. He couldn’t believe that he had fainted amongst all his peers while they had been fighting. He wondered what they thought of him now, they probably saw him as a little weakling who couldn’t handle his own.

How humiliating.

Things didn’t get any better for him that day. It didn’t take long for Zelda to receive word about what happened to Link and in minutes she was in the infirmary as well, face was ridden with worried.

The doctor had eagerly explained to Zelda that Link had just taken his suppressants incorrectly and that he’ll be good as new if he just takes it easy for a couple of days and stay away from his suppressants until his heat would arrive.

This news Zelda overwhelmed. She spoke as if Link were an omega, which he certainly wasn’t. She looked over at him for confirmation and his only response was a warm blush on his cheeks.

He  _was_ an omega after all.

Link could remember the ecstatic look on her face when she realized what he was and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy after witnessing the hungry look in her eyes.

When he finished with his checkup, he tried to leave the room as quickly as possible but was cornered by Zelda.

She wasted no time in asking Link for his hand in marriage and explained to him that this was destiny and that there was no need for him to be embarrassed.

He had just stared at her dumbly when she proposed and when she asked him for the second time, he only meekly nodded his head. He didn’t know what to say. It was entirely out of nowhere and he wasn’t sure if it’d be smart idea to decline her.

The look on her face was enough for Link to think that he made the right choice. He wasn’t enthused with the idea of settling down at such a young age, but he knew Zelda and cared for her deeply. They got along well so that was also a good sign.  

If it was something that she wanted then so be it.

It didn’t take long for him to regret his decision.

The first drawback of their engagement was that as soon as Link entered his heat, he was going to mate with Zelda. The thought didn’t enthuse him as much as it did with her. He hadn’t expected to do something so intimate so soon, it being planned didn’t make the wait any better. He also learned that it would be the time where Zelda would impregnate him. She had informed him excitedly, to Link’s chagrin, that they’ll spend the majority of his heat mating. She wanted to make sure that he was pregnant by the time it passed over.

He didn’t like the plan set out for him, but there was no changing Zelda’s mind. He would just have to accept his fate, which he did until the new set of rules were laid out for him.

Zelda had made it her goal to make sure that he couldn’t get into any sort of danger

At first, it was small changes: being escorted by soldiers when he wanted to get around the castle or have his food cooked for him. It was a bit odd, but it wasn’t hard for him to adjust.

No, what difficult was having his weapons taken away and being forced to stay inside the kingdom like some sort of pet. He detested that more than anything and argued with Zelda constantly to make her change her mind. He tried proving to her that he was capable and ranted about all the monsters he had come across and had so effortlessly defeated. After he finished all he got was a gentle smile from her and her lame excuse that it was  _before_ he was an omega. She loved reminding him that since he was an omega presently, things were different. Link remembered thinking about how wrong she was whenever she told him that.

But in reality, he was the wrong one.

Try as he might things really were different for him. Yes, he could still hold his own in a battle, but against certain enemies he was useless.

He had defeated many Yiga members in the past, but now since he presented, he was weak around them, or specifically one in particular.

He hated it that.

He hated it so much.

He was more than a simple fuck.

He was the hero.

A knight.

The Hylian Champion.

The savior of the world.

Right? 

“I-I…” He let out a sniffle as he punched the wall again, now smeared with bits of skin and fresh blood. “I-I am a hero…” 

He fell to his knees and laid his forehead against the wall, ignoring the water splashing onto him from the nearby waterfall. 

 _“You don’t want to be fucked even though that’s the whole point of your existence, to be fucked.”_  

“!” The tormenting words echoed in his head once again and he let out another wail of anguish. 

“I don’t want to be this…” 

 _*smack*_  

“I-I don’t want to be this…” 

 _*smack*_  

“I-I d-don’t w-want to b-be this…”

He smacked his head hard against the wall for the third time and he felt the warm trickle of blood flow down his face.

Why had the Goddess forsaken him?

His vision became blurry when the tears formed again, this time he didn’t try stopping them.

“I-I don’t want t-to be an o-omega…” He cried, shoulders shaking as he thought about his miserable predicament and what he would have to go through for the rest of his life. He didn’t want kids. He didn’t want to get married. He didn’t want to be stuck in one place.

Thinking about it once again, he pulled his head back, ready to slam it against the wall once again.

“Link!”

He felt someone yank him back, his body colliding against a much larger one. 

“I can’t believe this! What are you doing to yourself? Are you okay?” 

Looking up, he saw the bothered expression on the Zora prince’s face. Immediately he tried to pull away, still not wanting anyone to touch him. He flinched when Sidon raised a hand and closed his eyes.

He slowly cracked one open when he felt the soft touch of the Zora’s red head against his forehead.

“You’re hurt! See, I knew I shouldn’t have left you Link, I’m so sorry!” With unintentional roughness, he pulled Link into a hug.

Feeling suffocated, the Hylian tried to pull away, but stopped when she heard the kind, comforting words.

“I’m so sorry Link. I promise...I’ll make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”

Link was surprised by the words. He wasn’t sure if Sidon was speaking to him directly or just saying it to comfort himself.

It didn’t really matter anyway. These words...these kind words had reached Link and wormed their way into his nearly broken heart. Sidon always meant what he said when it came to his promises.

It was one of the things that Link liked about him.

Suddenly, being in his arms didn't feel so suffocating.

Sidon meant it too. He didn’t know all the details of what had happened to the traumatized Hylian, but he understood that what had happened to Link was something that would take time to fix.

And he would take all the time in the world if it meant Link would be restored back to his former, kind self.

As Sidon held the still boy in his arms, hands running through the silky thoughts, he couldn’t help but think about something that popped into his head.

He wanted to be the reason why Link smiled again.

Was that a selfish thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link...Oh boy. I said he'd be going through shit and you know what the sad thing is?  
> This ain't even the beginning of it.  
> I just want it to be so bad, but also I want it to end with a extremely happy ending (I really want to get to the part with Sidon treating a pregnant Link. that's like the main reason why I wrote this lol)  
> Anyway, back to business, he's just broken rn. He's been through so much shit in just a short amount of time and is starting to believe that he's really not meant for anything to else. (Think about it, since he's escaped, almost every chapter is him either worrying about Zelda finding him or how inconvenient it is to be an omega. He's just done with so much shit like omg) BUUUUT Sidon will fix that for the next few chapters and maybe, MAYBE they might just finally realize their true feelings for one another.  
> They fucking better lol
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. It was sad, but Link will get better :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh this chapter. I feel like it was rushed, but at the same time, I feel like this was the right way to go. It's shorter than usual, but only because it was just to settle things between Sidon and Link. Not much else to say EXCEPT for this. 
> 
> I have not beat this game (or at least hit 100% on it) I don't exactly everything. I only play it so I can either describe an area or figure out the names of certain people lol. Anyway that's not the point, the point I'm getting at is I have this story figured out, but I'm fairly certain that i's not gonna fit canon. What I'm asking you all is to allow me to continue writing without pointing out things that don't fit. (I ain't gonna lie though, the callout for the master sword was necessary ) If it doesn't fit with the canon, I apologize in adavance, but come one lol, this is a huge game, I have so much exploring to do, not look for canon things. 
> 
> Fuck, I hope I didn't sound like an asshole. If I did, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter though and please, if you you do see something that may bug you because it isn't canon, I'll explain to you why Im leaving it as it is, for the story's sake.

“I’m sorry for making you wait. I had to find ointment to make sure you don’t receive an infection from those cuts.” Link looked up from his bruised hands and over to the Zora standing before him. On one hand were some bandages and a clean cloth and in the other was a bottle containing the disinfectant.

Link continued to remain silent as Sidon sat across from him. The Zora didn’t mind one bit. He understood that Link wasn’t in the right state of mind to hold a conversation or answer any questions. He was actually a bit shock that the Hylian didn’t make a move to run off, but he took that as a good sign.

As he prepared the bandages, pouring small amounts of disinfectant on it, careful to not put so much that he’d leave it drenched, Sidon peeked over at Link. He jumped when he met the blue eyes staring back at him blankly. He quickly looked away, eyes returning back to the task at hand.

Had he been watching him all this time? Was he still wary of being so close to someone?

“I’m sorry for staring.” He apologized. “I just…”

“Do you pity me?”

“...Pardon?” Sidon looked back over to Link, surprised to hear his voice. He had not expected him to speak.

Link’s expression was a difficult one to focus on. He looked worn out and nervous, it was something Sidon has never seen on his face. He wondered if Link looked like that during his time at the castle.

“Do you pity me?” He repeated himself. “Did seeing me hurt myself make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Link…of course not.” Sidon paused his actions to answer the question. He gazed at Link tenderly. “Nothing you do could ever make me feel unsettled. I was just sad to see you inflict pain upon yourself.”

This time he paused his words. He had a question, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask the distraught boy.

He looked away, conflicted with what he should do next. He really wanted to know, but would it just make Link even more upset?

He didn’t want that.

“Don’t lie to me.”

Sidon looked back to Link and was taken back by the glare that the blond was sending him.

“What I did...that wasn’t something I wanted you to see.” Link’s gaze fell to his hands. “I’m sorry. I’ve ruined the image that you had of me.”

“The image?” Sidon asked.

This time when Link looked back up at him Sidon could see the sorrow in his eyes.

“The image that I was your hero.” He explained. “The hero you’ve come to treasure…” His hands fisted on his lap and Sidon could see blood start to bead at the top of his knuckles.

“Stop!” He launched forward, placing his own larger ones on top of Link’s smaller ones. “You’re putting too much pressure on your injuries! You’re going to hurt yourself even more.”

Link watched as Sidon reached for the cloth and bottle. Did the Zora not hear what he just said?

“Sidon-” Link opened his mouth to speak.

“You’re wrong.”

Link let out a confused noise after the prince spoke.

“About my image of you being ruined,” Sidon replied, pouring a small amount of disinfectant on the cloth. “You’re wrong. That can never happen.” He placed the bottle down on the grassy floor beneath him and reached for one of Link’s hands.

“Tch!” Link let out a pained hiss as a burning sting swept over his hand.

“I’m actually glad that, that hurt you.” Sidon teased as he cleaned the wound. “Consider it a punishment from the Goddess for you thinking that you aren’t my hero." His ministrations became gentle along with the smile that he gave Link.

Link looked uncertain. He wanted to believe Sidon’s words, but he couldn’t. What hero allowed the enemy to mercilessly slay innocent people and let himself get assaulted?

Before, being called a hero actually held meaning to him, but now, it was a constant reminder of all the things that he couldn’t do anymore.

It was depressing.

When Sidon finished up with Link’s hands, he moved to tend to his forehead. He paused for a split second when he saw the defeated look on the Hylian’s face. He looked miserable. Sidon didn’t like that one bit.

After he finished wrapping the bandage around his head, he cupped Link’s chin with one hand and raised it up so that he could look at the boy properly.

“I have something to tell you that will hopefully change your mind about how you feel right now.” He told him. With a tender smile, gently grabbed Link’s bandaged hand and got back onto his feet, pulling Link up as well. The Hylian gave him a puzzled look as Sidon led him down the trail. He wouldn’t tell Link where he was taking him, but he knew that this might be the first step of helping Link understand that what he went through would never change his opinion of him.

* * *

  “The East Reservoir Lake?” Link said quietly after they arrived at their destination. He looked at Sidon, giving him a quizzical look.

 “When I lost my sister, I always came here just to float in the water and let it carry me.” Sidon explains as he released Link’s hand. “It was quiet and no one could hear me cry. It’s my own little safe place despite how huge it is.” He looked down at Link. “You’re the only person I’ve shared that with.” He admitted.

 Link was flattered that he was but wondered why he shared such personal information with him. He didn’t ask why though. Instead, he watched as the prince dived into the crystal clear water, a large splash following after. Raising his arms to shield himself, he could see Sidon come back up to the surface.

 “Join me.” He beckoned Link with a finger, goading him to follow suit.

 Link was hesitant. He didn’t want to take his clothes off. He knew Sidon wouldn’t do anything shady, but he was nervous. He shook his head, silently telling the prince that he would do no such thing.

Seeing that Link wasn’t going to jump in didn’t deter the prince. He knew that that might happen.

“Well sit here then and watch me swim.” He swam to the dock and patted the shiny stone. “Or are you afraid of the water?” He teased.

Link frowned, not liking the assumption. Obliging to his request, he sat at the end, cautiously watching the Zora in case he made a move to pull Link under.

Sidon did no such. Instead, he gave Link a dazzling smile and dove back under the water. 

Link watched as he swam swiftly. He looked graceful and at peace. The water was Zora’s natural habitat so that made sense that it did.

As he continued to swim all throughout the lake it didn’t take long for Link to start feeling envious of the Zora.

It looked fun…

 He looked around the lake carefully. Nobody was around except for him and Sidon and he didn’t smell a certain alpha in area.

 Maybe...he was safe for the time being.

Taking a deep breath from his nose, he finally gave in and started undressing from the tight clothing until he was only in his briefs. 

* * *

 

_*splash*_

‘ _That took longer than I thought.’_ Sidon thought when he heard a splash come from Link. The Hylian had finally decided to join him. Turning around he could see Link floating in the water. With a mischievous smile on his face, he ducked under and silently swam back to the boy.

Link gazed up at the sky. There wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was clear, just like the cool, water that he submerged himself in.

Sidon was right.

It was peaceful in the lake. He wasn’t plagued with distressed that he had been feeling earlier. He was at peace.

“Was I right?”

Close to drifting off, Link’s half-lidded eyes glanced to his left. He could see Sidon floating beside him, a cool smirk on his face.

“Yes.” Link closed his eyes. “You were right.”

Sidon let out a chuckled and looked up at the sky.

“Do you remember the first time we came down here to swim?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Link answered. Slowly opening his eyes, he continued speaking. “You nearly drowned me thanks to those waves you call splashing.”

Sidon let out a bark of laughter as he recalled that memory. 

“I apologize for that, I don’t know my own strength sometimes as you can tell.”

“Clearly.” Link agreed.

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes, a comfortable silence falling over them.

“Do you also remember about the things we talked about?” Sidon asked, looking back over at Link. “The hypotheticals I mean.”

Besides the shade of red appearing on his cheek, Link’s expression didn’t change.

“Yes…” He murmured. He remembered that all too clearly. He had been in the moment, sharing such an intimate time with his friend, that he had practically confessed his attraction to the prince. It had all been hypothetical of course, but that didn’t stop him from feeling so flustered.

“Do you remember what I wanted from you?” Sidon asked. “The thing that would make me want you?’

Link slowly opened his eyes, trying his hardest to recall what Sidon had said to him.

“ _Continue being the hero that I’ve come to treasure.”_ He could remember Sidon telling him that with that dazzling smile of his.

“You told me to be a hero that you have come to treasure.” Link answered although he looked troubled. He failed that. He was no hero. If he couldn’t even protect himself or the soldiers, what hope did he have?

Sidon nodded his head, a frown appearing on his face for a change when he saw the expression on Link’s face.

“That is what I said yes, but I take that back.”

Link eyes glanced up at him. Disappointment welled up inside of him, but he didn’t blame Sidon for his words. If he were in the same position in the Zora he’d probably say the same thing.

Before he could open his mouth to tell Sidon that he understood, he was stopped and shook by the prince’s words instead.

“I wish to be your hero instead.”

Link stared at him, eyes wide. Sidon wanted to be  _his_ hero? He didn’t know how to respond to that.

He didn’t have to. Sidon hadn’t stopped there.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think about it sooner. I shouldn’t keep relying on you to keep this Domain safe. You’ve done more than anybody else has done in their lifetime. You’re the hero Link. That’s certain, but who’s  _your_ hero?” He placed heavy emphasis on the word. “Who watched your back while you were out there all alone? Nobody. Who was there to patch you up when you were hurt. Nobody. Who was there to help you get rid of the Hylian soldiers that came for you?" He stopped and released an angry breath.

“Nobody."

He focused on Link determinedly, not looking away from him for a second. 

“And I apologize for that. This is  _my_ kingdom and I should’ve dealt with them on my own and thanks to my carelessness I failed you!”

The volume of his voice startled Link. He could see the anger on Sidon’s face. He was angry, but not only because of what happened to Link.

He was angry at himself.

He was angry that Link got hurt and he blamed himself.

“I failed you and I’m sorry!” Sidon apologized. “And I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t care about your rule on how you want to do everything on your on your o-own!”

Link could just barely hear the prince’s voice crack on the last word. If he looked closely, he could see Sidon’s eyes become shinier than usual.

It didn’t take long for Link to notice.

Sidon was trying to not cry. He didn’t think he deserved to because he believed all of this was his fault in the first place.

Link could feel his own eyes become wet. He wanted to tell Sidon that he was not to blame, but he couldn’t. Sidon was to enrapture at what he was saying and he wanted to finish and make Link understand.

“You don’t deserve to carry all that weight on your shoulders, Link! Not when I’m here. I won’t allow it any longer!”

Try as he might, Link couldn’t stop the tears sliding down his face and into the water beneath him.

“I don’t care if you’re an omega Link, but you have to understand that it’s alright to ask for help,” Sidon told him. “You can ask me anything Link. You’re my friend and I care about you so much...so much that if anything were to happen to you...I don’t know what I would do.”

Link didn’t pull away when Sidon placed a hand on his cheek. He had no reason to. He knew he could trust Sidon. 

“Promise me Link.” His gold eyes bore into Link’s. “Promise me that if you are in danger, that if you’re scared, not sure what to do, or just need someone to talk to, you come to me.” He stroked a tear away. “Promise me.”

Link let a sniffle, but he nodded his head.

“I promise.” He vowed 

Sidon smiled after hearing those two words. Those words meant so much to him because they came from Link. He wanted to be by Link’s side, for good times and bad. He never wanted anything to happen to him again.

He would make sure nothing terrible happened to him again. He would gladly give up his life to do so. Link had risked his own many times for everyone else in the world after all,

Link lifted a wet, bandaged hand and placed it on Sido ns. His touch was so comforting along with his words. He knew he couldn’t forget what had happened to him and all those poor soldiers. It would forever be etched into the back of his head and he’ll most likely have nightmares and fear that one day something worse may happen to him. He knew those were both possible scenarios...but at this very moment he didn’t care.

A small grin formed on his lips, causing Sidon’s already bright smile to grow even larger. 

As long as he had Sidon at his side, knowing that the Zora will watch his back, he had nothing to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These fucking dorks. It's been 18 chapters and I still haven't gotten them to confess yet. lmao I'm so sorry, I just really don't want it to be out of nowhere and stuff, you know? Cause like, they like each other, but they're shy (Link) and unaware (Sidon) to actually acknowledge it. It's coming though. For the next few chapters, it's going to be focus on these two and will pretty much be nothing but fluff. I promise you all that I will get them to say those lovely three words soon, if not....idk lol. 
> 
> anyway, as always, Link needs a hug and Sidon his husbando material w/o a doubt. 
> 
> Wellllllp, I'll talk to ya'll next chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cute. It's nice to focus on fluff for a change and not angst. Fluffflufffluff  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“You’ve stalled long enough. I demand a proper explanation and I demand it now.”

Sidon stood his ground, not the least bit surprised or intimidated by his father’s command. It was only a matter of time until his father would begin to hound him for the events that happened a few days ago. He had been purposely avoiding him because of it, opting to stay by Link’s side instead. He wanted to make sure that the boy was okay after what had happened to him and if that meant ignoring an important issue at hand then so be it.

“I’m happy to explain my part.” Sidon began. “But I will not speak on Link’s behalf nor will I allow him to speak about what happened to him unless he’s ready.”

“Sidon…” King Dorephan released an exasperated sigh. He didn’t need his son’s stubbornness; he needed answers.

“It’s not in my place to speak about what happened to him.” Sidon looked up at his father, a serious glint in his eyes. “I think it’d be best if we just drop it and not have him relive what occurred. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“You can’t believe that I can simply just ‘drop it’ Sidon.” King Dorephan gazed at his son. “Hylian soldiers have been killed. They were here for a reason and that reason is Link. Now I want to know why that is.” His tone was final.

Sidon simply looked away, refusing to answer his father.

“It isn’t my place. I deeply regret that happened, but I don’t believe I should be the one to speak about that.” He turned his head to look back at the king. “All I will say is Link has been through enough already. He didn’t come to this Domain to be interrogated.”

King Dorephan could see that his son was adamant about not releasing the information that he sought. He didn’t know whether he should be proud or irritated.

“Why do you have to make this so difficult for me?” The king gripped the bridge of his nose and released another sigh.

“I’m sorry, father, but if it saves Link from having to relive such awful memories then I will do what’s right and watch his back for him.” He flashed a smile.

“After all, I’m his hero now!”

The king removed his hand and watched as Sidon excused himself and left, probably off to find Link as always.

As he sat on his large throne, he felt conflicted about what he should do. Everything that had happened was connected to Link that was obvious. He wanted to know why though, but Sidon wasn’t going to reveal any information regarding it. He was determined to keep Link’s business to himself, even if that meant disobeying his royal duties.

Just thinking about it was enough for a headache to plague him.

* * *

 “Come with me.”

“Hm?” As soon as Sidon reached the bottom step, he felt two hands grab his own. Looking down, he saw Link smiling up at him. It wasn’t odd to see that it was the Hylian waiting for him. Ever since their talk at the East Reservoir Lake, Link had been more clingy than usual.

Not that Sidon mind, of course.

He returned the smile and allowed Link to guide him wherever his destination was and on the way they passed the two Zoras who stared at Link enviously, wishing that they were the ones holding Sidon’s hand.

* * *

 “What’s all this?” Sidon asked curiously when they arrived near Veiled Falls. A few feet away from the water laid a pile of freshly picked flowers. Releasing his hand, Link made his way over to it.

“That young Zora, Laruta, wanted flower crowns after I got her butterflies.” Link explained. Sitting down beside the pile, he lifted a flower with pink petals.

“You’re going to help me.”

“Oh am I now?” Sidon smirked but sat down across from him.

“Mhm.” Link nodded eagerly, excited to work alongside the prince. The smile on his face didn’t disappear as he looped the stems together of his own flowers. The dark events that happened seemed like a nightmare now and Link decided that there was no point for him to dwell on it any longer. After his talk with Sidon he realized that he had no reason to act like a victim. People had died because of him. Innocent people. He didn’t deserve to cry or to harm himself. Not when he was the one still breathing.

Not when he had Sidon by his side.

He felt his cheeks warm up as he thought about the prince. His eyes were glued to the flowers, but he couldn’t get over how ridiculously kind he’s been since they talked. He needed no explanation to understand that Link wasn’t ready to talk about the horrid events with King Dorephan. He always made excuses for him, helping him from having to speak about what happened, even though he would be reprimanded for doing so.

That said a lot and Link was grateful for that.

“Huh?” He looked up from his half-completed crown when he heard a soft growl come from the figure across from him. After seeing Sidon, he let out a light chuckle.

Sidon was having difficulty properly getting the stem of one of his flowers through a loop and the look on his face was a mixture of irritation and anger.

“Having trouble?” Link asked innocently, even though he already knew the answer.

“Uh…” Sidon looked to him and quickly back to his task. “O-Of course not...I’m just taking my time. I want this one to be perfect. Nothing but the best when it comes to my people.”

Link’s lips curled up mischievously, but he held back his tongue. He just resumed to his own crown, only peeking at the prince occasionally who let out angry huffs whenever he messed up.

* * *

 

 “I made too many, I hope she doesn’t mind…” Link said as he laid his last one on a pile full of leafy crowns. He didn’t expect to make such a large quantity, but he had just been so into it that he forgot that she only wanted five and not...twenty.

He looked over at Sidon to see how far along he was, only to become surprised. The prince was  _still_ trying to finish his first one. He had managed to figure out the technique to make it, but it looked like an amateur made it, unlike Link’s, whose look perfect.

“You haven’t completed that one.” It wasn’t a question. Link was merely pointing it out and that caused Sidon’s shoulders to slump in defeat, an embarrassed blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I apologize...I didn’t realize how difficult making these were.” Sidon glanced at Link’s pile and his brows raised up in awe. “How did you make them so quickly? They look perfect.”

Link rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he glanced down at his own.

“During my travels, I went to Gerudo town and the little girls there wanted flowers so I went out and I got them some.” He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Sidon. “They were thankful and I got a lot so they made me some and even taught me how to make 'em.”

“Well, I wish I could meet them.” Sidon looked down at his hand and at the unrecognizable crown. “This is a mockery of their work, I’m sure of it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.” Link leaned forward, and without warning, he plucked it out of the red hands.

Sidon’s head bolted up to Link, wondering what he was up to, only to freeze, mouth slightly gaping open.

“How does it look?” Link asked after placing it on top of his head. He didn’t see it as a mockery in the slightest. It was Sidon’s first try and he wasn’t going to bring him down and tease him about it. He would treasure it like the priceless item it was.

He looked at Sidon, waiting for a reply.

“Uh…” Sidon took a moment to respond. “It looks...cute.”

“!” Link’s eyes went wide and his cheeks went red. He didn’t expect such a blunt answer.

Sidon didn’t know what else he could say. It did look cute. The flowers with his blond hair almost gave him an angelic look. He was cute. He wasn’t going to lie.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked Link as he watched Link slowly look away from him. He sure hopes he didn’t.

“No...no, you didn’t.” Link murmured as he fumbled with the gloves of his tunic. He’s been called cute plenty of times, most of the time by Zelda, but he never expected to be called it by Sidon.

“Thanks.” He looked back at the Zora, giving him a small grin.

“Of course.” Sidon nodded; glad to see that he didn’t upset Link. They were quiet for a moment, a breeze flowing around them.

“I-I’m going to go give these to her.” Link said as he got to his feet.

“What about the rest of them?” Sidon asked, jerking his chin at the pile.

“Um…” Link wasn’t sure entirely sure what he should do with them. Surely Laruta didn’t want all of them?

“Oh! I’ll just give them to everyone else.” Link said. It would be an apology of sorts, for the outburst that he released days ago. He felt bad for disturbing the peace within the domain and had merely just ignored most of the Zoras because of it. He would change that.

“That’s so nice of you!” Sidon smiled happily. “I couldn’t have expected anything better!”

“That’s not true and you know it.” Link stuck his tongue out at him as he gathered up all the crowns.  “Anyway, do you want to help me hand them out?”

“Of course! Nothing would make me happier!” Sidon enthusiastically said as he stood up. As he made his trek back to the Domain, he failed to see how red he had caused Link to get.

* * *

 

 As soon as he arrived back, Link was beginning to have second thoughts about handing out the rest of the crowns. He wasn’t sure what to expect. What if they didn’t want them? What if they brushed him off? What if they-

“Hey everybody! Link made you all flower crowns! Isn’t he the greatest!”

Link became horrified when all eyes landed on him. Why must Sidon be so...loud? He opened his mouth, ready to berate the Zora for drawing all the attention onto him, but stopped when he felt a soft tug on his tunic.

Looking down, he saw three young Zora surrounding him, all looking up at him with expectant eyes.

“Are those the crowns?” Laruta asked.

“They look so awesome!” Keye exclaimed, reaching for one. He stopped when Laruta lightly smacked his hand.

“Those are mine! Link made them especially for me!” She said in a stern tone.

“They can’t all be yours! There’s too many!” Keye argued back.

“So what! Maybe I wanted that many!”

“That’s not fair, go make your own if you want that much!”

“No, they’re mine!”

“Well. Prince Sidon did say he made  _all_ of us crowns.” Tumbo pointed out.

“That I did.” Sidon reached for a crown and placed it on the blue Zora’s head. He then placed his hand on top of Laruta’s and gave her a smile.

“Do you mind if we only give you one for the time being? I apologize, but I promise that I’ll personally make you more once I have the time.”

Link could see the small, red Zora’s face light up when Sidon spoke to her.

“O-Of course Prince Sidon.” She agreed instantly, which made Link smile. It was nice to see that any offer Sidon made, the Zora’s were more than happy to agree with him.

“Mind if I take one?” A female Zora asked from behind Link.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Morot eyeing the crowns with interest.

“Go ahead.” Link offered.

After Sidon had grabbed two more for the smaller Zora, Morot reached for one next.

“This is so beautiful.” Her eyes sparkled. “Why, I can sell these to tourist. Some of these flowers only grow around the Domain and I’m sure Hylians would love to share these with their loved ones. Plus it’ll be an amazing addition to Morot’s shop!” She finished excitedly.

“Did you make these?” She asked, looking at Link.

Before he could answer, Sidon beat him to it.

“Of course! Who else could make such perfection?”

“Sidon…” He muttered, face heating up once again. Was he ever going to get used to the prince’s constant praise?

“Such workmanship…” Morot said under her breath, clearly impressed. Link honestly didn’t see the big deal, but seeing as how Sidon couldn’t make a proper one he could see that they weren’t normally made in the Domain.

“If you wish for more Link will be more than happy to get to work.” Link felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Sidon smiling down at him.

“Isn’t that right?”

“...Yeah.” Link smiled back, nodding. He was happy to make more if that’s what Morot wanted.

“Well, that’s good to know.” Morot grinned as she placed the crown on top of her head. “I can already see the jealousy brewing in Kodah’s eyes when she see’s me.”

“I have one for her as-” Link began, but was silenced when Sidon placed a hand over his mouth.

“Well, we won’t keep you from your work,” Sidon said hurriedly. “Link and I must deliver the rest, so please, have an amazing day!"

“Oh believe me, your majesty, I will.” She gave the two a sweet smile and wave goodbye as she returned back to her post at the shop.

As he led them away, Link looked up at the Zora with a puzzled expression.

“She has a rivalry going on with Kodah,” Sidon explained. Kodah was the Zora who had a thing for Link in the past, along with Mipha, but settled down with Kayden and had a child with him. She also called him ‘Linny’ for some reason...

“A rivalry?” Link repeated.

“They like to compete on who gets the most customers.” Sidon answered. “Sometimes it’s harmless...but other times…”

Link raised a confused brow when the Zora went quiet. He’s been at the Domain for nearly a month now and hasn’t seen anything that hinted it. Still, they’ve been alive for over one hundred years so they’ve been at it for a while now anyway.

He simply shrugged his shoulders and pushed the thought to the side.

 With Sidon by his side, he was able to hand out the rest of the crowns with no problem. While some people were curious as to why he was handing them out, others were ecstatic and just glad to see that their new resident was back to being his cheery self.

* * *

 

“Oh, Link! You didn’t have to do this.” Bazz said when Link presented the crown to the Zora.

“Of course I did.” Link smiled bashfully. “How am I going to forget you? You deserve one just like everyone else.”  He had just finished giving Sidon’s fan club members, Tula and Tona, their crowns, which they happily accepted, believing that Sidon had made it and he only had one left. It was specifically for Bazz and when Link told Sidon this, the prince’s face fell.

Link found that kind of cute. Perhaps he was jealous?

“That’s so kind of you, thanks!” Bazz kneeled down so that Link could place it on top of his head.

“I'll make sure to treasure it until it wilts,” Bazz promised as he stood up straight. His smile was then replaced with a small grin. 

“You’re better after what happened, right?” He asked. He had been concerned with Link’s wellbeing ever since he witnessed the Hylian hurt himself and he wanted to make sure that he was alright. He still felt guilty for what had happened after all.

Link’s smile fell, but it didn’t completely disappear.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” He told the black Zora. “That was just me releasing all the stress that’s been pent up for a while. I’m better now.” His smile spread across his face again and he looked over at Sidon. He could see that the Zora was pouting childishly and looking off in another direction. Slyness twinkled in his eyes.

“Besides…”

“Huh?"

Sidon looked down when he felt his arm being pulled. Looking down, he saw Link hugging it close to his chest.

“I have my own hero now so there’s nothing for me to worry about.” The blond looked up at Sidon.

“Isn’t that right?”

Sidon let out a soft gasp, not expecting this.

“That’s good,” Bazz said in relief. “Prince Sidon is the most reliable Zora in the Domain. He’ll keep you safe, along with me and the others!”

Link let out a laugh that sounded like music to Sidon. It was just so...pure, just like all the other laughs the Hylian let out.

“I believe you.” Link said with a nod.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I still have to make him a crown. It won't be as good as the one he's wearing, but he made me one so I have to return his kindness.” He gently caressed the crown perched on his head.

“Not at all, don’t let me keep you away from that.” Bazz smiled. Giving them a wave, he walked off the return to his post, now much cheerier knowing that Link was no longer in any pain.

As he watched him walk off, Sidon returned his gaze back to Link when he felt his arm being tugged.

“Come on now, standing isn’t going to make it appear out of thin air you know.” He said to the Zora, not making a move to release the arm in his hold.

Sidon felt his heart flutter. Hearing Link refer to him as his hero was something that he could only dream of. He would make sure to stick with his promise and will definitely protect the Hylian from any danger that came to him.

No, he wouldn’t protect him. They’d work side by side. Like equals.

And maybe, just maybe...Sidon might be able to hold onto Link, just like Link is holding on to him.

He would only know if he continued to stick by Link’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting there, slowly but surely. They unintentionally flirting (Sidon is anyway) Link is just being adorable. I want Sidon to just cuddle with him and love him  
> lololol  
> Anyway, shocking as it is, Link making flower crowns is something I've been wanting to do since he arrived, but I didn't know where to put it (until now) It was really cute writing these two being fluffy for a change. Like omg, Link made it super cute, Sidon did to, but Link is the reason why the fluff is cute to me.  
> Also, I just made up the whole rivalry thing between Kodah and Morot lol 
> 
> Ummmm, not much else to say, just more fluff to come for the time being.
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I titled my chapters, I'd title this 'Romance In The Air' cause this was soooooo cute.  
> and a bit sad/eye opener  
> I'm sorry that it's a short chapter, but there wasn't much to go on for unless I were to drone on and I definitely don't want to do that, but you guy's will love me for this chapter (you'll see why at the end of it :3)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“...And over there is Vah Naboris! You won’t believe how difficult it was to dodge its lightning attacks while using a sand seal. I had so much trouble with it and if it weren’t for Riju, I wouldn’t have been able to bring it down.” Link let out a sigh after he shared his story with Sidon. 

Both he and the prince were at the peak of Polymus Mountain and Link was busy pointing out each Divine Beast off in the distance and explaining how he had managed to eradicate the blights that dwelled inside them all.

“I didn’t know that it was so dangerous inside of them.” Sidon smiled brightly at Link. “I’m not even amazed that you managed that all on your own.”

“Well, I didn’t do it all on my own you know.” Link, who had been lying on his stomach, rolled onto his back.

“You helped me to. You deserve praise to!” He pointed at the prince who cracked a shy smile.

“Link, you being beside me is all that I need. Nothing would make me happier.”

It was Link’s turn to smile shyly.

“You...why do you always have to say such things to me?”  Link raised both of his arms so that he can cover his flustered face. “It’s always so embarrassing…" 

While with Zelda, he would just feel uncomfortable by her praise, but with Sidon it was an entirely different story. His heart would pound rapidly against his chest and his cheeks would always become sore thanks to him constantly smiling, never getting over at how sweet his compliments were.

“I’m only speaking the truth. Would you rather I lie and say the opposite instead?”

“No…” Sidon couldn’t hear him clearly, thanks to his arms muffling his voice.

“What was that?” With a sly grin, the prince reached down for Link’s arms. With quick movements, he was able to successfully pin the Hylian’s arms on both sides of his head.

“Hey! No fair!” Link burst out with laughter as he struggled to free himself from Sidon’s tight hold. It was impossible; the Zora was much stronger than him. The only thing he could do was just lay still and leave himself to the mercy of the prince.

“I wish I were as strong as you.” Link said, still smiling. “Then I’d be able to pin you down and make you as vulnerable as I am.”

“You speak as if I’m about to harm you though.” Sidon smirked.

“Not at all.” Link replied in a matter of fact tone. “If I did, you’d already be on your back with an arrow between your eyes.”

“Is that so?” Sidon sounded intrigued and wondered if Link could actually manage that in a real life or death situation.

“Mhm.” Link nodded. “ Let me demonstrate…”

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of Sidon’s lungs as he felt a hard kicked against his chest. With remarkable speed, he was flat on his back and was looking up as a smiling Hylian, straddling him.

“This is when you’d be dead…” Link playfully poked his forehead. “But I like you too much, so let that be just an example, okay?”

Sidon wasn’t paying any attention to Link’s words. Instead, he was absolutely amazed with what had just occurred.

“Incredible…” He said under his breath, speaking about both the move that was demonstrated for him and the smiling champion that was perched on top of him.

* * *

 

 “Do you ever get bored?” Sidon asked.

“Bored of what?” Link asked, kicking his bare feet aimlessly in the water. He and Sidon had just dived from the peak of the mountain and down to the lake beneath them. Because of this, Link had to strip down to just his shorts while his clothes were left to dry.

“Bored of just staying in the Domain I mean.” Sidon pulled himself out of the water and sat down beside Link. “You’re here most of the time, yet whenever you speak about Hyrule castle, you would go on about how you wanted to escape and roam the rest of the world and not be stuck in one place. Aren’t you contradicting yourself if you remain here most of the time?”

Link stopped kicking his feet and frowned.

“The fact that I’m able to walk freely is more than enough for me. Back at the castle I had to have an escort if I wanted to go anywhere. Just because I’m in the Domain most of the time doesn’t mean I’m not content with the privileges I’m allowed…” His voice trailed off as he raised his wet legs to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

He didn’t want to mention that he was terrified of the chanced of running into Ghyoga. Not when the air between them was so peaceful.

“But...isn’t the same thing going on here?” Link heard the Zora ask.

He turned to him and was confused to see a troubled expression on Sidon’s features.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying?” Link said.

“Well...I’m by your side most of the time…” Sidon’’s gaze left Link’s. “Doesn’t that make you feel watched? Like the guards back at castle did?”

He enjoyed being by Link’s side, but realizing that Link had always been watched back at his time at the castle made Sidon feel guilty. He was always following the boy around. For all he knew Link probably didn’t appreciate that and just remained silent just because that was the type of person he was.

Keeping all of his problems bottled up instead of facing them head-on.

“You don’t understand how wrong you are.”

Sidon looked back at Link who now looked surprisingly upset.

“Sidon…” He looked away and a cute, pink blush sprouted on his cheeks. “The difference between you and those guards is that I actually like you being by my side…”

Why was it so easy for these words to come out when it felt like his heart would explode? It was true though. Being by Sidon was completely different than being surrounded by guards. He felt happy for starters.

Happier than he’s ever felt by Zelda’s side.

He felt his heart sank as he thought about the princess.

It was unfair. The feelings he held for Sidon...he wasn’t sure if what he felt was minor attraction anymore...

He wasn’t ashamed of his feelings, but he wasn’t sure if he is ready to admit that what he felt for Sidon might actually be love…

Just thinking about it being a possibility had Link completely red-faced.

“Link?” Said person looked at the prince. A relieved one replaced the Zora’s expression.

“Hearing you say that makes me glad.” He gave Link a tender smile.

“If that’s true...then I’ll always remain by your side. Not just as your hero, but…”

It was his turn to trail off and that left the two in utter silence. It wasn’t awkward, the opposite actually. The both of them were too deep in their thoughts to think anything of it.

Still, Link wanted Sidon to finish what he was going to say.

He wanted to know what else he was going to be. Even if it would be something that would make him happy, it wasn’t like he could ever return the feelings back.

Not when he still had a duty of his own.

A duty he knew deep down that he wouldn’t be able to escape just because he says he will.

* * *

 

  Link laid restlessly in the single bed, that was near the East Reservoir lake. It had been just another day with both he and Sidon talking.

It was nice, nothing too extravagant yet not too boring either.

But he knew, sooner or later, that these halcyon days would come to an end.

Although he no longer possessed his Sheikah Slate, he knew that time was running out.

In less than two months he’d enter his heat again.

He still had enough suppressants to prolong the inevitable, but it wouldn’t solve much of his problems. He still had Zelda after him.

He still had a duty to marry her.

To have a child with her.

To be her obedient, docile omega that she wants him to be.

As he turned on the bed, he could remember Leeanah’s harsh, but true words.

_“And what do you plan on doing? Living the rest of your life on the run, knowing that the princess is on the search for you?”_

While Link didn’t like the idea of getting married to her, the idea of something bad happening to his princess was enough to have him reconsider everything. She may be an alpha and could put up a decent fight, but she couldn’t handle herself out there all on her own. That’s why he was appointed as her knight.

It was cruel irony really; the very person that she strived to keep from fighting was the one who was meant to keep her safe.

His sense of duty to protect the princess was still a strong one.

His hands fisted the pillow under his head violently.

It wasn’t fair though.

Returning back to that life meant he would have to leave the Domain, the place that he has come to see as a second home. And leaving the Domain meant that he would also have to leave Sidon.

That thought alone was almost enough to have him in tears.

Almost.

What he felt towards Sidon was far greater than what he felt towards Zelda. He could accept that, but he knows that he shouldn't pursue that feeling.

Unfortunately for him though, he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with him.

He let out a sorrowful sigh.

It was only a matter of time until he would be found and captured. He didn’t have his slate to rely on for a quick escape. He knew that he should just leave the Domain now, while he still had the chance to, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so.

He wasn’t ready to leave Sidon’s side just yet.

So, until the day comes when Zelda or more guards find him, he’s going to continue to wear that cheerful smile on his face and enjoy the limited time he had with the prince.

As he settled down, eyes drooping from the mental exhaustion, he couldn’t help but realize something.

Life was unfair. Everyone else was allowed to be happy except for him even though he was the reason why happiness still existed.

How cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, finally, although it's not entirely out there yet, Link has finally accepted that he's in love with Sidon.  
> About. Fucking. Time.  
> Ugh, this sadness, he don't deserve it, mm mm, not one bit. I promising both myself and you guys that he gets the ultimate happy ending. Even though angst is still to come, he will get it, mark my words. Sidon needs to hurry the fuck up and come out with it, shit. 
> 
> Not much else to say really, just another chapter about them slowly coming to terms with their feelings really.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Edit: If you haven't played the game yet, near the lake, at the very beginning of the dock is a bed. I have no clue why it's there, but it helps immensely and I didn't explain it well, but that's where Link's been sleeping during his time at the Domain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter that had me squealing at the end because it was so cute. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

“So you can actually catch fish with your bare hands?”

“With my bare hands!” Link pumped a fist in the air, earning a delighted laugh from the prince.

“I’d like to see that with my own eyes. Although I don’t doubt you, catching the fish in these waters is a difficult feat, especially for a non-Zora. The currents will just carry you away if you aren’t careful.”

“If I’m not careful, will you save me?”

“Of course,” Sidon answered. “As if I’d let the current steal you away. If that were to happen, who else would I be able to talk with?”

“Every other Zora in the Domain.”

“But I don’t want to just chat with any Zora. Why do that when I can just stay at your side and just speak with you?” Sidon was serious. Although he cared about his citizens, Link was just so precious to him that he’d rather be with him than anyone else. His words only made the Hylian blush, but a wide smile followed along with it.

That smile was beginning to be one of Sidon’s favorite things to gaze at when it came to Link. It was just so dazzling and beautiful; nothing could compete with it.

Not even the stars that fell out of the sky.

“Stop with the staring, and let's go already.” Link playfully said as he grabbed the Zora’s hand and led him out of Zora’s Domain. “I have to prove to you that a Hylian is just as good as a Zora.”

Sidon wanted to correct him and tell him that only Link was the only one incredible enough to compete with a Zora, but he held his tongue and allowed the boy to pull him along a trail that led down to Ruto’s Lake.

* * *

 

 As they neared a small patch of land, Link jogged off ahead, reaching the lake before Sidon. From what he could see, Link looked interested at the wall. He placed a hand on it and read aloud.

“‘History of the Zora, Part Three. Miracle of the White Scale as told by King Dorephan.’” He looked away from the wall and at the prince who had just reached him.

“What’s this about? I’ve only come across the one about you defeating the octorok.”

Sidon let out a chuckle as he went to Link’s side to examine the wall before him.

“This is the story my father and his lack of skill when it came to war. While he wasn’t much of a fighter, he made it up for the love of his people and for my mother.” He looked down at Link, who was paying full attention and continued his storytelling.

“One day, news reached my father. Hordes of monsters were gathering in the Zodobon Highlands. My father prepared to fight, but my mother knew that he wasn’t suited for that task.” His hand began to softly caress the wall.

“So, worried for his life, she wove one of her scales into his armor, hoping that her love would protect him in battle. Although the battle favored the Zora, a cunning Lizafols general saw an opening and it seized it, driving my father’s forces into a corner.”

A shadow fell over the prince’s face.

“Just when the general’s sword was ready to strike my father, a miracle took place.”

His face lit up as he spoke.

“The light from the sun reflected off the scale on his armor and blinded the Lizafols, stopping it from striking the deathblow. This was the chance my father needed to rally his forces and turn the tide, taking down the general and securing victory. This came to be known as the ‘Miracle of the White Scale’, a scale that only female Zora possess.”

He looked down at Link, smiling.

“It was because of this miracle that began the tradition of the Zora princesses crafting armor for their future husbands.” He finished.

“Wow…” Link breathed out, awestruck by the story.  It explained so much. The reason why Mipha had made it for him wasn’t just to propose but to protect him in battle as well. The love that she held for him was too much and it made his heart flutter just thinking about it.

But he remembered that the very armor that she made for him was now in pieces…

Sidon noticed his face fall and he understood why his expression had changed.

“Link...it wasn’t your fault you know,” Sidon told him. “Leeanah is at fault, not you. I know this and I know my sister would understand as well.”

“I know, but…” Link fell silent.

Sidon could see that the champion obviously still felt guilty at what had happened to his armor. After Link had explained to him, Sidon felt uncontrollable rage. If she were still living, he was sure that he would’ve hunted her down and harm Leeanah for even having it in her possession. How could someone do something so cruel? 

If there were any way that he could patch it back up for him he'd do it in a heartbeat.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn’t want to ruin their time because of the circumstances. They came to fish and that’s exactly what they were going to do.

“We didn’t come here to mope did we?” He grabbed Link’s chin and gently lifted it up.

“No…” Link muttered.

“Come on, turn that frown upside down for me.” He placed his hands on both of Link’s cheeks. “Pretty please?”

It didn’t take long for Link to start smiling bashfully under the prince’s gaze.

“Alright…” He placed his hands on Sidon’s wrists and softly strokes the red skin. “You’ll save me if I’m in trouble, right?” He didn’t really need to be saved, but he just wanted to see with the Zora would say.

“You have my word.” He flashed Link a reassuring smiling.

“Okay…” He shyly averted eyes with the prince as he pulled away.

Sidon watched as Link started to undress. He made a move to turn, wanting to give Link his privacy, but before his back could face Link, he had caught something out of the corner of his eye.

The creamy expanse of Link’s nicely arched back.

Try as he might Sidon made no attempt to look away. 

This was the first time he received a proper view of the hero. Link was nicely tone. His body was slender, yet had muscles in all the right places. As he pulled down his trousers, the prince noticed the plump swell of his bottom, not to mention at how surprisingly curvy his hips were. His thighs were luscious and his feet were adorably small, not dainty like a woman's, just small.

All in all, Link had an amazing figure for a Hylian male. It was rather cute.  

“Huh?” Link placed his neatly folded clothes on the ground he noticed the prince observing him. He was oblivious to the fact that Sidon had been watching him strip down.

“Is something the matter?” Sidon jumped, startled out of his thoughts.

“N-no! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been staring…” He looked away. How unprofessional of him. Link did not like being watched when he was changing his clothes and here he goes breaking his friend’s trust. He didn’t doubt the idea that Link was uncomfortable. As he thought about that possibility he felt more shame wash over him.

Link, puzzled as to why Sidon was acting so strange shrugged his shoulders.

“You can’t look away now! I’m about to prove you wrong. Turn around.” Sidon was reluctant to obey Link’s order, but after hearing the splashing of water, he finally relented and peeked over his shoulder.

He was met with the sight of Link bending down, his round, rear clinging deliciously to his undershorts.

Sidon snapped his head back around immediately.

He could feel his own cheeks heat up. He didn’t understand why he was feeling so aroused by Link.

Maybe it was because this was his first time examining his body for a change.

How shameful…

Link was his friend! He shouldn’t be looking at him like that. Not the way a lover would look at their significant...other…

“!” Sidon gulped nervously.

It was no secret that he felt some sort of attraction to the Hylian. Ever since his talk with his father on the first day of Link’s arrival, he was never opposed to the idea of being with Link. It was the exact opposite really, but there was no point in him to make a move if Link didn’t leave a sign for him to do so.

He was too good for Sidon and deserved to be with someone that made him happy. Sure, Sidon made him happy sometimes, but not all the time. It was obvious that Link wasn’t interested in the idea of pursuing a relationship with him, he made that loud and clear during their hypothetical talk. All Link wanted, for the time being, was to have fun and fight, something Sidon was able to give him.

Although the reality of Link no longer being in the domain was a painful one, Sidon would be content with him just being with someone that just made him happy.

Link earned that. He was the savior and if he wasn’t happy why should everyone else continue to be?

“O-oh!”

Sidon turned to see what had caused Link to cry out in fright.  He was met with the amusing sight of the blond holding a large, wriggling Hyrule Bass his in arms.

“I- stay still, I told you I can catch one!” Link said with a victorious smile on his face. He was trying everything in his power to keep the fish from escaping his hold. He was planning on eating it later on.

“Link...I told you that I could never doubt you.” Finally, he turned around the fully face the Hylian. “I knew that you’d be able to do it.”

“I-Is that so-ah!” Link let out a yelp when the fish’s tail slapped him across the face. Thanks to its attack it had successfully managed to escape his hold and returning back to the calm depths of Ruto’s Lake.

“Are you alright?” Sidon went to Link’s side, wanting to check up on him and make sure that he was all right.

“Yeah…” Link replied, rubbing his red cheek. “That’s not the hardest hit I’ve gotten.” He looked up at Sidon and smiled.

“Are you impressed?”

“I’m always impressed when it comes to you Link. Why even ask?”

“...Geez.” Sidon realized he made a mistake by saying that. Link’s smile disappeared and his cheeks became even redder. Was he annoyed?

“Well...I’m not giving up!” Link determinedly said. He walked towards Sidon and grabbed his hand.

“You’re going to help me catch some. I won’t let that happen again! I’ll-” Link didn’t finish what he was going to do. He had trudged further out into the lake and tripped over a rock, which caused him to lose his hold on Sidon’s hand.

Sidon could only watch as the current pulled him further out into the lake. He covered his mouth with his hand when Link looked around in bewilderment. He tried to swim back to Sidon but tired out quickly. He blamed it on the fact that he was an omega and not on his lack of stamina.

“H-help!” He called out to the Zora, as he started to sweep down the lake and near Zora's River.

Sidon had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he effortlessly swam after Link. He had a feeling that he would have to rescue Link.

* * *

 

  “Are you going to be okay?” Sidon asked, placing a hand on Link’s back.

“Y-Yeah…” Link replied hoarsely after he coughed out a large amount of water. They had returned back to the small patch of land and Sidon could see that Link was beginning to shiver, no doubt cold since the sun was beginning to set.

He was going to suggest to Link to put his clothes back on but was surprised to feel the Hylian huddle close to him.

“W-When I escaped, the f-first thing that happened was that I f-fell into a r-river…” Link began speaking out of nowhere. “A-and I was s-saved by this a-alpha…she allowed m-me to huddle to her for w-warmth…”

With innocent eyes, he gazed up at Sidon.

“Will you a-allow me to do the same...with you?”

Sidon simply nodded. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“T-thanks…” Link placed wet head against Sidon’s abdomen Even though he was as drenched as Link was; he enjoyed the feeling of being so intimately close with him.

He'd picked Sidon over a fire any day.

A cute blush filtered his cheeks as he snuggled even closer to the smooth chest that was pressed against his body.

He didn’t mind when he felt the clawed hand start to ruffle his hair.

It felt nice and it was extremely comforting.

While he sat there, he was unaware of the Zora gazing down at him with adoration.

Sidon completely understood if Link didn’t want to be in a relationship with anyone in the near future. He wanted Link to focus on himself and figuring out what he wanted to do with his newfound freedom. Still, that wasn’t going to stop him from showering his treasured friend with affection.

After all, showing Link that he was loved and appreciated was something Sidon craved to do.  

Only in his dreams could he ever see Link being okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are so close to confessing. So, so close. Like, they need to hurry tf up at this point, they obviously both like each other. Place you bets on who's gonna say 'I love you first' guys! (I'm not even sure myself tbh, I hope it's Link though)
> 
> Not much else to say since it's just a short, fluffy chapter!  
> I'll talk to ya'll in the next one!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! This chapter, fuck it was a doozy, but it was worth. I'm not even going to talk, just read it and tell me what ya'll think!

The peace he felt was too good to be true. The weight had been lifted off his shoulders and for once, Link felt genuinely happy. The past couple of weeks had been considered the best he’s had in such a long time. The guilt that hung over him had slowly faded away and all the stress that he had been bottling up was practically nonexistent.

And it was all thanks to Sidon.

Spending time with him always left him in the greatest moods, especially when the Zora would act incredibly sweet.

“I never really cared much about flowers until I saw your eyes.” Sidon told the blond who was smiling shyly at the prince, “The blue nightshade has become my favorite though. Every time I look at it I’m reminded of your eyes.”

“...” Link’s smile widened and he let out a light laugh when Sidon presented him with a bouquet of blue nightshade.

“You’re so bold speaking that way right in front of me.” Link replied as he accepted the flowers. “I’ve never met anyone who can say such things all with a blank face and not become flustered."

“I have nothing to be embarrassed about Link. I’m simply speaking the truth.” Sidon shrugged. “Your eyes are beautiful and I’m not afraid to admit that. I bet I’m not the only one who thinks that.” He added.

“You aren’t…” Link averted his gaze to the odd, yet beautiful petals of the flowers. “But you’re the first who’s actually said it to my face.”

“Not even the princess has commented on them?”

This time it was Link’s turn to shrug.

“She has, but she doesn’t count. I don’t really care for the compliments that are directed towards me from just anybody.” He looked back at the Zora and smiled, “Not when I can just hear them come from you instead.”

Sidon was absolutely weak against both Link’s words and that smile of his.

“Is there something on my face?” Link questioned when he noticed Sidon staring at him.  

“No.” The prince shook his head. “I just can’t get over your smile.” He raised a hand to caress Link’s cheek.

The Hylian didn’t mind one bit. He’s grown used to his comforting touch and in a strange way, he actually craved it at times. It made the unintentional flirting between him and the Zora all the more real.

“My smile?” Link repeated which made Sidon nod.

“It’s gorgeous,” Sidon admitted, not the least bit bashful at what he was saying. “There’s nothing that can compete with it.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Link disagreed, causing Sidon to raise a confused brow.

“What can compare to it?” He asked.

“Do you really have to ask? Yours of course.” Link replied.

This reply was enough to cause Sidon to swoon, which finally caused Link to blush more profusely than he normally did. All this flirting was too much for him and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding against his chest.

“That’s not true at all!” Sidon argued. “Your smile is the best, it’s the brightest thing out there!”

“Well, your smile is brighter than the sun!” Link retorted back. “And nothing is brighter than the sun!”

“Your personality is!”

“!!!” Link let out an embarrassed squeal and buried his face into the bouquet of flowers. He didn’t even have to look up to see the victorious smile that was etched on Sidon’s face.

How could he one-up something so ridiculously sweet?

He wanted to deny that and tell Sidon that he was wrong, but he didn’t bother when he saw the Zora’s attention focused on something else.

Following Sidon’s gaze, Link could make out the form of the elder Zora, Muzu, coming straight towards them.

“Once again he’s come on my father’s behalf.” Sidon blew out a sigh. Every day, at a random time, Muzu would come and inform Sidon that it was time to finally speak about the incident. Normally it would just wind up being both the prince and the king having a stare down until King Dorephan finally becomes frustrated and dismisses him.

Today, however, the king was taking a different approach.

“M-Me?” Link stuttered, surprised to learn that the king wanted to speak to him for a change.

“No. I will not allow it.” Sidon said instantly, with a stern face.

“You have no say in the matter, your highness.” Muzu snapped back. “King Dorephan has specifically stated that you are not to accompany him and that if you were to try, you’ll be escorted away.”

“Well, I guess that’s what’s going to happen then.” Link glanced over to Sidon who seemed determined to stand his ground.

Although he felt flattered by Sidon’s unwavering support, Link understood that he couldn’t escape from King Dorephan’s request. He always knew that it would be a matter of time until he would have to speak to the king about what had happened.

He just wished that it‘d been later rather than sooner.

“Sidon, it’s fine.” Sidon snapped his head over at Link, who jumped off the boulder that he was perched on.

“He’s going to make you speak about that day though.” Sidon reminded him gently. “I...are you sure that you’re ready to speak about it?”

“I’m not completely comfortable about speaking about it...but I’m better than I was before.” Link said, but he was speaking mostly to himself. He wanted to reassure himself that everything that happened wasn’t an excuse to victimize himself. He had gotten out alive, he was okay and happy. What happened was in the past and he should no longer dwell on it.

...He wishes he could listen to his own advice.

* * *

 

“So you’re going to remain silent just like my son?”

“...” Link had his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was lingering on the marble floor beneath him. Despite telling himself that he would answer the king’s questions, Link still couldn’t find the nerve to do so. It was still a sore subject for him to speak about and he felt uncomfortable without Sidon by his side. He had gotten so used to having the Zora with him throughout most of his days that him being away left him lonely.

“Link, please...you need to understand where I’m coming from.” King Dorephan sighed in exasperation as he ran a hand down his face. “Soldiers from Hyrule were sent here. I need to know why-”

“To retrieve me.” Link mumbled out loud before he could stop himself.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, but  _why_ were they sent to retrieve you?” The King asked as he peered down at the Hylian.

“Although I’m aware that you don’t like to speak about this subject, you are the reason why these chain of events took place.” King Dorephan explained. “You are the reason why all those soldiers were killed, like it or not, and I demand to know why that is.”

His tone was stern and held no nonsense. Pushing his fondness for the boy to the side, King Dorephan couldn’t hold this off any longer. He wouldn’t risk the fragile relationship that the Domain had with Hyrule Kingdom, especially since the land’s main threat was gone.

Unfortunately for him, Link was a stubborn one. The vague details that he was giving just wouldn’t cut it.

The boy’s expression was a stoic one, but it was soon replaced with a one of guilt. The king’s words had reached him. It _was_ his fault that people were killed. He knew that it was true, but chose not to think about it because each time he did he just grew to hate himself more and more.

It was unfair. He didn’t ask to be searched for in the first place.

He shifted his feet nervously. He could practically feel the king’s hard look on him, probing him for answers.

“Well?” King Dorephan drummed his fingers patiently against his throne's’ armrest. “You are not permitted to leave until I get a proper explanation.”

“...I-I can’t say…” He stammered pathetically. He wasn’t ready. Everything was going so well lately; he wasn’t ready to relive that nightmare that he was exposed too against his will.

“And why is that?”

Try as he might, Link couldn’t stop from shaking.

“P-please don’t make me say it…” He begged, looking up at the king.

“Link…” King Dorephan said gently. He could see that the boy was visibly shaking. He didn’t like seeing Link so uncomfortable. He was practically like a second son to him, but he needed to get to the bottom of this unsolved mystery.

“I need to know so that I can send word to Princess Zelda-”

“No!” Link cried out, startling the king. “You can’t do that!”

This was something that he was afraid of happening. Informing Zelda meant that his newfound freedom would be snatched from him. He didn’t mean to raise his voice; doing so would only arouse more suspicion from the King.

To his utter dismay, that’s exactly what happened.

“No?” The King repeated. “Why not?” King Dorephan could see that the princess was a sensitive topic regarding Link, but he wanted to know why that was.

Again, Link fell silent. He cursed himself for his outburst. Speaking about Zelda was just another wake-up call for him. He could run and hide from her as many times as he wanted, but at the end of the day, he knew that that would never stop her from searching for him.

Why delay the inevitable then? While it was a short time, his stay at the Domain had been a pleasant one. The freedom he was given, the kind citizens, new areas he hadn't explore until now, and Sidon had made it all worth it. Even if he were to return back to the castle and spend the remainder of his days being the submissive omega that Zelda wanted...he would be able to.

Because he would have such wonderful memories that help keep him going.

He owed King Dorephan. The old Zora had allowed him to stay in his own kingdom with no questions asked. He never pried Link into explaining his reasons for being there, something that Link appreciated immensely.

So, because of this, he would speak.

Licking his lips nervously, he started to explain.

Each word that came out of his mouth caused his heart to break little by little, because he knew what the outcome would be by the end of this all.

He clutched the bouquet of flowers closer to his chest, silently reminding himself that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

 

“I hope you’re happy!” Sidon exclaimed as he entered his father’s throne room. After an excruciatingly long hour, the prince had finally been informed that his father was through interrogating Link. He wasted no time on rushing over, but to his astonishment, the Hylian was no longer there.

Only his father, who looked unusually crestfallen.

When he heard his son’s loud voice, the king raised his head up.

“He’s been through so much!” Sidon continued to yell. He didn’t care how loud or disrespectful he sounded. His father had no right, “Why couldn’t you simply understand that he just wasn’t ready to speak about it? Why couldn’t you just let him be-”

“Sidon!” The King spoke, raising his voice.

Shooting his father a glare, Sidon closed his mouth. Even though he was furious, he knew that it was his father’s turn to speak now.

“Answer me this.” The king began, lowering his tone. “Were you aware of his situation with the Princess of Hyrule kingdom?”

“Yes.” Sidon nodded, which just caused his father to sigh.

“And for how long?”

“After the soldiers left when they first arrived. For almost over two weeks now.”

It was the king’s turn to glare this time.

“So you were aware of the fact that they came for Link, but instead of informing me about it, which you know you should have, you decided to keep it to yourself?”

“That’s correct, yes.” Sidon nodded again, not one bit guilty for what he did.

“Your actions...do you know that because of your silence you could have very much caused a war between both Hyrule Kingdom and Zora’s Domain?”

“...” Sidon had not considered that possibility.

“Sidon, you must understand that Link harboring out here is against the laws within Hyrule Kingdom. He’s informed me that he escaped which caused the princess in sending out soldiers after him.” The king gripped the bridge of his nose trying to hold back on releasing his anger on the younger Zora, “By him not returning back with them that shows that, in their eyes, we are keeping him against his will.”

“That’s not true!” Sidon cried out. “He chose not to return back! I would never keep him here if he didn’t want to remain in the Domain!”

He has closed his mouth again when the king held up a hand to silence him.

“It doesn’t matter…” The prince could see the troubled expression fall over his father’s face and the next few words that came out of his mouth left Sidon sick to his stomach.

“Since he’s an omega...he has no say in the matter. He has to return back to the castle Sidon, whether he wants to or not.”

* * *

 

 ‘ _This...this isn’t happening.’_ Sidon thought, sitting on the steps outside his father’s throne.

Just like that, his once happy mood disappeared. The past few days seemed like a dream now. They had been ripped away from Sidon and replaced with a large dose of reality.

Link was going to be taken away from him and there was nothing he could do.

His father had explained to him about the laws placed over omegas. They were some that either Link failed to mention or he just wasn’t aware of himself. Most likely the latter.

They were unjust. They were cruel.

Because of what he is, Link had absolutely no say or control over his life. The laws of Hyrule permitted this.

Thinking about it, Sidon buried his face in his hands.

Hours ago he was giving Link flowers and arguing with him about who had the best personality.

But now...at any moment, Link would be snatched away from him.

Just like that.

He wasn’t the type to cry, but even he couldn’t control the hot tears that were ready to spill forth.

* * *

 

 “Prince Sidon…”

After a few minutes of silently crying, the red Zora slowly raised his head up. The one who had addressed him was Bazz.

“...I just wanted to inform you that Link went to the East Reservoir Lake.” The black Zora notified him.

“Why are you telling me this…?” Sidon asked in confusion. What did Bazz gain by bringing this news to him?

“Because Link looked upset and I know that if he sees you he’ll be happy again.” Bazz gave the prince a small smile.

“You had better straighten yourself up first though, your majesty. Seeing you sad will only upset him even more and you don’t want that now, do you?”

“No.” Sidon wiped his face. Link was probably doing worse than him. He had no right to cry. “No, you’re right.”

When his face was cleared of tear residue, Sidon got to his feet.

“Thank you, Bazz.” He clamped a hand on the Zora’s shoulder. “I’ll see to him right away.”

Bazz jerked his chin and watched as the red Zora walked off. As his form gradually became smaller his hand tightened around the pole of his spear.

“Please make him happy again…” Bazz murmured.

* * *

 

Sitting quietly in the middle of the bed was Link. He was gazing down at the flowers that Sidon had given him. While some remained intact, others were reduced as stems. With his index finger and thumb, he gripped a blue petal and plucked it off.

“Do it.” He muttered to himself. He dropped the petal onto the ground. It landed amongst others that lay forgotten.

“Don’t do it.” He plucked another one off and continued to repeat the action. When he was left with one last petal, a bitter smile formed on his lips.

“Do it.” He let it slip from his fingers and watched as it fell on top of the bed.

After his talk with King Dorephan, he was given a few days for preparations to be made. When they were completed his return back to Hyrule Castle would commence.

It was the king’s pity towards him. Pity that, for once, he wouldn’t mind.

He would make these days count.

“Link?”

The blond lifted his head up. Standing at the entrance of the open area was Sidon.

He feigned a happy face, but Link could tell that he was as miserable as him.

Still, he made up his mind, or in the case the flowers did.

Zelda was ruining his life, even when she wasn't anywhere near him. He didn’t care about how she felt anymore, seeing as how she obviously didn't care about his happiness. She may have held over him as a person, but she would never have control over his feelings.

“My father told me everything.” Sidon made his way over to him, having to squat down just so he could pass the frame, “It isn’t fair and-”

“I love you.”

Sidon felt his heart stop.

He could hear the springs in the bed slightly creak. Looking up he could see that Link was standing on top of the bed now.

A pretty blush adorns his cheeks.

This left him in the same height range as Sidon, or enough so that Link was able to wrap his arms around the Zora’s neck.

“What…?” Sidon couldn't even finish his sentence.

His words were a bombshell.

Link’s smile widened.

He loved Sidon and if he was going to be mercilessly taken away from him because of Zelda's selfishness then he was going to make her regret it. He would make his message loud and clear for her. His confession to Sidon would make it all the more bearable. As long as Sidon knew of his feelings it would all be worth it.

He loved Sidon. Not her.

And he never would.

“I love you…” He repeated once more.

To emphasize his point, he pulled Sidon in for a kiss. It was the first time that he’s kissed someone that he wanted to.

It was something that he’s wanted to do ever since Sidon promised that he would be his hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after 22 chapters there you have it.  
> A CONFESSION
> 
> Ya'll don't understand how difficult this was. I have roughdrafts and roughdrafts of how I wanted the confession to go. One was them leaving the domain and getting chased by a Hinox up the Lanayru tower. Another was Link taking on the Hinox at Ralis' Pond and Link finding his badly bruised, but happy af that he had managed to take it down. There was also them just flirting and jumping off Shatterback Point, swimming then confessing
> 
> While these were cute, I realized one thing they all had in commong. Sidon would've kissed Link first and that wouldn't work out so well. Link would've felt guilty and ignored Sidon for a bit which would'e caused a strained on their friendship. 
> 
> Couldn't do that.
> 
> So i decided, this morning lol, why not make it an angst chapter. Things have been sweet lately and they needed to speak about the soldier incident. (Link didn't speak about the Ghyoga shit which will be explained why next chapter) 
> 
> After reading your guy's comments I saw that most of ya'll wanted Sidon to be the one to confess. I feel shitty for not making that happen, but for the sake of the story it had to be Link.
> 
> Be honest though, Link confessing has to be cutest thing ever (even though he's doing it to be petty lol) 
> 
> From here on out, this story is about to be a whirlwind of emotions. 
> 
> I'm so fucking excited.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golly gee! Ya'll really liked that chapter (I did to, I looked passed the angst and focused on Link just being cute) him confessing just made this SO easy for me. So, so easy. Like, those last 22 chapters were like the first part of this story ( Which was focused on Link falling in love with Sidon) the second part begins now (Not spoiling too much, but that much awaited SidLink smut is on it's way) 
> 
> Imma stop talking and just let ya'll read, I'll continue at the end notes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sidon was speechless. He didn’t know what to say and even if he did, he wasn’t sure if the words would even be able to come out.

Link...loved him?

He couldn’t believe it. 

When the Hylian pulled his lips off of the Zora’s he licked them slowly.

“I love you.” He said for the third time, burying his face into Sidon’s chest.

His heart was racing and his face burned, but he didn’t care. He had finally shared his feelings with Sidon. He never imagined that it would be brought out to the open in such a way, but he also didn’t believe that he would ever be able to confess to the Zora in the first place.

“…” He looked up at the prince with an expectant look in his eyes, waiting for the Zora to say something. Sidon had been awfully quiet and Link hoped that he didn’t just screw up whatever kind of relationship they had.

Now that he thought about it...maybe it wasn’t the smartest move to just kiss him without some sort of warning or consent.

“I’m sorry…” He started to speak. He pressed his forehead back against the chest. He didn’t want to risk the chance of the Zora looking at him, fearful that he had unsettled him. “I didn’t mean to kiss you without your permission, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“...Why?”

“!” It was the first time that Sidon spoke after the kiss. Link looked back up at him and felt a stab at his heart when he saw the troubled look on the Zora’s face.

Was the kiss really that bad?

“Why couldn’t you help yourself?” Sidon asked.

“B-Because...because I knew that this would be the only time that I can tell you.” Link answered. Swallowing thickly, he continued, “I’m going to have to leave soon and kissing you was the only thing I could think of that would get my message across since I love you so much…”

He looked up at Sidon and the Zora was surprised to see Link crying.

“And I always will.”

The time he’s spent with Sidon has been the best since he’s presented. There was never any questioning of his abilities or talk about casting him away. He had been welcomed with open arms and had been treated with the warmest of regards.

It was a shame that he was going to leave all of that for the exact opposite.

“I understand if you don’t return my feelings…” Link rubbed his eyes. “I just wanted you to know and to thank you for making me feel really happy since I’ve been here-”

“I return the feelings, Link.”

“?” Link stopped rubbing his eyes and gazed back up at Sidon who peered back down at the Hylian.

He still seemed troubled.

“Link…” He let out a sheepish laugh. “You actually mean it when you say you love me?”

“O-of course!” Link exclaimed. “That’s why I kissed you.”

Why else would he have done that? For fun?

“I’ll say it again, over and over, until you get it through your head.” Link stated hotly. “I love you! I love you! I love-”

He was interrupted when Sidon let out amused giggles. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, but he couldn’t. Not only was he amused by Link’s declaration but he was also immensely relieved.

Learning that Link is in love with him, made him feel happy. The person that he had come to treasure reciprocated his feelings!

But, it wasn’t like they could pursue them. That’s what had Sidon feeling so down.

His smile was soon replaced with a frown as he thought about it.

In only a few days, Link would be gone.

“I don’t care if I’m being taken away.”

As if the boy had read his mind, Sidon saw a serious gleam in the blue eyes.

“Zelda and I can be married and I can have a child with her, but that won’t change the way I feel towards you.” Link stated. “You have treated me better in one week than Zelda had during the two months I spent with her.” Raising a hand up, he placed it on Sidon’s cheek.

“I don’t have much time here, but before I leave, will you continue to have fun with me?” His eyes twinkled with hope. He would be stuck in a prison, but at least he would have good memories to keep him from going completely insane.

“As if I’d let you leave without that smile on your face.” Sidon gave him a small grin.

“If that’s the case…” Link smiled bashfully. “Can we start with talking about our feelings?”

It was such a lame, corny question, but he needed to know. How did Sidon come to like him and why? Even though he knew speaking about it would just cause him to be depressed thanks to his impending removal, he would at least feel good for the time being.

Sidon didn’t mind Link’s question one bit.

“I’d love to.” He agreed. He looked over his shoulder and at the large body of water behind him.

A good swim was sure to help them relax and be able to speak about their infatuation with one another.

* * *

 

"So for how long have you liked me?” Sidon asked the Hylian that was lying on top of his chest. He was right when he claimed that the water would have them at ease. Link, who stripped down to his shorts, was lazily dragging his fingers against the surface of the water.

“I’m not really sure.” Link gazed up at the sky in thought. He always felt some sort of attraction towards the Zora earlier on during his stay at the Domain, but it didn’t come into light until King Dorephan poked fun at his feelings. Their hypothetical talk at their time at the lake together may have ignited it though. The memories of Sidon speaking about how he would allow Link to decide when they would have kids was still enough for his face to heat up.

“What about you?” He avoided the question and instead asked the Zora. “When did you start liking me?”

“I think as soon as we found you the first day you appeared.” He answered, surprising the Hylian, “Before I helped you up so that you could fight that Lynel, my father and I were speaking about how happy we were to see you after such a long time.”

Link felt a pleasurable shiver run through him when he felt Sidon’s arms wrap around the middle of his back.

“We spoke about how if my sister were alive, she would court you, but since you’re an omega it wouldn’t have worked out. That’s when my father suggested the idea of me courting you instead.”

“The king said that?” Link asked, raising his head up to get a confirmation from Sidon.

“Yes.” Link felt his chest tighten up. The king actually pictured them being together…

“He enjoyed the idea of having another son to admire and the fact that if you and I were to have a child together, they’d be a fearsome, but kind future ruler.” Sidon finished. He then pondered the idea of them being together.

First he would propose to him, he wasn't sure how, seeing as how only females possessed the scale needed to make the armor, but he'd figure something out. Link would then rule with him by his side, making sure that the Domain would continued to be a safe haven for Zoras. They’d work on strengthening all the relationships that the Domain had Gerudo Town, Goron City, Rito Village and Hyrule castle. Knowing Link, he’d focus on working to get rid of the monsters that roamed Lanaryu and would gather all the soldiers of the Domain just to do so. His fighting spirit wouldn’t allow him to give up on such a daring task. This would, without a doubt, inspire Sidon to join the fray. Together they’d free their Domain from the evil that lurks near it, just as Link had done with the Lynel. Then maybe, just maybe, they would begin speaking about the possibility of having children. He could picture Link refusing at first. He would go on about how he wasn’t that kind of person and parenting wasn’t his style and Sidon wouldn’t press on, he would understand that if Link wasn’t ready then that was okay. But when the day came, he could see Link being his adorable nervous self. He would say that he’s thought about and that he was ready to begin the next step of their newly shared life…

He released a sigh, longing for the impossible to happen.

“That’s really kind of the king to say something like that.” He heard Link tell him softly.

“Yes, but now that he’s aware of your relationship with Princess Zelda, he isn’t as eager as he once was of the odds of you and I being together.”

“I don’t mind the change.” Link told him. “The fact that he felt that way at all is more than enough for me.”

He let out a light gasp when he his hips being tenderly caressed by Sidon’s thumbs.

“You don’t have a mean bone in your body, do you?” Sidon teased.

“W-why do you say that?” He said in a shaky voice. Sidon’s naturally cool hands felt pleasant against his warm skin.

“Even though my father has given you the boot you still speak kindly when it comes to him.”

“It’s not like he is in any position to go against the laws of Hyrule Kingdom though.” Link responded. “When he and I spoke he explained to me that I'm legally not supposed to be here. Since I escaped without permission from Princess Zelda and hid in the Domain, it’s as if I’m being harbored here against my will.”

“My father had mentioned that.” Sidon’s mood turned sour as he was reminded of the ridiculous notion that Link was held as a hostage at the Domain. “The laws of Hyrule Kingdom are absurd.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Link agreed. “I feel awful though. When I’m returned back to Princess Zelda she’s going to think I was forced into staying here.” He buried his face back in Sidon’s chest.

“I’m so stupid.” His words came out muffled. If it weren’t for him berating himself, Sidon would have found it endearing.

“You are not,” Sidon told him firmly. He reeled one hand away from Link’s hip and over to his face. Raising his chin, he was met with a guilty looking Hylian.

“Yes, I am. I’m going to get you all in trouble.” He insisted. “The scent on me isn’t going to make things any easier.”

His eyes then went wide.

He never even considered the thought of what her reaction would be when she finds out he was marked by an alpha that wasn’t her.

He wouldn’t be able to leave his room, much less the Kingdom.

“Oh…” The groan slipped passed his lips. Another thing for him to prepare himself for.

“Did you tell my father about the incident?”

“Hm? Incident?” Link asked.

Again, a troubled expression fell over the prince. He didn’t want to make Link uncomfortable, but he was curious. His father hadn’t spoken to him about what happened to the Hylian and that made him wonder if Link even bothered to tell him.

Figuring out what the Zora was referring to, Link nervously looked away.

“I didn’t.” He answered. “I just told him I was bruised up a bit. Nothing else.”

Just thinking about it had him shaking.

Seeing Link’s distress, Sidon’s hands went back to massaging the soft skin and he hastily changed the subject.

“When the preparations are made can I escort you back?”

Link looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“Back to the castle?”

“Yes. I want to make sure you get there safely.” That was one reason. The other is that he was worried for Link’s wellbeing. He didn’t show it all that much, but at times he could see how stressed out Link got when it came to Zelda. How would she react after finally reuniting with him? Would she lash at him with anger? Would she embrace him in relief?

He didn’t like either of those options, but he would be there to make sure that Link would be safe, even if it weren’t within his rights to.

Link turned back to the prince. He was beaming brightly. Sidon escorting him back was an exciting suggestion. He was curious about how he’d react with being so far away from the Domain and what his thoughts of the world outside of his home would be.

“I’d like that a lot!” Link nodded eagerly. 

He inched forward so that he could bury his face in Sidon’s neck.

“During my journey, I was always alone, but not anymore because you’ll be with me!” He hummed happily as nuzzled his face deeper into the wet skin.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way Link until we reach Hyrule Castle,” Sidon promised, wrapping his arms around the blond. He would have to ask his father first if it would be okay. It would take a lot of begging, but he was sure that he would be able to convince the old Zora.

Despite the fact that they were talking about how he would have to return to his gilded cage soon, Link felt extremely happy.

So happy that he was able to pluck up enough courage to lift his head up and place a shy, quick peck against Sidon’s lips. He enjoyed the feeling of the prince’s pale lips against his.

“I really love you, you know.” He whispered against said lips after he pulled away. It was so refreshing to be able to say it out loud. He meant it and he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt for saying it.

He tilted his head playfully and laughed when Sidon’s expression contorted into an embarrassed one.

He could already tell that these next few days were going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's "I love you" is the purest thing and him taking initiative is a blessing. I can't say much cause I've only read like 2 Sidlink fics, but I've read enough Link\coughGhiraGanonIkecough fics to know that he's always just that submissive guy. Don't get me wrong, that's extremely cute and I'll always read fics with him like that, but why not change it up? I see Sidon as a dork around Link so I'm going to portray him as such (I hope y'all don't mind) 
> 
> Also I hope I didn't make Link ooc when it came to his attitude regarding Zelda (He just really can't stand her atm)
> 
> Ummmm a Zelda chapter might come soon, either next chapter or the one after it (I missed her loony self :3) 
> 
> Ummmmm that's about it :D I'll talk to y'all in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuper short chapter, I know, I'm sorry (especially since it's a day late) :/  
> But hey! it's a Zelda chapter, so it's not a big deal :3

“This has been a long journey, hasn’t it?” Zelda stroked her steed’s silky mane. The white horse whinnied as if agreeing with her, and this made her crack a smile. She had just arrived outside of the stable near the Tabantha Bridge. If the trail were free of any monsters, she’d be at her destination in less than one day.

Currently sitting on a rock, she pushed her long, blonde hair out of her face as a strong gust of wind drifted by. Before, the constant breezes would have irritated her, but after a month of being out in the open, she’s grown used to it. She liked being left alone in peace and not having to deal with people that were either excited to meet the Princess of Hyrule or annoyed by what she had to say when it came to omegas and their place in life. 

It wasn’t her fault that she angered them with her unorthodox views. She grew up in a whole other century. She could see that things have obviously changed since her time, but she just wasn’t ready to accept it yet.

She didn’t want to dwell on this and instead lifted her head up to gaze at the starry sky.  Stargazing has become one of her favorite pastimes since she’s been outside of her kingdom. Each star reminded her of Link. Although they were all bright and beautiful, he was the brightest of them all, especially with that dazzling smile of his.

She blew out a sorrowful sigh.

It’s been a long time since she’s seen that smile come from him.

A genuine one that is. Not the false ones that he would always give her back at the castle. They never held any warmth and love like hers did. They were just meant to please her and keep her from thinking otherwise.

She would always wonder why that was. She knew that what he wanted most of all was to return back to the battlefield, but since that wasn’t going to happen she made up for it by treating him like the priceless gem that he is. She showered him with gifts. Expressed her undivided love towards him with letters and poems. Spent every waking moment with him, gushing about how amazing he is,

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He was never ungrateful though. He was always thankful for her deeds, yet, to her, it never seemed as though he meant it.

* * *

 

  _“This is going to go beautifully with your eyes,” Zelda said after placing the sapphire circlet on top of Link’s head. "And I bet the diamond earrings will look equally as lovely on you as well."_

_Both she and Link were in the former champion's room. While she was standing behind him, gussying him up with all the jewelry she ordered from Gerudo Town, he was sitting in front of a large mirror with a small frown on his face. As much as he wanted to object to being played with like a doll, he didn't want to cause any unnecessary arguments with her._

_Carefully brushing his bangs she took a glimpse at the mirror, wanting to see if it suited him. Instead of seeing the cheery expression that she was hoping for she saw the frown on his lips._

_Strange. Why did he look upset?_

_“Is something the matter?”_

_“No…” Link shook his head. Zelda knew he wasn’t telling the truth._

_“Please don’t lie to me, Link.” Link met Zelda’s penetrating gaze in the mirror's reflection. “Tell me what ails you.”_

_He has to answer her. It was an order._

_“...What’s the point of me wearing it?” He murmured. The circlet was made to protect him from the sun's heat. Unless they were going to get married on a hot day, there was no point. It was such a tease._

_“What’s the point?” Zelda repeated. “You are a treasure surrounded by the filth that Calamity Ganon left in his wake. You are the light that herds everyone out of the darkness. You are the Goddesses' gift to Hyrule. You deserved to be treated as such.”_

_Link’s body tensed up when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulder. Looking at the mirror, he could see the sickeningly sweet smile on her face._

_“That’s the point Link.”_

_She placed a peck on his cheek and resumed back to primping his hair. Why was it so difficult for him to understand this? Yes, he’s the hero that saved them, that’s true, but he’s also a blessing bestowed by the Goddess. That’s why he presented as an omega. He was a gift for Zelda just like how Zelda was a gift for him. That's the way she saw it anyway. Why else would one be an omega and the other an alpha? Link had to start playing the part of a perfect omega though._

_Docile. Content. Beautiful._

_He was already one of those things. If he could just grasp the other two, then he’d be the ideal omega._

_Still, she was in no place to speak about how his imperfections. She was nowhere near being an ideal alpha._

_Besides the solid fact that she had presented as one, she bared no qualities of a true alpha. She was slender with little muscle and was only a couple inches taller than Link. It was embarrassing, to say the least. She wanted to fit the role that an alpha was supposed to be. She understood that, like Link, it would take some time to get to that point, but, unlike Link, she was more than willing to wait for that time to come. Even if it did take years._

_"Are you alright your majesty…?”_

_Link must have caught sight of the despondent expression on her face. He was now looking up at her; his face was lined with worry._

_Her lips curled upwards at his concern._

_He was such a sweet omega. He could sense that she was upset and wanted to know what made her so._

_How lucky was she to have been given the honor to have someone like him all to herself?_

_“I’m alright.” She reassured him, softly caressing his soft locks. “I have no reason to be fretting over anything.” She placed a kiss on top of his head now._

_“Not when I have you by my side.”_

_Link smiled nervously at her words. He was happy that nothing was troubling her, but her words left him feeling uncomfortable._

_“Now, we must rid ourselves of these sour moods upon us! Our wedding is a few weeks away and we still have to find the right set jewelry for you to wear.” She pulled away from him and darted over to the table near Link’s window. On it laid a variety of other circlets, earrings necklaces, and bracelets that were all adorned with beautiful jewels._

_“And please, call me Zelda.” She reminded him._

* * *

 Thinking about the wedding made her blood boil. What was supposed to be an extravagant event had become nothing more but a faraway dream. She had planned for it to be held in the Central Square of the kingdom. She wanted everyone to witness the union between both the hero and the princess and to show them that the next step of rebuilding their now free world would begin soon.

But since he’s gone and run off, that wasn’t happening any time soon.

No, she wasn’t going to get into that. It was only a matter of time until she would be reunited with him again. The wedding would still happen.

Looking up ahead, she could distinctly make out the silhouette of the Divine Beast that overlooked her destination.

Rito Village would help her gain the upper hand at finding Link. With the flight of the Rito’s, she would have the look from the skies. He could be hiding out on the highest peak of a mountain or the branch of many trees out there.

Wherever he was, she was one step into getting him back.

As she closed her eyes, ready for sleep to overcome her, she whispered out a silent prayer to the Goddess Hylia, once again asking her to watch over her and to lead her in the right direction that will lead her to her beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I went ahead with a Zelda chapter just so I can get it out the way. She's near Rito village, she's gonna try and get help. Pm, this chapter just gives a little insight of her feelings. Obviously she's in love with Link. We all know that much, but I want it to be seen as genuine love, not some creepy obsession. All she wants to do is make Link happy, but unfortunately for her, shes going the wrong way about it. 
> 
> It's just going to make things even more difficult for her to comprehend when she learns that Link is in love with Sidon lol.
> 
> And speaking of Link, we'll be back with him and Sidon next chapter and boy oh fucking boy, shit is about to go down (not that chapter specifically, but it's the beginning of what will lead to all sorts of shit happening.)
> 
> Not much else to say, again, I apologize for how short it was, but I honestly didn't have anything else for her to go through YET. In her future chapter, she'll be dealing with loads of more stuff


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before I dismiss y'all to read there's a crucial thing I'm going to point out. In chapter 5 I mentioned how omegas can hear voices, telling how they should act. I didn't go into full detail about it because there was no reason to, but this chapter goes a bit more depth into it. I'll explain more on about it on the end notes. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter. I certainly did and it's thanks to Link lol

_“Ahh.... I’ve never kissed anyone like the way I do with you…” Link admitted in a hushed whispered, after pulling away from a passionate smooch with the prince, “It’s so naughty of me, don’t you think? I shouldn’t be doing this with anyone but the princess, but yet I can’t help myself…”_

_Sidon’s face became warmer when he noticed the heated look in the Hylian’s eyes._

_“I just love you so much...and I tell myself that it makes this okay.” Link told the Zora. What he felt towards Sidon was something he’s never felt towards anyone else before. He was captivated with him and only him. Smiling, he lowered his face to capture the Zora’s lips for another intoxicating kiss._

_The both of them were currently hiding out at the lake, away from the watchful eyes of the prince’s father. It’s been only a couple of days since his confession, but Link stayed true to his promise. While at first, their kisses had been shy and innocent it didn’t take long for him to revert it into something much more provocative._

_“Mm..nh…” The wet kiss he shared with the prince caused a strange feeling to erupt inside him. Sidon’s mouth held an alluring taste. It was salty, but not disgustingly so._

_His tongue delves deeper inside the mouth, the wet appendage caressing the Zora’s along with the rest of his addictive cavern._

_“L-Link…” Link pulled away again. A thin line of saliva that was connected to their lips broke as Link licked his own._

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you think that doing this out in the open is the wisest thing to do..?” Sidon asked meekly. If they were caught he knew that his father would be crossed with him for doing such things with the Hylian._

_“You worry too much.” Link sighed. He sat up so that he was now straddling the Zora. After checking the area to make sure that they were in the clear, he looked back down at the prince._

_“I don’t see anyone.” He grinned suggestively, “It’s just you and I...alone to act out on our carnal desires…”_

_“Carnal Desires-” Sidon repeats, but was silenced as Link brought his lips upon his own for the third time._

_Even Link wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by saying that. All he knew was that he wanted to kiss Sidon and devour every crevice of his mouth._

_He smiled blissfully as he gorged himself. The strange feeling inside of him grew, but he ignored it. He was just aroused by their intimacy. There was nothing else too it._

* * *

 

 The blond’s face went pink as he recalled yesterday’s events. He knew that it was risky to do such things with the prince, but for some strange reason, he found that he was unable to control himself.

He had hoped simple kissing would put an end to his erotic urges towards the Zora, but his body wouldn’t allow it.

At the moment he was alone at the lake. Sidon was busy trying to convince his father to let him be the one to escort Link back. This left him alone with his thoughts, but he wasn’t entirely sure that, that was a good idea.

All he could think about lately was how he wanted to do more things with the Zora. Things that went passed simple make-out sessions. He was new to this strange feeling and he didn’t know what he should do to calm the strange urges.

At first, he suspected that it was his heat arriving early, but he wasn’t facing any of the usual symptoms that it came with.

Not the cramps or nausea at least…

The blush spread across his face as he thought about the embarrassing changes that his body was beginning to show.

Slicking up and getting hard each time they kiss was a mortifying experience and he had no clue what to do to stop it from happening. He considered taking some of his suppressants but knew that he would just be wasting the valuable pills.  

“What do I do…?” He groaned. He really enjoyed kissing the Zora, but he wasn’t sure if he were ready to explore anything more than that. He wasn’t opposed to the idea...but would it be taking things too far?

Maybe saying “I love you” and kissing wasn’t enough to sate Link’s hunger for the Zora’s attention.

But...he couldn’t have sex with him….

What could he do? 

_An omega must save their body for their alpha..._

He rolled his eyes.

There goes that voice again. The same voice that would always try and coax him into doing things with Zelda that he wasn’t comfortable with doing. It would always tell him what an omega should or should not do, or how an omega should act when it comes to their alpha.

He could remember the first time he heard the voice. It was the day after Zelda proposed to him. A day that he would never forget.

* * *

 

  _“Live in the castle with you?” Link repeated. He had been woken up abruptly by a couple of Zelda's castle guards and was brought to her study.. After she proposed to him, he thought he would have a few days to let things settle in, but he could clearly see that, that wasn’t what she had in mind._

_“Yes, I can’t have you at the barracks any longer. Too many alphas there and I don’t want anything happening too you.” Zelda explained._

_It was a bit disheartening for him to hear that. Did she not think that he could handle himself against alphas that couldn’t control themselves?_

_“Well, I guess I don’t mind. As long as it’s okay with you, of course.” Link responded. If it made things easier for the princess then he had no reason to object._

_“Splendid.” Zelda smiled brightly, “We shouldn’t waste any time then. I’ll go send some men down to retrieve your things and bring them up to my room.”_

_Link’s eyes widened a bit._

_“Y-your room?” He stammered. He was frozen on the spot. Why her room? Wasn’t that moving a little too fast?_

_“Yes, we’re to be married soon so It’s only natural for us to share living quarters.” She pulled away from her desk and started to make her way to the exit._

_“I’ll be right back, you just stay here until I return, okay?”_

_Link timidly nodded and watched as the princess left her study._

_Sharing a room with her...that would lead to things that he wasn’t ready for._

**_It’s what you are made for…_ **

_“!” Link’s head snapped up. Who said that?_

_“Hello?” He called out to the voice._

_No answer._

_Was he hearing things? He could’ve sworn that he heard someone’s voice._

_He’s faced scary things, but hearing voices took things to a whole other level._

_“P-princess Zelda!” Link left the study and rushed back inside of the castle._

_“Hm?” The princess, who was speaking to a guard, turned to Link. She could see how shaken up he looked and she became worried._

_“Is something the matter? What’s wrong?” She asked when Link reached her._

_Panting lightly, Link explained._

_“I-I heard a voice in your study, I wasn't sure what it was, so I-”_

_“Go check it out.” Zelda snapped at the guard. “Something has obviously frightened_   _him. Check every corner of that room until you’re positive that nobody is hiding in there, I don’t want to risk his safety just because you failed to do your job correctly.”_

_Link was flabbergasted by how direct her order was. He wanted to tell her that she was overreacting, but decided against it when the guard saluted and headed off to her study._

_“I can’t take any chances with something bad happening to you.” Zelda broke the silence._

_“Something bad happening?” Link asked. “Why would anything bad happen to me?”_

_Zelda gave him an amused smile._

_“That’s a cute trait you have.” She replied. “How oblivious and naive you are, I mean. It suits you.”_

_This time she let a laugh when a frown appeared on his lips._

_“Hehe...I don’t mean in general, but you’re such a cute omega.” Link accidentally let a gasp slip out when she placed a gloved hand on his cheek._

_“I also didn’t take you for the shy type either.” She snarked, enjoying how Link shivered because of her touch. He immediately pulled away from her, which just caused her to laugh again._

_Although they were newly engaged, Link didn’t think it was appropriate to allow someone as important as Zelda to touch someone like him so affectionately._

_“...Can you please just explain to me why something bad might happen?” He asked quietly._

_“Haha...Right, right. I’m getting off topic, I’m sorry.” She cleared her throat so that she could explain._

_“Link, you are a very important person.” She placed a hand on her chest, “Even more important than me.”_

_“I don’t think so-” Link started, but Zelda placed a finger on his lips to silence him._

_“Yes, it’s true.” She told him sternly. “You are the one who defeated Ganon. You can’t even begin to understand how desirable you are because of that. Especially since you’re an omega.”_

_“What does me being an omega have to do with anything?”_

_“Everything.” She answered. “There are many people out there that would jump at the opportunity of mating with the hero. People that want to dominate and break you, only so they can toss you to the side as if you were garbage so they can bask in the glory knowing that they broke the hero.”_

_Link let out another gasp when he felt Zelda grab his chin._

_“That’s why I have to beat them to the chance and mate with you first.”_

_Link trembled under her piercing gaze and he could feel a cool sweat slide down his temple._

_She didn’t sound any different than the alphas that she described to him…_

_“I’ll keep you by my side at all times. I’ll make sure that nobody has the chance of taking you away from me. You’ll be safe, I promise you.”_

_Her hand moved away from his chin and down to his hand. She gently laced their fingers together, enjoying the soft feel of Link’s hand._

_“We’ll start off with you moving your things into my room. I’ll show you where it is.”_

_Link felt his heart thump rapidly. Things were moving so fast. All this information and sudden changes, he wasn’t ready for it yet!_

**_A good omega obeys their alpha_** …

_That voice again! Link shook his head frantically as if he trying to rid it._

_“P-Princess...would it be okay if I have my own room?” He asked suddenly. His head began to ache as the voice grew louder._

**_A GOOD OMEGA OBEYS THEIR ALPHA...._ **

_“!” He winced but did a good job at hiding the physical pain he was beginning to feel._

_“Your own room?” Zelda repeated._

_“Yes...I don’t really feel comfortable sharing a room with you if we aren’t married yet.” His cheeks heated up as the idea of sharing a bed with the princess sprung in his head._

_“...” Zelda was quiet for a few seconds._

_“A prude with looks like that isn’t a good combination, Link.” She sighed. While she wanted to object, she did want Link to feel comfortable. If that meant being away from him for a couple of months then she would allow it._

_“I suppose we better go look for a spare room for you. I’m sure there’s a tower that can do with some sprucing up.” She tugged his hand gently._

_“Come along.” Link obeyed her command and allowed the girl to pull him. He felt relieved knowing that he wouldn’t share a room with her and glad that his head was now free of that authoritative voice._

_As the princess led him down the corridor, he started to wonder if he were going crazy. People didn't just randomly hear voices ordering them to do something...right?_

* * *

 It didn’t take him long to learn that the voice only came out when he was doing or about to do something an omega you shouldn’t do.

Thinking of having sex with someone that isn’t his or her alpha was something an omega shouldn’t do.

Before, Link would have felt bad for even considering doing something with another person while he was with Zelda. He owed it to her to save himself for their wedding night.

But now…

He wasn’t going to allow himself to be ruled over by her or this mysterious voice. As long as he was out in the wild he was free to do whatever he wanted.

And if he wanted to do something with Sidon...nothing would stop him.

_A good omega saves their body for their alpha…_

He growled lowly when the voice echoed in his head again.

Unfortunately for that voice, he was far from being a good omega.

* * *

 

 “Sidon, you are becoming too attached to the boy. I’m not sure you escorting him back would be best thing for you to do-”

“You are sending him back to a place where you know he will not be happy.” Sidon cut him off rudely, “The least you can do is allow me to send him off. He and I get along so well and I know for a fact that it’ll mean the world to him if I am the one to do it. He’ll be happy and-”

“Will you be happy though, my son?” It was the king’s turn to interrupt, “You said yourself that you get along with him, but when you finally return him, how will you feel?”

He watched his son’s face fall. King Dorephan was well aware of their friendship and how extremely close they were. He understood that they probably wanted their last remaining moments to be with each other, but that would only make leaving each other harder for the both of them.

He knew that Sidon wouldn’t be able to handle that. He already lost his mother and sister. To return the boy that he’s come to care for the most in the world back to a place that he considers a prison...that must have felt like a slap in the face.

“...I don’t care about how I feel.”  King Dorephan heard the Zora say.

He could see the determined look on the prince’s face.

“Link being happy is all that matters to me right now.” Sidon began. “And for the past couple of days I’ve done everything in my power to...make him happy.”

Images of Link kissing him came to mind and the Zora mentally prayed that his father didn’t see the light blush that appeared on his face.

He cleared his throat and continued speaking.

“I do it because I believe that he deserves it. He deserves to be happy father…” He glanced up at the king.

“Don’t you agree?”

“Of course I do.” King Dorephan agreed. “But we have no say so in what happens to him.”

“I understand that.” Sidon nodded, “That’s why I want to do everything in my power to make his time outside of the castle a memorable experience. When he's happy…” A content smile slowly appeared on his lips.

“I’m happy.”

Link was his happiness and even though they didn’t have much time together, he would make their last remaining days worth it.

The king could see how sincere his son was when it came to his feelings for the Hylian. Sidon was all the family he had left and he wanted him to be happy.

If Link was that happiness that he yearned for then what kind of father would he be if he kept that away from him?

Who was he to deny such a simple request from his dear son?

* * *

 

 “Link, Link! I have great news!” Sidon cried out as he reached the staircase leading up to the lake.

Link was walking down the granite steps with his head down, but when he heard the prince’s voice, he lifted it up.

_A good omega saves their body for their alpha…_

He continued to ignore the voice that kept repeating the same words over and over.

“What’s the good news?” He asked.

“I can escort you home! My father allowed it!” Sidon smiled brightly, excited that he would be able to spend more days with the Hylian.

It was Link’s turn to smile.

“That  _is_  good news.” He replied. Choosing to skip the last few steps, he threw a leg over the rail and lunged off. He landed before the Zora gracefully, which earned him an impressed cheer.

_A good omega saves their body for their alpha..._

Link’s next words drowned out the voice.

“Good news deserves a celebration, don’t you think?”

“A celebration?” Sidon asked, “Well, I suppose. It is what you wanted, after all. What did you have in mind?”

He didn’t receive a verbal response from the blond. Instead, Link grabbed his hand and silently pulled him along, leading him off to the only place he considered quiet and secluded.

* * *

 

 “Sit down.” Link commanded the prince. They arrived at Ralis Pond and Sidon was already beginning to feel nervous. The last time they were alone things became heated between them.

Trying to hide his shaking, the prince sat on a rock that Link pointed to. They were underneath a small cliff and were surrounded by large rocks. There was no way anyone would see them.

 Link knew it was the perfect spot for him to carry out his plan. 

“A-Any reason why we’re here?” Sidon nervously licked his lips. What was the point of even asking? He already knew that the Hylian just wanted to kiss again. He did too, but he wasn’t going to admit it until Link did first.

“I’ve decided that I’m not going to allow anything to keep me from expressing my love for you.” Link began, “You’ve treated me with an unbelievable amount of kindness and I decided to return the favor…”

He took a deep breath and slowly got down to his knees and inched forward so that he was now in between Sidon’s legs.

“L-Link…?” Sidon called out in confusion. What was going on?

Link couldn’t tell Sidon the real reason why he was doing this. He would just look at him as if he were crazy.

But what he was about to do  _was_ crazy.

He wasn’t the type of person to do such intimate things outside of marriage...but he loved Sidon.

So it was okay.

Besides...it wasn’t like he was going to tell Zelda.

They would keep this between the both of them. Another happy memory for Link to have.

 _An omega saves their body for their alpha_ …

And a chance for him to show that voice that he wasn’t going to obey its words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link about give Sidon that good ole blow job ooooooh boy! Been waiting for that, lemme tell ya. I don't think it's out of nowhere, he loves Sidon and he wants to please him. Also he want's to one up the voice in his head lol
> 
> Speaking about the voice he hears, I came up with this idea that only virgin omega hear it. It's like their own little guide on what they should and should not do and how they need to act around an alpha. Link hasn't really heard it often because he there was no reason for him to at the time. He knew that he shouldn't be messing around with someone that wasn't Zelda. Now though, seeing as he accepts his feelings for Sidon, that voice is trying to lead him back on the right path and to save himself for Zelda, the alpha that's destined for him.
> 
> He obviously ain't listening to that tho
> 
> Ummm nothing else, but if you have questions please ask! I feel like I didn't explain things so well this chapter and I apologize for that


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous lol. This chapter was so hard (ha) for me to write, which is weird cause I read and write hella smutty stuff all the time.  
> I think it's because Sidon's got, ahem, two fucking dicks and the fact that he's a shark.  
> Jesus, like, please don't rip me apart guys. This chapter just made me realize that smut between Link and Sidon is going to be really hard for me to write lmao (This wasn't even smut though xD I still gotta write these two having sex, I'm so done)  
> Anyway this chapter was pm just smut. Not much else to say. I would tell you to enjoy, but I wrote it so you won't lol
> 
> (Warning: Don't expect this too make any. sense. This is a fic about a guy getting pregnant by a shark lol.)

All the confidence that Link had been brimming with earlier had been blown away as he nervously rubbed his hand against the prince’s groin. He had removed his gloves so that he can feel the cool skin. Kissing was one thing, but touching someone in such a private place...that was a whole different story. What he was about to do was something that was meant to be done between lovers. They both loved each other, yes, that’s been proven. But were they considered lovers? They weren’t official like how he and the princess were. They couldn’t express their love for one another in front of other people like Zelda did with him. It was unfair. While he wasn’t the type to focus on love, Link would have enjoyed the idea of expressing his affection towards Sidon in public. To have someone that he can talk to and hold onto whenever he felt alone…

He wanted that feeling.

“L-Link?” The tip of his ears went red when he caught the husky voice of the prince. Even though he was inexperienced with this type of thing, he was secretly pleased to know that he was giving Sidon some form of pleasure. 

“J-Just let me do this, okay?” Link told him in a quiet voice. He was already tense enough as it is, Sidon’s talking would just disrupt his ministrations and leave him an awkward mess.

“B-But...I need t-to-”

“Hush!” His voice held authority and that’s when Sidon knew that he wouldn’t be able to tell Link about his...unique difference

With clammy hands, he continued to work with an amateur’s grace as he slowly brought the prince’s cock out from its hiding place.

“...” Link’s eyes went wide as not one, but  _two_ tips started to peek from the slit.

For the first time since he started his ministrations, he looked up at the prince. What was this? He may not be familiar with other races sexual organs, but he never once suspected that a Zora would have two of them!

“You d-didn’t give me a c-chance to explain!” Sidon huffed defensively. He wasn’t sure how he would have explained his situation to Link. It was such a private thing and he never expected to be doing something like this with the Hylian. In all honesty, it never once occurred to him that he would have to explain to him anyway. 

When Link’s gaze returned back to the cocks, the prince wondered if Link would be disgusted by his discovery. Would it cause him to cease his actions? Would it change his view on him and would he begin to see him as some sort of freak? 

He certainly hoped not.

“...” With cautious hands, Link continued at it. It didn’t take long for the masculine organs to finally show their full lengths. His jaw fell as he pulled his hand away so he could examine the irregular, yet big penises clearly. The unusually colored flesh was a stark contrast against Sidon’s sleek, white skin and for a second, Link was entranced by it. He’s never seen anything like it, though that wasn’t saying much since this was only the second time that he’s seen another persons dick before. 

No, he shook his head. Ghyoga didn’t count. Link didn't want any part of that disgusting fiasco. This moment he was sharing with Sidon was the trust first time he’s seen one, or two in this case. 

With a timid hand, he raised it back up to caress one of the slimy looking lengths. When he felt it, he yanked his hand back.

“Is something the matter…?” Sidon asked when he noticed the shock expression on Link’s face.

He was surprised to hear a soft laugh come from the blond.

“It’s hot and hard.” Link answered. He didn’t know why he found it funny. How could something that looked soft, suddenly become so hard?

It piqued his interest. He wanted to touch it some more.

With the smile still etched on his face he reached out for the appendages again. He softly strokes the skin of both of them, but instead of doing it with lustful intentions, he did it with a childlike innocence.

It was his first time touching one and he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

With confidence swelling up inside of him again, he playfully began to jerk both cocks. He no longer felt shy. For some reason, what he was doing felt natural. The lengths only became harder and hotter as he worked on them and that only fueled his need even more.

Was it possible that he could make them hotter?

“Nh...ahh…” Sidon’s hips twitched as a warm pleasure started to build up in his hips. He’s never been touched like this before and it felt good. Really good. Link’s pleasantly soft hands felt like heaven against his dick’s hot skin. He craved for more, but he didn’t want to stop Link with what he was doing. For someone that’s never did anything like that before, Link was doing a surprisingly good job.

By now, Link was too focused on the task at hand. A musky scent was beginning to emit from both tips and he could see translucent drops beginning to form.

This smell...it was so familiar.

He licked his lips hungrily.

If Sidon had been paying attention, he would have notice Link’s pupils begin to dilate.

“Mmh..Ah..!” Sidon let out a short cry he felt something wet wrap around one head of his cock. Glancing down through half-lidded eyes, they shot completely open when they landed on the blond.

Link, who was peeking up at him with a heated look, had his entire mouth wrapped around one head, while his hands worked furiously on the other. It was that big that he  _had_ to use both hands. His gaze never tore away from Sidon’s as he slurped the salty liquid noisily. The taste was unlike any other thing he’s ever tasted before. It was delicious and he wanted more! 

Immediately he began bobbing his head up and down as he went to work on lathering the dick with his saliva. Taking Sidon’s long shaft was no problem for him. Drool dripped from the corners of his mouth as precum filled up his mouth. He didn’t want to waste a single drop of the precious fluid and he felt guilty as some of it trailed down his throat.

Sidon watched as Link attacked his cock. The boy dragged his lips teasingly across the skin, only stopping when his nose was pressed against the base of Sidon’s crotch. With a wet pop, he pulled his mouth off him and switched over to the other cock, tending to it with want and need. His hands went over to the now wet dick and jerked on the length. His main priority was to make Sidon feel amazing and he knew the only way to do that was with to stick with precise, gentle handling.

He wrapped his pink tongue around the shaft, making sure to catch the bitter liquid that dribbled down.

Sidon’s claws dug into the rock beneath him and raked up, causing tiny bits of gravel to form in his fingernails. The pleasure that swept over him was too much for him to handle. Where did Link learn to work such magic with his mouth?

“Guggh..!” Link nearly gagged when he felt a hand pressed down on the back of his head.

It seems like Sidon couldn’t take any more of the teasing that Link was giving him and finally took the matter into his own hands.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Link’s throat twitched and spasmed around his length. While he enjoyed the pleasant feeling, he could hear choking noises come from the blond. That was all it took for him to pull his length out of the warm, heavenly cavern. 

“I-I’m sorry!’ Sidon apologized, as Link coughed roughly. His face was red from the suffocating experience and he rubbed his sore throat gently. 

“I-I-I didn’t mean to do that! It just felt so good so I-” 

“W-why did you p-pull out?” He was interrupted by a hoarse voice.

Link was looking up at him with an amused expression. He licked the precum off his lips and let out a moan. 

Both of Sidon’s dicks twitched when he heard the sultry voice. Link has never sounded so attractive to him until now.

“Because you were choking…”

“So?” Link leaned down and pressed his cheek against the spongy head, causing precum to spill against the soft skin. “It felt nice.”

He gave the Zora a toothy smile.

“Do it again.”

“Wha-ahh!” The prince let out a shout when Link went down on his cock again. He removed one hand Sidon’s other dick and instead reached for the prince’s hand. He guided it over back to the back of his own head and urged him with his hand to push it down. 

The feeling of Sidon’s large cock plowing his throat...it was erotic. 

With uncertainty, Sidon pressed his hand down.

His knees quivered when he felt the vibration of Link's moan of appreciation.

With soft, slow strokes, Link’s hands went back to work on Sidon’s cock while his mouth tended the other. He could hear a wet gushing in his ears as more drool and precum pooled in his mouth. 

Seeing that Link was okay with the roughness, Sidon continued to push Link’s head down each time it came back up. His wet throat felt nice as it slid up and down around his length.

With another wet pop, he pulled his mouth off of it.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Link asked after pressing a kiss on the sensitive tip.

“R-Really good…” Sidon agreed, which made Link smile even more. 

That made him beam with happiness. He was the one giving Sidon this unimaginable pleasure. His mouth was what was bringing out those arousing noises from the prince and his touch was what caused him to shake and tremble.

Just thinking about it had him feeling excited.

“Are you close to cumming?” Link asked, twirling his thumbs against the small slits of each head. “Tell me.”

“Yes…” Sidon managed to drawl out. Behind the incision on his groin, he could feel his balls twitch with anticipation. The way Link spoke was becoming too much for him. How could such dirty words come from such a pure mouth?

Well...it wasn’t pure anymore...but still.

“I want you to cum in my mouth.” Link told him with an eager smile. “Don’t be afraid and don't hold back, okay?”

Goddess, the way he talked…

Giving the Zora a wink, he enveloped the slightly wetter cock with his mouth again.

Sidon jumped with a start when he felt the mouth suck on him with a sudden ferocity. The blond head was bobbing up and down faster than before and wet sounds echoed around them. The joy he felt knowing that he would be the one to bring the prince to an orgasm was exhilarating.

He was doing his job as an omega, bringing pleasure to someone that was superior to him.

Thinking about it only stimulated Link’s own arousal needs. He pressed his thighs together so that he could give himself some type of pleasure. The idea of cumming with Sidon was a tempting one, but he decided against it. This was Sidon’s reward for making him so happy, it would be selfish of him to focus on himself. 

“Ugh!” In both his hands and mouth, he could feel the cock swell.

The prince could feel his orgasm coming. With a sharp thrust with his hips and a bright light appearing in his vision, he pushed Link’s head roughly against his crotch. The vice grip of the Hylian’s throat was what brought him on edge and what caused him to spill his seed in both his mouth and his hands.

Link shook underneath his touch as his mouth was filled the bitter tasting cum.

Seeing his face becoming red again, Sidon made a move to pull out of Link, but the Hylian was against it. With quick, cum covered hands, he grabbed Sidon’s waist and plunged his mouth as far he could so that he could swallow up all of that delicious semen.

When he gulped down his fill, Link dragged his now swollen lips up the length, with an agonizingly slow pace that made Sidon's toes curl.

Making sure not to waste a drop, he licked up the remaining cum off of both dicks and his hands. 

Sidon watched as Link cleaned himself of his semen and felt his face heat up.

“Y-You don’t have to do that!” He grabbed Link’s shoulders and pushed him away.

“But I want to.” Link replied, licking his lips again, “You taste good.” 

Sidon’s blush became even more prominent because of Link’s words.

When both his lips and hands were free of the hot cum, Link wrapped his arms back around Sidon’s waist and nuzzled his cheek against the cool skin. 

Even though he wasn’t the one received any pleasure, he was happy just knowing that he made Sidon feel good.

This time it was Link’s turn to blush.

“I love you.” He murmured and pressed a kiss against the smooth skin. He really did. This wasn’t a love that would be cast aside and forgotten throughout the years. This was a love that would only continue to grow and to expand into something more. He would feel this way forever.

“Do you love me?” He looked at Sidon.

Despite his exhausted exterior, Sidon managed to answer the question. 

“Of course I do.”

“Then say it.”

Sidon chuckled.

“I love you, Link.”

Link felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

Although he wanted to do more things with Sidon something told him not to. It wasn’t that insufferable voice in his head either. That was gone now. Instead, it was his heart telling him to not to. Sidon meant the world to him and what they did was more than enough to ease the heat that had welled up inside of him.

It was strange...thinking of Sidon helped him think clearly.

He let out a snort.

Just another sign that he wasn’t meant to be with Zelda, the person that struck fear and hopelessness into him, but with Sidon, the Zora that brought him love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize. I tried to make this sound good, but deep down I know I fucked up lol. But enough about that though, Link knows how to work that mouth lol and I wasn't lying when I said Link was a dirty talker. The mouth on that boy! 
> 
> Y'all probably wondering why Link didn't lose control and enter his heat. There's a reason why that didn't happen.
> 
> With the bokoblin and Ghyoga, there was nothing to stop Link from going dick crazy. He was driven by his instincts alone so he had no reason to stop.
> 
> With Sidon though, it's an entirely different issue and it's because of the cheesiest, more cliche reason ever.
> 
> He. Loves. Him.
> 
> There are THREE ways an omega can enter their heat in this story and I want you guys to pick which one you think is going to cause Link to enter it.
> 
> I should warn you, it's a toughie
> 
> 1) The day of their heat obviously.  
> 2) Being cummed on by an alpha or bokoblin  
> 3) (This applies for omega virgins only) Being strongly attracted towards someone. It's completely random and can happen at anytime.
> 
> Gee. I wonder which one it will be. Hrm.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be the last with Link being in the Domain so that's gonna be sad :(
> 
> (For the love of God. This chapter is pretty much Link giving head that's all it is. I did no research whatsoever about shark anatomy, this is just my shitty attempt. Please don't hate me xD, imma just focus on the simple shit for now on lol)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so heartwarming :')  
> After reading this, you are all going to just want Link nothing but happiness. He deserves it, omg. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Link always knew that the day for him to leave the Domain was absolute. There was no denying that.

What he didn’t know was how hard saying goodbye would be. 

“Wahhhh! You can’t leave, Link!” Laruta cried as she held onto one of his arms. 

“Who’s gonna play with us and help us catch stuff?” Keye wailed as he held onto his other arm. 

Breaking it to the older Zoras had been an easy task. A small fib about him returning back to the castle was something that they bought and didn’t question. The kids were an entirely different story though. As soon as he told them the unexpected news they had broken into tears. Their cries were almost enough to cause him to cry, but he had to be strong. In their eyes, he was the Hylian Champion that saved them, practically their hero. 

What kind of hero would he come off to be if he began crying in front of them again? 

“Come on now, it’s alright.” Link reassured them with a soft voice, “You’re talking as if you’re never going to see me again.”

Wasn’t that true though? The princess had made it clear even before he left the castle that he wouldn’t be able to leave for years to come.

His heart sank at the sudden realization.

“B-But why do you have to leave  _now?_ ” Laruta asked, “You and Prince Sidon have been nearly inseparable! He’ll be the most heartbroken one out of everybody in the Domain.” 

The devotion that the Zoras held for their prince was moving, Link thought. They could all clearly see that he was their prince’s happiness now. Having that happiness being taken away from him would not only hurt Sidon but the rest of the Zoras as well. 

“...I just have to.” Link answered, giving the young Zora a lame excuse. Even if he did explain the reason to them, he wasn’t sure they would understand in the first place. 

“Well, you better come back!” Tumbo exclaimed from behind Mipha’s statue. The young Zora didn’t want Link seeing him cry, so he had hidden from him after he announced his departure. 

“Yeah!” Keye agreed, “If you don’t come back to visit Prince Sidon once I’ll be mad at you!” 

“Y-Yeah!” Laruta nodded her head; “You won’t be our friend anymore if you make the prince mad!”

Link chuckled sheepishly at this. It was actually kind of cute to him at how defensive they were of Sidon.

Even though there was no way he can guarantee on visiting when he was returned back to the castle, Link made a promise to the children anyway. 

Maybe, just maybe, there might be a possibility that he would see Sidon again.

After he got married and had a kid, of course.

* * *

 

 “You aren’t going to say goodbye to the king?”

“No.” Link replied with a tremor in his voice. He hastily rubbed his slightly red eyes. They stung thanks to the fresh tears. “I know that if I do I’ll break down or something.”

He glanced at the black Zora.

“We don’t want another repeat of that, do we?”

Bazz didn’t know how to respond to that. Seeing Link hurt himself was something he doesn’t ever want to witness again. Seeing one of his close friends go through such an experience...it was too much for even him to handle.

In a strange way, seeing him cry was even worse. 

“...Is it really that bad at that castle?” He couldn’t help but ask. He knew that that was the source of Link’s woes and he wanted to know why.

Link took a moment to try to figure out a good enough answer.

“Imagine being a child whose dream is to be a hero.” He began. “You want to be the strongest in all the lands, you want to protect the people who are unable to defend themselves and to help the people that are in need of it.”

He jumped off the rock he was perched on and took a couple steps forward, arms crossed.

“And as you keep dreaming this impossible dream of yours, you begin to see that it’s no simple task. You start to realize that you can no longer dream because just dreaming about it isn’t going to make it happen…” He looked over his shoulder and at Bazz, who was gazing at him, hanging onto Link’s every word.

“ _You_ make it happen.” Link continued. “You train and train until you reach the point where you are the hero that you strived to be when you were a child.” A small grin appeared on his lips.

“And when you become that hero that you always wanted to be...the hero that helps everyone in need, you realize that it was worth all that hard work you put in. You don’t ever regret it and you cherish every moment of it.”

He looked up at bright sky.

“Now imagine being reaching the point where everyone knows your name. Where everybody knows that you are the one who saved them from what the entire world deemed, the end of humanity.” 

He reached a hand out towards the sky as if reaching for something.

“You want to keep that title forever because it’s the greatest feeling on earth. The feeling of knowing that you achieved the dream that you’ve been wishing to comes true ever since you were a child.”

The smile on his face slowly fades away as a cloud appeared. He watched as it neared the sun.

“...Now imagine that feeling being taken away from you because of a simple inconvenience that you had no control over.”

The cloud began to partially block the sun, a shadow starting to fall over the both of them.

“The dream that you had fought for years...the dream that became reality...it’s gone.”

He lowered his hand as the cloud completely covered the sun’s brightness.

His arm fell back to his side and he turned back to the black Zora. He could see that he was now wearing an upset expression. 

“Being at that castle is a constant reminder to me of what I lost and what I will never have again.” Link told him, “It’s like living in a nightmare that you can never wake up from.”

“Being here though...it was like reliving the old days again.” He continued to speak. “Fighting alongside you, helping the other Zoras…. being with Sidon.” 

Sidon… 

He could never feel sad when that Zora entered his mind. 

“The days I’ve spent here were perhaps the best.” His smile returned again, “And I know it’ll help me overcome what I have to face when I return back to the castle.”

It was the truth. Even though he hated the fact that he would be back at the castle in a matter of days, the last few that he’s spent with Sidon were worth it. He didn’t even care if he would be sent down to the dungeons until his heat arrived.

He would have his memories to keep him going. 

As he pondered his upcoming predicament, Link was oblivious of the black Zora’s gaze on him.

Bazz nervously licked his lips, the words he had to say…. he wanted Link to hear them and to grasp onto the meaning they held.

“Don’t be so quick to give up…” Link glanced at Bazz. 

“Give up on what?”

The Zora swallowed thickly. He was suddenly too nervous to continue speaking, but he fought against the urge that was telling him to shut his mouth.

“To give up on the prospect of your dream.” He began, hesitancy in his tone. He placed a hand on his chest. 

“I, along with many others, believed that Ganon would win. We had no reassurance to keep us from not fearing our impending doom. Not even the optimistic words of both our king and the prince could lift our spirits…” He paused and made his way to Link. 

“That was until you arrived, Link.” He placed a hand on the Hylian’s shoulder. 

“Although most of us didn’t recognize you as the original Hylian Champion, we certainly saw you as the one who would save us from Vah Ruta’s wrath. It was  _our_ dream,  _our_ wish to be saved and you made that possible.”  

“When you and Prince Sidon saved us from Vah Ruta’s wrath, we all stopped dreaming and began believing that we had a chance to survive. We all looked up to you and prayed that you would be the one to save us all from our demise.” 

He chuckled as he ruffled Link’s hair.

“And as you can already see, that came true.”

He pulled his hand away and placed it on his hip.

“We didn’t give up on you and you shouldn’t give up on your dream becoming a reality again.” He told the Hylian in a stern voice.

“You have something to fight for so instead of becoming upset, you be the hero that I know you are and you fight for it!”

Link, who had been moved to point of tears, glared harshly at the Zora. 

“What do I possibly have to fight for?” He replied hotly, “I’ve already saved the world and the princess! What else can I gain in a world like this!?”

“Prince Sidon.” 

“!”

Link wasn’t sure if it was just him, but it seemed like everything went still around them.

“Prince Sidon means so much to you. We can all see that.” Bazz went on, “And he feels the same way. We want our prince to be happy, along with the hero that’s saved us all from Ganon. We all know that you’re happy together, so fight for that happiness! Don’t cry about it!” 

Bazz didn’t mean to raise his voice, but he knew that was the only way Link would hear them.

And hear him he did.

“...” Link was silent, but the Zora’s words sunk into him.

How was he to fight for Sidon when he was supposed to be with Zelda? 

He couldn’t simply dream and wish anymore. He wasn’t a kid. He wanted to be with Sidon more than anything, but he knew that something like that wouldn’t be an easy task.

Suddenly, something hit him.

“...You said that when dreaming and wishing didn’t work, you prayed for me to be able to defeat Ganon?” He looked up at Bazz.

“The Goddess Hylia wants us all to be safe and content with our lives.” Bazz nodded. “Even though our answer doesn’t appear in front of us right away, she rewards our patience. She’ll never forsake us. 

Link held back the scoff that wanted to escape his lips.

Seems like he was the only one she’s forsaken. 

He shook his head. No, Bazz was right. She was always there for her people. She blessed them with both him and the princess, the ones that were chosen to defeat Ganon.

Surely she would allow him this one wish that he desired more than anything.

Right?

Making up his mind, he quickly made his way back inside the Domain, leaving a grinning Bazz alone. 

* * *

 

 Curious eyes were focused on him as he kneeled in front of the small statue. He already said his goodbyes, what reason did he have to return back?

Blue eyes were staring at the statue with an intent gaze. 

Praying to the Goddess that made him into what he despised the most.

This was his final resort.

He shut his eyes closed and cleared his throat.

“Goddess Hylia…” He said quietly, “...I’ve done everything you’ve laid out for me. I defeated your greatest enemy and saved the princess. I have allowed all the races of this land to live in a world without fear…” 

He started to quiver.

“I-I have given them hope once again…” 

His voice cracked.

“Please...allow me the one thing...no..the one person I cherish the most.”

A tear slid down his cheek and he whispered the last few words in his prayer. 

“Allow me to live in a world with the one I love the most.” 

“Link?” 

The Hylian’s head jerked up when he heard the familiar voice. 

Standing up, he saw Sidon making his way down the steps, looking puzzled.

“What are you doing down there and why are you crying?” 

Link raised a hand to wipe his face, but he froze when he noticed the shadow that covered the Domain fade away 

Lifting his head up to look at the sky, he saw that the cloud that was once covering up the sun was floating away. Slowly, he started to feel the large star’s warmth envelop him again. 

…. 

Had the Goddess heard his prayer?

“Link! If you continue to look up at the sun like that you’re going to ruin your eyes?” Sidon fretted and hurried over to shield him from the bright view. 

“Is that why you were crying? Looking up at the sun isn’t good for you Link, even if it’s amazing to look at it.” Sidon scolded as he wiped the wet residue away.

Link didn’t say anything though. His heart was lifted back from the depths when he felt the Zora’s touch 

Deep in his heart...he knew that maybe that small possibility of being with Sidon would become a reality after. 

When he cleaned the Hylian of his tears, Sidon asked if Link was ready to leave. 

“We’re both prepared so whenever you’re ready to leave or did you, by chance, want to say goodbye to my father?” He knew it was a risky question. How could Link face the Zora that was sending him away in the first place?

He wasn’t all that surprised when Link shook his head, but he was surprised when he heard what came out of his mouth next.

“There’s no point in saying goodbye because I don’t believe this is goodbye.” He told Sidon 

Wanting to be comforted, he grabbed the Zora’s arm and held it close to his chest. 

“That’s why I’m not going to say goodbye to you either when we reach the castle...somewhere deep in my heart, I feel that this won’t be the last of us seeing each other.”

He then smiled. The fact that his words alone were enough to get him to smile was proof enough that it was true. 

He just had to be patient like Bazz said and wait for his prayers to be answered when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bazz/Link is one of the five broships Link will have throughout this story. Bazz along with the other upcoming four, just want Link to be happy, because they know that he's been through so much and they will make sure that he gets that happiness. 
> 
> Link, my poor bby, you will be happy! I promise you! You will get that happy ending with Sidon...you just gotta go through some more shit. 
> 
> oops. 
> 
> But y'all, this chapter almost had me crying. Idk, I never wrote something so heartfelt before, and Link's little speech got to me (Also the music I was listening too while writing didn't help lol)
> 
> If you didn't catch it (Which I doubt y'all didn't miss cause you all so smart) the cloud (Zelda) blocks the sun (Sidon) which is Link's light, but after praying to Hylia, his light was shown to him again, foreshadowing his happiness.
> 
> Ahhh, so cute.
> 
> Next chapter will be these two just being in love which will lead too their first time -wink wink-
> 
> So hype.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry that the update is late! Like, I'm preparing for school and it starts on the 30th for me so not much time lol. Because of this, I may only be able to get one more chapter in and then after that I'm going to be M.I.A for a cool month (most likely not though because I'm sure I'll have wifi, but just in case It's good that I'm telling you guys now.) 
> 
> Anyway, we ain't gonna dwell upon my academic life, this bout a sidlink story! 
> 
> This chapter though...not my best. (IMO anyway) Like, this was suppose to be a cute chapter, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted. I blame part of that thought on the fact that I'm trying to get their sex, like, as soon as that's done the fucking fun can begin. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! it's alright if you don't though lol.(I didn't have much time to go over this so for any grammar or spelling mistakes you see I apologize!)

“Admit it already.”

“I’m telling you that I’m not…” 

“I can see the grin on your face!”

“...”

“You’re secretly enjoying this Link, just tell me.”

“Well...it’s not every day that I see something like this. This is the first time that you and I have traveled this far together, after all. “ Blue eyes peeked up and met with golden ones, “Can you really blame me for being surprised? Normally they’d attack me the second their sights landed on me.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Sidon rolled his eyes, causing Link to laugh.

“Maybe I should give you an example…” Sidon could feel hold on his arms slowly begin to slip away.

Right on cue, a hiss could be heard from Sidon’s right and he immediately pulled the giggling Hylian back against his side. 

It was ridiculous. How could the monsters fear him, but not someone as intimidating and powerful such as Link? He found it to be insulting and it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t want to waste any time and energy on the foul creatures, he would have slain them all on the spot.

“Don’t be so grumpy, it’s alright.” Link patted Sidon’s arm, wanting to comfort the annoyed Zora, “I like the challenge of having them all swarm me.” He glanced over at a Moblin that was sending him a vicious glare.

In return, he stuck his tongue out playfully. 

Never once in his time since he’s woken up has Link been able to just stroll past any monster without taking the risk of getting hurt. It was a strange sight for him to witness and while he did have the right weapons to take them all out, he decided against it. Even though they were horrible, ruthless creatures that didn’t deserve to see the light of day, they weren’t bothering him or Sidon. He had no reason to slay them. 

And he found it extremely hilarious how even though they wanted to kill him, they were too afraid to act upon their instincts thanks to Sidon’s presence.

Hugging the arm closer to his own body, grinning brightly, Link hummed. It was weird, even though he was being escorted back to his prison and was surrounded by enemies, he felt strangely at peace.

It was obviously because of Sidon being there with him. If it were anyone else he’d feel so empty, but with Sidon, he felt happy and relaxed. 

He wondered if what he is feeling now would be the same feeling he’d feel if Sidon had been with him during his main journey. 

Most likely. 

“I love you.” He nuzzled his cheek against the smooth skin, “You love me too, right?” 

“Of course.” Sidon flashed him a smile, “Why even ask?” 

“I like being reminded.” Link replied, “I was practically alone throughout my quest...hearing you confirm your feelings for me is reassuring. It makes me not feel as lonely as I once was”

Sidon could feel the arms tightened around his own as he listened to Link’s words trail off. 

“Were you lonely?” The prince asked. 

It took a few moments for Link to answer. 

“...At first no.” He shook his head, “I was so focused on saving the princess that I never really noticed, but when I gained all of my lost memories...that’s when it hit me.” He blew out a chuckle.

“I was never the talkative type, but I had friends. I had my team. Although we were all very different, we all had one common interest and that was to defeat Ganon.” He laid his cheek back on Sidon’s arm.

“That gave us enough of a reason to be together and because of that I never really felt alone. We were always together, protecting the princess and guiding her on her quest to master her power.” He inhaled deeply. 

“Then Ganon’s blights took them all away.” 

Sidon could hear the hurt in his tone.

“After that...I felt empty because that’s when I realized that the people we care about can be taken away just like that.” He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point, “All that was left was me and the princess, but it didn’t take long for me to fall either.”

“When I got my memories back, I realized how alone I was...even though her voice was there to guide me, the princess, in a way, had been taken away from me too.”

A grimace appeared on his face.

“But at the end I saved her and because of my success I was given the chance to spend the rest of my life with her even though that’s not what I wanted.” Finally, he gazed up at Sidon, his grimace replaced with a smile. 

“It’s weird...when you and I first met I didn’t expect to fall in love with you. I honestly believed that I’d be with the princess forever, but as we can both see, that’s not the case.”

Before he laid his cheek back against Sidon’s arm, he placed a light kiss against it.

“I know that I'm not supposed to be with her. If I was...the Goddess wouldn’t have allowed me to fall in love with you.”

His face heated up, but he wasn’t embarrassed. His love for Sidon was genuine and he had no reason to feel so worked up over explaining his true feelings for the Zora anymore. Deep down in his heart, he knew that the loneliness that resided inside him would dissipate soon. 

He would never be alone again. Even if they were regions apart, he would always have Sidon with him. 

A wall between them wouldn’t change that. 

* * *

 

“It’s a shame that we have to head straight for the castle.” Link said solemnly as he started a fire to protect himself from the cold, night air. “If it wasn’t for that we could explore the entire world right now.”

“You speak like that won’t ever happen.” Sidon said as he swam in Zelo pond, “Surely the princess won’t keep you in the castle forever.” 

Link scoffed. 

“No, you’re right. Not forever, just until our child is old enough to run the castle.” He let out a sigh and threw the flint off to the side when he finally got the fire going. The sass was heavy in his tone.

“Not only that, but I still have to face the consequences of running away. I’m sure every guard will have their eye on me like a hawk until the princess deems me obedient and submissive enough…” He went quiet for a moment and for a second, Sidon thought he would begin crying. 

To his surprise, Link’s head shot up and the Hylian began to laugh cheerfully. 

“But that’s never gonna happen!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Stripping himself of his clothes and abandoning the fire he just brought to life, he rushed over to the pond.

“You’re going to get even colder!” Sidon warned him, but Link didn’t care.

“So what! The fire will be waiting for me when I get out.” Link brushed his concerned to the side and swam to the Zora, “Right now I just wanna swim and kiss you!”

An embarrassed gasp escaped his lips as Link neared him. Goddess...the sudden change in Link’s personality was something he knew he would never be able to get used to…

* * *

 

“Link...what are you doing?” Sidon was beginning to feel even more worried for Link’s wellbeing. They had just stopped at a pond near Trilby Plain and the Zora was busy watching Link chase after...nothing.

“One second!” Link huffed as he chased after the mysterious figure in the ground. He didn’t bother explaining to Sidon yet about Korok’s yet since they were no big deal, but that still didn’t mean he was going to not catch this one. Normally he would’ve been nervous of being spotted by one of the creatures, but since he was already heading back to the castle, there was nothing for him to be afraid of. 

That is if the princess would ever allow him to fight again.

When he was close enough, he lunged onto the ground, landing right on top of the spot where the flower petals were fluttering over. 

He let out a victorious cheer when the Korok appeared. 

“Yahaha!” It jumped in the air, “I found you! I found you!”

“I found you!” Link told it, smiling brightly. It’s been a while since he’s dealt with one and their adorable little antics never ceased to amaze him. He found it cute that it was just as happy to find him the same it was when he found it. 

“H-Hey!” Link cried only to let out a barrage of sneezes when the Korok sprinkled some sort of pollen on him. They never did that before! What gives? Where was his seed?

“Yahaha! Bye~” It bid him farewell as it whipped out a large leaf.

Through squinted eyes, he watched as it floated up high into the air, no doubt returning back to the Great Deku Tree. 

Frowning, he got back up to his feet and dusted himself off.

Well, that was a waste of time. 

“What in the world were you doing?” Sidon chuckled as Link made his way back to him.

“Long story.” Link grumbled, frowning even more as Sidon’s laughter grew louder.

With an angry blush on his face and a commanding hiss for Sidon to quit his laughing, they both walked down the trail that would lead to Woodland Stable, the closest one near. 

As they walked off from the pond, they were both unaware of a flower shooting up from the ground. its petals were as blue as a certain Hylian’s eyes. With a puff of smoke, it disappeared only to reappear again in a spot a couple feet away from its original location. Repeating the action over and over again, it began its only journey, heading off to find its recipient and to lead them to their precious missing omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as you can obviously see, not much happens. Like, i scrapped this idea to have them finding that one Zora, Finley, and just helping her out, but I felt like that was a bit tedious. Like, there's not much else for me to go by with these two rn, they're in love, have to head back to the castle and Link is a ticking time bomb. (The only thing I really liked though is Sidon being such a fucking force to deal with that not even the monster want to fuck with him)
> 
> that's why i just skipped that and just went straight for the Korok. That little adorable fucker just caused a whole shit to happen without even knowing it. 
> 
> So, unfortunately for the people that can't stand her, it's a Zelda chapter next. Personally I like doing the Zelda chapters lol, I never wrote a character like her before so it's always fun (plus we about to some some Ritos lol)
> 
> Anywayyyyy, enough about that. I'm going to try to update this by Sunday! Hope you guys won't mind!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my excuse for this chapter is this.
> 
> It went way differently as originally planned.
> 
> Like, way differently.
> 
> Also I really liked this chapter. It's the start of Zelda's redemption, so anyway that wanted her to be redeemed, you're about to get that wish. 
> 
> Also Teba. He's on this chapter :p (Tbh I didn't think I actually introduce the Gorons and Ritos on this story because I didn't really see point of them being there, besides Kass cos he'll show up soon, but I was wrong lmao. Now I just have to figure out a way to bring the Gorons in)
> 
> Ummm, not much else, but I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter!

“Many years have passed since I’ve last been here…” Zelda voiced her thoughts out loud as she neared the bridge leading into Rito Village. The remainder of the trek there was an enjoyable one. Not only did she test out more of her bowman ship skills on the monsters that lurked in the area, but she also happened to locate one of the Fairy Queen's fountains. It had been an exciting find and she made a mental note to visit the fairy as soon as she returned Link back to the castle. 

She left her horse back at Rito stable, grateful that there was one so close to her destination. Her gallant steed was exhausted and deserved a break. If it wasn’t for him, Zelda wasn’t sure that she would have been able to make it to the village on foot.

Thinking about it, she wondered how Link managed to do it all. How could he travel all throughout the land without thinking about quitting? It was remarkable, really. He was truly one of a kind. That’s why she wanted to shower him with love and admiration for his efforts.

She sighed. 

There was no point on thinking about doing such things if he wasn’t even by her side. She needed to quit thinking about what she would do when she found him. Pondering about it wasn’t going to make him appear out of nowhere, her actions would. 

Taking a deep breath, she made her way across the bridge. The first step in action would be talking to the Rito elder. Hopefully, someone as wise as him should be able to understand her woe and why she needs to find Link.

* * *

 

“The Princess’s descendant visiting me? What an honor, hoo hoo hoo!” Kaneli, the Rito elder, exclaimed after Zelda introduced herself to him.

Her shoulders visibly sagged.

“...I-I’m not the descendant.” Zelda told him, “I am the real Princess Zelda. I-” 

“There’s no way!” Kaneli shook his feathery head, “She was alive 100 hundred years ago. Even if she were to be alive she’d be all wrinkly and old, definitely not as young and vibrant such as yourself.”

Zelda wasn’t sure if he were being serious or just fooling around with her, which she hoped wasn’t the case. 

“...Okay. You’re right.” She nodded. She decided to just play along with him. “I am the princess’s descendant. I’m sorry for confusing you.”

“Don’t be, I’m just happy that we got everything settled!” Kaneli brushed her apology to the side, “Anyway, what can I do for you? Why have you come to visit our humble village?”

“Have you by chance seen, Link?” Zelda didn’t waste anytime on getting down to the main subject. “The Hylian Champion. He’s the one that assisted you with putting an end to the Divine Beast Vah Medoh's wrath.” 

“Oh! You’re referring to the descendant of the Hylian Champion.” Kaneli said, which made Zelda nod again.

Yes! They were getting somewhere now!

“Nope! Haven’t seen him in a while, hoo hoo hoo!” Kaneli replied.

 Zelda’s face fell. 

“The face you’re making is how me and all the rest of us feel.” The elder grumped, “After he spoke with Teba, he left without so much as a goodbye.”

“Teba?” Zelda raised her head up after hearing the specified Rito’s name.”Who’s Teba?”

“He’s the Rito that helped him board Vah Medoh.” Kenali explained, “He’s also one of the best archers in the entire village, nearly identical in skill to the late Rito Champion, Revali.” 

“The same skill as Revali?” Zelda wondered if this Teba also had the same arrogant attitude as Revali as well. She didn’t want to waste any more time thinking about that though, Teba was the last Rito that’s seen Link and had the pleasure of working with him. Maybe there was a chance that he would be able to help her out on tracking him down. 

“Where is Teba at right now?” She asked Kaneli, “He could be of some assistance on helping me find Link.”

“You’ll find him at the Flight Range, hoo hoo hoo.” He stood up from his chair and pointed at where the range was located. “It’s right past Dronoc’s Pass, might be an hour to get there, on foot.” 

Zelda blew out a breath of relief. She was afraid that he wasn’t near, but she glad to see that he was within walking distance.

“Make sure that you gear up though. It’s quite cold there and you might freeze to death if you aren’t careful.” He warned her, “Head down to Nekk’s store and tell him I sent you, hoo hoo hoo. He’ll give you a deal of a lifetime!” 

“That’s very kind of you.” Zelda smiled, appreciative of his kindness, “I promise I’ll repay your hospitality when I have everything back to normal. You have my word.”

“I can hardly wait, hoo hoo hoo!” Kenali hooted.

Bidding the overly kind Rito goodbye, Zelda made her way down to the recommended Rito’s shop. Secretly, she was a bit excited. She’s never really worn outfits from other races besides her own.

* * *

 

 “I’m amazed...I can hardly even feel the cold.” She murmured to herself as she trudged across the snow. Each step she took, her foot sank, and she wondered if it would have been a better idea if she brought her horse with her.

She then shook her head. Her horse needed his rest and it wasn’t his mission to find Link. It was her's. If Link could travel on his own through such conditions to save her and the rest of Hyrule from Ganon’s wrath, then she would do the same and search for him.

Up ahead, pass thick snowfall, she could see two black bokoblins riding on horses and patrolling the surrounding area. She stopped in her tracks.

She expected that she would have to fight on her way to the range and she made sure to stock up on more arrows at the village. 

Fire arrows, to be specific.

Rushing over to hide behind a large rock, she whipped out her royal bow and a fire arrow. The heat of it felt nice against her face since it was still objected to the brutal cold. 

After she nocked the arrow properly, she revealed herself from the rock. She leaned her upper body across it and too the shooting position. With her aim locked on the one closest, she let out a high-pitched whistle to give away her hiding spot. 

On cue, both of the bokoblin’s heads shot up. When they turned to her direction, their eyes immediately locked on her own. She watched as they both harshly whipped their reluctant steeds, causing them to trot over to her. 

The way they treated those horses were disgusting.

That’s why she felt no guilt or remorse when she shot the bokoblin in front right between the eyes. She felt victorious as its body caught in flames. The horse it was on bucked it off and trotted off, leaving its short-lived master to burn to death.

How fitting.

With quick hands, she whipped out another arrow and with perfect precision; she shot down the last bokoblin.

As its body fell off its steed, she watched the horse follow after the other one and she smiled when she saw that they had both joined a team of other horses.

She was happy for both of them and glad that she saved them from their enslavement. They were free to be with their own kind and not to be the slaves of such foul creatures.

Strapping her bow and quiver back, she continued back on the trail leading to the range, only after sending the string of animals one more happy smile. 

Finally she reached the range. She was astounded at the wind drafts coming up from the chasm and was curious as to where they were coming from. Climbing the wooden ladder, she made another mental note to ask the elder about it and wondered if she would be able to study them if given the opportunity.

“Who goes there?” 

She heard a deep voice call out when she reached the top.

It must’ve belonged to Teba.

Pulling herself up, her green eyes were met with sharp, golden ones. Sitting near an open flame, surrounded by bars, was a silver Rito, dressed in garb similar to hers. 

He raised a brow when she didn’t answer.

She was struck with a wave of nostalgia. The air of around him reminded her of Revali. Although she had yet to speak with him, she could already tell that he wasn’t the arrogant type. He was more of the type that didn’t deal with any nonsense and got things done. 

Realizing that she looked like a total fool with her mouth hanging open, she pulled herself up and introduced herself. 

“...You’re the one he was trying to save?” He asked her.

“You’re referring to Link?” 

“Yes.” Teba folded his arms, “When we first met he spoke about saving you. Seeing as you’re standing right in front of me I can see that he managed successfully completing his goal.”

Zelda could see a grin form on his beak and she wondered if he was proud of him. She certainly was so she wouldn’t blame the Rito.

“He’s done so much for not only me but for everyone else that resides in Hyrule.” She started, “That’s why I believe he deserves everything he desires and I want to make that possible for him-.” 

“Why are you telling  _me_ this and not him?” Teba asked, interrupting her.

Her hands shook from his words so she had to curl them up so that he wouldn’t see it.

“That’s...why I’m here.” She swallowed, “I need help finding him and I was hoping that you would aid me in doing that.”

“Why do you need to find him?” The Rito asked, “Is he missing?”

“Yes, he escaped from the castle over a month ago and-" 

“Escaped?” That word caught his full attention. Why would he need to escape from Hyrule castle? Wasn’t that his home? 

Zelda nervously averted her gaze away from him.

Even though she didn’t like thinking about it, she knew that there was a chance that he was going to ask. She had no choice but to explain to him. It took everything in her power not to cry as she explained the story to him.

When she finished, she was taken back by the hard look that Teba was sending her. 

“You want help searching for the person who’s trying to avoid you?” He asked in a rough voice. 

“A-Avoid me?” She stammered. Where did Teba get that idea? 

“Link isn’t avoiding me, for your information. He left because he was nervous about getting married and overwhelmed with all the changes I bestowed upon him. He just needed a few days away from me-”

“And how did a few days change to a month?” He inquired, “If he is so in love with you, like you claim, why would he leave you without informing you?” 

He scoffed.

“I don’t really keep up with humans and their alpha and omega issues, but even I can tell that no omega is trying to be kept on a short leash in this day and age." 

Zelda frowned. Teba was beginning to remind her of the insufferable Gerudo that she met at the dueling peaks stable.

“You have no right to speak about an omega’s needs when you don’t know the first thing about them.” She scolded him.

“But you do?” He asked.

She was ready to retort to that only to shut her mouth when she was unable to reply.

Of course she knew, she was his alpha, or soon to be alpha anyway. She knew that an omega always relied on an alpha to protect them and make them feel safe. She did this for Link. She gave him the safety of her castle and had guards constantly look after him when she wasn’t around to do so herself. If anybody knew what an omega needed, it was her. 

If that was indeed true...why wasn’t she able to tell Teba this?

“I thought so.” He told her after reading the uncertain expression on her face, “You’re so worried about the basics of an omega’s needs that you have yet to do any research on the omega himself, isn’t that right?”

He stood up, ready to head back to the village and to retrieve his son for his own training. 

Before he took off, he made sure to leave a few words for Zelda. Words that were beginning to make her think over her actions.

* * *

 

_“You were so focused on the omega part of him that you didn’t even bother to focus on the part of him that still wasn’t ready to accept his new role in that fantasy of yours. Maybe that’s why he left.”_

His words were like a slap in the face. An eye-opener. A reality check. 

Could that possibly be the reason? Was she so focused on making them the ideal alpha and omega couple that she wasn’t even aware what he wanted?

He always seemed happy and never said much so she never even considered the thought… 

Pushing her long her out of her face, she decided that when she found him she would ask him. She wanted to know about his worries and his opinions. She wanted him to feel comfortable around him and she wanted to show him that she was his perfect alpha.

She would do this. She loved him so she had to. 

Determined by both Teba’s words and her new resolution, she made a silent oath that she would.

* * *

“Did you miss me?” She asked her horse. She just arrived back at Rito Stable and was petting his mane as he happily chomped on the apple that she gave him.

“I certainly missed you.” She nuzzled her face against its much longer one.

 After asking the owner of the stable, Galli, to bring her horse to her, she was readying herself for the next place Link could have headed to.

Gerudo Town.

It had always been a sanctuary for omegas and if what that Gerudo had told her was true, it was a place right up Link’s alley. 

Climbing on the horse, her hands tightened around the reins. 

He had to be there...it was the only place she could think of that he could be at.

Softly jerking on the straps, she turned the horse to head back towards Kolami Bridge only to stop when she saw a strange sight in the distance. 

A few yards away from the stable, she was able to make out a distinctively blue flower in the middle of the gravelly trail. 

Bewildered, she raised a brow. 

She’s never seen a flower like that before.

She was ready to not mind it any business, but before she could look away, she let out a gasp when it disappeared, only to appear a couple feet away from where it originally was.

She looked over at the occupants of the stable who were busy with their own things, not minding her or even aware of the flower’s presence. 

She was beginning to wonder if she were seeing things, then a sudden realization hit her.

This had to be the doing of a Korok!

For a while now, she was beginning to think that the Great Deku Tree’s help was non-existent, but she realized she was wrong.

These flowers...would it lead her to Link’s location? The color reminded her of his eyes so surely…

This hope alone was all she needed to oblige to the flower’s silent request. This was the best lead she’s gotten for him ever since she began her mission. This was her one shot and she wasn’t going to pass it up. 

Turning the horse around, she gently tugged on its reins again, prompting it to follow the magical flower, or in this case, the trail that it was on.

* * *

 

 “...” Link stared at the Zora’s form as he swam in the Hylia River. He wanted to swim with him as well, but he couldn’t. The warmth plaguing his body wasn’t one of upcoming fever. It was a pleasurable one that he’s experienced only once in his life.

He knew this feeling. 

He knew what was coming. Usually, he would be panicking over it, but not this time.

The feeling that was plaguing him was because of Sidon and he loved that.

The lower part of his body quivered, wanting to be touched.

He reached into his pouch pocket to pull out the tablets that he’s been carrying with ever since he woke up with them.

With a smile, he jumped off the fence that he had been sitting on. Walking pass the goats, who he affectionately petted, he crossed the tiny bridge.

While tossing the box of tablets in the stream of water underneath him. 

As he passed the stable, the stable owner, Embel, called him out.

“Hey! You sure it’s smart for you to be heading off on your own?” He asked Link. Although he was a beta, the scent that was coming from Link was strong enough for even him to tell that the Hylian was about to enter his heat. 

“It’s alright.” Link reassured him. He jerked his chin up the large hill in front of the stable.

“The Zora accompanying me...can you tell him to meet me up there?” He asked the stableman.

“Of course...I don’t see why not.” Embel agreed. Maybe the Zora was just there to protect him during his heat. 

“Thanks.” Link gave him a grateful smile. 

Embel could only watch as Link walked up to Whistling Hill and wonder on why he was going there in the first place instead of handling his heat.

 “Link?” Sidon called out for the blond when he emerged from the cool depths of the water. He had last seen Link sitting on the fence watching him, but now...he was nowhere to be found.

He rushed to the front of the stable, hoping that he would find the Hylian there.

When he didn’t find Link there, he begun to feel uneasy. 

“You’re looking for the blond kid that you were traveling with, right?”

The Zora turned to the front of the stable to see Embel looking up at him with a knowing smile.

“You know where he went?” Sidon asked.

“Up Whistling Hill.” He pointed, “Told me to tell you to meet him there when you were done.”

“Oh, thank Goddess.” Sidon sighed in relief. He was so worried that Link had maybe gotten himself captured or something worse. Now that they were close to the castle, it could possibly happen.

“Thank you! I’ll get to him right away.” He thanked the owner and rushed off to meet up with Link.

“...” Embel was starting to think that maybe he was wrong and that more was going on between the two...why else would a Zora and a Hylian just randomly appear together at his stable? 

“Mm...I’ll just mind my own business.” He shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning the counters.

* * *

 

“Link?” Sidon called out for the blond again when he arrived at the top of the hill. He was a panting mess by the time he reached the top and he hoped to Hylia that Link had a good reason for wanting to meet in such a steep, high place.

After finally reaching the top, he got his answer even before he was able to get the chance to ask.

Sitting up against the large tree behind was Link with a heated expression on his face and moans escaping his wet lips. He only had his green tunic on; his trousers had been tossed to the side.

Could you blame him though?

How else was he going to finger his gushing hole with them on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Y'all didn't expect that ending, huh?
> 
> Like I said at the top, originally didn't go this way, but I'm like 'How am I going to lead them to fuck on an entire chapter and then make them do it on the next?' I don't think I had enough material to work with to make an entire chapter on them leading up to that point so I just did this lmao
> 
> BUT I will also add in that I (Unfortunately?) cut Beedle out from this chapter. Twice actually, see the whole point of Beedle was that he was going to give Link a knotting dildo to help with his heat. That shit was suppose to happened in the 4th chapter, buuuuuut I decided against that and I was going to make it this chapter, buuuuut I decided against that as well. I'll just save him for something else in the future lmao.
> 
> Anyway, I like the elder so much. the fucking "hoo hoo hoo" had me dying.
> 
> Teba, thank god for him, finally told Zelda off. Someone had to lmao, but she still hasn't quite grasp the entire situation (but she's sorta in the right step :D)
> 
> Ummm not much else to say either, but hey, here's a hint for the next chap:
> 
> Sidon and Link sitting on a tree  
> F-U-C-K-I-N-G
> 
> hahahahahaha
> 
> Okay, I'll go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna say shit. This chapter. FUCK. omfg. Wow.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!

Sidon could not believe what his eyes were witnessing.

Half-lidded eyes gazed back at him and he saw the blond’s lips curl up into a smirk. He stopped his thrusting, ceasing the pleasure that had been building up inside of him.

“Are you just going to stare?” With fluid movements, he pulled both of his fingers out and beckoned the Zora over to him with the wet digit.

“Come here.”

Sidon could truthfully admit that he was too nervous to comply with Link’s request.

“I-I think I should head back to the owner of the stable…” Realizing that he had been staring, he looked away. Did Link catch a fever on their way there? If so, maybe the owner carried antibiotics. Link was in definite need of them.

“Y-You’re sick...I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not sick.” Link replied, getting on all fours. Thin streams of slick trickled down both of his thighs, dripping on the ground and being caught by the blades of grass. Like a predator stalking its prey, he began slowly crawling towards the unaware Zora.

“I’m the healthiest I’ve ever been. Do you want proof?”

“!”

With strength that could only belong to the Hero of Hyrule, Sidon was pulled down to the ground. He lost his breath when his back slammed down hard.

With impressive speed, Link straddled him so that he was close enough to lean forward. Their faces were only inches apart. Through his hazy vision, Sidon could see that Link still had that alluring smirk of his.

“You see that?” Link spoke, “There’s no way I’d be able to do that before, but now...I feel like I can do anything...take on anything.”

His smirk widened.

“I think that’s another attribute that an omega gains when they’ve enter their heat. A boost in strength so that they’ll be able to handle the rough handling that they receive from their alphas.”

Rubbing his lower half against Sidon’s body, he let out an ecstasy filled moan. His eyes glazed with lust as he thought about the pleasure his body was about to endure.

“To think...while most omegas have to deal with a one regular, boring alpha cock, I get the honor of having both of yours inside of me.” He leaned his face even closer so that their lips were now brushing up against each other.

“I can hardly contain myself.” He whispered.

At that moment, he sealed their lips together, bringing Sidon into a heated kiss.

While the Hylian’s eyes were shut, Sidon’s were wide open from shock.

Link was in heat! That explained his sudden shift in mood and the way he was speaking. What he wanted to know was why it was happening now?

“Li-mmph!” He tried to speak but was unable to thanks to the Hylian’s neverending smooches.

Link was in absolute bliss. His body burned with desire as he rubbed his wet cunt against the sheer skin, spreading his slick all over. Sidon is the reason why he felt the way he did right now and he wasn’t going to allow to him to talk his way out of their soon to be love making. He wanted Sidon and he wanted Sidon to want him back. Him not being an alpha was proving that difficult, normally they would pounce at the opportunity of claiming an omega and put an end to their rut. However, since Sidon was a Zora...that was a problem.

A problem that Link would be able to solve.

“Don’t you love me?” He asked after pulling away from their kiss.

“Of course I do…” Sidon answered after catching his breath. Link was everything to him, especially since he’s accepted his feelings towards him. He wanted nothing, but for him to feel happy and while he wanted to be the one that made Link happy, he didn’t think them going further would be such a good idea…

“Won’t you prove it to me then?” Link raised a hand to stroke Sidon’s face. “Make me yours. You’re the only one who can...the only one that I will allow.”

He raised his other hand to cup Sidon’s other cheek.

“Don’t let the princess take away something that belongs solely to you.” He pressed his forehead against the Zora’s, blue eyes staring intently at golden ones.

“Take me and give me something that I can hold onto...something that can give me hope that maybe one of these days...I’ll be with you.”

The once animalistic urges had been replaced with the feelings of want and need. While his body yearned to touch, his heart wanted something different. He wanted, no, he needed this from Sidon. He didn’t want to wait and be returned to Zelda only for her to mate with him. It wouldn’t mean anything to him. This heat that he was feeling was because of Sidon. The fire that burned in his hips was ignited by Sidon.

Not Zelda.

Those sad blue eyes gazing back at him and the desperation in his usually strong voice...Sidon didn’t like it.

Doing something so intimate with Link would definitely have consequences. He was aware of that, but he didn’t care. His love and need for Link to be happy was prevailed over his duties on what his father had assigned for him.

Raising his own larger hands up, he cupped Link’s face as well.

“!” Link let out a surprised gasp when Sidon pressed his lips against his.

This was the first time Sidon has ever taken the initiative to kiss him first…

Naturally, his body began to melt in his hold because of this.

“All I want is for you to be happy.” Sidon told him after he pulled away, “And if doing this with you is going to make you happy, then so be it.”

His lips twisted into a smile as soon as one appeared on Link’s face.

Whatever outcome he would face from this, he didn’t care. If it meant dealing with either the princess or his father, it wouldn’t bother him. At the end of it all, Link would be happy and that’s all that really mattered to him. 

* * *

“Ah, oh...goddess…” Link moaned as he fingered his wet cunt with two fingers rapidly. Slick splashed out of him and fell on Sidon’s body as he worked hard to loosen himself up. He had basic knowledge of intercourse. He knew that omegas were able to accommodate an alpha’s cock without the need of loosening himself or herself up. He knew that, but Sidon was just so much larger than regular alpha cock. Not only was he going to have to deal with having one inside of him, but he would also have to have the other one inside of him as well.

To have two large cocks inside of him…

He let out another loud moan as his fingers went faster, obscene noises coming the lower part of him.  
While he was busy on working on himself, Sidon was doing the same. He was working hard on both of his lengths, jerking them both with one hand. They were both covered with his precum and each tug that he gave them let out sounds similar to the ones that Link’s fingering was making.

His eyes were locked on Link’s now bare, lightly scarred body. He was engrossed with it. Droplets of sweat dribbled down various spots and he could make out the red on the tip of his ears, no doubt from the blushing that covered his face.

Cracking his eyes open, Link’s blush spread even more throughout his body when he met Sidon’s intense gaze.

“Ah...I-If you look at me l-like that...I’ll cum early…” His cock twitched to emphasize his point.

Sidon let out a breathless laugh.

“And if you continue to speak so vulgarly like that...I’ll be the one to cum early…”

“Hehe…” Link chuckled. He didn’t want that. He wanted to feel Sidon’s cum inside of him. It would be more proof that they had consummate their love for one another.

“hah...If you f-feel close to cumming...t-tell…” He let out a loud gasp when he fingers pressed against a spot that had his toes curling. Such an overwhelming feeling nearly brought him over the edge.

“Oh goddess...oh my…” New to this sort of sensation, he gently rubbed the tips of his fingers against it, wanting to experiment with it. He needed to make sure where that spot was located so that he would be able to guide Sidon to it.

“...A-Are you alright?” Sidon asked as he listening to cry out.

“...I need you inside of me now.” He told him, out of breath. He couldn’t handle this anymore. He needed Sidon in him.

He wasted no time sitting up and scooting back his body to Sidon’s lower half. He bounced impatiently when the lips of his pussy slowly dragged over the big, hot cocks.

“Move your hand...Move it.” He whined.

“You’re really impatient for it, aren’t you…?” Sidon smirked, secretly enjoying Link’s silliness.

Link scowled at him.

“And it’s your fault.” He retaliated. Not wanting to wait any longer for the Zora to oblige to his request, he slaps his hand away and gripped the base of one of them.

The thickness of them sent a nervous shudder through Link’s body.

Something so big was about to be inside of him…

A smile began to spread across his lips as he positioned himself over it.

“I don’t want you to do anything.” He told Sidon, “I want to be in charge. Let me do everything for you. Please.”

He was practically begging Sidon. This was the goal that was implanted in every omegas mind; to please the one that would give them pleasure. As long as Sidon enjoyed the feeling that he would give him, that would make this more enjoyable than it would already be.

Sidon had no reason to object. If that’s what Link wanted, the so be it.

Seeing the Zora nod his head, Link started to lower his hips.

“Ah-Ahh!” A mixture between a moan and a scream left him when he felt the tip of the head slowly start to enter him.

Goddess, he was huge!

“Lin-” Sidon spoke, but Link shook his head quickly.

“D-Don’t!” He said loudly, not being able to control the volume of his voice.

“F-focus on t-the feeling...not m-me…” He reminded the Zora, as he worked on getting Sidon inside of him.

 Taking deep breaths and ignoring the intense pressure that was building up, he forced himself down inch by inch until he fully sheathed the cock.

Both he and Sidon released a gasp, Link because of how full he felt and Sidon because of how tight Link was.

Link’s chest heaved as he tried to regain his breathing. The ache within him was beginning to become painful now. Now that Sidon was inside of him he wanted that pleasure back.

Swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, he slightly raised his hips back up, dragging his wet cunt up against Sidon’s equally wet dick.

He let out another loud moan as he lowered himself again and as he repeated the action, slicking Sidon up that the thrusts would be easier for him to handle.

As he worked on making things easy for them, he was unaware of the golden eyes focused on him.

Never in his life had Sidon seen anything so beautiful.

Link was doing everything in his power to make this enjoyable for the both of them. Even though the setting wasn’t an ideal place for a couples first time and they were doing something that was absolutely against the law, he could see that the Hylian didn’t care. The love that Link held for him was obviously stronger than his duty towards Zelda. At this very moment Sidon knew that Link would no longer follow the princess’s orders. He would fight to gain the freedom that he wanted, that he deserved.

Sidon admired that resolution.

His face scrunched up as Link’s pace quickened. The Hylian began to ride him hard, raising his hips and slamming it back down. Lewd noises filled the air as his wet bottom met Sidon’s groin.

“F-Fuck…” Link cursed, throwing his head back. While his riding wasn’t as graceful and professional as he wanted it to be, he was doing his job right. An unbelievable amount of pleasure swept over him as Sidon’s cock pummeled his insides. Goddess, it was something he’s never felt before and he more of it. His hand instinctively reached down to rub his clit, matching the rhythm of bouncing. He didn’t care how unseemly he looked right now. This was an omegas true nature, being fucked and drowning in the pleasure that’s given to him.

He understood that now and since Sidon is the one giving it to him, he didn’t care one bit.

With every stroke that the Zora’s cock gave him, Link could feel it pressing up against his uterus, sending sparks through his belly. He time he slammed down, his own cock seeped precum, dripping down and mixing into the small pool of slick beneath him.

“D-Does it feels good…?” He asked Sidon.

His answer was soft moans and groans. A moan escaped him as well when he felt Sidon’s clawed hands gently grip his hips.

“You’re doing so well...you’re perfect Link...you’re perfect…”

Link’s stomach fluttered after hearing the praise.

How could he say such sweet words while they were doing something so crude? It was just like Sidon, he always had to be nice at any moment.

Link loved it. He loved it so much.

“Fuck me.” He ordered the Zora. He couldn’t handle it anymore, “Fuck me hard, now.” His mind was heat-drugged, and he no longer could control the words that came out of him.

The dirty words that left Link’s mouth were all it took for Sidon to oblige to Link’s request.

Following his own instincts now, He sat up and push Link down so that it was now him laying on the ground and Sidon’s large form hovering over him.

Almost in a frenzy like state, Sidon’s pupils had dilated in similar manner like Link’s. Pushing the Hylian’s tone thighs up against his chest, Sidon buried himself deeper into Link. His cock was only barely visible as most was suck into Link’s wet pussy.

Link’s eyes widened and he let out a cry as he became overcome by all the stimulation. Sidon’s cock was so deep inside of him, it was pressed up against all his sensitive walls and it through Link over the edge.

“G-Goddess, I’m...I’m gonna cum…!” He scream, his hands leaving his clit to fist into the grass as Sidon’s single cock pounded his insides. If one cock had him screaming like a little whore, he could only imagine how it would feel if both of them were inside him. With the precum from his dick and the slick coming from inside of him, Link was wetter than usual and that made him even more sensitively aware of Sidon plowing him.

Drool dribbled down the corners of his mouth as he gazed up at the frenzied state Zora. The possessive gleam in Sidon’s eyes, the tight hold he had on his hips, the rough thrusts that his dick gave him…

Fuck.

“Ah..ah….ahhhh!” A white light flickered behind his eyelids as his orgasm finally surged through him. Cum shot out of his cock along with slick gushing out of his pussy, showering Sidon’s own dick with his fluid.

A red blushed tinged his chest and he turned his head from side to side has he rode out his orgasm.

“F-Fuck…” He moaned as Sidon continued to fuck him. It was too much for him.

Thankfully, the goddess came to his aid because in a matter of seconds he could feel Sidon’s hot semen fill him up to the brim.

His body spasmed as he felt himself be filled with Sidon’s seed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Oh fuck, that felt better than he imagined.

Sidon was pressed hard against his ass as if to make sure that none of his semen would escape the Hylian.

The Zora’s eyes were shut, his face twisted with concentration as he spilled inside of Link.

After he road out his climax, he slowly started to open his eyes.

He could see beneath him, Link breathing was steady and sweat covered his body. His blond bangs were now soaked and plastered against his equally sweaty forehead.

Sidon’s first thought was that he hurt Link. Everything after Link’s command to fuck him was a blur and he wasn’t sure what he had done. He noticed fresh bruises on the wide hips and on cue he pulled away, his cock slipping out of Link, along with a copious amount of cum.

“!” Link’s body twitched. Realizing how empty he was and felt, he opened his eyes and turned to gaze up at Sidon.

“....” He didn’t know what to say even though his mind was now clear. It was odd, normally a head would last for days and the omega wouldn’t be as tuckered out as he felt. They were supposed to be as energetic as an alpha so that they could keep up with their ruts. Was something wrong with him?

_“...You’re perfect Link...you’re perfect…”_

Recalling Sidon’s words, he smiled. There was nothing wrong with him. Sidon said that he was perfect.

Who was he to argue?

“Link, are you alright?” He heard Sidon say, concern lacing his tone.

Link could see that he was worried about his wellbeing and because of that, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Didn’t I already tell you?” He said in a slightly hoarse voice, “My body can handle it.”

  
He made a move to sit up but paused when he felt something leak out of him.

A blush spread over Sidon’s face as he watched Link scoop up his semen with two fingers.

“...There’s so much of it.” Link marveled as he examined the thick cum. Normally he’d be freaking out right now. He just had unprotected sex. Enough cum to fill a teacup was inside of him now and he hadn’t taken his suppressants to make sure that he wouldn’t get pregnant. But, he didn’t have anything to worry about. His body was made for an alpha, not a Zora. There was no way that he could get pregnant by Sidon.

No way.

He laughed again. Honestly, it was funny how he recalled telling Sidon that he didn’t want kids with him when he first spoke to him about it. It wasn’t like he was going to get pregnant anyway so why did he worry so much back then?

“....Do you want to wash up?” He heard Sidon ask him.

Looking away from his fingers and back to Sidon, he gave the Zora a sly smirk.

“And wash your touch off of me? I don’t think so.”

“Link! You can’t just leave it remaining inside of you...what if you get a stomach ache or something?” He murmured.

His words just caused Link to laugh hysterically.

Of course, Sidon would be concerned about him being hurt, despite him telling the Zora that he didn’t have to worry about him.

“Fine, fine. If it makes you happy, I will.” He told him. Pulling his hair band off, he swished his head, sending his hair flying around him. It would help cool him down a bit.

As he ran his fingers through his sweaty locks, he raised a confused brow when he caught Sidon staring at him.

“Something wrong?” He asked, “I told you, I’ll wash up.”

“It’s not that…” Sidon shook his head. Pointing at Link, he said, “I’ve never seen your hair like that before…you look gorgeous.”

“Really?” Link asked, surprised. He’s been by his side for so long, yet he never showed Sidon his hair when it was down?

“Yeah.” Sidon nodded, awestruck with the new look that bestowed Link.

“...” Link shyly looked away from the prince.

Even though they just had sex he couldn’t handle the way Sidon looked at him.

“J-Just go. I’ll meet you at the river. I need to put on my clothes.” He beckoned the Zora away.

“O-Of course!” He nodded, not wanting to upset Link. He quickly got to his feet. When his flaccid cocks slipped back inside him, he walked off, only after glimpsing on Link to make sure that he wasn’t angry.

As he listened to his footsteps disappear, Link sighed. To him, the air between them had become awkward and he just needed some space right now. He loved Sidon, more than ever now, but he needed to grasp what he just did.

He just had sex.

With someone that wasn’t Zelda.

He raised his clean hand to cover the smile that was now etched on his face.

He wondered how furious she would be if she found out. How would she feel knowing that the person she loved more than anything gave himself up to someone that wasn’t her?

While he wanted to know, he knew that it wasn’t the brightest move for her to learn about that. He had to fix himself up before he arrived in the castle so he would rouse any suspicion.

Placing his hair band around his wrist so he wouldn’t lose it, he got on his knees and crawled over to retrieve his undershorts and trousers.

As he reached for them, his hand stopped.

A familiar scent filled the air. A scent he never thought he’d smell so soon.

_*Step*_

“....Link?”

His body froze.

That voice….  
No…

Cautiously, he looked over his shoulder.

Staring at him, with a shocked gleam in her eyes, was Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! 30 FUCKING CHAPTERS and these two finally fucked. 
> 
> Huzzah! I don't think I did too shitty this time (This is like the first time that I actually tried on a sex scene. Like fr), and honestly, I loved writing Link in this. He's just so commanding, damn. I lowkey kinda wanna write another sex scene with them again (Aint gonna be for a while tho lmao)
> 
> Okay, with Sidon, I tried. I tried to make things work with him, but like I said a couple chapters back, I did not look up any anatomy of sharks. I don't want to lol. I'm just going with what I know and hopefully y'all won't give a shit. 
> 
> Link, bby. You are fucking stupid LMAO. I ain't saying nothing, but his knowledge of pregnancy is lacking. 
> 
> I really wish there was like an outfit that had Link's hair fully down. I find it so cute that it's almost shoulder length and I wanna see it. 
> 
> Um, last but not least, whoops. Zelda has finally found him. Naked, covered in sweat and bruises. With cum leaking out of him. 
> 
> Oh boy. 
> 
> Not much else to say but I will TRY to update before I head off for school (Which is either thursday or friday) Like, if I don't, expect the chapter like in a week. I don't wanna be that author that takes months off.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now that I'm settled in and set for school, I decided to surprise y'all with an update (short af, I know, but I'm so tired

“I _love you.”_

_“Huh?” Link, who had been given permission by Zelda to watch the knights train, looked away from the courtyard and over at her._

_“I love you.” She smiled sweetly, blushing along with Link, who bashfully looked away._

_His shyness was so adorable; she didn’t think she’d ever get used to it._

_“Thank you…” He whispered. He didn’t like it when she said stuff like that. It never failed to make him feel uncomfortable._

_Tilting her head, feigning innocence, she asked, “Aren’t you going to say it back?”_

_“....” Link didn’t say anything._

_Did he love Zelda? Yes, he cared about her immensely and would be distraught if anything terrible was to happen to her, but he wouldn’t say that that was love._

_“Do you not love me?” She asked after a few more seconds of silence._

_“I don’t know…” He shrugged, “I care about you, a lot.”_

_“Not love though?”_

_He was beginning to feel bad now. Zelda was so nice to him and treated him well, even if she took away most of his privileges. He wanted to try loving her the way she towards him, but...it just felt off._

_He was her princess. He was trained to protect her and risk his life for her, not marry her and have a child together._

_Honestly, it just seemed inappropriate to him._

_“Well, it’s alright.”_

_He looked back over at her when he heard her speak._

_“You’re just nervous, that’s all.” She reached to grab his hand. Gently rubbing his knuckles she continued._

_“I have enough love for the both of us for the time being. It won’t be long until you feel the same way.” She leaned forward and pressed a gentle peck against his cheek._

_“I promise.”_

* * *

 

“So  **this**  is what you’ve been up to since you left the kingdom?” Zelda’s voice was low and to Link, it sounded like she was trying to hold back the urge to cry, “I search for you...for nearly over two months only to find you out in the open…” She raised a hand and gestured at him.

“Like this.”

Link had already slipped back into his clothes, but she already saw all the evidence.

Fresh bruises on his hips. The scent of slick heavy in the air. Cum sliding down his thighs…

“It also doesn’t help that you have the smell of an alpha on you…you really get around, don’t you Link?”

Link narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

“Are you implying something?” He prayed for her sake that she wasn’t going to say what he was thinking.

"Back at the castle, you would always speak about how you were different from all the other omegas.” She began, “That no matter what changes were to happen to both your body and mind, you would remain the same.” She shook her head.

“You were wrong. You haven’t remained the same. You’re worse than any regular omega.”

The next words that came from her brought Link to his feet and up to her face.

“You’re a whore.”

“Excuse me?” He hissed, not caring that she was taller than him, “What did you just call me?”

“A whore.” She repeated, unbothered by Link’s closeness. She felt no remorse for her cruel words since they were the truth, after all. Link was a whore. Any omega that slept around with someone that wasn’t their alpha was automatically considered as such.

“So that’s it?” Link seethed, “You think I’ve just been spreading my legs open for everyone that I come across with? You think I wanted to spite you?”

“That’s the only logical reason on why you would leave me so abruptly.” Zelda replied, “Instead of staying with me, the person who has taken care of you, took precautions to keep you safe, treated you as the treasure that you are…”

Each word she said was followed with a step forward, causing Link to back up until his back met with a tree.

“You went and got  _fucked_ by the first alpha that you came across.” She let out a snort and crossed her arms, “And here I was thinking you left because you were nervous about getting married at such a young age.”

Link was breathing hard and his fist curled as he listened to her harsh words.

How dare she…

“I didn’t leave to be  **fucked**!” He growled at her. He didn’t care that she was the princess that he swore to protect. Right now that didn’t matter.

“I left because of  _you!_ ” He jabbed her in the chest, surprising her.

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You and your stupid, ridiculous rules that you placed on me!” He took a couple steps forward, causing her to take a couple steps back this time.

“Those rules were meant to keep you safe and happy-” She tried to argue back, but Link wasn’t going to let her.

“They did the exact opposite! You made me feel as if everything I’ve done before I presented meant nothing!” He was shouting now. All this anger that had been building up inside of him these past months was finally released.

“How could you just take away everything from me! You made me stop training, you had my weapons taken away from me, you kept me under constant surveillance-.”

“Because that’s what an alpha must do.” Zelda spoke, ”Keep their omega safe and happy-”

“I WAS NEVER HAPPY!” He screamed, surprising both the princess and himself.

He’s never raised his voice to her during his entire time with her, but in this one instance, it happened. He was just so angry with her that he couldn’t help but scream.

Zelda, taken back, eyed him in confusion.

“Never...happy?”

That couldn’t be true. What reasons did he have to be unhappy about? Did she beat him? Degrade him? Treat him as nothing more than a toy? She wants to scream back at him. She wanted to tell him how ungrateful he was acting and that he had no right to speak to her that way! She didn't deserve that. How dare he...

 She took a deep breath to calm herself. She knew that if she let her anger get the better of her, things were to go further south than they already were 

 She treated him as if he were the most priceless object in Hyrule, which he was, and wanted nothing else in return for her efforts but his love.

 All of this work and this is what she receives in return? 

Finding him completely ravished and nearly guilt tripped for doing nothing wrong?

How cruel.

She wasn’t going to blame him, however.

He was never cruel back at the castle. Being outside of the walls...it changed him. All of what he had been saying weren’t words of his own. He’s met people that had steered him away from the Hylian beliefs alphas and omegas. People that believed that it was all right to sleep with someone that wasn’t their alpha.

This was just a small bump in the road on their once clear path to their blissful future together. She just needed to return him back to the castle and help him get back to the hang of things. She wanted him to be happy when they returned, yes, but she also had to make sure that something like this never happened again. 

“!” Link felt her hand tightly wrapped around his wrist.

“I forgive you.” He heard her apologize. He looked up and saw the once displeased frowned swapped with a soft smile. She was no longer angry and it baffled him.

“None of this was your fault.” She gestured at his body. “You didn’t have control of your needs. An omega never does once they’ve entered their heat. I apologize for calling you a whore, that was completely uncalled for and I shouldn’t have gone to such efforts to bring you down.” 

She gently tapped his forehead.

“And that nasty little outburst of yours was caused by the manipulative people that you’ve come across during your time outside the safety of the castle. It’s not your fault and I forgive you, Link.”

Suddenly feeling anxious because of her new change in attitude, Link became silent.

He’s always thought this way. Both inside  _and_ outside the castle. What she was saying didn’t make any sense to him.

“What I won’t forgive though…” Her finger trailed lightly from his forehead to his chest, “Is someone taking away something that belonged solely to me.”

“To you…?” Link whispered. What was she referring to?

“Don’t play innocent now, my love.” She moved her hand away from his chest to cup his chin, “Especially when you just gave away your virginity to someone that wasn’t me.”

She hummed in amusement as she brushed his bangs out of his face. The ways his eyes widened was so adorable.

“Tell me.” She moved one strand of hair behind his pointed ear.

“Where is the alpha that you gave it to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it may seem weak, but this ain't the Zelda and Link verbal match yet (that's next chapter) this was pretty much the chapter leading up to it. 
> 
> Link is so heated though (and cofused because of Zelda's 360) but mostly heated. 
> 
> Zelda...needs some help lol. Like, she's actually in right for once. True, she and Link are techniqually not mates, but they're engaged and too find him like that, knowing damn well he had sex, that's like a hard slap on the face. 
> 
> Why she still wants him is beyond me (he's spoiled good now) but hey, some people are into sloppy seconds xD 
> 
> Sidon better be ready cos he's definitely in for some shit next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I told myself I wouldn't take weeks to update, but look what I do.  
> I take weeks.
> 
> Now, before y'all get mad (which you all rightly deserve) I have a good reason why I couldn't update. 
> 
> I did not have my WiiU Gamepad. 
> 
> Now hear me out. For the previous chapter, It was still at the Whistling Hill (I think that's what it's called lol, I already forgot) and it was just dialogue between Link and Zelda. I didn't really need to play the game to figure that out.
> 
> Now, fast forward a few days after that, I'm ready to update, I got my laptop already. I go turn on the WiiU and go get my gamepad...
> 
> My dumb fucking self left it back in my hometown.
> 
> Honestly I was shocked, I packed EVERYTHING but that (even the charger lol) 
> 
> Now, I could've easily just looked up pictures of the places, but I just don't like doing that. Whenever I update I always have it on and next to me so I can have a reference to help me out. 
> 
> Soooo I didn't really have no other choice but wait until Thanksgiving (Which reminds me, hope you all had a good one!) That's when I was able to go back home and be reunited with it and able to update!....Even though it turns out I didn't even really need it at the end because I used a place that I already did.
> 
> Sigh. 
> 
> Anyway, don't expect that to happen again. Imma update regularly again, maybe not the every three days, but weekly :3 
> 
> Anywho, please, I already ranted enough.
> 
> Go. Go and read the overdue chapter and please, as always, tell me what y'all think in the comments!

“You and that little Hylian were up there for some time...everything alright?” Embel asked the red Zora as he dragged a damp cloth on his wooden counter.

Sitting outside his stable, still shell-shocked by what just occurred, was Sidon. It was odd. Both his body and mind were on autopilot and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to swim properly on his own so, instead, he opted to just sit outside the stable and wait for his head to clear up.

“Um…yes,” Sidon answered timidly, too nervous to face the redhead Hylian.

“Well that’s good!” Embel said, relieved that no trouble occurred, “I was worried for your friend’s well being. An omega that close to their heat definitely shouldn’t be on their own.” He stopped wiping the counter and placed his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning against the window frame.

“Definitely an omega that belongs exclusively to the Princess of Hyrule.”

“...” That’s right.

While he didn’t want it, Link did belong to Zelda. They were engaged...and he just had sex with him.

He had sex with the Hero of Hyrule.

He had sex with his hero…

A color formed on his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands.

It was too much for him to take in. He’s never felt so flustered before in his entire life. He was always so confident, so smooth…

It would only make sense that the person he loved would be the one to make him feel things that he has never felt before. It was an amazing feeling and he wanted to experience more newfound things with the Hylian.

This was the first time he had finally been away from the Domain in a long time. Normally it was to handle some little minuscule request that his father or Muzu had for him so, which meant that they weren’t exciting in the least bit, but being out with Link...it was definitely something else. 

* * *

 

_“Link, the castle is right there!” Sidon laughed in amusement as the small Hylian tugged him further and further away. He didn’t know why he found it so funny. The castle was literally right behind them, but yet Link was going the opposite way, heading straight for a forest full of apples._

_“It’s not going anywhere, hush.” He told the prince, earning him another laugh._

_“W-well, can you at least explain to me why you’re taking us here?” Sidon asked, trying to catch his breath._

_“I don’t think I ever told you about this place yet…” Link said, suddenly realizing. As soon as they were deep enough in the forest, he released his hold on the prince’s arm._

_“I don’t see why you would.” Sidon looked around, studying the area to see if there was anything important. It was just a forest, what meaning would it have for Link to hold on too?_

_“Well...after I escaped the castle, Applean Forest was the first place I headed to.”_

_Oh…._

_Yeah, Sidon could now understand why such a random place would hold so much importance to him._

_“The apples here are really delicious when they’re fresh and I want to eat them with you...don’t you think that that’s romantic?”_

_The sultry way he said it and the lustful glint in both of his eyes…_

_Sidon could already tell that it wasn’t going to be as simple as he hoped._

* * *

 

  _“Here.” Link picked a red apple off the tree and held out for the Zora to take. He had taken it upon himself to climb up a tree and sit on a branch that was coincidentally around Sidon’s height._

_It looked delicious, as Link had claimed. Reaching for it with his hand, he was surprised when Link pulled it back. A frown laid on his lips. Sidon had no clue as to what made him look upset._

_“Grab it with your mouth.” Link demanded._

_Ah...so that was it._

_“I wouldn’t want to risk it falling…” Sidon tried to argue. He just...he had a feeling that this was going to lead into something bigger than simple apple eating. He didn’t want to risk being caught by any wandering soldiers and get Link into more trouble than he already was._

_“Is that really your excuse?” Link raised a brow, visibly displeased with the prince. There were apples all around them. The Zora obviously didn’t think that one through._

_“I-I mean-” Sidon tried to come up with something else to say, but shut his mouth when Link thrust the apple backs in his face._

_“Bite it.” Link commanded, not in the mood to take any more of the prince’s excuses._

_His face showed it and that was enough to scare Sidon into obliging to his order._

_For such a cute guy...Link was frightening._

_*chomp*_

_His sharp teeth dug into the sweet, juicy fruit. His eyes slightly widened as the flavor spread over his tongue. Link wasn’t lying when he said that the apple was delicious. He’s had plenty of sweet things, but this apple was by far the sweetest thing he’s had._

_He began to eat diligently out of the Hylians hand, completely unaware of the concentrated eyes on him._

_When he had cleaned it, leaving nothing but the core in Link’s hand, he eagerly reached out for another one._

_“No.” Slapped his hand away, surprising the prince._

_Wagging his finger to show Sidon that wasn’t the plan, Link reached for an apple instead._

_Sidon thought Link was just going to feed him another one again and didn’t mind that at all. He waited patiently and watched as the blond plucked it out of the tree. When he pulled out another shiny, red one he eagerly opened his mouth._

_Expecting it to be placed on his lips again, he was shocked to see Link bite into it instead._

_He felt betrayed and trick!_

_He was ready to scold Link for his teasing, but he became even more surprised when the Hylian leaned his head forward. The apple was still in his mouth and Link was staring at him with expectant eyes, as if Sidon was suppose to known what he wanted him to do._

_...Which he did._

_He nervously averted eyes from him._

_Rolling his eyes at the Zora’s bashfulness, Link pulled the apple out of his mouth._

_“We’ve already done more than this...there’s no need to be shy.” The smile that Link gave Sidon sent chills up his spine._

_It was odd...seeing Link go from adamantly denying anything that regarded a relationship to wanting to do everything sexual…_

_Sidon just let out a shaky breath and nodded timidly, silently agreeing to go along with Link’s little game._

_Smirking victoriously, Link placed the apple back into his mouth and leaned forward again._

_Licking his lips, Sidon followed suit. Opening his mouth, his teeth dug into his second apple._

_*munch*_

_…._

_Never in his life did Sidon think sharing an apple with someone could be both awkward and sexual at the same time._

_After he had chomped into the fruit, Link pulled away, chewing the delectable treat. He licked his lips clean and bit back into it again._

_This time it was Sidon’s turn to chew on the apple. Pulling away, he chewed thoughtfully. Unlike the first time he wasn’t able to focus on the taste. No, he was too nervous to do that with Link staring at him like a hawk._

_Swallowing the remains thickly, he bit back into. As he waited for the blond to try something, they continued their taking turns. The pattern that they came up with led only to them sharing the apple until only a core remained._

_Sidon mentally sighed in relief. He was glad that it didn’t take a different route as he had expected._

_Tossing the apple to the side, Link wasted no time in coiling his arms around the prince’s neck. With little to no effort, he pulled him a few inches closer and pressed his lips against the unsuspecting Zora’s mouth._

  
_“!”_

_Sidon let out a light gasp, which gave Link access to his mouth._

_He could taste Link’s sweet little tongue dart inside and wind up passionately against his own._

_Sidon was always weak against the Hylian’s kisses. He had no choice but to allow Link to make out with him._

_*Chu~*_

_When he had his fill, Link pulled away. Thumbing his lips tastefully, he smiled._

_“We definitely have to do that again.” He said, not surprising Sidon at all. The Hylian was addicted to both kissing him and food so it worked in his favor._

_“When would we have the chance to do it again?” Sidon questioned, a light blush dusted on his cheeks. He wasn’t opposed to the idea, but he wondered how they would be able to get away with repeating such an act again if Link was going to be placed back under constant surveillance._

_“It won’t be so hard…” He replied. Leaning over again, he playfully licked Sidon’s lips and giggled when the prince let out an embarrassed grunt._

_He was sure that he’d be able to come up with a plan so that he and Sidon would have more fun. Maybe more than kissing and blowjobs if he planned it accordingly…_

_The idea of having sex with Sidon in the castle was such a tempting one - no, the idea of having sex with Sidon at all was just so alluring._

_Staring heatedly at the Zora, who was avoiding eye contact with him, he glanced over Sidon’s shoulder to stare at the castle._

_It wasn’t so far. They had time. His body had been craving to be touched for days now...why not just give into the temptation._

_Smiling coyly, he made his decision._

_“Let’s go.” He jumped out of the tree and immediately began leading Sidon away._

_“To the castle?” Sidon asked, not expecting such abruptness._

_“No...to this stable. I want to pet a goat right now.” It was possibly the lamest excuse that has ever been said in all of Hyrule, but luckily for Link, Sidon was oblivious enough to buy it._

_“Petting a goat does sound entertaining for some, I suppose.” He said thoughtfully._

_Link nodded and placed a finger on his lips to silently tell Sidon to be quiet. They were nearing the sleeping Hinox that inhabited the forest and while Link wanted nothing more, but to have a rematch with the creature, he had bigger things to deal with._

_Much bigger things._

* * *

 

 Now that he thought about it, Sidon should’ve known better to believe that all Link wanted to do was to pet goats.

He buried his face into the palm of his hands.

He had royally messed up.

Hopefully, the Goddess would look out for him and nothing else would stray from the plan at hand.

“...P-Princess, there’s no alpha, I-I swear!”

Sidon quickly raised his head up.

That was Link’s voice, he sounded anxious.

And wait...did he just say…. princess?

Looking up at the hill, Sidon swore his heart stopped.

Walking down the hill, her bow and arrow out and ready, was none other than the Princess of Hyrule herself.

Goddess did she look furious.

* * *

 

 “Pr-Princess, I-I swear there’s no alpha, I swear!” Link continued to say, but Zelda wasn’t having any of that.

“Obviously there is.” She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

“Otherwise you wouldn’t be getting so worked up.”

Link was shaking at this point. He had expected her to just get over it and return back to the castle. He would gladly receive the harsh punishment that was in store for him if that meant no harm would befall Sidon.

Looking away from the smaller Hylian, Zelda’s gaze locked on the stable that lay at the bottom of the hill.

It wasn’t bustling with people, but she was able to make out the form of the stable’s owner and a…

“A Zora?” She said quietly, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Link froze.

Zelda was puzzled. What was a Zora doing so far away from the Domain and why was it just randomly lounging outside of a stable?

No. This was not random. It was too absurd to be.

She looked over her shoulder to demand an answer out of Link, but as soon as her eyes lay on his quivering form, she received it.

Link hadn’t been lying.

It wasn’t an alpha that he fornicated with.

“...You really are something else.”

Link nervously looked up at her.

The cold look she was giving him was enough to freeze over all of Death Mountain.

“Were you at Zora’s Domain this entire time?” She asked.

Too scared to speak, he nodded.

“And did you happen to come across Leeanah and her men? The soldiers that were specifically sent there to retrieve you?”

Hesitant, he slowly nodded.

He folded his arms across his chest to try to stop his shaking, but he was failing miserably.

“And you wouldn’t happen to have any indication on what happened to them, would you?”

He had no choice but to say the truth. Zelda was clearly in no mood to deal with any nonsense.

“...They were all killed by this Yiga member that’s been after me-”

“Ha!”

Link’s head snapped up when Zelda released a bark of laughter. It held no amusement. It was fake.

“A-A Yiga member? There’s been a Yiga member tracking you down?” She asked, nearly hysterical.

“Y-yes-ah!”

She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him over to her.

When he met her eyes, he wanted to yell at her to let him go.

She looked insane. The craziest that he has ever seen her in his life.

“A-All those warnings I g-gave you!” She sounded like she was near the verge of crying yet there were no tears, “I-I told you that they were after you! I told you!”

She had told him, over and over that they were after him. She warned him countless of times!

That’s when it hit her. The scent of an alpha on him. It wasn’t any random alpha. It had to have been the Yiga member that was tracking him down.

The Yiga member had marked him….

**THE YIGA MEMBER HAD MARKED HIM.**

“What did he do to you?” She demanded an answer out of him with a chilling voice.

Link’s heart was beginning to beat so fast that he was starting to believe that it would shoot out of his chest.

No...No! He didn’t want to think about that, he couldn’t! He had pushed that in the deepest part of his mind. Thinking about it never failed to upset him and the situation he was currently in right now wouldn't make that any easier for him to handle.

“I-I can’t…” He whimpered pathetically to the Princess, practically pleading with her to not question him on the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about it. He didn't think he would ever be. 

The low voice. The disgusting, large hands that groped parts of his body...

He couldn't handle that again.

Thankfully she didn’t push.

That was all the proof she needed to know that more than a simple temporary claim had been placed on Link.

Her precious, beloved omega...cruel, heartless people took advantage of him. They didn’t care. They didn’t see what she saw. They just saw a quick fuck. Someone that they could break and use, like a toy.

She wouldn’t allow that. She wasn’t going to let this slide.

No one, would disrespect Link and get away with it.

Releasing her hold on the trembling boy, she cast a dark look down at the red Zora.

This Zora...it was one of the living creatures that dared to disrespect Link. To place its hands on his body and use him for its own pleasure.

“P-Princess!?” Link said uncertainly as she switched a normal arrow with an electric one. She prepared herself for anything that she could come across with during her search for Link. She was knowledgeable with Zoras and knew they couldn’t handle electricity.

“N-No!” She was deaf to his cries. Only one thing was on her mind and that was to slay the Zora that touched her omega.

Link knew she was out of it. She was now driven by her alpha instincts. He wouldn’t be able to talk her out of harming Sidon.

“Princess, please!” He shouted, wrapping his arms around one of her own. He couldn’t let her hurt him! He wouldn’t allow it.

It was of no use. With a rough thrust, she elbowed him hard in the gut.

* * *

 

 “!”

Sidon jumped to his feet.

He had been watching the two carefully, specifically Princess Zelda.

He thought she seemed off and his thoughts were confirmed when she harshly shoved Link out of the way.

His golden eyes narrowed and time seemed to move slowly as he watched Link sink to the ground, arms wrapped around his midsection and face contorted in pain.

He understood that he was too blame and he knew that he deserved whatever was coming to him, but he will not allow the princess to hurt Link and go unpunished. Princess or not, nobody was allowed to harm the one that he loved more than anything.

Growling softly, he bared his teeth and cracked his knuckles.

He hoped for her sake that the princess could handle a punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one of my favorite chapters. Like, my favs were the Hypothetical talking and Zelda meeting the Gerudo and now this. I think it's because Zelda and Sidon finna fight lol.
> 
> If it seems unrealistic that they're gonna fight, Idk what to tell you. Tbh Sidon wouldn't fight with her, but she hurt his honey so he gotta now.
> 
> Link. You just...you go through so much. You don't need all this. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Like...He honestly just wants to be happy with Sidon, but nope. Shit ain't fair and now he's gonna start thinking that everything is his fault and he's just gonna hate himself and ughhhhhhhhhh. 
> 
> He's gonna be happy. I already know he is so imma just push through.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it and please...don't hate me for putting them through so much lol


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it's funny. I legit just did this entire chapter within the day. I knew they'd fight, but I didn't do any research whatsoever and just pictured them fighting and writing it down, describing it to the best of my abilities and I have to say. 
> 
> I'm highly proud of myself. 
> 
> Read it and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy it and sorry about he delay!

“I’m impressed that you plucked enough courage to bare your teeth at me.” Zelda spoke as she inspected Sidon. It was funny. While he was the one that showed such fury, she was the one who was supposed to be angry.

She was the one who felt violated.

 _Her_ omega was the one who was used against his will by the filthy Zora himself.

The fool had no right to be as irate as her.

Down beside her, still clutching his bruised abdomen, Link weakly glared at her as she continued to speak.

“Link does not deserve the mistreatment that he’s received ever since he left the safety that Hyrule Kingdom bestowed upon him. He has done so much for so many people and the thanks he receives is the consistent harassment from both rogue alphas and lecherous Zoras?”

She let out a scoff.

“Well...no longer will I allow that to continue to go on. I plan on changing how things are done during these new times throughout Hyrule. The way in which omegas get away with such things is unacceptable. The blame falls solely on these new aged alphas. Instead of treating omegas the way they are meant to be treated...they go ahead and do the exact opposite.”

“I will change that. The goddess has allowed me to live within this time to not only bring down Ganon but to bring back order to a nearly chaotic world.”

She raised her bow back up, electricity crackling at the tip of the arrow.

“I will first start by ending your life.” Her words caused Link to gasp. He looked from her to Sidon who looked as ready to slay her just as much as she did to him.

No...this isn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want any fighting. Not between these two! This was his entire fault. He had to take responsibility; he wouldn’t allow either one of them to hurt themselves because of his idiotic actions and lack of self-control!

“...”

Green eyes glanced down when she felt hands wrapped around her arm once again.

Still shaken up, Link’s eyes pierced into hers. Now was not the time for him to look weak. To appear as the submissive omega that she wanted him to be.

“Princess…” He started, but he corrected himself in a steady voice.

“Zelda.”

For a split second, her eyes widened.

Good. He had her attention.

“Please…” He began, “Please don’t hurt him-”

“There you go with that begging again.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, visibly annoyed.

Link shook his head.

“No. I’m not begging you...I’m trying to talk you out of it...I’m trying to reason with you...I'm to…”

Zelda could feel his hands grip her arm tightly.

“Talk you out of making a huge mistake.”

“A mistake?” She raised a brow.

“Yes, a mistake.” He nodded, “Because the way you speak about alphas and omegas is wrong. You say they’re all the same, that everyone treats omegas like toys, but you’re wrong.”

He swallowed thickly, trying to figure out what to say next properly. He had all the right words, but couldn’t put them in the right order.

“During my time out here.” He finally spoke after several moments of silence, “During my time at Zoras Domain, I’ve seen that what you’ve told me isn’t true at all. I was treated like an equal there. I was never belittled or was ever brought down because of what I am. Not once. Not by the Zoras or the alphas or betas that would visit the Domain. They never treated me the way people treat omegas back in Hyrule Castle. That leads me to believe that times aren’t like before, Zelda. Things have changed and the entirety of Hyrule castle is so far behind with the times that we don’t know any better.”

“But I believe...I believe that we can change that.”

His hands slowly went from her hands and over to her hands.

The hands clenched around her bow and arrow.

“If you love me like you always said you did back at the castle, you’ll listen to my one simple request.” He leaned forward so that he can whisper in her ear.

He lightly began running his own fingers over her own, trying to ease her hold on her weapon and to take the bow away.

“I was always such a good omega for you back at the castle, doing everything you said without any form of back talk. Just do this one thing for me...let’s bring Hyrule Kingdom ahead with the times and bring equality between omegas and alphas-”

“Hmph. You’re so cute, Link.”

“!”

With one hand and surprising speed, she wrapped a gloved hand around his throat.

Even he, the Champion of Hyrule, wasn’t quick enough to dodge such unsuspecting speed.

The hold she had on his throat wasn’t tight enough to cut off his oxygen, but it was enough to bring pain upon him. Retracting his hands back, he reached for her arm, trying to pull away.

This strength...he’s never witnessed the princess possessing power like this.

 

* * *

 

Sidon saw red.

The second her hands wrapped around Link’s throat, he made a move to rush after her, hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I believe that you should stand your ground.”

Zelda was speaking to him in a loud enough voice for him to hear, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

“Release. Him.” Sidon growled, taking another step. He would do no such thing. Especially when she had her hand wrapped around Link’s throat.

“Do you really believe that I’ll kill him?” She asked. She let out a flat laugh.

“How stupid are you? I searched all over for him and when I finally find him you think I’ll just kill him?” She clicked her tongue.

“No, I just wanted to prove something to him. I only ask for you to remain there for just a few minutes so that I can get a few words through his thick head.”

She looked away from Sidon. She didn’t have to worry about him ambushing her with her back turned. He knew better, especially when Link was in a vulnerable position.

Gazing at Link’s frightened form, Zelda couldn’t help but silently think on how absolutely adorable he looked right now.

Normally, she would like to see him with that beautiful smile on his face, but this was a nice change of pace.

Maybe she should start striking more fear into him so that she can see that gorgeous look more often.

With an eye-cracked open, Link was struggling to get Zelda to let go of him. This wasn’t right. Zelda has never attempted to hurt him before until now…

The hungry look in her eyes. The amusement tinged in her voice. The sudden strength…

Her alpha instincts have completely taken over. Trying to reason with her had been a complete waste of time.

“Your little speech was so inspiring. Hearing you speak like that with so much emotion...it nearly brought tears to my eyes.” She let out a cold laugh.

“Nearly.”

“A-ack!” Her hands tightened around his throat and he was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

“But you need to understand that what you want will just never happen...I don’t even need to explain why too you.” Her smile widened.

“You may be the hero that slew Ganon and saved me, but look at you now. You’re omega that can’t even escape my hold.” She laughed again.

“And you say omegas can be equals with alphas. So cute. So, so cute.”

She pulled him closer, the tip of their noses just barely grazing each other.

“Unfortunately for you and any other omega that has similar thoughts like you, the only thing you’ll be doing is obeying every command, every order that your alpha has for you. That is your role, that is what you live to do and that will never change.”

Specks of black were beginning to appear in Link’s blurry vision.

“Now...the first order I’m giving you after finally reuniting is that you be a good, quiet omega...and let me handle this. Is that understood?”

She giggled happily when he slumped in her hold.

“Good!” Without any concern for his safety, she roughly tossed him aside like a ragdoll. His unconscious body rolled down the hill, stopping as soon as it reached the bottom.

As she watched with glee, she became even more enthusiastic as she heard a loud roar. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sidon rushing up at her, sword out and teeth bared.

“Oh yes!” She readied an arrow, “This will be so much fun!”

Finally, now that Link was out of the way nothing would stop her from slaying the Zora!

Closing one eye so that she can get a steady aim, she shot the arrow.

 

* * *

 

_*whish*_

Ready for the fatal shot, Sidon easily managed to dodge it. He knew there was no way that he could get her from a distance, especially when she wielded electric arrows. He had to get that bow away from her!

Tossing his sword in the air, he grabbed the hilt and using it as a substitute for a makeshift spear, he hurled it at Zelda.

Instead of fear, excitement etched on her first at the weapon came her way.

The feeling she felt was so exhilarating! It didn’t compare to what she felt during the encounters she had with the feeble monsters that she fought on her search for Link. This was an actual challenge. A challenge that her prowess as an alpha would finally appreciate.

Moving quickly on her feet, she was able to successfully dodge the blade. It ended up deeply embedded in one of the trees behind her.

“Is that all you’ve got?” She asked, looking away from it and back over to where Sidon was.

“!”

He was no longer there!

Zelda quickly looked around, frantically searching for the Zora.

“Where is h-” She had shot the ground a quick glance and that’s when she saw a shadow gradually growing larger.

Snapping her head up, she quickly jumped out of the way, just barely missing the punch that Sidon had in store for her.

Instead of plunging itself into her irritating face, his fist had met with the ground.

The power behind that punch was enough to cause a shockingly large hole to appear and for the earth beneath her to shake.

Such power for a Zora!

“You’re quite quick on your feet despite not being in the water! Show me if you can dodge this!” She whipped out her bow and shot out a barrage of electric arrows.

Sidon wasted no time avoiding the shower of electricity. He immediately rolled behind the tree his sword was stuck in. She was right. He wasn’t normally this quick on land, but he had to push himself more than ever. This was no playful sparring. His life was on the line and he couldn’t risk the chance of getting his with one of those arrows.

His back slammed against the tree and on both sides of him, he watched as arrows whizzed by passing him. He could feel them enter the tree, thankful that they sizzled out as soon as they made contact with the wood.

“Oh! Hiding now aren’t we?” Zelda says as she got back on her feet. “Afraid? Are you already aware that you don’t stand a chance against me?”

He could hear her making her way over to him.

“If only you knew that before touching my omega, your life would’ve been spared.”

She switched from electric arrows to bomb arrows.

“Too bad~”

With perfected precision, she managed to send three straight for him.

**_*Boom*_ **

Her bright smile widened, and in her eyes, a reflection of a large explosion appeared.

“W-What’s going on here!” Embel stammered nervously as he half-carried/half-dragged Link to the stable. From where he stood, he could see the princess’ silhouette as a large fire appeared at the peak of Whistling Hill.

First, she knocked out the hero and now she was fighting the Zora? What gives and why oh why was this happening outside  _his_ stable of all places?

He frantically shook his head.

He shouldn't be worrying about that. Not when Link needed to be aided too. Thankfully, he was still breathing, but he was pretty bruised up, no thanks to the princess’ harsh treatment. He had heard everything she said and he knew that if she got her hands on the omega, he knew things wouldn’t go smoothly for him.

Especially with how she was now.

“It’s ok...I’ll watch over you until you wake up.” He said in a reassuring voice to the blond. He would be no coward. In his arms was the hero that saved everyone from Ganon. It was only right that, in return, he would protect him from Zelda’s wrath.

As soon as he took a step inside of the stable, however, he quickly reeled back when a regular arrow landed above the entryway.

“Another step and I might accidentally take your head.” Embel looked over his shoulder and back at Zelda.

With flames burning brightly behind it in an ominous manner, the princess began making her way down the hill.

“Unless you wish to go up against my power I suggest you release Link. Now.”

For the first time since the battle between her and Sidon began, her smiled disappeared. It had been replaced with a scowl.

Her words weren’t empty threats. Even being a beta, he was able to sense the power radiating off of her, power that emitted from an alpha when they felt threatened.

He didn’t know what to do. Running away wasn’t an option and he wasn’t sure going up against the Princess of Hyrule, not only the princess but an angry alpha was the brightest thing to do.

Goddess what was he going to do…

* * *

 

_*crunch*_

As she trekked down the hill, Zelda froze in midstep.

There was no way…

She quickly turned her head around. A red hand thrusts out of the flames and wrapped around her mouth.

Thanks to Sidon’s heavy frame, they immediately began to tumble down the rest of this hill.

Because of the multiple burns littered around his body and her lithe form, the tumbling injured the both of them. As they reached the base, Zelda instantly tried to escape his hold and to head over for her bow that escape her, but Sidon wasn’t finished with her. Releasing the hand he had from her hand, he reached for one of her wrists. Getting to his feet shakily, he yanked her up and slammed her down hard on her back.

“Agh!” She let out a shout of pain when her back collided painfully to the ground; the quiver strapped didn’t make the blow any softer. With her free arm, she gripped his own wrist in a pathetic attempt to escape his hold, but he wasn’t done. Again, he pulled her back up only to slam her back down, repeatedly.

Sidon was gone, just like her, the only thing running through his mind was that he wanted to hurt Zelda. Hurt her the way she had done to Link.

* * *

 Zelda couldn’t keep up with how many times he had slammed her into the ground. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain and control her breathing.

If it weren’t for the newfound strength coming out, she wasn’t sure her body would be able to withstand the abuse it was currently going through.

She stopped her attempts at clawing at his wrist and instead reached for her quiver. She couldn’t afford to waste any time and be picky so she pulled out the first arrow that the tip of her fingers touched.

To her relief, it was an ice arrow.

Before the Zora could yank her back up, she stabbed the tip into his wrist.

He let out a shout and had no choice but to release his hold on her as ice began to form over his hand.

As soon as she was loose, she jumped to her feet and slammed her body into his, tackling him onto the ground and straddling him.

Before he could react, she raised her fist up and slammed it down onto his face.

“You think.”  _*punch*_ “That you can.”  _*punch*_ “Beat an alpha.”  _*punch*_ “That’s been played like a fool?”

She sent another hard punch against his cheek, not both equally bruised and swollen.

She reached for another arrow from her quiver this time, this time searching for an electric one so that she can finish this.

Sidon wasn’t ready to give in yet. Though his right hand was completely solid frozen, he used it to his advantage.

_*slam*_

The ice made an impact against her left cheek and it sent her flying off of him.

The force from his hit was enough to break something...a cheekbone? Her jaw? She wasn’t sure, but her face burned with pain.

Sidon growled as he slammed his frozen hand into the ground. The ice that surrounded it shattered, successfully freeing himself.

Pupils dilated to the point where black was covering once warm gold, Sidon made his way over to injured princess.

Zelda was holding her cheek and tried to get her bearings back. Checking her surroundings, she was relieved to see her bow a few feet away from her.

Idiot Zora. He really did have a death wish.

With a pleased smirk, she reached for it.

“Hu-ah!’ She cried out loudly when she felt a hand wrap grab her scalp. Pulling her head back painfully so that she had no other choice but to look above, she felt her blood run cold when she met the empty gaze in the Zora’s eyes.

For the first time since their fight, she finally began to show fear.

* * *

A loud screamed pulled Link out of the darkness.

Sitting up, he found himself in the stable on a bed.

How did he get there?

Before he could dwell about it, another scream rang out through the air.

It was a scream that belonged to the princess.

Jumping off the bed, he took off, leaving the stable.

Standing outside of it with both hands covering his mouth and visibly shaking was Embel.

Link fully understood why he looked terrified.

Up ahead, near the river was Sidon with his foot on Zelda’s back and him wrenching her arm out of her socket.

“S-S-SIDON! STOP!” Link ran pass Embel and over to the Zora, not fearing about what could happen to him. This was the last thing that he wanted, Sidon harming Zelda.

He didn’t like how Zelda treated him and while he was against her for numerous things, he’ll be damned if he sat back and allowed harm to be brought down upon her.

Nearly tripping over his feet from how fast he was sprinting, he reached the Zora.

“SIDON, STOP! RELEASE HER NOW!” He screamed, grabbing the arm that held onto Zelda’s and trying to wrench it away from her.

* * *

 

 That voice…

That was Link’s voice.

Sidon’s head, so full of thoughts of how he would end Zelda’s life, started to hear the voice that belonged to the one that he loved the most.

He sounded so scared..

From the corner of his eyes, he peeked at Link.

His eyes widened.

Even though he didn’t look sad, Link was crying.

Were they angry tears? Scared tears?

It didn’t matter. Sidon didn’t like seeing Link cry.

“Please, let her go! Please!” He begged to the Zora, “I didn’t want anyone to fight! I never wanted you guys to hurt each other! Please stop! Please!’

He was pleading desperately with the Zora and sounded so pitiful. He didn’t care. He would gladly take all the blame and rot away in the castle dungeons if it meant that it would keep both Sidon and Zelda from hurting each other.

He cared about them both, even Zelda despite the way she treated him, to just sit back and watch them kill each other.

Zelda, whose body had been flooding with excruciating pain, ignored it all when her ears picked up Link’s crying.

He was crying…

**HE WAS CRYING.**

“This is all my fault, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He apologized over and over, “I never wanted this to happen, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

“...Link.”

Link stopped his onslaught of apologies after hearing Sidon’s voice.

Looking up, he never felt so relieved before in his life.

Sidon, despite the bruising and swollen features, no longer looked like a beast. He seemed normal. It seemed as if Link’s voice had reached him.

A smile split across his face as the gentle expression appeared on the prince's features.

“Oh…” Not caring about the predicament, he hugs Sidon’s arm tightly to his chest, freeing Zelda in the process. This time tears of happiness were streaming down his face.

He was so happy. So very, very happy.

“Please, don’t ever act like that again.” Link told the Zora. He hadn’t been conscious throughout what he presumed to be their battle, but when he witnessed the brutal portrayal that Sidon displayed, Link knew that it was something that never wanted to see it again.  

To him, Sidon was a gentle being. Someone that people never had to worry about fear. Someone that people could always rely on for anything.

Not a monster.

Raising his hand up to his pounding head, the Zora gave him a weak, apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, “Seeing her hurt you like that...something snapped inside of me and I lost control…”

“I forgive you, it’s okay.” Link assured him, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Sidon was back, that’s all that mattered.

He sniffled softly and nuzzled his cheek against the Zora’s arm.

“How cruel...Link.” A weak voice said.

Link’s smile vanished.

He had forgotten all about Zelda.

Turning his full attention back to her, his breath shuddered.

Back in her hands, despite her injured arm, was her bow and an electric arrow ready to fire.

The left side of her face was as badly bruised as Sidon’s face.

“All I have ever asked for in return from you is the affection that you so readily give to him. Someone that just wants to use you for your body. Someone who causes you to cry.” She frowned at the both of them.

“I won’t allow that.’

_*swish*_

Sidon didn’t have enough time to react and dodge. Now that he regained full composure of both his mind and body, he found himself too exhausted to move.

Link was stunned. He wasn’t strong enough to push Sidon out of arrows directions. He couldn’t do anything! Was this it? Was this going to be the end of Sidon?

He wanted to save him, but what could he do?

What could he do to protect him!

_Daruk’s protection is now ready to roll!_

Link wasn’t sure if his eyes could get any wider.

Without him lifting even a finger, the crystal-like barrier surrounded not only him, but Sidon as well.

The arrow didn’t stand a chance and snapped in half as soon as it made contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me just say something before some of y'all say shit.
> 
> Yes, I am aware Zelda isn't strong enough to physically take down Sidon lol, but she's an alpha and I like to think the alphas in this story get some superhuman strength when they feel attacked. 
> 
> I made Sidon quick on land because I honestly didn't want to write these two fighting in water. I had no clue how I would execute that properly, so I was like "fuck it" hopefully you guys don't care lol.
> 
> Link...I feel like you guys are upset how he didn't really do jack shit. It's not like I don't like writing him fighting, but it's like in this story, he's an omega. He's strong af, but he's not as strong as he is on the game. His body just doesn't work like that on this story (there's been examples and him even stating this throughout the story) He won't be like that forever though, but for the time being he can't keep up with these two (and besides, it's not like he was gonna fight Zelda which brings me to the next part)
> 
> Despite ALL the shit she has put him through, Link will always respect and be protective over her. He can talk all this bad shit about her all he wants, but at the end of the day he will protect her if she's in danger. i can't change that, i don't see him as being a douche that would watch her being hurt. 
> 
> Also Daruk's protection. I had that shit planned for MONTHS. Like, i planned on using all of the champions abilites to help Link out and all we have left are Revalasshole...Revali and Mipha's! Wonder who I'll use next :3
> 
> Ummmmmmmmm Next chapter will be the last Link and Sidon are together for a LONG while so prepare yourselves for that :(
> 
> not much else to say, I just feel so bad lol, but happy cause like, I've been planning the upcoming part since I started this story and it's on its way and I feel like you're all gonna love it (I do so much)
> 
> sorry if the ending seemed rush, but i felt like that would be a nice cliffhanger :D aint I a stinker?
> 
> UPDATE: Ok, so i already got two comments about this and I have a strong feeling that imma get more so I'm just gonna address this topic now. 
> 
> Ok, so yes. I understand if Link protecting Zelda isn't something y'all wanna see. She treats him like absolute shit and doesn't care for the fact that literally every word that leaves her mouth and directed towards Link just leaves him feeling worse each time. I am aware of this and how awful Zelda is on this story and please, please, PLEASE don't think that I tolerate it. In the past I have justified her actions, but not intentionally. I never know how to properly get my words across, but to make it short and simple it's like this: the shit Zelda does to Link is for the sake of the story. Ignore what I say in the past A/N and just bear with me on this and see it from my perspective. 
> 
> In this game Link has been appointed to protect her. He was her knight, he would risk his life to protect her (I'm sure you've all seen the memories where it shows this.) In this story he still has the mindset, even after all the shit she has put him through. It's not him defending his abuser because he wants to (Link has stated that he does not care about Zelda's feeling. He doesn't care if he upsets her. He really doesn't give a shit) but he has too. It's something that he's always done. Be realistic. Can you honestly see him sit back while she's getting her ass kicked? Sure, I believe I could've done a better job at portraying his inner turmoil on helping her, but no. I don't think it has reached that point yet. You guys, please understand and believe me when I have this story down. I am just like you all. I would be pissed if I was reading this and see Link defending her. I get that irritation some of y'all are feeling, I really do. For the sake of not spoiling shit, I can't go too deep into it, but if you will bear with me and stick with it than you will understand why I made him save her.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (100k FUCKING WORDSSS WTFFFF I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SO MUCH BEFORE HOLY SHIIIITT)
> 
> Ok now that, that's out of the way, first I just wanna apologize for how rude I came off in the comments. At first, it was because of how irritated I was with what some of you said, but then I realized something. 
> 
> If im gonna write im obviously gonna have to expect criticism and opinions that differ from my own, which I understand. I do that shit all the time with shows and stories I read, so what makes me any different lol. I'm not gonna get mad over it. If you have something to say about the story, then please! say something, tell me what you don't like or what you do like or point out what doesn't make sense. I LOVE talking to y'all, I love getting comments about this story. I don't wanna scare anyone off because of how bitchy I come off lol.
> 
> Anyway, anyway, this chapter, bruh. 
> 
> It's aight lol. 
> 
> just read and you'll get what I mean.

“W-Was that...surely it couldn’t be…” Zelda’s eyes were unable to believe what they had just witnessed.

Daruk’s shield? She hadn’t seen in since he was alive all those years ago…there was only one other that she was aware of that possessed the ability to conjure it, but that was a Goron. Daruk’s direct descendent to be specific.

It just begged the question; Why was Link able to use it?

“Are you okay?” She was pulled away from her confused state as she heard the said person’s voice.

A few feet away from her, she could see Link examining the Zora.

Anger boiled inside of her.

Why was he checking  _him?_ She was the one that was hurt. She was the one that defended his honor.

It made absolutely no sense.

“Your face is bruised...you have burns all over your body.” Link uttered, as he gently ran a finger over one of the many burns littered all over Sidon’s body.

Sidon wasn’t concerned about his well-being. Like Zelda, he was startled over what Link had just done.

He opened his mouth, ready to question Link about the sudden ability, only to shut it when his eyes caught Zelda’s form.

Despite her weak, injured state, she was back on her feet.

The bow was being held in her hands, equipped with an electric arrow.

Unlike her previous confident state, she was shaking now. Not by fear, however, but from the extent of her injuries. She was in so much pain, pain that she normally wouldn’t be able to handle if it weren’t for her alpha physical attributes.

“G-get...get away from him!” She wheezed out the order that was directed towards Link.

Link, who had been busy softly caressing Sidon’s slightly swollen face, stopped his actions. He looked over his shoulder and over at the princess.

She looked as banged up as Sidon did, yet she was trying to continue their match.

“Are you deaf! I said get away from him! GET OVER HERE, NOW!” Her voice grew louder and louder as she continued to order Link around. She would not deal with his impudence any longer.

The blond just continued to stare at the princess.

He understood now. Just by how crazed she sounded, he finally realized it.

She wouldn’t change and she wouldn’t listen to reason. He could try to talk to her about how he feels about both her and Hyrule’s laws, but it wouldn’t make a difference.

As far as he could tell, in her eyes, he was beneath her. His words weren’t worthy enough for him to listen too despite all the times that she claimed that she loved him. If she did, she would take what he had to say in consideration.

She never did though. That’s why it finally registered in his mind that words wouldn’t be enough for her anymore. He would stop talking. He would quit trying to make her understand.

Screaming wouldn’t get it through her thick head that what she was doing was wrong.

“LinK?” Sidon, who’d been glaring daggers at the princess, silently goading her to shoot her arrow, stared at Link as the blond finally stood up to his feet.

The hand that was on his cheek slipped away as the former champion began to take steps towards the princess.

Zelda triumphantly smiled as Link started to make his way over to her. His eyes were locked solely onto hers and his face was blank.

“That’s right...come to my side, where you belong.” She gestured to her right with the jerk of her chin.

Part of Sidon couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. Watching Link walk back to her...it was as if he had no choice but obey her order. It was difficult to watch. The Zora could only look away.

“Such a good omega.” Zelda smiled sweetly when Link finally reached her, “I’m pleased that you’re finally beginning to listen to me once again, but you must move out the way, love.” Her smile curled up even more.

“I have to end that Zora so that he won’t ever harm you again.”

Link stayed where he was.

“...Stand aside, Link.” Zelda’s smile faltered and her words became cold again, “I will not ask again.”

Still, Link did not move.

“Are you honestly going to start disobeying again?” She asked, lowering her bow. Furrowing her brows, she grabbed his wrist.

“Move.” She roughly yanked him out of the way.

_*slap*_

Sidon snapped his head back at their direction. He swore, if Zelda had slapped Link he’d summon all the energy he had left to end her.

From what he saw...he knew that that wouldn’t be necessary.

Head turned to the side, a red print blazed on her cheek.

Link...had slapped her.

The irritation in his eyes, his hand raised up. He was done with her obstinate behavior and wouldn’t allow her to act on her dastardly wish on slaying Sidon. Yes, he sworn to protect her from anyone or anything that tried to bring harm upon her, but for just this one occasion, he would let ignore his oath.

“You aren’t hurting him anymore.” He stated to her, “I won’t allow it.”

“!” Zelda dropped both the bow and arrow and gripped the wrist that belonged to the hand that had made contact with her face.

“How. Dare. You.” She seethed, looking angrier than she ever has been.

Link wasn’t phased. He wasn’t scared. He knew that she wouldn’t hurt him.

“Explain yourself!” She commanded, “Explain why you dared to hit, not only the Princess of Hyrule, but your alpha-”

“Because I love him."

Sidon blinked.

Did Link say...what he just thought he said?

Zelda visibly twitched after he heard those words.

“I love him.” Link said again, “And I will not sit by and watch you try to kill him.”

‘ _I love him…’_

The words that she wanted- no, that she absolutely  _yearned_ to hear from Link for literally a hundred years…

The words that he was so insistent to keep from her...the words she would  _always_ tell him and expected the same in return.

“No more of this fighting. I’ll return with you back to Hyrule castle just like you wanted. I won’t try to escape. I won’t avoid you. All I ask for return is for you to leave Sidon be. He isn’t at fault, I am.”

“What makes you think that I’ll listen to you-”

“If you don’t then I’ll leave and you will  _never_ find me.”

The promise his words held...he meant it.

“You may not like to think about the past anymore, but I was the one who defeated Ganon. I’ve been all around Hyrule. I’ve been to places that not even the greatest adventurer out there could discover.”

Suddenly a small grin appeared on his lips.

“And even if you were to find me and capture me, I’ll just run away again. Again and again and again.” He shrugged.

“You can have every guard of Hyrule watch me at all times, but that won’t stop my attempts.”

It was as if they switched roles. Zelda was trembling. Not out of fear though.

Out of fury.

Out of irritation.

The dark look she sent him would leave any normal person a cowering mess.

Link...what happened to him since his time out? What had changed him to become an entirely different person that she couldn't recognize?

For a split second, her eyes darted passed the blond and over at Sidon.

Ah, that’s right.

The damn Zora.

“Let go of my wrist.” Link tugged.

“...” Silently, that’s just what she did.

She already knew what his next course of action was. She didn’t have to see to know that he was heading back to that accursed Zora.

* * *

 

“Link-” Sidon started to speak. He wanted to the blond that he didn’t have to go and tell Zelda his feelings about him, but the hero stopped him before he was able too.

“This isn’t the last time you and I aren’t going to see each other.” Link got straight to business, speaking in a quiet voice so that Zelda wouldn’t hear.

“The goddess is finally starting to bless me…” He reached for Sidon’s hand and held it with his own, “The first of the upcoming many was her allowing me to save you.” He looked up at Sidon and with his other hand; he placed it on the Zora’s cheek. He made sure not to add too much pressure onto the swelling.

“In no time will we be together again. I don’t know how and I don’t when, but we will be.” The hand that was holding Sidon’s hand tightened.

“I can feel it.”

Cue the beautiful smile that Sidon had grown to adore.

….

How long will it be until he would see it again?

Noticing Sidon’s sudden gloom, Link chuckled.

“Now, don’t be sad. It’s like you told me back at the domain…”

Sidon felt the hand that was on his cheek slip around his neck and pull him forward.

“‘Turn that frown upside down.’ Okay? I don’t want you to be sad…”

Link placed a quick peck against his lips. He pulled away, but let out a startled noise when Sidon slammed his lips back onto his own.

It would be a long time before the prince saw him again. That little kiss wasn’t going to cut it, he needed something more...something that’ll keep him going so that he can hold onto the same hope that Link held.

Link, whose eyes were opened, unlike Sidon’s, smiled into the kiss as it deepened.

He could feel the love radiating from the Zora through their kiss and his heart melted.

Things would go well for them, he was absolutely sure of it.

* * *

 

Her palm was bleeding. She could feel the stickiness of it. Her fingers had dug in too deep. She couldn’t stop herself from doing it.

She was angry.

So undoubtedly angry.

It was all her fault.

If she had just kept a closer eye on Link….then maybe he wouldn’t have escaped.

None of this would be happening.

He wouldn't have fallen in love with such a despicable creature.

Her world wouldn’t be shattering in front of her very eyes. 

* * *

 

“Now...make sure you return safely back to the Domain. You need to get those injuries treated before they get infected.” Link firmly told Sidon.

“Right.” The Zora nodded as he tried to get back onto his feet. By him, Link wasn’t able to get him up, but with the surprising help of Embel, he had managed.

“I’ll take it from here.” The stable owner told the blond, “You might want to hurry back...to her.” He nodded over at Zelda.

Link looked over at the princess and decided to do just that.

The demented look on her face…

There was no telling what she might do if she remained in the same place as Sidon any longer.

Pulling himself away from Sidon’s hold, his hand lingered for a few seconds as the tip of his fingers touched the red arm.

“...I love you.” He told Sidon softly. Pulling his hand away, he turned his back to the prince and made his way back to the fuming princess.

“I love you too…” Sidon whispered as he watches Link walk away.

So many things have happened during their short amount of time together. They had gone through so much together, ups and downs, but they didn’t regret it. Because that’s what helped them realize their love for each other. That may be a part of what tore them from each other, but it was also what would reunite them again.

They didn’t bother thinking when or how.

They just knew they would.

* * *

 

“...Do you need help getting on the horse?” Link asked.

He wasn’t shocked when she didn’t answer him. She just ignored his question and with little difficulty, she pulled herself on the stallion.

When he was sure that she was secured, he started to walk ahead but stopped when he felt a hand grip the back of his collar.

“Get on behind.” She spoke to him in a calm voice.

Now that surprised him. Not that she wanted to share the horse, no, but the tone of her voice.

He didn’t object. Not wanting to cause any more problem, he pulled himself up and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

She didn’t say anything; instead, she pulled on her steeds’ reins.

Link sat silently, as the horse trotted off. As it did, he turned his head to watch Sidon’s large figure, be guided to the river nearby.

His eyes never once left his form.

Out of the corner of her eye, neither did Zelda’s.

* * *

 

“I-Is that the princess!” A soldier cried out from above the great walls of Hyrule Kingdom. The second soldier nearby looked at the direction of his comrade with gesturing at.

His eyes weren’t playing tricks with him, riding her royal steed was definitely the princess. But he could see another figure behind her.

No way, it couldn’t be…

“Is that-”

“She’s found him!” The first soldier through her fist in the air in victory.

“Open the gates! Princess Zelda’s found him!” The second soldier ordered.

The ones in charge of the large, steel gates, jumped to their feet and without a second's thought, they pulled the gates open.

Civilians, traders, soldiers, even people who were merely passing by were absolutely thrilled to see their princess return, not only alive but with the omega that she’s busied herself searching for, for nearly two months.

Congratulations erupted all around her, cheers for her victorious return and praise of how she managed to find Link.

Even as she climbed off her horse, everyone wasted no time in rushing her. Pats on the backs and people bombarding her with questions, wondering how she had managed to do it all with only a couple bruises.

She ignored them all.

At first this is what she wanted. The praise. The congratulations. The warm welcome. This is what she expected what she finally returned, but she wasn’t happy.

Not after what she had gone through and witnessed.

Grabbing the reins of her horse, she handed it to the closest soldier nearby.

“Take him to the castle.” She didn’t have to explain that she meant Link, “And the first servant that you see, tell her to wash him up. You won’t believe what kind of scum I’ve found him covered in.”

She could feel his eyes burning through the back of her head.

“Of course, princess.” He took the reins from her and then asked, “But what of you? Do you need to be escorted to the infirmary?”

“No, I can make it there myself, thank you.” She told him, “Don’t worry about me. The only thing you need to be concerned with is him. Is that understood?”

“Yes! Of course.” The soldier nodded.

“Then be off and keep a close eye on him. If he makes any suspicious moves, don’t hesitate to bring him down.” She added, surprising the soldier.

“O-of course!” He agreed again, but was puzzled. The princess never liked Link being handled roughly…

“Then that’ll be all.” She waved him off, and made her way through the sea of people who were still bothering to ask her questions about her journey.

She didn’t care and wasn’t the least bit concerned with any of them at the moment.

The only one who had managed to see that was Link.

Something was definitely off with her and while he was no longer afraid at what she would do to him, he feared what was going through her head…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. No sidlink for a cool minute (and no, not for 30 chapters like someone said on the last chapter lol, I'm not gonna do that) Like, I've waited for this part for a while now and honestly, about 95% is going to be centered around Link. Sidon will be mentioned here and there, but he won't be back for a bit (doesn't mean that he's entirely gone from the story so don't worry bout that lol)
> 
> Zelda....fuck. 
> 
> There's so much that's gonna happen in the next few chapters. lots of time skipping (not years, just days and maybe weeks) and we all know the big surprise that's awaiting Link...lol.
> 
> That's gonna be fun.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is super short since it's centered around Zelda (I've explained why in the end notes) Just a heads up. I ain't saying shit other than that. Tell me your thoughts at the end.

 

 

> _Three days after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

 

“Princess, I must admit, your recovery speed is absolutely remarkable!” The doctor of the royal infirmary exclaimed as she jotted down notes, “I’m serious, most alphas would need at least a week to recover from such extensive injuries, but you? You only needed three days! You truly are incredible, your majesty, a perfect alpha to match with Hyrule’s most perfect omega.”

“...I only wish he would see it the same way that you do.” Zelda murmured as she slid her top back on. She had spent so much time loving him, conditioning him to be the perfect omega. She had given him everything...only for him to return back all of her kindness and devotion with betrayal.

“Don’t stress yourself over that, your majesty.” The doctor replied as she looked up from her notes, “He feels the way he does right now because of his hormones. He was my patient, princess, even before he presented. He isn’t the type to treat people he cares about so unkindly. Being out on his own has done something to him, yes, but not for the long term. He just needs time to readjust, to become familiar with the castle's surroundings. He’s been through so much, all the bruises and marks all over his body...the poor thing.” The doctor tsked.

“In a few more days, I’ll have to do a check up on him. Hopefully, he didn’t contract anything since his time out. That’ll be bad for both him and your future child.”

Zelda remained silent as the doctor continued to babble on about Link’s condition. She wasn’t paying attention to her words.

Not when she was so focused on something much more important.

No, not something.

Someone.

Particularly that damn Zora.

Just the thought of him made her blood boil.

All her hard work. All the time that she put on making Link perfect.

Gone.

Just because he wanted a taste of her most valuable possession.

She wouldn’t let him go unpunished. Next time Link wouldn’t get in her way and stop her. The Zora would pay for this. He’d pay with his life.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

 

“Come at me.”

“H-Huh? Princess, are you sure…?”

“Are you deaf?” Zelda brandished a sword and shield that she borrowed from the armory for her sparring match against a soldier. Standing in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by other soldiers stood both her and a reluctant knight.

“I-I’m not, your majesty, but aren’t you still recovering? You can’t be fully healed yet and-”

“I said come at me!”

The soldier jumped when she barked her order. He could see that she was in no mood for his excuses. She wanted to, no.

She needed this.

She needed to train. To better herself. She couldn’t just rely on a bow and arrow any longer. She had to broaden her horizon.

She was an alpha and as an alpha, she needed to start relying more on her brawn. It was an asset now that would surely help her in any upcoming future battle. She couldn’t rely on her wits anymore.

It just wouldn’t cut it.

The soldier, who wielded both a shield and sword, as well, nervously got into position.

With determined eyes, Zelda raised her blade.

With a sharp thrust, she aimed for his chest, only for him to successfully block her attack with his shield.

“Ah!’ She fell onto her back because of the force of his shield.

Immediately the knights rushed to her, wanting to make sure that she was okay.

“Stay back!” She held a hand up.

The soldiers froze, obeying her command.

She wasn’t going to allow them to help her.

She was their princess. If she was going to be a proper alpha and ruler she was going to have to learn to defend herself and not depend on people to save her.

Those days were over.

Getting back to her feet, she took an offensive stance again.

“Again.” She ordered.

* * *

 

 

> _Five days after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

 

“He still refuses to leave his room and join me for dinner?”

“Y-Yes! I’m terribly sorry, your majesty!” The servant bowed in apology.

“Don’t be. Just bring his meal to him and make sure that he finishes it. I don’t mind him acting childish for the time being, but I won’t allow him to starve himself. As long as he eats I don't mind if he stays in his room.”

“Yes, o-of course.” The servant nodded as she went gathered up Link’s meal.

Watching the omega leave the dining room, Zelda took a sip out of her goblet.

Ever since their return, Link had yet to join Zelda for a meal. Not even just a meal, he’s been avoiding her altogether. He just stayed in his room, locked up and away from everyone.

Mainly her.

She didn’t care. Time away from each other was just what she needed. She shouldn’t be stressing over both him and her future predicament with the Zora at the same time. Right now she could only focus on one, and fortunately for Link, her mind was solely on the Zora.

She took another sip from her goblet as her thoughts lingered on what she would do to him.

 

* * *

 

 

> _Seven days after returning back to Hyrule Castle._

 

_*clank*_

With quick reflexes, Zelda managed to block the attack with her blade, which earned her cheers from the soldiers that watched the sparring match.

She was getting a bit better, but not good enough for her standards.

Jumping back a couple of feet to dodge the swipe, she dashed around him. Thankfully she was as quick on her feet as she was with her hands, with a slash of her blade, she was finally able to land a hit on the soldier.

Thanks to his armor he had been spared of a serious injury, but the force of her attack had sent him to his knees.

Dropping both his sword and shield onto the ground, he lifted his helmet up to give Zelda an impressed grin.

“You catch on quick, princess.” He told her, “You’ve only been sparring for a couple of days and you’re already getting the hang of it!”

Zelda’s face lit up because of his praise.

She had to keep up this training! She had to learn more. She needed to be proficient with her new weapon.

If she wanted even a chance of slaying the Zora she needed to become better. Better than the knights that guarded the castle…

Better than Link.

Her grip on the handle of her sword tightened because of that thought.

Being stronger than Link...she could only dream of such a thing.

She would make that dream into a reality; she had to if she wanted to protect him from the wicked forces that would try to take advantage of him again.

 

* * *

 

  

 

> _Two weeks after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

 

“He’s been throwing up?” Zelda asked as the woman wrapped a bandage around her slightly wounded arm. She wanted to make sure what she heard from the doctor was right.

“Yes, just recently.” The beta replied, “I knew I should’ve checked up on him as soon as he entered the castle. He’s definitely caught something, nothing too major, thank Goddess, but he told me that he’s been feeling nauseous lately. He doesn’t know the reason, but I’m sure that it’s probably a bug or food poisoning. Nothing too serious, he just needs to rest for a couple of days.”

Zelda wasn’t sure that it was just a simple bug. When she had found him he had semen seeping out of him…

She needed to confirm her suspicions.

“...Is it possible for an omega to be impregnated by someone that isn’t an alpha?” As each word came out of her mouth one by one, her heart pounded harder and harder against her chest.

She felt slightly relieved by the doctor’s amused bark of laughter and even more so by her answer.

“Of course not! An omega’s body is meant to take the seed of an alpha only. Anything else is just incompatible. That’s just common knowledge!”

The doctor was right. How silly of Zelda to believe that Link would get pregnant by someone who wasn’t an alpha.

It was absolutely preposterous.

* * *

 

 

> _Four weeks after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

 

“U-Um, excuse me!”

“Hah!” Effectively blocking the soldiers’ attack with her shield and knocking the sword out of his hand, she watched as he fell onto his rear.

“How was that?” She asked him, softly pressing the tip of her blade against his throat.

“Perfect! You’re nearly in our entire caliber, your majesty! It’s only a matter of time until you can go up against a Lynel all on your own. Congratulations!”

“Hehee~” Zelda smiled bashfully as the soldiers around her cheered for her. This praise...she’s never been praised before like this.

It was a nice feeling.

“Pr-Princess! Excuse me!”

“Huh?” She looked away from the soldier and over to the servant that stood, surrounded by the rest of the alphas.

“Yes?” Zelda slid her sword back in its sheath, “What is it? Is something that matter?”

“The doctor...she’s asking for you. It’s urgent.”

The smile that was plastered on Zelda’s face faltered.

* * *

 

“I...I can’t explain it. It was so unlikely...it’s impossible…”

“Explain what? What's impossible?” Zelda asked.

The doctor looked up from her notes on her desk and up at the rigid princess.

“...Link is pregnant, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have hit another milestone, Link is now pregnant! 
> 
> Lol, ok. So this chapter was another doozy. At first I wanted it to be centered around Link like it was suppose to be, but there really wouldn't be much to go on. He'd honestly just bitch about his predicament and that just didn't sound entertaining, so I switched over to Zelda instead and her time back at the castle with Link there. I didn't want her focusing on Link cause 1) she's angry at him. She doesn't want to deal with him anyway and 2) She's already got him back in the castle. There's really not much for her to worry about regarding him anymore. Sidon on the otherhand, that's all she can think about. She wants to bring him down and now that she's learned Link is pregnant by him, she's livid. She wants him dead and even if she hasn't trained for nearly as long as Link, she believes that she's good enough to kill Sidon. 
> 
> Ha!
> 
> Anywayyyy, the next chapter will be centered around Link and his time back at the castle and up to the point where Zelda learned about his pregnancy...
> 
> oh boy. 
> 
> (I don't think I rushed his pregnancy tho, like...we all knew he was pregnant as soon as he and Sidon finished lmao. That's no secret.)


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. my. fucking. god.
> 
> I've never gotten so many comments on a chapter before ever.
> 
> I'm SO glad nobody got mad or irritated by the reveal. I was scared, but omg I'm so happy. Like, the mpreg portion of this is something I've been waiting for, for literally MONTHS. Ooooh, I don't wanna spoil it, but it's gonna get so good ughhhhh
> 
> okay  
> okay  
> imma stfu
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. It's longer than the norm because of how late it is.

Three days.

That’s how long it’s been since Link has been brought back to the castle.

It’s been the longest three days that he’s ever gone through.

“...” He sat on the windowsill of his tower, which overlooked the kingdom. It was raining.

How fitting for how he’s been feeling lately.

Sad.

Lonely.

Depressed.

It was all the feelings that he felt back before he left Hyrule Kingdom, but now that he’s returned...it felt so much worse.

“...” He raised a finger up against the fogged up glass.

“Sidon…” He murmured, as he spelled out the Zoras’ name in Hylian.

He missed him.

He missed his time with him.

He missed his chats with him. His walks with him. His swims with him. His hugs. His kisses. His ‘I love you’s’.....

He missed everything about him.  

“...” He blinked away a tear as he pulled his finger away and admired the name.

It was the only thing he had of Sidon that he could see in front of him.

How pitiful.

Laying his head against the glass, he gazed down at the kingdom, watching all the people rush to escape from the heavy rainfall.

He envied them. While they were allowed to be out, be free, he was back where he started months ago.

Trapped in his tower, unable to leave. He was like a bird trapped in a cage. He wasn’t allowed to do anything except look pretty and for people to take care of him.

…

How disgusting.

_*knock knock*_

He lifted his head from off the window and turned to face the door.

“Come in…” He said in an apathetic voice.

The occupant who knocked on the door did just that.

“Princess Zelda has requested your presence and-”

“No.” Link cut the servant off, making her sigh. This had become a recurring thing since his returned. He was no longer the obedient omega that she had spent time conditioning him to be. He was more rebellious. More quick to displease Zelda whenever she tried to speak to him.  He wouldn’t give her the time of day anymore and everybody in the castle, guard and servant, were beginning to worry for the former hero’s safety.

Their princess had changed...and it wasn’t for the better.

“Master Link, the princess isn’t in the mood for your insubordinate attitude anymore.” The servant told him in a firm tone, “I suggest that you stop with that childish behavior of yours and-”

“Leave me alone.” He interrupted her once again, earning himself a heated glare from the omega.

“You can tell her that I’m not doing anything she orders me to do. You tell her that from the moment we stepped back into this kingdom, I no longer obey her every command. You can go tell her that she can go fu-”

“That’s enough!” The omega exclaimed right on time, stopping him from cursing.

Link shut his mouth. He hadn’t meant to go that far, but the words were just spilling from his heart. It was really how he felt at the moment and he hated it. He hated being upset. He hated his predicament. He hated everything.

The older servant’s face softens when she heard a quiet sniff come from the irritated blond.

As an omega herself, she understood where Link was coming from. Having all that freedom that alphas and betas have and longing for it. Too not be forced into mating with someone that most omegas never have any intention to do so. To birth a child from a loveless union.

She knew of it all too well and had seen it happen to many omegas.

Link was no different.

“...” Link’s shoulders’ shaking was the last sight she caught before leaving the room, leaving him to deal with his sorrow all on his own.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Six days after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

“Did you hear?”

“About what, ma’am?”

“Child, you’re so young yet I am the one aware of the current gossip spreading around like a wildfire, bah! You young ones, always wasting energy!”

Link sat silently in the large tub as the older servant washed his hair, while the younger of the two scrubbed his legs. He no longer cared that people cleaned him now. Back before he left the castle, he was always so embarrassed and reluctant for others to see him without his clothes on, let alone clean his body. Now, however, he didn’t care. He no longer had the energy to spare on something so small and insignificant.

“Haven’t you heard about what the princess has been up too?” The older omega asked as she dumped water on the blond head to clean out the pleasant smelling suds.

“No, since she’s returned she’s spent her time recovering.”

“Clearly she’s finished with that, seeing as how she’s been training with the soldiers out in the courtyard for the past couple days.”

“!” This unsuspecting news caught the Hylian’s attention.

“...Princess Zelda has been training?” He turned his head to the older servant.

“Ah, so he finally speaks.” The woman smirked. She had a feeling that Zelda’s interest in training would bring out the former hero’s curiosity, “Yes. it seems to me that she’s gained a liking for it. I think this is either her third at it.”

“That’s amazing!” The younger omega exclaimed, “That’s our princess for you, always striving to be the best. Hopefully, she’ll stick with it.”

“Without a doubt, she will! She’s headstrong, the princess is. Once she sets her sights on it and puts her mind to it, there’s nothing that’ll get in her way and stop her."

To emphasize her point, she rustled Link’s dripping, wet locks.

“I mean, she brought  _him_ back, after all.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _One week and three days after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

“Have you trained with her yet?”

“No, but I hear she’s getting better each match!”

“That’s what I’m hearing too! I’m half tempted to go up to her and request a chance to spar with her, but...she’s still the princess. Would I come off disrespectful or…?”

“Don’t even think about it. From what I hear, she randomly picks who she’s going to spar with, and from what I’m guessing, she doesn’t accept requests.”

“Aw, that’s unfortunate...hopefully the Goddess will have my back on this one, haha.”

His laughter was drowned out by the other soldier’s voice, but Link didn’t bother to eavesdrop any while longer on their conversation.

Pulling himself off his bedroom ground, he trudged over to his large bed and threw himself onto it.

For days now everyone around him has been talking nonstop about what their princess had been up to lately. It was odd and random for her to be doing so right after she had just finished healing her damaged body, but nobody seemed to question it. In her people’s eyes, Zelda could never do anything wrong or strange. Everything she has done has always been for the best. They believe that her current actions would benefit for their home. That it would be a step in the right direction for their now clear future.

What a laugh.

Link was the only who could see her true intentions on why she decided to take on this new hobby of hers.

She hadn’t been strong enough to finish the job the first time. She didn’t want a mistake like that again. What she was doing wasn’t, by any means, going to benefit the castle.

It was going to tighten the already short leash she had on Link.

Killing Sidon...until he was gone that would be her main priority and he didn’t know what he could do to stop her.

Running away again wasn’t an option. When he wasn’t cooped up in his room, he had soldiers on him around the clock. Even if he did manage to escape them, he couldn’t get very far without his slate.

Who knew if he was ever going to get that back…

It was hopeless. While he believed deep in his heart that he would be reunited with Sidon, he couldn’t help but see how unlikely the vision of him being with the Zora again so soon would happen.

Feeling unsure on what to do, he let out a groan.

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _Two weeks after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

“So, It’s come to my attention that you haven’t been eating lately.” The doctor spoke as she reviewed her notes. She looked up at Link and gave him an annoyed look.

“Is starving yourself, just so you can avoid the princess, more of a priority than having good health? You don’t look as well as you did before you left the castle.” She snorted, “But what can you expect? Maybe that’s punishment from the Goddess for you being such an insubordinate omega and not attending to your duties like you were suppose to be doing.”

“...I haven’t had much of an appetite lately.” Link replied, already fed up with the doctor’s annoying remarks. It wasn’t a complete lie. While he didn’t want to see Zelda anytime soon, and didn’t want to admit that the doctor was right, he had been feeling a little off recently.

...Probably because he was starving himself, but he wasn’t going to tell the doctor that and allow her to be right.

“Clearly.” She straightens out her paperwork, “You’re going to have to get over with whatever has you brooding and act mature. You falling seriously ill right before your next heat isn’t going to bode well-”

“I already entered it early.” Link cut her off, “Right before I arrived back at the castle…” He gave her a devious smile.

“It was great. Especially when I was with the only one that can satisfy me.”

Oh, he hoped that that got under her skin. Nobody was more of a Zelda devotee than the beta doctor herself.

Instead of getting the angry expression like he expected, he received a shocked one mixed with confusion.

“...You entered your heat early and had sexual intercourse with someone?” She asked.

“Yes...that’s what you do when you’re in heat and the person you care about is with you.” He answered her slowly, seeing as how she wasn’t processing what he was saying.

Her face paled.

“With...an alpha?” She asked carefully.

“A Zora actually.” Link corrected her, “He was better than any alpha can ever hope on being.” He had to add that last tidbit in. That definitely wasn’t a lie.

“Oh...oh!” The doctor blew out a sigh of relief, “You had me scared there! For a second I considered this crazy idea, but never mind now!” She told him.

“What crazy idea?” Link asked.

“Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.” She ignored his question, “All you need to focus on is eating and mentally preparing for your next heat because you’ll definitely be having another one of those.”

“W-what!?” Link blanched, “B-but I just-”

“Doesn’t matter if you had one already. It was triggered and you rode it out, but that’s not stopping the intended time that it’s suppose to happen on.” She shrugged his shoulder and gave him a playful smile.

“But it’s okay! As soon as you get pregnant by the princess, you won’t have to worry about heats until  _after_ the baby is born! How convenient, huh?”

Link’s shoulder visibly sagged in defeat.

Getting pregnant by the person that wanted to slay the one he loves was not convenient in the slightest.

* * *

 

 

> _Four weeks after returning back to Hyrule Castle_

“You have to eat, you’re going to get sick. Princess Zelda has stated numerous times since you’ve both returned, that even though you don’t have to eat  _with_ her, you still have to eat. The last thing anyone wants is for you to get sick.”

“...I can’t.” Link mumbled, turning his head to the side as the servant held out a spoonful of stew for him. He really couldn’t. His stomach had been acting up all day, and he felt extremely nauseous. Just the smell of it made him feel like he was going to vomit again.

The servant reeled back from the pale looking blond. Frowning, she placed the bowl on the nightstand beside his bed.

“...?” Link felt her push his bangs out of the way so that she could feel his forehead.

“It doesn’t feel like you have a fever.” She pulled her hand back, feeling even more confused. There was no way that he would have contracted something inside the castle since he was stuck in his room most of the time.

“I should report this to the princess…” She muttered to herself.

“!” Despite the grogginess, Link shook his dizzy head frantically.

“Don’t! I don’t want to see her. I’ll...” He turned to the bowl that had been barely touched.

“I’ll eat…” He finished, stomach flipping at the prospect of eating the strongly scented food.

“Good. I’m glad you still maintain the energy to do that.” The servant got up from her seat, ready to attend to her other duties.

“If you are in need of any assistance, don’t hesitate to ask the guards to retrieve me.” She told him.

After the nod he gave, she left the room, leaving him alone.

As soon as her footsteps trailed off, Link climbed out of his bed and made his way over to his tower’s large window. He grabbed the sill to support himself because of how dizzy he still was.

What was going on with him? Did he catch something after all?

Not wanting to dwell too much on his strange illness, he weakly pushed the window open.

Sticking his head out to make sure that the coast was clear, he tossed the stew out into the air.

Not wanting to get caught, he quickly shut the window close and with all the energy he could muster, he rushed back to his bed and dove underneath the covers.

He placed the now empty bowl back on the wooden nightstand. When the servant returned she would see that he ‘ate’ his meal and wouldn’t badger him anymore.

With a victorious smile, he drifted off to sleep. It was the only immediate thing that he could do to keep his nausea at bay.

* * *

 “Would you like to explain yourself?”

“...”

“See, you almost had me fooled.” The doctor stated, “You almost made me actually believe that you listen to me and did as you were told.”

She clicked her tongue and waved the evidence in Link’s face.

She didn’t notice the slightly green tinge displayed over his features.

“Here I am, enjoying a stroll around the castle, wanting to enjoy a peaceful day before I deal with my patients...only to find two guards squabbling over this.”

In her hand was the silver spoon that had been in his bowl.

"A spoon falling from the sky. Imagine that. It didn't take long to realize it came from your room seeing as how you continue this silly little fasting of yours" 

How on earth had he forgotten to take the spoon out?

“Well. Answer me!” She snapped, waiting for his response.  

With pursed lips, he slowly shook his head.

“Such a stubborn boy you are.” She placed the spoon on the table and made her way over to him, “You’re not only going to be a headache for Princess Zelda but for me as well, huh?”

She gripped his jaw and raised his head up.

“Now I’m not going to say it again.” She told him, “Answer me, right now.”

Instead of the answer that she should’ve gotten, she instead received a mouthful of puke all over her shoes…

* * *

 

“No...p-put me down…” Link ordered in a frail voice, as he feebly tried to push himself out of the guard’s arms.

“Do no such thing.” The doctor commanded as she walked barefoot down the castle corridors, “He needs a check up  _now._ There’s obviously something up with him and I need to figure out what it is before his health begins to deteriorate even more so.”

“...I think I know the problem…” The alpha guard said but was shushed by the doctor.

“I’m thinking! You talking is canceling that out so hush!” She exclaimed. She was the doctor. She was the expert on this type of stuff, not some big hulking alpha that only knew how to fight.

As if he knew what was going on with the omega.

* * *

 

“Yes, just place him down on that bed. He’s not going anywhere until I’ve diagnose what his condition is.” She told the guard as he placed the tuckered out Hylian on a gurney. She didn’t have to worry about him waking up and escaping anytime soon. He was much too weak.

That wasn’t a good thing though. While she did her best to keep the princess up to date with Link’s wellbeing, she knew that if she told the alpha of his current state, that would leave the princess a wreck.

She couldn’t have that.

“So much work to do, so much work...hm?” She began to close the door behind her but stopped when she noticed the guard standing over Link.

“Get out! I don’t need you disturbing him. Attend back to your duties.” She ordered him in a hushed whisper.

Not wanting to anger the doctor anymore, the alpha obeys her order.

As soon as she closed the door, he said, in a rushed voice,

“I don’t think that he’s sick.”

“Oh, and what are you? An expert?” She asked rudely as she made her way to office while being followed by the alpha.

“Not an expert, no, but...I am an alpha.” He replied.

“And? What of it?” She snorted, as she took a seat behind her desk.  

“...Well, he smells...pregnant.”

“...” The paperwork in her hands started to wrinkle because of her tight grip.

Pregnant...no. There was no way. Yes, he had sex with a Zora, but omegas could only reproduce with an alpha…

Right?

She asked the alpha this question, just wanting his input.

“Um, yeah.” He answered her as if she were dumb, “I don’t want to sound vulgar but...if someone cums inside of an omega...they’re going to get pregnant.”

He crossed his arms and gazed at her with suspicion.

“Are you even actually a doctor?”

That was the last thing he said before she roughly pushed him out of the infirmary, banned him from ever coming back to her for any sort of check-up, and slammed the door behind him.

There wasn’t any need for her to test Link and making sure that this was true. An alpha’s keen sense of smell was one of their best traits. If the guard smelled pregnancy hormones from Link then there was no denying it.

The Hylian was indeed pregnant.

…

Telling the princess this news wasn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has answered a question that I'm sure you're all wondering. 
> 
> Does Link know he's pregnant?
> 
> The answer is no. 
> 
> This dude isn't going to know for the longest time. Like, when he ditched the suppressants on chapter 30, he didn't do it because it was a spur of the moment thing. He, like the doctor, legitimately believes that he won't get pregnant because Sidon is a Zora. 
> 
> obviously that ain't right (the soldier pretty much summed it up lmao)
> 
> So, even tho this chapter was pretty much a recap, but in Link's p.o.v I hope you guys enjoyed it. Obviously shit's going down the next chapter, so get ready for that!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, sorry for the wait. School and work have been kicking my ass, but I quit my job (to focus more on school, of course) so I now have time to work on this more often. 
> 
> Yay! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short ass chapter tho lol

“You told me that was impossible!” Zelda hissed at the doctor, “You specifically told me that there was no possible chance that he could be impregnated by someone that isn’t an alpha!”

She slammed her fist hard on the physician’s desk, causing the beta to jump in her seat.

“You told me!” She screeched.

“Calm down, your majesty…” She said, trying to pacify the livid alpha, “It’s just an honest misunderstanding…”

“‘Honest misunderstanding?’” The princess repeated, “He’s  _pregnant!_ Inside of him isn’t my child, but a Zoras!”

“Eek!” Zelda had lunged forward and grabbed the doctor’s collar, pulling her across the desk.

“I should have you banished! What sort of doctor are you? How could you possibly not have known that he was with child by his conditions alone? You’re so busy, casually pushing his conditions to the side that you-”

“P-Princess get a hold of yourself!” The doctor wrenched the alpha’s hands off her collar, “This isn’t a big deal, it can easily be taken care of.”

“Taken care of…?” Zelda gazed at the doctor with confusion that slowly transitioned into realization.

“Y-You...you vile woman.” She shoved the beta away from her, disgust evident on her face.

“What’s the matter? I’m trying to help you!” The doctor rubbed her sore throat.

“By suggesting that you have the child killed?” Zelda shook her head, not believing the very idea. The fact that Link and the Zora had actually managed to conceive a child was terrible on its own right, but the mere thought of killing something so innocent that didn’t ask to be conceived in the first place?

It was wicked and she would have no part in it.

“...” The doctor could see the inner conflict running through Zelda’s features. She knew that this was too much for the young alpha too handle. She had only just retrieved Link back, all the while knowing about the harm he’s been put through and the assault that he’s undergone, given the stench of an alpha that doesn’t belong to Zelda. She was already dealing with enough on her own as it is, but having to deal with a fiancé that has gone and gotten himself knocked up by someone that wasn’t the princess?

Even the beta could understand how stressful that must feel for the alpha.

Seemingly calmer than before, Zelda asked, “How many are aware of his pregnancy?”

“Only a single guard and myself.” She answered instantly, “But I’m sure there are a few more guards that have smelled it off him…” She then stared at the princess curiously.

“Princess, haven’t you smelled the change in his scent?”

“No.” She replied. Link had purposely been avoiding her ever since they returned. She could truthfully say that she hadn’t him since their arrival.

“Why did you ask about how many people are aware-”

“No reason.” Zelda stated, not wanting to share her reasoning with the doctor.

“I just...I need to see him.” She looked up at the doctor, “Take me to him.”

* * *

 

 “...”

He looked so peaceful, well, ignoring the paleness and his slightly skinnier frame.

He slept soundly on the gurney, on his side. His soft snores sounded in her ears.

It’s strange. It hasn’t really hit her yet, but Link was finally back. He was back, safe behind the kingdom’s walls and protected by the castle’s guards. This was what she’s wanted for weeks now, but of course things couldn’t be so simple. One thing ruined her ideal image.

His pregnancy.

The unborn child that didn’t belong to her, but the Zora instead…

A tear prickled the corner of her eye.

All that time, work, and dedication that she put in him.

All the love she gave him.

It had been a complete waste of time…

Being  _with him_ would be a complete waste of time.

He had been used. He had been tainted...being with an omega that carried both a claim and a child that didn’t belong to her was too much for her to handle.

She reached a hand and strokes his cheek, careful not to wake him up.

She didn’t know what to do. She loved Link, but she could only handle so much.

Her hand moved from his cheek and slowly over to his stomach. She lightly pressed down on it.

“Mm…” A light groan escaped his lips as she disturbed his slumber.

“?” She was surprised as she watched him move his hand over to her own and try to push her hand away.

Odd, what was he doing? Was she pushing down too hard?

Testing it out once more, she lightly pressed down on his stomach again.

On cue, he released another groan and pushed at her hand, trying to get her too stop.

…

“!”

No way…

It finally hit her.

He was...he was protecting his stomach in his sleep.

To make sure that no harm befell his child.

She pulled her hand away, astonished by this discovery.

Despite being so early in his pregnancy...his body was already aware of the cargo that it was carrying.

....

If it weren’t for the one fact that it wasn’t her child that he had in him, she would have found the situation to be extremely heartfelt and beautiful.

She let out a sigh and brought her hand up to her mouth, thinking.

What was she to do now?  

She couldn’t leave for the domain now. Not when Link was like this. What kind of example would she be setting? What would her people think of her, leaving a pregnant omega by himself? It wouldn’t take long for the news of him expecting to come out, but once everyone learned that it wasn’t her child that her was carrying…

“Ugh.” Just thinking about it caused her head to ache.

* * *

 “Princess?” The doctor raised her head up from her hands when the blonde alpha returned back to her office.

“Is he aware of his condition?” The princess asked, removing her hand from her lips.

“He hasn’t a clue.” The doctor answered, “He, along with many others, just believe that he’s caught a bug and is just ill.” She placed a hand on her cheek and shook her head; “I can only imagine his reaction once he learns.”

“He can’t know.” Zelda said at once, confusing the doctor.

“Uh...well he’s going to know, your majesty, he’s pregnant. It’s only a matter of weeks until he begins to show, not to mention the changes that will begin to occur throughout his body-”

“Well until that time comes, he is not to know.” Zelda said harshly, silencing the beta.

The last thing that Link needed to learn was that he was carrying the Zora’s child. The second he received wind of that; he would no doubt do everything in his power to return back to his side.

Like she would allow that.

“When he wakes up have servants return him back to his quarters and make sure that he gets some food in him. I will inform the guards that escort him of his condition, along with the others that are stationed at the castle. Word of his pregnancy can’t get out.”

“But the symptoms-”

“I will deal with that when the time comes.” The princess cut her off,” But as of now, he is to not know. Is that understood?”

“...Yes, your majesty. But what do you plan on doing for the time being?” The doctor questioned.

“I will not allow any harm to come upon both Link and the child.” She declared, surprising the beta. Normally alphas wouldn’t allow this to happen, to allow their intended omega to carry a child that did not come from their seed. It was a disgrace. Zelda should feel shameful for her generosity on not having the child killed, but she ignored the feeling.

She could never bring herself to end the life of the innocent.

She would figure it out. She would make sure the child would live.

Just not in her kingdom.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

To where it would it end up at...she was going to have to think hard about that.

Taking her leave, she left the doctor alone, unaware that the beta would begin her own research, with the hopes of figuring out some means on helping her princess out with her overwhelming situation.

* * *

 “The Spring of Courage?” Zelda repeated, making the doctor nod.

“Yes, I’ve contemplated the idea for a couple days now and have down my own little research...all and all, it’s a plausible solution.”

“A solution for what, might I ask?” Zelda folded her arms.

“With that nuisance of a claim that’s on him.” The doctor gave her a toothy smile, “I’ve read that omegas that have gone through unwanted advances head there to purify the touch of an alpha on them. It washes away the scent entirely, along with healing a bonding mark…but Link doesn’t have that so that’s not too much of an issue.”

“...” Zelda didn’t know how to handle this new information.

While it didn’t solve her main concern regarding Link, the idea of removing that disgusting scent on him was a welcoming one.

“I can request help from the Sheikah.” She said, voicing her thoughts out loud. The Yiga were without a doubt planning something, why else would one mark Link? The Sheikah would be able to detect their stealth, unlike her soldiers.

They would be able to protect him, they would make sure he wouldn't run off and escape again. They wouldn't fail her. 

And she...she would continue training. Training to be strong enough to protect Link, and to make sure that something like this would not repeat itself again.

“Preparations need to be made.” She said to herself, uncrossing her arms. “Send word for a courier and have them sent to Kakariko Village with a message of my need of assistance.”

“Yay! Understood!” The doctor clapped excitedly, proud that she had managed to come up with a plan to benefit her princess.

It was a foolproof plan that couldn’t possibly fail.

Link would be rid of the scent on him, give birth to his bastard child, have said child casted off far away, and finally begin his destined life with the Princess of Hyrule.

The doctor smiled eagerly.

She couldn’t wait for the plan to commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while it's short and unfulfilling, it's about to kickstart something hella big. 
> 
> What it's kickstarting...I ain't saying shit (yet)
> 
> Ummm the part with Zelda messing with Link's stomach was so cute though. Omg ughhhhhhhhh
> 
> I ain't got else to say, It's late and I'm so sleepy. Expect a longer chapter next time tho!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for the late update, but fuck. 
> 
> This chapter is so dark omg. 
> 
> Like, not as bad as the next one is going to be, but damn.

 

>   
>  _Three weeks until the Sheikah arrive_

“I can’t eat anymore, if I do, I’ll puke.” Link informed the doctor, placing the plate full of half eaten food on the table, beside his bed. It didn’t matter if his stomach growled, practically begging for more nutrients. Despite being known as a ferocious eater, he just couldn’t stomach the usual amount of food that his body was so used to.

“You ate more than the day before, I’ll allow this.” The doctor jotted down, causing Link to sigh in relief. He had been placed on bedrest, ordered by both the doctor and Zelda when she received word of his deteriorating health.

“Well, obviously you can see that I’m getting better, so is it possible that I can return back to my room?” He asked, hopeful that the beta would finally relent.

“Not yet.” These words made his shoulders slump.

The bedrest that he has been placed on had been ordered by not only the doctor but Princess Zelda as well. Unfortunately for him, he’s been stuck in the bland room for nearly a week, bored out of his mind more than usual.

Seeing how dishearten he became, the doctor placed the palm of her forehead on his head and pushed him down on the bed.

“Rest.” She told him, the word now being said on an hourly basis, “You need to recover your energy. You have a big day ahead of you soon and I’d rather not risk you to pass out while you’re outside of the kingdom.”

Outside of the kingdom? Link gazed up at her quizzically.

“Why would I be leaving the kingdom?” He sat back up, “There’s no way that the princess would allow this.”

“For your information.” The doctor placed her hand back on his forehead to push him down again, “She is the one who has authorized it.” She playfully ruffled his bangs.

“You’ll be heading for the Spring of Courage!”

“...Spring of Courage?” Link repeated, making her nod.

“Yes, it’s about time that you rid yourself of that putrid scent that, that alpha left on you.” She pulled back her hand and pinched her nose.

“I’m a beta and even _I_ can smell it. I can only imagine how the princess is able to stomach it whenever she is near you.”

“...” He frowned at the doctor but held back his tongue. He wasn’t up for an argument with her. That always took so much energy.

“Until you head off though, you are to stay here. I’ve sent a courier to Kakariko Village and they are to return soon with the assistance of the Sheikah.”

“Why not the guards?” Link questioned, “Why go through so much trouble of recruiting the Sheikah?”

“Because there are betas that are capable of protecting you and won’t be able to smell your pr-”

“Hm?” Link stared at her, puzzled when she slammed her hand over her mouth.

“Er...It’s no big deal!” She hastily said, laughing nervously. Her cheeks burned with shame. She can’t believe that she almost gave away his pregnancy! The princess would surely have her head if that were to happen…

She rubbed her throat, swallowing thickly.

“...You’re an odd one.” Link concluded, not at all feeling bad if he came off as rude.

Her attention returned back to him.

“If all you’re gonna do is run your mouth, then you can just go back to sleep.” She huffed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

He frowned at the woman. Sleep, sleep, sleep. That’s all he’s been doing lately. Even roaming the castle with guards sounded more exciting than being stuck inside the antiseptic room.

He let out another sigh.

What he wanted most of all, however ...was Sidon.

He wanted to be back by his side. He wanted to be held in his arms. He wanted him...so badly.

Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arm around his abdomen.

* * *

 

> _One week and five days until the Sheikah arrive_

“Well, it seems like you’re healthy enough to return back to your room.” The doctor noted, after finishing her check up on Link, “But I still recommend that you get as much rest as you can. In less than two weeks you’ll be heading out to the Spring of Courage.”

“...Will the princess be accompanying us?” He asked, silently praying that she wouldn’t.

“No. She’ll be attending to her own duties.” Link blew out a breath of relief after hearing those words.

She wouldn’t be there. Thank goddess.

**_Go to him._ **

“Huh?” He lifted his head up when he heard that familiar voice. He hadn’t heard it since his time in the Domain, which was ages ago. However, unlike before, it wasn’t loud and frightening, but gentle and welcoming.

**_Go to him._ **

“...” Why had the voice returned? Who was it referring to?

**_The one that has given you the gift…_ **

**_Go to him._ **

“The gift…?” Link repeated, confused.

What on earth was going on?

“Why are you just standing there?” The Hylian jumped when he heard the doctors voice. He turned to face her and saw that she was giving him a strange look.

“You’re free to return back to your room.” She beckoned him with her hand, “Go on.”

“But...there aren’t any guards.” He replied, but she shook her head.

“There’s been a change. From now on, you’ll be in charge of escorting yourself around the castle.” She wagged a finger at him and gave him a look of warning.

“Still, don’t think that means that you can take off again. Just because they aren’t there to watch you doesn’t mean the servants won’t keep their eyes on you.”

He figured it wouldn’t be that easy, but he didn’t mind. Being able to walk around the castle without a guard shadowing him was a pleasant change.

**_Go to him._ **

**_Go to the one that has blessed you with your gift…_ **

He frowned.

These confusing words…

Were they referring to...Sidon?

"!"

Suddenly, a strange feeling overwhelmed him.

He wanted to be with Sidon.

He wanted to be embraced by Sidon.

He needed Sidon.

He had to be with him again.

“Sidon…” The doctor, who had returned to her office, lifted her head up from her work when she heard the omega’s voice.

Looking dazed, she watched as the Hylian slipped out of the infirmary.

“...Sidon?” She said, aloud.

Who was that?

* * *

 

> _One week and two days until the Sheikah arrive._

“I’ll see him again. I’ll be with him soon and he and I will be happy. Just like we were meant to be.” Link happily told the servant who brushed the tangles in his hair.

“...” She didn’t respond and just continued at the task at hand.

Her silence didn’t deter him. He focused on his reflection in the mirror and aimlessly chattered, not caring whether or not the servant was listening at all.

“We’ll be together forever...nothing will stop me from making that happen. Nothing.”

**_Go to him._**

Link smiled brightly.

“Sidon~ Sidon~” He hummed, tilting his head from side to side. He’ll be back by his side in no time! He just had to find a way out. Zelda was no longer on his tail, and the guards were gone.

It wouldn’t be long until he was back in Sidon’s arms. Safe and sound, where he belonged.

He brought his hands to his cheeks as he thought about it, thinking merrily about what the Zora’s reaction would be once they reunited.

He would be ecstatic. Link was sure of it!

* * *

_*Knock knock*_

“Come in,” Zelda said, not looking away from her book. She was in her study reading about all three springs throughout Hyrule and its connection with omegas. Each one had the power of washing away any corruption that has happened to an omega’s body, returning to into the pure beings that they once were.

The thought of turning the springs into a sanctuary for omegas was something that she would have to look into.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, princess.” The blonde looked up from her book and over to the usually meek omega.

“You’re alright.” She responded, “As long as you aren’t here to tell me Link has escaped again.” She joked.

“No...that’s not why I’m here.” The omega said, closing the door behind her.

“I’m glad.” Zelda closed her book, only after slipping a thin strip of paper inside of it so she wouldn’t lose her place, “So what brings you here?”

“It’s Master Link.” The omega began, “Something has been off about him lately.”

“Oh?” The princess raised a brow, “Well he is currently pregnant, so it’s to be expected that he’d act out from time to time.”

All the servants throughout the castle were aware of his current circumstances, but this wasn’t what the omega was worried about.

“That’s the thing…are you aware of the changes an omega goes through when they’re pregnant?”

“Not entirely, no, but I get the gist of it,” Zelda answered.

“Then I’m sure you’re aware of how they act when their alpha isn’t around, or in Master Link’s case when _Sidon_ isn’t around.”

“!” The Zora’s name alone makes her blood boil.

“For the past few days, Master Link has constantly been speaking about how he will return to his side.” The omega began, “How it’s only a matter of time before he’s reunited with him and finally back on being happy, once again.”

Zelda gripped the bridge of her nose, her brows furrowing in annoyance.

She should’ve realized he would begin acting like this, but she didn’t think it would happen so soon into his pregnancy.

Expecting omegas who aren’t with the ones that impregnated them were a headache waiting to happen. Depending on the omega, their personality would switch into an entirely different one. Some acting cheerful, others acting sad. Most of the time they were angry. Unfortunately for her, she would have to deal with whichever one he was for months ahead of her all on her own.

She couldn’t risk having guards finding out about his situation just yet. There was no telling what would happen. That’s why she had stationed them outside of the castle, far away from Link.

“...Thank you for bringing this to my attention.” She thanked the omega, “I’ll deal with this soon.”

“Of course, your majesty.” The omega bowed, glad to have reported this important information along.

As she left the study, Zelda released her hand away from her face.

She was going to have a word with Link in regards to that insufferable Zora.

* * *

 

> _Five days until the Sheikah arrive_

“Sidon, Sidon, Sidon~” Link chanted merrily as stared out the window of his tower.

He could see everyone enjoying their day out and about. He couldn’t wait until he returned back to the Domain so that he and Sidon could continue to do the same.

Shopping together, bickering about what to eat for that day only to finally decide and give each other sweet kisses.

**_Go to him._ **

“I will, I will. As soon as I get the chance, I promise!” He said determinedly, not realizing that he was talking to a voice in his head.

After kicking his feet playfully, he started bouncing with excitement.

He couldn’t wait any longer! He had to leave right now.

“Sidon~ Sidon~” He cheered, as he jumped off the windowsill and rushed to his door.

Reaching a hand out, he gripped the silver knob and turned it.

“!”

“?”

On the other side of the door stood a bewildered Princess Zelda.

The last person that Link wanted to run into.

“Pr-Princess.” He stammered, taking a couple of steps back.

“What are you doing? Where were you off too?” She asked instantly.

This was the first time in weeks where he faced Zelda and normally he would shut his mouth around her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of him speaking to her.

But something in him had changed.

“...To return to Sidon.” He said, without a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

Hearing the cursed name again...Zelda couldn’t help but growl.

“H-hey!” Link exclaimed as she gripped the crook of his arm and dragged him to his bed.

“You are to remain in this room.” She commanded. She was going to put an immediate end to this nonsense.

Quickly sitting up Link glared at her.

“No! You aren’t keeping me away from him!” He shouted at her. He didn’t care how childish he appeared to her. _Nothing_ was going to keep him away from Sidon any longer.

“I love him and I’m returning back to his side whether you like it or not” He climbed off the bed and rushed for the door, but with swift hands, the princess caught his wrist.

“You will not disobey me.” She told him coldly, “You are to stay in this room. Answer me properly if you understand.”

He didn’t answer. He was too busy trying to slip out of the alpha’s tight hold.

“!” His jaw had been grabbed and was raised up so that he can meet Zelda’s hard eyes.

“Is that understood?” She hissed out, almost in a whisper.

“No!” Link shook his head free from her hold, only to be tossed back onto the bed.

“Then expect to be locked in here until the Sheikah, designated to escort you to the spring, arrive.” She told him, a hand on her hip.

“You will _never_ see that Zora again.” She stated, “You have a duty, and starting from today onward, you will begin that duty.”

“N-”

_*smack*_

She was quick. In seconds, he could feel his cheek sting from the hard smack that she had given him.

“I will not tolerate your insolent behavior any longer, Link.” She told him in a harsh tone, “You will not continue to get your way. You’ve already caused enough trouble as it is and as of today, it is coming to an end.”

With a hand on his cheek, Link scowled at the princess.

He’ll be damned if he would allow her to get in his way anymore.

* * *

 

> _One day until the Sheikah arrive._

“He’s been acting out more than ever lately and I’m beginning to reach my wit's end,” Zelda informed the doctor, who was frantically scanning books. For days she had been searching for some sort of answer to have Link back in line, but it was a fruitless attempt.

“I simply can’t find anything...argh, this is hopeless.” The doctor groaned.

Link’s behavior was now totally out of line. He’d scream to be let out of his room, pounding against it relentlessly, trying whatever means would work so that he could escape. 

The princess’s patience was slowly deteriorating and knew it would be only a matter of time before she broke.

* * *

 

“Princess Zelda!”

“Hm?” After effectively blocking the attack the guard had sent her, she looked to her right.

Out of breath stood a guard looking panicked.

“It’s Master Link!” She shouted, wasting no time, “He’s trying to escape through his window! You must hurry!”

Her blade clanged on the ground, and the soldiers watched as their princess rushed off, leaving the servant behind.

* * *

 

“LET ME GO! I NEED TO BE WITH HIM! I NEED TO! I HAVE TO!” Link screamed as he kicked at the two servants desperately trying to pull him back into his room.

“Control yourself this instant!” The older omega ordered as she pulled his arm, “You’re behaving in a disgusting manner-”

_*SLAP*_

Link managed to reel his arm back and sent a sharp smack against her mouth.

The second he did, she released her hold on him.

“M-Master Link!” The small omega cried out, not strong enough to overpower him.

Link was so close to escaping! So close to reuniting with his beloved!

So close!

“Agh!” He let out a pained yell when he felt his hair being wrenched back.

“You just don’t listen.” Zelda spat angrily, “Despite the vast amount of warnings I have given you, you never seem to take heed of them. Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable.”

The smaller omega had rushed to the older one’s side so that she could help her up to her feet, but they both watched as the alpha roughly handled Link.

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” He screeched, trying to wrestle his way out of her hold, but she was far stronger than the two servants. She can handle his struggling, especially after all the training she’s endured.

“I’ve had enough.” She seethed, “This needs to stop now. You will not get your way from this day onward!”

She pulled the screaming omega out of the room, not the least bit perturbed by his strive to escape her.

Link was so angry. He was furious. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted Sidon. Not this wretched woman. The woman he couldn’t stand. The woman that made him feel the worse feelings imaginable.

“I HATE YOU!” He screeched, the cruel words escaping him, “I HATE YOU, I WANT SIDON. NOT YOU! YOU'RE NOT THE PERFECT ALPHA! YOU'RE HORRIBLE, YOU’LL NEVER BE HALF THE PERSON THAT SIDON IS! I’D RATHER BE WITH BOKOBLINS THEN BE WITH YOU!”

His words bounced off the corridor walls and Zelda stopped walking.

That name…

That _fucking_  name again.

“...Is that so?” Zelda said, her voice rising and slightly shaky.

So he hated her, huh? He’d prefer the Zora over her, is that it?

Bokoblins out of all things, right?

Fine.

Then so be it.

“If that is what you wish, then I will make it happen.” She replied quietly.

No longer would Link get his way.

Today would be the end of this.

* * *

 

“P-Princess?” A guard stuttered, surprised to see not only the princess but Link as well.

“Stand aside,” Zelda ordered, ignoring the wild omega in her arms.

“B-but I-”

“Stand. Aside.” She repeated in a chilly voice.

He couldn’t disobey her order…

With reluctance, he stepped out of the way and made a move to pass her.

“The keys.”

He froze.

No...was she going to repeat what she did last time? Now, even when the crazed omega was now pregnant and clearly not in his right mind? The scent that he held was too strong. The tamest of creatures wouldn't be able to handle themselves around him...yet she planned on leaving him with something considered the wildest of them all.

“P-Princess...you can’t-” He turned to her, not wanting to believe it.

“Keys.”

He couldn’t disobey the princess.

With an uneven breath, he handed her the keys. With a concerned gaze behind his helmet, he cast Link an apologetic gaze.

It didn’t matter. Link was far too out of it to even notice.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”

He continued to chant it like a mantra, but Zelda was unfazed.

With steady hands, she unlocked the steel gate.

As soon as she stepped in with Link, she heard a squeal come from the silver bokoblin.

It wasn’t chained.

With a shove of her hand, she pushed Link towards it.

“Agh!” He yelped when he landed before the creature.

When he raised his head up, he heard the door behind him slam.

“You want it. You got it.” He heard Zelda say.

Turning around he saw Zelda’s cold gaze focused on him.

“Enjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a homage to chapter 3. From Zelda talking about Link getting pregnant and how he would want to be with her since she would've been the one who knocked him up to him being stuck in a cell with a bokoblin. 
> 
> Like, damn. 
> 
> But aye, it's a dark af story. 
> 
> Sorry Link :( you'll see Sidon again...eventually.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry for taking so long to update :3 I've just been swamped with classes and hw lol, but I'm backsies!
> 
> Also, i've read all your guy's comments and not wanting to risk any spoilers I will explain some stuff on the end notes!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

“ _My father told me that first, they take the omega to their hideout, out of the open. That way they won’t have to worry about any others running into to them and fighting for the omega. Next, they tie them up, so they won’t escape, the last thing they need is for their victim to run off and search for help.”_

_“When the omega is bound and unable to escape, the weak bokoblins are given the task of triggering their heat by coating them with their semen. It normally takes approximately three to make happen.”_

_“Before the semen touches them, however, the omega becomes entranced by the bokoblins' cock alone. At that point, the omega is nearly gone, no longer relying on their mind but their natural instinct instead.”_

_“After that, that just leads to the omega to start slicking up. They began to prepare their body for the penetration that is to come.”_

* * *

 

The princess stood silently on the other side of the door as she watched Link struggle, against the bokoblin, with an unfaltering gaze.

She had told him that warning back before he was pregnant. Back when the situation between them could be taken care of without much action. Before then, she would never do something so terrible, such as leaving the Hylian alone with a bokoblin, especially an expecting one.

She did not plan on leaving him in there with it for too long, just enough to scare him, to make him understand his place in life.

She was doing this for his own sake, not hers.

* * *

 “N-No! NO!” Link screamed as he tried to push the silver creature away from him. He was powerless against it. Despite its feeble stature, the bokoblin had enough brute strength to have him pushed up against the stone wall without any sign of difficulty.

He tried to ignore the sweaty feeling that its clammy hands brought upon him but was finding trouble to do so. Each time he tried to shove it away from him, it would just press harder against his body.

The Hylian let out a distressed cry as both his wrist were grabbed and pinned above his head.

This wasn’t right! This was all wrong; the one holding him should be Sidon! He didn’t want anyone else touching him.

 “!”

 He released a choked gasp when the bokoblin roughly turned his head to the side so that it could gain better access to the crook of his neck. He could feel the wetness of its snout along with the soft movement that it made as it sniffed the sweet aroma emitting from him. 

* * *

 

“Interesting…” Zelda murmured, raising a hand up to her chin as she observed the two. In most situations, a bokoblin would waste no time in triggering an omegas heat, yet she couldn’t really consider this a normal situation.

From what she was seeing, it seems as if the bokoblin was searching for something. Judging from the way it prioritized its entire focus on Link’s neck, it was most likely searching for his mating bite. 

There was no doubt in her mind that the creature picked up the scent of his pregnancy. A pregnant omega always meant that there would be a bite left by whoever took them. 

However, Link was a special predicament.

Since Sidon was a Zora, there was no way he would be able to pick up the pheromones that Link released while they mated.

Meaning he wouldn’t have known that that’s when he was meant to have left his mark on Link. Because of that, Link, in the state of mind that an omega is in during their heat, couldn’t leave his mark as well. 

He was a pregnant omega without an alpha’s permanent claim.

Such a rare case...

 “S-Sidon!”

She furrowed her brows in irritation when she heard the name come from Link.

Now on his back, with his wrists still pinned above his head, he was fighting to keep his legs closed. The bokoblin was much stronger than him and as each second went by, he could feel the creature begin to pry them apart.

“S-S-Sidon…” He called out, “S-Sidon! SIDON!”

Yes, if he were louder, Sidon would be able to hear him! He would come and save him from this terrible dilemma and they can return back to the Domain and be happy again! Like before!

Zelda watched as the crazed omega smiled. He continued to cry out for the Zora to save him, never once minding the fact that the bokoblin had successfully managed to pry his legs open.

* * *

 

“Hm.” Zelda found it strange. Even though he was carrying, the bokoblin didn’t mind. The fact that Link was unclaimed was all that mattered to it. As long as it was the one who could claim it, it would be satisfied with Link.

Link was too out of it at this point to fight against the bokoblin any longer.

As the creature violently tugged his trousers, he was too busy imagining Sidon rescuing him from the castle. 

The Zora would sweep him off his feet and whisk him away somewhere. Somewhere that Zelda would never find him again. Somewhere that he could just spend the rest of his days with Sidon. 

He laughed happily at the thought as the bokoblin inched forward and reached a clawed hand for the bottom of his shirt.

Blue eyes, which were not focused on anything, swiftly locked onto the creature before him when he felt the hand on his stomach.

* * *

 

 Zelda removed her hand away from her chin when she caught a musky scent coming from the bokoblin.

This was as far as she would allow the creature to get. She never planned on letting it get that far with Link.

Besides, she could see that this wasn’t doing anything to make Link realize that he was being punished.

She let out a disappointed sigh. 

After his trip to the spring, maybe a month alone in the dungeons would suffice? He wouldn’t be able to cause either her or the servants any more trouble and she would be able to get a nice break from hearing that detestable name. He’ll finally get it through his head that the Zora will not come for him and that she will never allow for Link to see him. 

Maybe then he will start to comprehend that she’s the one that will be there for him. The one that’ll never leave his side and will always be there for him, whatever the reason may be. 

A small smile formed on her lips.

Yes, that sounded like a great plan. It’d be the first step in the right direction towards what shall be the beginning of their destined life, together.

 “Ergh!”

Zelda’s smile instantly vanished. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened.

Through the bars of the door, she could see that Link was now straddling the bokoblin. Both of his hands were wrapped around its scrawny neck. 

Despite it being silver, she could see it growing paler and paler as its life was slowly draining away. 

Link’s eyes no longer held the twinkle of happiness that they previously possessed. They were now cold, devoid of the warmth that they always seemed to carry.

She didn’t understand. What could have possibly caused this sudden change in him? What was making him act in such a way?

The bokoblin was no match for Link’s strength. It was a sudden shift in the change of power. One that Link wasn’t fully aware of.

He just wanted to end the bokoblins’ life. He wanted the creature to die. How dare it touch him? How dare it believes that it can continue to live?

It took a second for Zelda to snap back into reality until she caught a whiff of blood in the air.

Through the bars, she could see that the bokoblin was clawing at Link’s arms. It was doing everything left in its power to escape from him.

The tables have most certainly turned.

With quick hands, she unlocked the door and rushed inside.

 “!”

Link felt his body being lifted off the bokoblin. In a blur, he could feel himself being pressed tightly to Zelda’s side. No, the bokoblin had to die. It had to. It didn’t deserve to live.

“L-Link?” She called out as he began to struggle in her hold. She watched as he reached for the bokoblin, which only scurried away from him in fear to cower.

The strongest race of bokoblins feared the strength that he currently possessed. 

Now that she thought about it, it did seem more of a challenge to hold him still.

“Let me go!” He snarled, finally speaking. “It needs to die! It needs to!” 

“You need to calm down this instant!” Zelda ordered as she wrapped one arm around his throat and another around his midsection. 

“!”

“Ugh!” She let out a pained grunt when he rammed his elbow hard into her chest.

This sent her stumbling back and in a flash, Link tackled her to the ground. 

“Achk!” A strangled, choked noise escaped her lips as she felt his hands wrapped around her throat. 

Through her blurry vision, she could see Link on top of her, staring at her with that cold look that he had given the bokoblin.

He…he was trying to kill her.

What had she done to cause this?

“Li..nk…” She rasped, trying to wrench his hands away from her.

Breathing was beginning to become difficult and her sight was growing dimmer and dimmer… 

“Princess!”

On cue, she could feel Link’s small frame being pulled off from her.

Soldiers surrounded the pair and as she regained her breathing and vision, she could see two guards preoccupied with holding Link back. 

In a blind rage, he screamed at her.

“LET ME GO! UNHAND ME! SHE NEEDS TO DIE! I'LL KILL HER!"

Zelda was both dumbfounded and appalled.

“T-Take him to his room…” She ordered, rubbing her sore neck, “Make sure he doesn’t escape.”

She didn’t care about keeping Link’s pregnancy a secret from the solders anymore. 

There was obviously a much bigger problem going on with him and she had to find out what that was. 

Breathing heavily, surrounded by guards who asked if she were alright, she watched as the soldiers practically drag Link out of the cell, who screamed bloody murder and death to the Princess of Hyrule.

* * *

 

 “I don’t get it…” Zelda pondered aloud as she lightly ran her fingers over the bruises on her neck. “First he was terrified of the bokoblin, then happy about that Zora…only to become angry out of nowhere.”

She looked up at the bespectacled doctor, searching for some sort of explanation. 

“…Did you, by chance, touch his stomach?” The beta asked after a few minutes passed.

“I had wrapped my arm around that area, yes, but-“ 

“But nothing.” The doctor cut her off, “Your majesty…are you aware of how protective an omega is around their young?” 

“…” Zelda frowned as she tried to search for a memory of her mother. She was an omega, yet she wasn’t deathly overprotective of her.

As she explained this to the doctor, she was surprised to hear an amused laugh. 

“Your majesty, as a child of royalty, you were, most likely, always protected. Your mother had no reason to worry over your safety.” She raised her hand to stroke her chin. 

“While an alpha is naturally protective of their mates, an omega is the same way towards their children. They’re an omegas life, the love they hold for their children goes beyond more than anything else…even their own alpha.” 

“That is until their children become older, of course!” The doctor added hastily. 

That had explained it, Zelda thought. 

She could recall a few weeks, back when she learned of Link’s pregnancy when she grazed his stomach. 

He was distressed because of her touching… 

The bokoblin had touched him, which had caused him to act out. 

Then she had touched him, which caused him to act out against her… 

Link was merely protecting his child from an unfamiliar touch. 

Despite the fact that only an hour ago he had tried taking her life away, she still found that to be an extremely heartwarming fact. 

“It would be best that you inform the Sheikah who are escorting him about that.” She heard the doctor stated.

“Of course.” Zelda stood up from the gurney; “I need to go tell Link about this…I do hope that he’s calm down from his rage.” 

“I’m sure he has. If not, I got just the thing to help him out.” The doctor said, with a mischievous glint in her eye as she held up a syringe. 

“P-Princess! I was kidding!” The doctor exclaimed as she watched Zelda leave the infirmary without another word. 

* * *

 

“How has he been?” Zelda questioned as she arrived at Link’s tower. Multiple guards stood outside his door to make sure to be there if he were to act out of hand again. 

“He caused a bit of ruckus in there earlier, but he’s quieted down a bit since…” A guard answered. 

Zelda felt a bit relieved at hearing this.

She made a move for the door but stopped when another guard spoke up. 

“Princess, is he really pregnant?” 

She sighed. 

She was afraid of being asked this. 

“Yes.” She turned to him and glared. “It’d be in your best interest if you kept that a secret. It would be in _all_ of your guy’s best interest.” She told them all. 

She gave them all a warning looking, wanting to make sure that they understood. After a couple moments, she reached for the door handle and entered Link’s room.

It was an absolute disaster. 

Feathers from his pillows littered the ground along with shards of glass from his window. The wardrobe laid on its side, and it seemed to be on top what had to be the table and chairs. Clothes were strewn all across the room and the pillars from Link’s four-poster bed laid beside it. 

Sitting smack in the middle of the bed, with his large cover wrapped around him was Link. 

Zelda could hear his light sobbing. 

“I-I don’t want to be h-here…I-I want S-Sidon…I w-want him…” 

He sounded miserable.

She ignored his pleas and whimpers and made her way over to him. 

The sound of her boots crunch on the glass caused the omega to raise his head up.

His eyes were red and his face was stained with tears. They quickly went from the bruises on her neck to face.

“P-Princess…I-I want-“ 

“Get enough rest for tomorrow.” Zelda coolly told him. “The Sheikah will be arriving. You have quite a journey ahead of you and I’d rather you not complain about not having any energy.” 

“B-But-“ 

“But nothing.” She rudely cut him off, “I’m going to send for a servant to bring you some food. After that, I expect you to be asleep.” She glanced out his window. The sun was just now beginning to set. 

“I will return in an hour.” She continued, not looking away from the window, “If I see that you’re still awake and continuing to cry over something as worthless as that Zora, I will send the doctor to give you something to help you sleep.” 

She turned to him, her expression frightening him and making him wrap the blanket tighter around him.

 “Is that clear?"

 “…”

 He didn’t speak, but he didn’t object either.

 Staring at his frightened form for a few seconds, she left his tower and made her way to the kitchens to go and have his meal prepared.

* * *

 After an hour passed, she returned back to Link’s tower.

 Before she had left, the servant had lit the torches in his room and had straightened up the mess he had made.

 Making her way over to him, Zelda could see that he had followed her instructions. He was sleeping peacefully. It seems that he tuckered himself out.

 She smiled softly and sat at the side of his bed.

 “…I’m sorry.” She said quietly, softly running her fingers through his soft hair. “All I want for you is to be safe and happy, yet ever since we have returned that hasn’t happened.”

 She pulled her hand away from his hair and placed it on his cheek.

 “But don’t worry. I will be by your side every step of the way as we figure this out together…”

 She removed her hand and leaned forward to place a light peck on his cheek.

 “I promise.”

* * *

 “Such a good boy, he actually managed to avoid entering his heat…” a low voice muttered as he lowered the slate from his eyes. He was far away from the tower, so far that a normal person wouldn’t be able to see from where he was standing from the castle grounds, but the item he had stolen from the omega had proven to be quite useful.

 He had seen all he needed to see. The guards surrounding his tower, the Princess of Hyrule entering his room on numerous occasions.

 As a wind swept past him, the tanned man raised a hand to brush his hair out of the way. He clasped the slate to his side.

 His red eyes glinting with amusement as he shoved his hands down his trouser pockets and walked off to nowhere in particular.

 The guards that patrolled Hyrule castle were an utter joke.

 They had yet to realize that an alpha had managed to sneak right underneath their noses. To their defense though, night had fallen and he was a master at stealth. There was no way they would be able to spot him.

 Playing swordsman with the princess, instead of doing their job? 

 It was just so funny.

Because of their incompetence and the princess’s leniency, they weren’t even aware of the danger that was going to befall Hyrule’s most precious omega.

 Honestly, he wishes he would be present when the princess would realize what was going to happen to him.

 That was the only downside of what tomorrow would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goooooosh, Link, my baby :( each chapter i put out, I'm closer to his reunion with Sidon so it's extremely bittersweet. 
> 
> Zelda...ugh. speaking of which. 
> 
> Yes, she is still getting a redemption arc. Like, course I gotta make her the most unbearable character in the story lmao it's gonna make her redemption all the better....but i will admit that I do make her a bit too unlikeable xD (which reminds me, y'all really think Zelda would allow someone to rape Link? Like, she's not that evil. It's like, she has her good moments and bad moments, the latter is just the majority tho)
> 
> Also, that mama bear stuff some of y'all were talking about. I like it. A lot. Consider that to happen hella throughout his pregnancy. 
> 
> Also, also, I hope y'all knew who it was at the end. He was bound to come back. 
> 
> oh boy...


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhh, I was not trying to take forever with this chapter, but school lol I don't even need to explain xD 
> 
> Still, my plan was to update this before my Spring Break so I'm happy that I at least managed that...even though it's short (Don't worry! It's a good one!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So this is Hyrule Kingdom…” A young woman with silver-haired murmured as she gazed at the castle.

“A magnificent structure if I may say so, though, not as magnificent as my Cuccos.” An elderly man stated as he stroke his beard.

A dark-skinned man, around the same age as the old one, cast him a look of utter disdain.

“Honestly…” He shook his head, “I sometimes ponder why Elder Impa chose you for this mission, but I’m sure she did so for your benefit.”

“My benefit?” The one with the beard glared at the darker man, “If I didn’t know any better Steen, I’m starting to think that you don’t believe in the abilities that I have to offer.”

The darker man, Steen, gave him an uninterested look.

“I wonder why that seems, Cado.” He turned away and focused his attention on the castle before them.

The elderly man, Cado, opened his mouth, no doubt ready to give Steen a stern talking to, but the young woman spoke before he could.

“Now isn’t the time to bicker!” She spoke to them both, “We have more important things to be concerned with. I don’t want to have to tell my grandmother that you both have been going back and forth with each other since we have departed from the village and I’m sure neither one of you want that as well.”

The two men gave each other a look and released a sigh.

“No, forgive me…” Steen replied.

“Me as well…” Cado spoke.

The woman’s frown was soon replaced with a gentle grin.

“Sorry for raising my voice, but…” The woman turned her back to them and focused her attention back on the castle.

“I don’t wish to fail this mission that the princess has asked for us to take on. Failing the mission means failing both her and master Link...I just won’t let that happen.”

Again, the two men gave each other a look, both full of understanding.

“You’re right, lady Paya.” Steen nodded.

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll be on our best behavior!” Cado promised.

Looking over her shoulder at the both of them, Paya smiled.

It was her first time actually outside Kakariko Village and her first time at Hyrule Kingdom as well. As soon as her grandmother received word about the princess needing an escort for Link, she, along with many others, was the first to jump at the chance.

She wasn’t as good as fighting as both Steen and Dorian were, but she couldn’t just sit around while two people that she cared for needed help. Despite the fact that she was an omega, her grandmother understood her feelings. When she was given the go-ahead, she made a silent pledge to make her grandmother proud.

That’s why she was adamant about making sure that this mission would go successfully.

* * *

 

“How exciting! A trip all the way to the Spring of Courage? I’m so envious!”

“Envious of the fact that Princess Zelda has to risk her beloved’s life just so she can have that putrid scent removed from him?”

“N-No, that’s not what I meant..."

Link rolled his eyes as he listened to the two servants converse with one another about his upcoming journey as they packed all the necessities that he would most likely need. He couldn’t fathom why one of them believed he would find this at all exciting. It wasn’t like he would finally be leaving his prison permanently.

Running his finger on the windowsill, bored out of his mind, he looked passed the glass and over at Hyrule Field.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was as blue as the crystal clear water of Lake Hylia, and the clouds that littered amongst it held no signs of any pending rainstorms. Even if he was going to be watched throughout the entirety of his journey, he could at least try to enjoy his day outside of the castle walls.

_Sidon…_

Suddenly, the face of Zora flashed through his mind and a small, sad smile fell on his lips.

While there hasn’t been a day where he hasn’t been thinking about Sidon, he was curious. What could the prince be possibly doing on such a nice day? Helping out the rest of the Zoras? Carrying out whatever task that both Muzu and his father had given him? Swimming in the relaxing waters of the East Reservoir Lake?

Knowing him, probably all three of the above.

His chest heaved as he tried to contain a ragged breath. He quickly raised his hand to wipe away any tears that were sure to have formed. He hated whenever he cried.

“Huh?” He stopped wiping his eyes when he caught the bizarre sight of a lone figure perched on top of the roof.

He could just barely make out that the form was definitely human.

Odd…

“Master Link.”

Hearing his name being called, he turned his head away.

Holding a satchel full of supplies, the older omega beckoned him over.

“You’re all set!”

“Okay.” He said, pulling himself away from the window. Right before his feet touched the ground, however, he looked back at the glass.

The figure was no longer there.

As both the servants and the soldiers that were on duty escorted him out of the room, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had just been seeing things.

* * *

 

 “Paya, It’s been too long.” Zelda smiled as she held out her hand for the taller Sheikah to take.

“Yes, it has been, your majesty.” Paya opted to bow instead of taking the princess’s hand, something that Zelda didn’t mind at all.

After receiving word that they had finally arrived, the alpha wasted no time on making her way from her study to them so that she can greet them properly. While she wasn't shocked to see that Impa had sent her most adept men, she was surprised to find out that Paya offered to be apart of the escort mission.

“Master Link saved us all from Calamity Ganon.” Paya explained to her, as she led them to the throne room, “It’s only right that I return the favor and help whenever he is in need of it...and besides.”

Looking quite bashful, she turned away from the princess.

“I...to see...again.”

Zelda had only caught bits and pieces of what the Sheikah had said under her breath. She was ready to ask Paya to repeat herself but stopped herself as she heard the amused laughter escape from Steen.

“There she goes again, Lady Impa was right.” Cado chuckled.

His words only made Paya redder than she already was.

“C-Can you please stop it you two!” Paya demanded, only furthering confusing the Hylian.

What on earth…

Suddenly, a familiar sweet scent wafted underneath her nose.

Looking over her shoulder, she was pleased to see that Link was prepared and ready to go.

“Link.” She smiled and made her way over to him.

Paya beamed when she heard the name of her former crush. She turned back around, ready to greet him as well, but stopped.

Surrounded by two guards and the satchel thrown over his shoulder, Link’s sole attention was on the ground, as if it were much more interesting than anything else around him.

* * *

 

“Link.”

The blond successfully held back the urge to wince after hearing his name being called by the princess. He could hear her footsteps make their way over to him.

‘ _Stay away. Just stay away from me, please.’_

He wanted to say these words. To scream it into her face.

“Are you ready?”

He froze when he felt nimble fingers lift his chin up. He was met with the serious expression on Zelda’s face.

He couldn’t say them.

He couldn’t utter a single word.

He was...scared of her.

Scared of what she would do to him if he were to say something that would make her upset.

She had asked a question though and he had to answer.

He swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Yes, princess.”

* * *

 

A smile split across her lips.

“ _Yes, princess.”_

Such obedience. No arguing. No death glares. No pushing her away.

Was he finally beginning to get it? Did he understand his place?

Did her words from the night before fi _nally_ reach him?

“Paya.” Her hold from his chin went to his hand as she turned to face away from Link.

* * *

 

Paya?

As soon as he heard the name, Link’s eyes widened only slightly as they laid upon the kind face that belonged to the shy omega from Kakariko Village.

He hadn’t seen her in such a long time. He remembered how despite being incredibly shy around him, he didn’t have a clue why; she was a helpful woman that always attended to her grandmother when needed.

He couldn’t imagine why she was here, at the castle, instead of being in her village.

* * *

 

“I’m sure all three of you are aware of your duty, correct?” Zelda questioned the three.

“Yes,” Steen answered.

“Without a doubt.” Cado followed after.

Tearing her eyes away from Link’s small form, she timidly nodded.

“Y-Yes!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Zelda’s smiled spread even more; “Link means the absolute world to me.”

She turned her attention back to Link and lightly tugged his hand.

Understand the indication, he walked alongside her.

“During his time away from me he’s been through such hardships. Something that an omega like him shouldn’t have to go through.”

She turned back to the Sheikah.

“I’ve presumed that each of you has read the letter that was given to Impa?”

All three of them nodded.

“Then you are aware of what exactly he has been through.” She continued, “And what he is currently plagued with. You should know that his safety is the uttermost important thing to me.”

“...We do, your majesty.” Paya replied.

“Good.” The princess stopped, standing in front of all three of the Sheikah.

“Then you understand that if anything bad happens to him, that if he is endangered in any sort of way...I can’t guarantee _your_ safe return back to Kakariko.”

The sudden change in her voice was enough to send a shiver down Paya’s back.

She understood that Link meant a great deal to the princess, but she was shocked to realize how far she would go when it came to keeping him safe.

“We understand,” Steen responded, not at all shaken up by Zelda’s words.

“We'll get him there without any trouble,” Cado promised.

“That makes me happy.” Zelda’s smile returned after hearing the words.

Turning to look up at Paya, then at Link, she jerked her chin over at the taller woman.

“Enjoy yourself out there.” She told him as she released his hand and gently pushed him over to Paya, “You won’t be the only omega out there so there is no reason for you to feel uneasy.”

Link knew that she was aware that she was the only one that made him feel uneasy, but he wouldn’t dare say that out loud.

“The servants will guide you out through another route, away from the eyes of everyone in Castle Town,” Zelda informed the trio as she gestured at two waiting for them at the throne rooms exit.

“Please, keep a close eye on Link. He’s prone to getting himself in situations that he can’t handle and I’d rather like it if he’s returned back to me in one piece instead of having to search for him once again.”

“Of course!” Paya nodded. While she was concerned with how unusually silent Link was being she could agree with Zelda that his safety was her main priority.

“Glad everything’s settled.” Zelda turned her attention over to Link, who was purposely avoiding making eye contact with her.

She held back a sigh.

Hopefully, the distance between them would be the first step on getting back on each other’s good graces.

After bidding the Sheikah trio goodbye and good luck with the challenge ahead, she turned to the guards that had escorted Link to the room.

She smirked, pleased with how startled she had made them.

“Well then.” She raised a hand and beckoned them both with a finger.

“Which one of you two wants to accompany me on my own little mission?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, the sweet return of Paya ^^ happy af that she's back cause that means I can finally begin on a whole different pairing coughwtfistheshipnamebetweenthesetwocough
> 
> Also, something I asked myself while writing this chapter, yet not answering it. 
> 
> "Why does Zelda not care about Paya helping her despite the fact that she's omega?"
> 
> Simple. 
> 
> Paya is omega that Zelda enjoys. She's submissive, cute and eager to please. She wants that to rub onto Link. She wants Link to understand how an omega really needs to act. 
> 
> Ugh, my problematic bby smh 
> 
> Anyway, I wanna update before class starts up again for me sooooo less then 2 weeks, hopefully? If not, maybe on the first weekend after school begins again lol idk, but expect an update! I promise you guys I'm not abandoning this fic, no matter how long it takes! I know that feel when a fic you enjoy is never updated T.T nobody should never have to go through that xD


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii theeeeere everyyyyyyone
> 
> Lmao, let me act my age.  
> Sorry for taking so long...again. Not only have I been busy with school, but like...ugh. I write scripts and I have this deadline due in June so I been typing away like hella (it's nothing important, just a contest that I decided to enter lol, I'll make sure to share with y'all if it goes good or not)
> 
> Ignore my rambling, i hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was really sweet and I liked it :3

 

“Excuse me, Master Link?”

“Hm?” Link looked over his shoulder and up at Paya, who was standing over him with a worried expression etched onto her face.

They had just arrived at Highland Stable, the one that was closest to their destination, and were resting up.  So far, their journey hadn’t been too difficult; an occasional bokoblin here and a wandering lizafols there. Both Steen and Cado, were exceptional enough fighters to handle the creatures on their own without trouble so that mostly left Paya to watch after Link.

Who had been unusually quiet throughout the entirety of the journey.

It wasn’t like she was the most outspoken person in her village, the last to ever be considered honestly, but whenever Link would visit the village, he was always so energetic and quick to help.

Now, however, he was reclusive, keeping to himself and barely uttering even a single word.

The letter she received from Princess Zelda explained the reason why he was currently acting like this.

She took a couple steps forward and knelt beside him, causing him to turn his head and face back towards Haran Lake.

“…You miss him, don’t you?”

Instantly, Link turned his head back to Paya.

That answered the thoughts and questions that had been plaguing her for the past couple of days.

“How…how did you know?” Link asked.

The Sheikah twiddled a blade of grass between her forefinger and thumb as she answered.

“The princess mentioned him in the letter she sent.” She replied, “All she had written about was that he was someone not to be trusted because he took advantaged of you…”

Paya paused and shook her head. She then looked back up at Link, giving him a sad grin.

“That’s not true at all, isn’t it?”

On cue, Link began shaking his head.

“It isn’t, every word she told you in that letter was a lie!” He exclaimed hotly.

Paya’s eyes glanced down at his hands as he violently tore at the grass beneath him.

“He’s the kindest, sweetest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” He gritted out, “And she always, _always_ says such terrible things about him. Speaking as if he’s the one that has made me feel so miserable lately when she knows damn well that she’s the reason behind it…”

Paya could feel her heart sink as she listened to the Hylian speak.

Even if she was no longer in love with him, she cared for him immensely. Seeing him sad, out of all things, wasn’t right.

She could understand the princess’s reasoning behind her actions, all she wanted was for her hero to be safe and happy.

What she failed to grasp though, was that his happiness laid within Zora’s Domain.

“I…I just…”

Her eyes fell on his trembling form, his bangs shielding his eyes.

Even so, she can still make out a single, shiny tear that slid down his cheek.

“I just wish that I can see him…” He admitted, in a quiet voice, “It wasn’t so bad after we parted ways…I thought I can just endure whatever stupid rule that the princess threw my way, but…”

Paya watched as he absentmindedly released the grass and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

“It’s become a struggle just to do that…” He lifted his head and gazed at the lake.

Paya could understand why it must be.

A pregnant omega not with their alpha, or in Link’s case, the one that impregnated them was an absolute hell for their mental wellbeing.

She’s witnessed many omegas that have lost their alphas dude to enemy forces within her village.

Being without one left them with the feeling of constant despair and loneliness. That no matter how hard they focus on the positive, nothing will change for them.

Not until they are reunited with their mate or have at least given birth.

Assuming from the contents of the letter, he was at least two months in.

She peeked at his stomach.

He wasn’t visibly showing yet, but it was only a matter of time until he would.

She could only imagine what his reaction was going to be when he learns of his situation.

“I’m sorry…”

She quickly lifted her eyes back up at him as she heard him address her.

“All I’ve been doing lately is crying about him.” Link spoke, as he wiped his eyes, “It’s becoming such an everyday thing now.”

“No, Master Link.” Paya placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, wanting him to understand that she didn’t mind in the least.

“Though I’m not as much of a fighter compared to Steen and Cado, I’m good at being a great listener. I want to be someone that you can trust. Someone that you can speak to when you’re feeling upset.”

She pulled her hand away and blushed at how nervous she was starting to feel, thanks to the next set of words that escaped her lips.

“I don’t like seeing you upset like that…”

Link wasn’t expecting that.

At the castle, the servants didn’t much care about how he felt. All they cared for was making sure that he was healthy and weren’t doing anything that could get them into trouble with the Princess.

Paya’s words…it was the first time that another omega sympathized with what he was going through.

Even despite how he was feeling, he couldn’t stop a smile from slowly spreading across his face.

“H-Huh!” Paya let out a surprised squeak as Link scooted over to her and laid his head against her arm.

“Thank you.” Paya heard the words come from the smaller omega.

She blinked.

She had been so surprised, considering how close her former crush was, but she realized that this was just his own way of being comforted.

Omegas, when distressed, were known to seek comfort from other omegas. They were a nurturing kind, even ones with hearts as cold of ice had to admit this.

Nervously glancing down at him, Paya could just barely make out the content smile on Link’s face.

Even if she was no longer in love with him, that smile had grown to become one of her biggest weaknesses.

So…it was only natural that she would do what she could to make him feel comforted and happy.

With shaky movements, she wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulder.

“Hm?” He looked up at the taller omega and gazed at her with a puzzled look.

“Are you cold?” He questioned, noticing how she was shaking.

“N-No!” She said, a bit too quickly for her liking.

She was trying hard to remain calm, but it was just so hard to give over her jitters.

Her heart pounded against her chest, but she needed to come up with a resolve to get over them.

Link was her friend that needed someone to be there when he needed it. She wasn’t going to allow her weaknesses to get in the way of that!

As the sun started to set, Link could only look at the red-faced Sheikah, wondering what had managed to work her up so much.

* * *

 

“Master Link, are you sure that you’ll be ok with sleeping outside? There are plenty of beds and-“

“No.” Link shook his head at Steen, as he climbed up the wall, “I’m fine out here. I promise.”

“I don’t know…” Steen said as he watched the omega climb, “Princess Zelda said that he shouldn’t be straining himself.”

“Lighten up, Steen!” Cado slapped him playfully on the back, “He’s been cooped up in that castle for months! Let him enjoy himself, it’s not like he’ll get into any type of danger.”

Steen gave him an uncertain look.

Outside of the stable were at least several bokoblins.

“Oh, for the love of…Master Link!” Cado called out to the boy, after catching Steen’s face.

The blond turned his head and looked back down at him.

“Try not to get yourself into any trouble, okay? Do this favor for me and this can stay between just you and the three of us.” Cado offered.

Link beamed at the prospect and nodded.

“See, no trouble whatsoever.” Cado turned back to Steen, smiling victoriously.

“As long as he remains in the area…I suppose it won’t hurt.” Steen smiled uncertainly, as he allowed Cado to push him into the stable.

Paya soon followed after them, only after making sure Link had managed to climb safely and bidding a good night.

* * *

 

“It’s no use…” Link sighed, as he gradually climbed back down the wall.

Night had fallen, beautiful stars littered the sky.

He thought if he got to the highest point of the cliff near the stable, he might be able to catch a glimpse of the Domain, but the Dueling Peaks stood in the way of that.

It was disappointing, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his rare, good mood.

Landing on the soft grass, he placed his hand on the rough engravings of the Ka’o Makagh, the shrine that stood near the stable. An orange hue blared off it.

It had been a long time since he’s actually been near one and he felt a nostalgic feeling run through him.

Walking alongside it, he appeared at the entrance.

He was feeling a bit adventurous, it _had_ been a while since he’s actually completed one and despite how annoying some were, he had a feeling that this one would be simple.

Besides.

He was still technically in the vicinity of the stable.

There was no way he’d get in trouble.

Smiling mischievously, he took a step onto the platform.

Seeing the pedestal needed for entry, he took a couple of steps, only to stop in sudden realization.

He no longer had his Sheikah Slate.

Shoulders slumped in defeat and his face fell.

“How magnificent!”

Link jumped when he heard the voice.

Whipping his head to the side, he could see a man climbing up the wall that he had previously climbed earlier that day.

Link took a couple of timid steps back as the man pulled himself.

Standing an impressive couple of feet taller than Link, stood a young man with fair skin and green eyes behind square glasses. His dark, auburn hair was tied up and he was dressed in normal travelers clothes. Tucked against his chest were a variety of books, ranging in different sizes.

It seemed, to Link, that he hadn’t even noticed him yet.

“I have yet to actually come across one that hasn’t been activated yet! How remarkable.”

Link could only watch as he excited rush over to peer at the shrine. As he circled around the entire thing, a bit too quickly, he finally appeared next to Link.

“A-Ah!” He jumped in fright when he finally noticed the Hylian. The books that he had been holding tumbled out of his arms because of his action.

At that very moment, Link understood that the man was the last thing to be considered a threat.

“I-I thought I was the only person interested in shrines…” He stammered, “Oh, you don’t have to trouble yourself with that!”

Link didn’t even bother to heed his words, he was already on his knees, scooping up the books.

“’Shrines and Where To Find Them.’” Link read one of the covers, only for them to be snatched out of his hand.

“Ehehe…” The man laughed sheepishly, obviously embarrassed, “Thanks.”

“It wasn’t any trouble.” Link told him.

He didn’t give off any powerful scent so he wasn’t an alpha. Link was relieved, his break away from them was nice so he didn’t mind if the strange man was either a beta or omega.

“Still, I wasn’t expecting to see someone else out here, not to mention how late it is…” The man added under his breath.

“If you want I can leave.” Link suggested, not wanting to intrude. He didn’t have a reason to be there anymore anyway.

“No! I’m always happy to talk with a fellow scholar who’s also interested in the shrines.” The man replied.

He placed a hand on it and ran it over the markings.

“So mysterious, I’ve always been curious in them because of my grandfather’s stories, it’s amazing that I now have a chance to study them!”

“Study from just the outside?” Link couldn’t help but ask.

The man’s smile started to falter.

“I’d like to actually get inside there, but I read that only the hero can get inside with some sort of gizmo.”

He then fell to the ground in defeat.

Link, amused by the stranger's antics, had to confess who he was.

“Really?” The man responded after Link spoke.

When the blond nodded, the man studied his form.

“You seem to be a little too small to be the hero of anything…”

Link glared at the man.

If there was one thing he hated more than being away from Sidon was people commenting on his height.

“N-Not that it’s a bad thing!” The man hastily replied, “If there’s one thing my grandfather told me was to never upset an omega!”

“You’re not an omega?” Link asked, causing the man to shake his head.

“Thankfully not, I’m a beta, just like both father, and his father’s father and his father’s father.”

“Interesting.” Link replied, a little surprised that a beta had managed to figure out that he was an omega. They didn’t have as good as a nose as an alpha, but maybe he was just a special case.

“Speaking of which, what exactly are you doing out here all by yourself?” The man asks, fixing his glasses, “Omega’s shouldn’t be out and about by themselves.” He pointed out toward the field.

“Especially with bokoblins running loose.”

“It’s no big deal.” Link spoke, feeling like he could speak safely with the beta, “Not only am I perfectly able to defend myself, but I’m not alone. I’ve got an escort with me.”

“An escort?” The man repeated.

“Yes.” Link frowned, “I’m on my way to the Spring of Courage.”

“Spring of Courage?” The man said, rubbing his chin, “What business does an omega have at the Spring of Courage? There are monsters all around there!”

“Well, it was the closest one to get to…” Link explained, “And I need to get rid of an unwanted alpha’s scent.”

“An unwanted alpha?” The man’s eyes widened in surprise, “How did the hero manage to get an alpha’s scent on him?”

This time it was Link’s turn to laugh sheepishly.

“I fell asleep in the open and he kind of…surprised me.”

“Some hero.” The man muttered, making Link sigh.

Suddenly, a thought ran through the man’s head.

“Hey! Near the Spring of Courage, there’s another shrine, correct?”

“Yea, I think so.” Link answered as he tried to recall if there was one or not.

The man then smiled an apologetic smile.

“If it’s possible…do you mind terribly if I accompany you, just to that point! You see…”

Link watched as he rummaged through his collection of books. After a couple seconds, he whipped out a thin one.

“I jot down every location of each shrine.” He opened the thin book and shared with Link each location that he’s been to.

“Even if I can't get in them and gain the research I want, I'd like to make a game of finding them. This happens to be shrine twenty-six.” He added with a laugh.

Link couldn’t really see a reason on why he couldn’t join them. It was a simple request and he didn’t seem like he could be a threat in any way.

Besides, he was in a good mood.

With a nod of his head and a promise to ask his escorts if it were okay, the man was left a smiling mess.

This was definitely going the way he wanted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the moment I introduced Paya, I have been DYING to get up to this point. I heavily broship both her and Link in this fic and you can definitely expect that to escalate into something more (not romance you sillies, the only one for Link in this is Sidon!)
> 
> Ummmmm, Link finding someone to nerd with about the shrines....don't expect that lol, when I played the game I didn't enjoy them all that much so don't expect him to talk positively about them.
> 
> ....I hope I can update again sooner


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfskjkjsdhjkdshf  
> This. Chapter. Was. So. Difficult.  
> I didn't know how I wanted it to go, but at the end I got it right. It may feel a little rushed, but I FINALLY got to the point. 
> 
> fuck

“This is where the trail ends.” Steen pointed out as they reached an enclosure of tropical trees, “All we have to do is enter Damel Forest and follow Dracozu River. The Spring of Courage will be at the end of Dracozu Lake.”

“They’ll be more monsters there as well, correct?” Paya asked she was still shaken up by the ones that they encountered throughout Zonal Ruins.

“A plethora of them,” Steen answered, sending, even more, shivers down Paya’s spine.

Though she’s been keeping far away from the fights with Link and the traveler, just watching the ferocious creatures terrified her. Because of that, she couldn’t help but feel even more impressed by Link’s courage on having to fight them constantly throughout his journey.

“Don’t be scared.” She looked over at Link who was smiling reassuringly at her, “If it comes down to it I won’t hesitate to fight as well.”

He said this quietly, making sure that both Steen and Cado didn’t hear. While she felt relieved to have that reassurance, she wanted so badly to tell him that, that was unnecessary. The last thing she needed was Link getting himself hurt.

Not only would Princess Zelda never forgive her, but she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself as well.

“Before we head out, we should come up with some sort of strategy on how to get around them.” Cado spoke, “Maybe stick to the sides and- “

“Or you and your partner create a distraction and I guide the hero there.” All four of them whipped their heads over when the traveler spoke.

“I like the plan!” Link nodded immediately. To not have the watchful eyes of the Sheikah members on him all the time did sound like a nice break.

“I don’t know…” Cado replied.

Steen remained silent, giving the traveler a suspicious look.

“Guide? The whole point of you tagging along with us is for free protection.” He crossed his arms.

“Wouldn’t you being alone with Link defeat the entire purpose of that?”

Paya noticed the smile fall from Link’s face as Steen pointed this out. While it did seem risky, she was sure that the traveler knew what he was doing. Link trusted him, why couldn’t she?

“I’ll go with them. I’ll watch out for Master Link, and make sure nothing bad happens to him.” She offered, earning a look of disbelief from Steen.

“So not only do you want to place Master Link’s life in danger, but yours as well? Lady Paya, if your grandmother even suspected that we allowed such a thing-“

“She’d be upset with me for not fighting back.” Paya interrupted with a strong voice that she has never possessed before, “I didn’t come only so I can be protected by the both of you, I came to protect Master Link, just like you!”

The taller omega took a step forward, raising an accusing finger at Steen.

“You wouldn’t want me to tell my grandmother, the elder of Kakariko Village, that you went against something she has ordered, would you?”

Steen paled. Cado snickered behind his back.

Impressed by her words, Link smiled.

Why hadn’t talked to Paya more often before all of this?  

* * *

 

“O-O-Oh G-G-Goddess…I’ve _never_ spoken that way to someone like that before.” Paya murmured nervously, wringing her hands together, “I feel so bad, I didn’t mean to come off like that towards them…they’re alphas for Goddess’s sake!”

“Alphas that actually listen to what you have to say.” Link beamed, making her flush all over again.

“I think it was really amazing.” She peeked over at the Hylian.

“…Really?” He nodded, making her smile bashfully.

Master Link was so kind…how could the Princess be so cruel to him and act as if it wasn’t the most terrible thing?

Suddenly, they both stopped in their tracks when they heard a loud horn fill the air along with the various cries of monsters.

“Seems as if your escorts are doing a good job!” The traveler said, turning to the omegas, “And the spring isn’t much farther. I knew this would be a good idea!”

He was right. Link noticed that the normal Lizafols that roam around Dracozu River were nowhere to be seen. It was possibly the safest that it’s ever been.

“We’ll be there in no time, no time at all and I’ll be able to get this shrine down to visit when you’ve managed to open it…ah~.” The traveler sighed in ecstasy as he spoke and both Link and Paya couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know…” Link said, gaining the beta’s attention, “I actually did manage to activate that exact shrine when I first visited it.”

“You did?” The traveler’s face lit up after hearing the wonderful news.

“Mhm, though, I’m not exactly sure if you can enter it without me…” Link shrugged. He’s never been in a shrine with someone else before. He had no clue.

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we reach it!”  The traveler said, “And speaking of bridges.”

They had finally reach Dracozu Lake. Both Link and Paya could see two bridges leading into the underpass of the Spring of Courage. Thanks to Steen and Cado the area was completely free of monsters.

“I can’t believe that it was that easy,” Paya said aloud, something that Link agreed with.

“Honestly…” Link took a few steps forward into the open space, “I knew they were strong, but I didn’t imagine that they were _that_ strong.”

“Grandmother will be so pleased with them.” Paya smiled, jogging to catch up with Link. Reaching him, she studied the area around them. It’s her first time ever being in ruins before and it was such an interesting sight.

“So, I suppose we’ll wait for Cado and Steen?” She asked Link.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, the beta spoke before him.

“The shrine is literally right there!” He exclaimed, “Please!”

“…I’m not sure it’s a wise thing for us to do.” Paya stated, “Even if it’s safe out here, who knows what’s in there. It’d be better if we just wait patiently.”

She turned to Link, expecting for him to agree with her.

What she wasn’t expecting was the complete opposite.

“It is right there…” He shrugged, “And even if there happen to be any monsters there I can handle it.”

Paya desperately wanted to speak against that idea. She believes that he could defend himself, yes, but he would no doubt either strain himself, get hurts or even be killed.

Just the thought of that had her feeling extremely anxious.

Noticing her anxiety, Link placed a comforting hand on her arm.

“You don’t have to worry about me, you know.” He started, “Just because Princess Zelda believes that omegas aren’t made to fight doesn’t mean I have to listen to her. I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, I’m perfectly capable of defending myself from any sort of danger. Don’t you believe me?”

The way he asked that…

Link smiled in victory when she finally gave in.

* * *

 

Asking her to be a lookout for the other two Sheikahs he began to lead the way towards the spring with a smiling beta in tow.

“This feeling…it’s so nostalgic.” Link said.

The entire scenery. Hylia’s statue. The spring.

It was like that one time…when he had escorted the Princess to the Spring of Power.

“How so?” The traveler asked, reaching his side.

Link jumped, startled by his voice.

“Oh…” He turned back to the spring, “Back before Calamity Ganon was a threat, I had to escort the princess to one. It was to help purify her and awaken the powers that the Goddess has bestowed upon her.” He chuckled bitterly.

“I never imagined that I would have to use one though.”

The traveler glanced down at the Hylian in curiosity.

“You don’t sound so pleased about that. Isn’t ridding that alpha’s scent something that you want?”

“Yes, but the fact that I have to deal with that in the first place just makes me so upset.” He sighed, “I didn’t ask to be an omega or for some creep to put a claim on me and I especially didn’t ask to be with the princess.”

Link was completely unaware of the twinkle of interest in the beta’s eyes.

“You don’t want to be with the princess?”

“Goddess, no.” He shook his head, “I never wanted to be in the first place. She’s controlling, cruel, irritating…”

Just speaking about her made him upset. It made it even worse knowing that as soon as he finished with his business in the spring, he would have to return, living his boring, repetitive life in misery and sadness.

“If possible, would you do anything to avoid going back there?”

“I’d do _anything_.” Link admitted. He would. If anything meant that it might be a chance for him to be away from the princess and _finally_ be reunited with Sidon, then yes. A thousand times, yes.

The traveler smiled.

“Good to know.”

Confused, Link looked up at the beta.

“Why do you-“

He stopped speaking when the man raised his hand high in the air. Still smiling as the puzzled omega, he closed his fist.

* _BOOM*_

Not expecting the ground shaking explosion, Link fell to his knees.

He looked around at each entryway to the shrine.

Each one is filled with pieces of the ruins, effectively barring the entries.

“Master Link!”

Link’s head snapped to the entry before him when he heard the terrified scream.

The last thing he saw before the stones blocked his only means to reach her was Paya being held by a Yiga member.

* * *

 

“Master Link! MASTER LINK!” Paya screamed as she struggled to escape the betas’ hold.

One minute she’s waiting patiently for both Link and the traveler to finish with their own respective work.

The next, she’s being tackled down by a rogue Sheikah.

“Shut up with that screaming!” The Yiga ordered, sending a punch to the back of her head.

As soon as his fist made contact, darkness bloomed in her vision.

* * *

 

“O-Oh no!” Link scrambled to get back onto his feet.

“Paya-“

He made a move to rush towards the entry but found himself unable to when a hand grabbed his wrist.

He turned to see the traveler holding him back.

“Now, now. That’s no fair. What about our deal?” He questioned.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” He shouted, trying to yank his arm out of the man’s grip, “Paya’s in danger and the Yiga are here! They’re dangerous, extremely dangerous-“

“How cruel. We aren’t that bad…” Link heard the traveler say.

He felt a cold sweat run down his temple as he watched the beta remove his glasses.

The once bright eyes had become cold…

Alarmingly cold.

“We…?” He repeated.

“Yep!” The man chirped and with his free hand, Link watched as the man caressed his auburn hair.

Reddish powder began to fill the air around him…revealing glimmers of silver.

“’Yoga was right about you! You are naïve. Hehe, you practically surrendered yourself to us. You might as well have just wrapped yourself up in a pretty ribbon and just personally deliver yourself at the Yiga Hideout to save everybody all this trouble.”

Finding it difficult to breathe, Link finally managed to free himself. He took a couple of cautious steps back.

This man…

No.

“Aw~ don’t be scared.” The man stopped patting his head, strips of red still mixed with the natural silver, “Don't go looking like a doe about to be eaten. You still have to show me the shrine. You promised, after all.”

Link didn’t even pay attention to his words.

He was too busy climbing the intact ruin walls. His only means of escape was up.

The Yiga sighed in disappointment.

“It’s pointless…” He murmured to himself. Placing a hand on his hip, he cupped his hand around his mouth.

“’YOGA! HE’S HEADING YOUR WAY!”

By the time Link reached the top, he looked back down at the beta when he heard his scream.

Yoga?

“Hey, hero.”

Link’s heart skipped a beat when he heard that chilly voice.

That familiar voice.

The voice that he hasn’t heard since the terrible events that took place near the Domain.

Cautiously, not wanting to believe it, he lifted his head back up.

Staring down above him, his mask not there, was Ghyoga with a smirk laying on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idkshsdihfhiehdfh
> 
> Link...oh muh poor baby. Ahh.  
> Paya too.  
> The Shrine geek....ahhhhhh  
> Idk I'm just really excited that I got this chapter out!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd I'm back with a chapter :3 (not in the time frame that I wanted, but better late than never)  
> First off, I wanted to thank y'all for your nice comments. I read all of them, and I'm you all care lol, Writing is my life so like, I want to continue this story cause it helps motivates me for my more professional ones. Writing this helps me write those, cause it gets me in my zone where I can write nonstop and that's what I needs teehee. 
> 
> anyway, enough of that, I'm happy to get this out, though Imma mention this now.  
> This was originally suppose to be longer, but because I was unable to play botw coughmydogchewedmychargersoineedtogetanewonecough I wasn't able to go fully into detail, BUT I do like how this chapter goes and I hope y'all do as well!

“Yoooga! His expression, his expression! Tell me what it looks like, please? Probably scared, so deliciously scared!”

Link didn’t even bother to process the words that came out the Yiga member. His attention was focused solely on the alpha above him.

“It’s been such a long time, hasn’t it?” Ghyoga spoke, his voice low. “Almost three months since our last encounter, right?”

As those words left his lips, he raised a hand and reached out towards Link.

Breaking out of his stupor, Link pushed himself away from the ledge, landing back onto the ground.

There was no way he was going to allow the disgusting alpha to lay a finger on him.

“Ah, ‘Yoga, I think ya scared him.” The Hylian jumped as he felt arms snake around his shoulders. He whipped his head around at his assailant.

He didn’t even hear him approach him…

“Yep, yep. You scared him all right. Such a bully you are, ‘Yoga.” The Yiga member wrapped his arms even tighter around the boy and pushed his face closer to the side of Link’s head. His lips were hovering over the pointed ear.

“I’ll protect you from him, I promise…” Link heard him whisper.

If it were possible…this man terrified him even more than Ghyoga did.

“Kaz. Let him go.”

Link looked away from the Yiga, Kaz, and turned his attention back to Ghyoga who landed before the two of them

“Let him go?” Kaz repeated, confusion brimming in his eyes as he stared at the taller Yiga, “Wouldn’t that defeat the entire purpose of all this?”

“Do as I say.” Ghyoga order in a final tone.

Link gazed at him like a hawk.

What game was he trying to play?

Kaz stared at Ghyoga for a few more seconds then shrugged.

“Whatever you say, ‘Yoga.” Kaz pulled himself away from the blonde.

At that moment, Link wasted no time.

* * *

 

“Told ya.” Kaz stated as the Hylian ran off towards his fallen friend, “If you were just gonna let him go, why even plan this out in the first place?”

“Change of plans.”

“Huh?” Kaz looked away from Link and over at Ghyoga, “Change of plans? That wasn’t what you told us. What did he do?”

“You probably haven’t realized it yet, with you being a beta. There's no way that you could.” Ghyoga began, watching Link.

“Huh?” Kaz said, once more, but Ghyoga went silent.

He only continued to stare at the Hylian with a dark gleam in his eyes.

* * *

 

“Paya? Paya!” Link yelled as he kneeled to his unconscious friend. His heart was beating frantically against his chest and it was becoming difficult to breathe as each second went by. He was without any form of protection and was no doubt surrounded numerous Yiga members who were masters of stealth. Judging from the scents in the air, most them had to be alphas.

It was a disaster waiting to happen and he had to get the both of them out of there, quick!

Unfortunately, for him, Paya would not stir. The one that had gotten to her made sure that would be out for the count.

The pacing of his breathing quickened, and a cold sweat slid down his temple.

“Hey, hero.”

Ghyoga’s voice broke the otherwise nerve-wracking silence.

Hesitantly, Link looked over his shoulder and towards him.

The man held up both of his hands.

“Ten minutes.” He spoke, “You’ve got a ten-minute head start to do whatever it takes to get that girl away from here if you don’t successfully do that…” He lowered his hands and his eyes darkened.

“She’s up for grabs for anyone in the Yiga to do whatever they want to her.”

Something jolted through Link as the words left him.

Up for grabs…

That could mean anything...

An image of Paya screaming for help as she was surrounded by the Yiga flashed in his head.

No.

No way would he allow someone as kind as her to go through something as monstrous as that.

He would give his own life up before that happened.

* * *

 

“’Yoga, ya letting him get away!” Kaz exclaimed and pointed his finger at the blonde, running off with the taller Sheikah on his back, “Did you gather everyone for no reason? ‘Cause I really could’ve been learning about these shrines y’know! The research books I swiped from the traveler I killed really has some interesting stuff and I- uh, ‘Y-Yoga?”

Kaz stopped speaking as Ghyoga began walking off, following the direction that Link ran off too.

Kaz glared.

“How rude.” He stomped after the Yiga, muttering about how impolite he was and that this will be the last time he ever helped him out with any plan of his in the future.

Ghyoga didn’t even bother to listen.

* * *

 

“Mm...” The back of Paya’s head throbbed as she started opening her eyes. She had been awakened from the rhythmic sound something reminiscent to drums.  She let out a soft groan after making a move to get up but was unable to.

For a moment, her thoughts were muddy, but realization soon hit her. They had been ambushed by Yiga members!

Immediately she struggled to get out of whatever was keeping her still.

“Stop!” A hushed whisper ordered.

That voice.

Peeking up, she saw that it was Link who had spoken.

He was also the one holding her down, his arm wrapped around her waist. Lowering her gaze, she could see that it was his chest that he had been laying on. That drumbeat had been from his heart…

Her face instantly went red because of their proximity, but it died down quickly when Link spoke again.

“They’re close…”

Close?

Paya wanted to ask who but made no move to speak when she heard a female’s voice.

“I swear we’ve been circling this area over twenty minutes, they’re not here.”

“I say we torch down this godforsaken forest.” A gruff, male’s voice followed next, “That way, we can be sure.”

“And hear Ghyoga complain about killing those two bitches? No thanks.”

A snap of a branch close near to the two omegas could be heard, and Paya could feel Link trembling.

Nervously glancing back up, Paya could see the worry on Link’s face. Any movement from either one of them and that would be it.

Footsteps became louder and she could hear Link’s heart race even faster, his hold on her becoming tighter.

She closed her eyes.

“…They aren’t here.” The woman declared.

Paya slowly opened one eye.

Her breath went still.

On the side of the tree that they were hiding behind, the woman’s back was presented before them. If it weren’t for the thick shrubs between them, nothing would’ve kept them from being revealed.

“Then let’s go look elsewhere before I change my mind.” The man grunted, “Like I’m really going to miss the opportunity to kill that old cunt’s granddaughter.”

Paya felt disgust run through her as she listened to those vile words but became relieved as their footsteps went off towards the opposite direction, away from them.

Thank Goddess.

“Paya, are you, all right?” Link asked once the coast was clear.

Remembering the position, she was in, she quickly pulled herself away from Link.

“I-I’m fine.” She said hastily, looking away from him. She was unable to look him in the eyes, still feeling rather shy.

“That’s good.” He smiled, glad that she wasn’t injured. He turned to look over the shrubs.

“They’re gone for now, but it’s only a matter of time until more of them come here.” He said.

“I’m surprised those two were unable to find us.” Paya admitted, “We were practically under their noses that entire time.”

“They were betas.” Link informed her, “We were fortunate for that. Had they been alphas, that would’ve been it.”

He then turned back to face Paya.

“Get away from me, find a place to hide and stay hidden.”

“W-What?” She stammered, “No way! Absolutely not, Master Link!”

There was no chance that she was going to abandoned Link, especially in a situation like this! Before she had been knocked out, she caught the scent of many alphas. He’d be a sitting duck!

“Yes.” He told her firmly, “They’re after me. I’m not going to allow you to get caught in the crossfire.” He looked back over the shrubs then back to her. “Highland stable is south from here. You just keep hiding and make your way there, you’ll be safe-“

“But you won’t be, Master Link!” She cried out, “If they manage to get you I’ll never forgive myself!”

“And I’ll never forgive myself if you got hurt!” Link argued, “I’m the hero, okay, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect the people around me. I don’t care if I get hurt or even killed if that means that you manage to safely escape-“

“But that Zora will!” Paya interrupted.

Link became quiet.

“The way you speak, the emotion your words hold regarding him.” Paya began, “You care about him and I know, despite not even meeting him, that he strongly feels the same way towards you. You want to see him again, right?”

She grasped Link’s arm and stared at him, her eyes full of determination.

“We do this together, Master Link. I don’t want to be the reason that you get yourself killed. I want to be the first step in helping you reunite with Sidon. That’s a promise!”

Her words touched his very core.

After weeks of hearing to be told to forget about Sidon and focus his attention on the princess, only to hear someone that he trusted wanting to help him reunite with the prince instead…

It was first.

He looked away from her and took a deep breath to stop himself from crying.

He wasn’t going to allow her to see him like that.

Turning back to face her, a small grin fell on his lips.

“Okay.” He nodded.  

If the risk would end with them getting out of this situation safely and seeing the Zora again, Link would give it a shot.

Maybe…it will end well.

"We should stick with hiding, keeping ourselves away from the open." He turned his head. A few yards ahead of them, he could see the clear waters of Floria River. If they just remained under the many trees that Sarjon Woods has to offer they could just follow the river and reach Lakeside stable. From there they could figure out what to do next and try to find out what happened to Steen and Cado. Hopefully, nothing terrible befell them. 

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and stood up, "We better get going." 

"Hm?" He became confused when Paya's face went red. 

"Something the matter?" 

She shook her head rapidly and hastily got onto her feet. 

Link studied her face, then shrugged. Pulling her along, they left their hiding spot and stalked their way through the thick greenery. 

* * *

 

“He’s right there, ‘Yoga! Why aren’t you going after him? Hey, are you even listening?”

The taller Yiga, who was sitting on a tree branch, ignored the smaller one, who stood underneath him. They had been watching the two omegas the entire time. It had been easy, they knew how to hide. Covering his scent as well had not been a difficult task for the alpha.

As Kaz scolded him from the ground, Ghyoga skimmed through the pictures on the strange device that he had swiped from the omega months ago.

While there were pictures of a variety of weapons and different sorts of monsters, it was mostly filled to the brim of the omega and what seemed to be the Prince of Zoras.

Sidon.

That was the name that Impa’s granddaughter had said.

So that was his name.

Well, not only did this ‘Sidon’ manage to fuck his claim before him, but he even managed on knocking him up as well.

This changed everything.

The death of Princess Zelda, though still on his bucket list, was no longer on the top.

A new name was now above hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's just after Sidon, fuck lol.  
> Oh Link, you'll do anything to get back with him even though you're putting your life in danger....ugh.  
> Paya, please watch out for him.  
> Kaz is...not normal...  
> Ghyoga, I wanna make him different from villains that I've read. just unpredicatable. Hopefully i can do that correctly!  
> EDIT: I also forgot to mention. Yes, Ghyoga is using the slate. All the past memories have shown that at the very least, anyone can use the slate for pictures. Hopefully we all understand that lol


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fwhhdfdsh  
> This chapter shouldn't have taken so long, but it did and fuck was it worth. I can truthfully say that this is one of my favorites because it was unexpected yet went so well! I hope you all enjoy it and don't worry, the next one won't take as long to come out.

 

“We’re almost there…” Link breathed out as he looked over the thick plants that shrouded over both him and Paya. A few meters away, he could see Lakeside Stable, their ticket to safety. Not only would there be guards to help push back the Yiga, but maybe there was a chance for a weapon to be lying about so Link would be able to fight back as well.

After looking behind them to make sure there weren’t any Yiga nearby, he turned back to Paya.

“Ready?” He asked.

Face riddled with anxiety, she gave him a nod.

“Yes!”

Getting back onto their feet, they made a run for it. Hand in hand, with Link in the lead, they rushed through the greenery. Sticks snapped beneath their feet and the ground crunched as they neared the stable. Not a monster or Yiga had been in their sights and relief washed over them both when they saw a lit campfire.

Link looked over his shoulder and to give Paya a reassured smile. When she returned it back, he focused his attention back on the stable.

As they got closer and closer, Link noticed something odd about.

“Master Link?” Paya spoke right as the Hylian stopped in his tracks, “What is it?”

As he gazed at the stable, he felt something amiss.

Normally a stable was lively from the numerous passerby’s that would visit it for a drink or stop to gain some sleep, but this one…

Not a sound left it.

“Master Link?”

Link quietly led her over to a desecrated pillar near the stable.

“Stay here.” He ordered, in a quiet voice.

“Why-“

“Something’s wrong.” He stated immediately. He released her hand and turned her back towards her, “I’ll check it out.”

“But-“ She began, not one bit okay with the idea of leaving Link on his own.

She was unable to finish. Link had already run off.

* * *

 

Closing in on the stable, the metallic smell of blood filled the air. It was so strong that he had to raise his arm over his face. The stench itself was unbearable enough, but the sight before him was all it took for him to throw up the contents in his stomach.

Butchered bodies were strewn all out the opening of the stable. Bodies that belong to women, the elderly and even the children…

Wiping the sick off the corner of his mouth, his shoulders shook when he heard a voice.

“Think we got them all?” It sounded like a woman.

“Yep.” A muffled, males voice responded.

Link lunged into the bush closest to him. Peeking through, he watched as two figures left the inside of the stable. His eyes widened.

Yiga…

He couldn’t pick up their scents thanks to the heavy amount of blood that covered the area.

“Ghyoga is really intent on keeping the hero from getting away from him, unlike the previous times.” The woman spoke, “Even going as far on ordering us to kill the horses so he wouldn’t attempt to escape," She clicked her tongue, "We could have at least taken those back with us.”

Link instinctively backed away as they walked towards his direction.

“Can you really blame Ghyoga?” The male Yiga questioned, and from Link could see, he was currently munching on something that he had no doubt stole from the stable, “I mean, if you had the chance on getting the hero, of all people, into your hands, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to do so?”

“Not particularly.” The woman crossed her arms, “I’m a beta. I don’t have a thirst to quench like you alphas. I’m content. As far as I’m concerned, this is just a mission to capture the bastard that killed our master. Nothing more to it.”

“Understandable.” The man raised a banana to his mouth. Suddenly, his hand stopped, and a smirk appeared on his face.

“What about Impa’s granddaughter? Anything you’d like to do with her?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” The woman scoffed, “Kill her. Decapitate her. Butcher her and send all the pieces back to that miserable hag. She’s worthless, just a mistake that has been foisted upon the Sheikah entirely.”

“Funny, maybe you can make that into reality.” The man jerked his chin.

Link followed the direction and what his eyes landed on nearly made his heart leap out.

Paya was heading towards their direction.

Link’s chest heaved as he watched her unknowingly head for what could be possible death. Hadn’t he told her to stay put?

“Fate is smiling down upon me.” He heard the female speak. Turning his head, he saw her pull out a bow and arrow.

“One shot is all I need.” She said as she lined up the arrow just right, “She won’t even see it coming.”

“No…” Link gasped.

He wasn’t going to let Paya get killed because of him. Not on his watch!

“No!” He shouted as he dashed out of the bushes, straight for the female Yiga.

“Master Link!” Paya heard his voice ring in the air. She turned her head to the direction it came from and her blood went cold.

She watched as Link tackled the woman onto the ground. His hands quickly went to her quiver.

“W-What the- “She cried out but let out a choked screech as Link jammed an arrow into her throat.

It was extreme, but now wasn’t the time where he could risk these monsters hurting Paya.

The food in the male Yiga’s arms fell, not at all expecting the surprise attack from the omega. He fumbled for his own weapon but was too late.

Link had already pounced him, another arrow in his hand. He raised it up, ready to pierce it between his eyes.

“E-Eek!”

Before he could, however, Paya’s cry caught his attention.

“Turning his head around, Link let out a gasp.

“I’d put that down if I were you, _hero_ ~.” Kaz cooed as he pulled Paya closer to his chest, his arm wrapped around her neck, “If not, I’ll have to break hers, just to make things even.”

“M-Master Link…” She rasped, clawing at the appendage.

He had been so preoccupied with taking down the two Yiga that he hadn’t kept watch on any others in the vicinity!

“Stupid bitch!”

“Ah!” Link let out a shout as the Yiga that had been pinned beneath him sent a hard punch against his cheek. That sent the blond flying onto the ground and before he could even get up, the Yiga pinned him and began sending an onslaught of punches onto his body.

“Master Link!” Paya shrieked, watching helplessly as her friend was beaten. She struggled frantically to get out of Kaz’s hold, but his grip was too strong.

“Dumb little shit!” The Yiga sent another punch onto Link’s face, “Thinking you can get the upper hand on us while hiding, is that it!”

Punch after punch, they wouldn’t stop, and Link was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. He had to escape and get him and Paya to safety!

He raised both his hands up to the Yiga’s face and jammed his thumbs into his eyes.

The Yiga let out an agony filled roar and ceased his punches and went for Link’s hands instead to pry them away.

Not missing his opportunity, Link lifted his legs and sent a kick against the Yiga’s chest, making the man recoil back from the pain.

Flipping over to crawl away, Link let out a grunt when he was pulled back.

In a matter of seconds, the male Yiga was back on him. His bloodshot eyes were full of rage.

“Think you can get away, huh? In your fucking dreams.”

His hands went for Link’s neck, wrapping tightly.

“Fuck this. Ghyoga can find another little bitch. Plenty of them throughout Hyrule, you’ve just been a fucking thorn in the Yiga’s side since the beginning. We’ll finally be rid of you once and for all.”

Link thrashed, legs kicking frantically against the man, but it was to no avail. He was much bigger than Link and more powerful.

* * *

 

“MASTER LINK!” Paya screamed as she watched her friend be strangled. She kicked Kaz and bit his arm, doing everything in her power to escape, but he wouldn’t budge.

“LET ME GO! PLEASE!” She begged, after realizing it was no use.

Kaz ignored her, focusing only on the act going on before them.

He then let out a whistle.

“What an idiot.”

Paya glanced at him, confusion in her eyes after Kaz finally spoke.

* * *

 

Link’s vision was beginning to dim and as each second passed it was becoming difficult to breathe…

“Almost there.” The Yiga above him smirked, “Say hi to the master for me, will you?”

Right before darkness overcame him, Link felt the Yiga jerk violently over him. He could feel his hands become slack, giving him the chance to breathe again.

As he took a deep breath, he felt a drop of warm liquid fall onto his bruised face.

Overcoming the blurriness, he was able to make out an arrow in-between the Yiga’s eyes.

 He quickly pushed the body off his own and made a move to sit up but was stopped when he felt a hand on his head. With a rough yank, he was pulled onto his feet.  

“Fool.”

Link ignored the pain that swept his body. The intense feeling of fear took over instead.

That voice…

No.

“’Yoga to the rescue, all right!” Kaz cheered.

“What a mess.” Link heard Ghyoga say. It was so close as if he were speaking directly against his ear, “Not only did they fail to kill these people in a cleaner manner…but they’ve gone and gotten themselves killed as well.”

Ghyoga chuckled.

“Pathetic.”

“LET MASTER LINK GO!”

Ghyoga’s eyes lifted from the dead bodies of the Yiga members and moved over to Paya.

Though shaken up from what had occurred moments before, she stared hard at Ghyoga.

“U-Unhand him!” She ordered, “If you hurt him, I’ll-“

“What?” Ghyoga interrupted her, “Get your grandmother to send more of her men to do away with me?”

He let out another amused laugh.

“That wouldn’t be the smartest idea…after all…”

On cue, more Yiga appeared, out of nowhere, and tossed two bodies onto the ground before Link and Paya’s very eyes.

The blood-drenched bodies belonged to Steen and Cado.

“It won’t end well for them either.”

“STEEN! CADO!” She screamed, tears already brewing in her eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably, not wanting to believe what had happened to her escorts.

Link shook. No…it couldn’t be. They couldn’t be dead. No, there was no way…no.

“Utter fuck-ups, really.” Ghyoga stated, “I mean, an intelligent person would never leave two omegas with a total stranger, but these two did. If anything, we did the Sheikah a favor. Killed two birds with one stone, really.”

“You’re…you’re a monster.”

“Hm?” Ghyoga peered down at Link.

The Hylian trembled in his grip, but as he turned to face Ghyoga, the alpha could feel nothing but built up wrath radiating off the omega.

“You’re a monster!” Link snapped, blue eyes filled with fury, “They did absolutely nothing to you and you killed them! They had nothing to do with whatever sick obsession you have with me, not them, or the people you monsters murdered at this stable! They were innocent and did nothing wrong-“

“They were at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Ghyoga spoke, hand wrenching Link’s scalp harshly, causing the omega to grunt in pain, “And if you think about it, it’s your fault.”

Link felt Ghyoga’s lips against the outer shell of his ear.

“It’s your fault that everyone was killed. Had you just been a good boy and just waited patiently for me to come and retrieve you, none of these people would have had to pay for your mistake.”

It was strange how quickly the next set of feelings that overcame Link arose.

His fault.

He quit his struggling, the Yiga's words hitting the very core of his being.

It _was_ his fault.

The blood of these people was on his hands.

Had he never escaped the castle…and allowed this man to mark him…he would never have gotten himself into this mess.

His eyes went from the unmoving bodies of Steen and Cado, over to the ones that belonged to the inhabitants of the stable.

All those people…

It was his fault.

Steen and Cado…

If he hadn’t agreed to separate from them…he could’ve helped fight alongside them, yet now…

It was weird.

He was unable to feel anything anymore.

He was supposed to be a hero.

No.

He wasn’t.

The day he presented was the end of that.

“Starting to get it now?” Ghyoga spoke, but Link wasn’t listening.

The Yiga smirked.

“Master Link, don’t listen to him!” Paya shouted, tears staining her cheeks, “None of this is your fault! You didn’t do anything-“

“Kaz. Shut her up.” Ghyoga ordered.

Breaking out of his stupor, Link whipped his head over at Paya.

“Willllll do!” Kaz chirped.

“No!” Link yelled.

Paya expected her life to be taken away next, just like her partners and the people of the stable. She shut her eyes. Instead of a blade being plunged into her chest or something more heinous than that, something strange happened.

Her body had been thrown backward, falling into the Lake behind them.

The last thing she saw before her sight was replaced by the rock wall, was Link reaching out for her, screaming her name.

* * *

 

“…ke…p…”

“….ake…up..”

Whose voice was that?

Paya felt her one of her eyes forced open.

“Helloooo, are you dead?"

Paya shook her head from the strangers hold, water flicking off her.

“Quit it! What are you, a dog?” The strange man scolded her.

The Sheikah pushed her drenched hair out of the way to get a glimpse of the man.

He was awfully strange looking, a weird haircut and a large bag beside him that resembled a beetle. He was busy wiping the excess water from his face.

“This day, such misfortune.” He grumbled.

“Where…” She opened her mouth to speak but stopped. An image of Link reaching out for her flashed in her head.

“Master Link!” She cried out, startling the man. She tried to get onto her feet, but the man kept her from doing so.

“H-Hey, calm down.” He said, “I may have saved you from drowning, but that doesn’t mean we’re safe. There’s a bunch of Bokoblins nearby and-“

“I don’t care!” She cried, “I have to get the stable! Master Link-“

“The stable?” The man repeated, “Why would you want to go there? It's swarming with monsters.”

“What?” Paya stared at him with fright.

“Yes, before I found you, I was heading there myself, but as I got closer I saw nothing but monsters there…feasting on the bodies that littered the ground. Nobody alive was there, I can tell you that much.”

“…No.” Paya breathed out.

That meant…

Master Link was gone.

“N-No…” She felt tears begin to form in her eyes again.

The Yiga had no doubt captured him.

Warm tears slid down her face.

“Master…Link…” She whispered, crying as she thought about that reassuring smile that she may never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go....Link is gone and feeling the shittiest he has ever felt.  
> Beedle has appeared, bout fucking time.  
> Paya....oh my god, I'm so sorry.  
> For the deaths, sorry, but this is a DARK story. I can't stress that enough. It's gonna have a happy ending and moments, but yeah, darrrrrrrk.
> 
> Next chapter MIGHT be a Zelda one so be ready for that!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup sup sup, I have returned with a new chapter, sooner than usual lol, hopefully, I can keep up with that.  
> It's a short one, but shit happens! Hope you all enjoy!

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Zelda presented a large bouquet of Silent Princesses to the guard.

“Very.” The guard agreed, as he took the bouquet from her hands and inspected it from all angles with curiosity. He had heard about them but has never actually seen a Silent Princess before. They were exceedingly rare.   

“Do you think he’ll like them?”

“Pardon?” The guard tore his gaze away from the flowers and over at Zelda. She was leaning against a large tree, playing with a leaf between her fingers.

“Link.” She said as she let the leaf slip through her fingers, “Do you think he’ll like them? He’s sure to be there when we return, and I want to make sure that I picked out the perfect gift.”

“I don’t see why not, your majesty.” The guard spoke, “If I were an omega and my betrothed presented me such rare flowers, I’d be over the moon. Extremely flattered.”

“I see…” Zelda turned away from the guard, ignoring him as he began to pull out Silent Princesses for his own use.

Before the Calamity struck the land, she remembered coming across the exact spot with Link, after she had presented. She had busied herself with taking pictures of the land with the Sheikah Slate only to stop when she had spotted her first Silent Princess that wasn’t from a book. It had been a magnificent find, certainly something that she hadn’t expect, with them being incredibly rare and all.   

Not only had it been an extraordinary fine, but it had also been a special moment that she would forever keep within her heart.

Finding it with Link at her side had made it better.

Though he has never been fascinated with research like herself, even he was unable to hide his surprise as they discovered the rare bloom.

The curiosity his face held as he examined it appeared quite beautiful in her eyes and it was because of that very reason that she decided on gathering a large amount of them for when Link was to return. She wanted to surprise him with it and see that look on his face again.

And she also wanted to put aside whatever negativity he still held towards her.  

She let out a sigh just thinking about it.

It had been so long since she has received a _genuine_ smile from him and at this point, she’d do anything to see it again.

Maybe when he returns to the castle, finally free from the putrid alpha scent…he’ll smile. Even if it was a small one, barely noticeable, she wouldn’t mind.

It’d put her mind at ease until she was prepared to seek vengeance against that vile Zora.

She pushed herself off of the tree and turned to focus her attention at the location of Zoras Domain.

Just a few more weeks of training then she’d be ready.

Her eyes narrowed in determination.

She was sure of it.

* * *

 

“Oh! It seems like they have returned back with Master Link!” The guard on her side exclaimed as they neared the castle gates.

The guard was right. Zelda was able to make out Paya’s tall form and felt relieved for a moment, but noticed something odd.

Steen and Cado weren’t by her side, but some weird looking man with a strange bag by his side.

Link wasn’t there as well…

Her hands on her horse’s reigns tightened. With a harsh yank, the horse sprinted towards the Sheikah’s direction. As she neared the two, she was able to make out a sound from Paya that seemed to be hysterical crying.

Immediately she leaped off her horse and ran the remainder of feet. The Silent Princesses were left forgotten in her satchel.

“Paya!” She shouted.

The guards at the gate greeted her, but she ignored them. Her attention was solely on the weeping woman.

Hearing her name being called, Paya lifted her wet face from her hands. As soon as her eyes landed on Zelda, she took off towards the princess, leaving Beedle to watch her with concern.

“Paya, what’s-“ Zelda started, but stopped when Paya fell onto the ground before her. She knelt to the Sheikah’s level.

“P-P-Princess Z-Zelda!” She sobbed, tears pouring frantically down her cheeks.

“Paya, control yourself!” Zelda ordered. She placed a hand on both of Paya’s cheeks and lifted her face up.

“What has happened-“

“Master Link….the Y-Yiga…St-Steen…Ca..do”

“What happened!” Zelda asked again, much louder than before.

Paya let out a loud wail.

“T-The Yiga took M-Master Link, Princess Zelda, I’m sorry!”

* * *

 

_“….aster…nk!”_

That voice.

_“…Master Link!”_

“...Pa…ya.” Link said as he started to come too. He wasn’t what sure what had woken him up; Paya’s voice or the notable chill that swept around his body.

“Ow…” He raised his hands to rub his arms, to bring some warmth to his body. He had been lying on something strangely hard and his body ached from the soreness. Through hazy vision, he took the opportunity to focus on his surroundings.

“Huh?” When his eyes landed on something that couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.

Large wooden stakes…

It didn’t take long for him to figure out that he was currently locked up.

But…by who?

He let out a sudden groan.

His body ached horribly, and it couldn’t be because of just the cold.

Something was wrong.

Where was he?

All he could remember was Paya being thrown into the lake by…

His closed eyes snapped open instantly.

By the Yiga.

The Yiga had done it. They pushed her to her death…that was the last thing he remembered what had happened before everything had become dark.

Now everything was clear. He was in the Yiga hideout…

They had managed to capture him.

“No…”

He had to escape.

Pushing through the strange stiffness of his joints and the soreness of his muscles, he managed to get on his feet.

He didn’t get very far.

It only took one step until he tumbled onto the ground, followed by a loud thud.

 “O-ow…” He whimpered, pathetically. He tried pushing his body off from the ground, but something as tedious as that had become a challenge…

“Pa…ya…” He called out again, his tongue suddenly feeling heavy in his mouth.  His vision was becoming blurry as well.

What was going on with his body?

As he tried to make sense of what was happening to his body, he was oblivious of the footsteps entering the chamber.

“Uh oh, did the little hero fall and hurt himself?”

The footsteps came to a halt, but the voice had become noticeably louder.

“Those pills we gave you are really strong, y’know? I’m kinda shocked you woke up before I came, and I got ya. Lameeeee. I was so set on holding ya like a lil sleeping princess.”

Link lifted his head to see where the source of that voice came from.

Beaming down at him, with what seemed to be adoration, was Kaz.

“No, not our lil sleeping princess.” He shook his head, “You’re our prize. Our consolation gift from Lord Ganon himself. He knew you stole our beloved master from us so in return, you presented as an omega to be played with by all of us-“

Kaz stopped himself. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

“Oops, my bad. I meant to say played by ‘Yoga…he’s the one that placed his claim on ya first. It wouldn’t be fair if I started speaking for him…”

His eyes lingered on Link’s vulnerable form.

“…But I’m sure he’ll share…’Yoga’s nice, sometimes and he and I get along well enough. Hehe, when it happens…I’ll make sure to take reaaaaal good care of ya…”

Link watched as he pulled something. The stakes lifted from their spot.

He could only stare at the Yiga, unable to move an inch of his body as the man made his way towards him with a wicked smile on his lips.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I decided to surprise y'all with not just a Zelda chap, but a continuation from the last chapter :3 it's something I would have wanted if I were a reader of this fic.  
> My poor bby Liiiiiink ahhh, Imma say it not, it's not Ghyoga that he should be fearing, but Kaz.  
> That dude is not right in the head, oh my goodness.  
> Zelda knows too, fuuuuuck, will she do something about it to save him? You're darn tootin she will! She's going to work so hard to save him that everyone in Hyrule's gonna hear about it.  
> Want a hint of who'll catch wind of this? Sure ya do!  
> He considers Link a treasured friend! (And loves him too!)  
> Gee...I wonder who that is?


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise appearance in this chapter!  
> Hope you all enjoy it!

“Any news to report, regarding his current mood?”

“Not that I’m aware of, your majesty.” The black Zora shook his head, “I haven’t gotten a proper chance to speak to him in ages. Every time I try to gather his attention, he just rushes off. He’s still keeping to himself, not at all ready to speak to anyone quite yet…”

The King stroked his chin, taking in the captain’s words.

His son was no doubt back at _that_ spot. The one area, other than the East Reservoir Lake, where he can feel close to someone other than his beloved sister.

“Your Majesty.” The old Zora by his side, Muzu, broke the silence, “Might I send some Zora to retrieve him? At your request, of course.”

“That’ll be unnecessary.” The king raised his hand in dismissal, “At the given circumstances, this space he wants is allowed. He needs this time to heal, no matter how long it takes. Besides…”

The king lowered his hand.

“I’m sure he would’ve have shown his aggressive side if the Zora so much as tried to bring him away from that spot.”

Bazz silently agreed with the King’s words. He looked over his shoulder and over at the location where the prince was currently at.

It made sense why _that_ spot held so much meaning towards him, so he completely understood why the prince wouldn’t want to be disturbed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Bazz caught a figure running straight towards Zoras Domain. He was able to make out that it was a Hylian Female.

How…odd.

* * *

 

_“This isn’t the last time you and I aren’t going to see each other.”_

_“In no time will we be together again. I don’t how, and I don’t know when, but we will be.”_

_“I can feel it.”_

Those words.

The words that held so much love pounded persistently in his head and it was the only thing keeping the prince from heading to Hyrule Kingdom and seeing Link again.

When the Hylian had said those words, it didn’t sound like an empty promise to the prince. It sounded more like a statement. A fact. The truth.

They would see each other again…. but for how long would it take before that became possible?

Kicking his leg over his knee, and resting his head comfortably against a smooth rock, Sidon gazed intently on Hyrule Castle.

He had a clear view of it from his spot beside the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta.

Glancing over at it, he took notice of the disappearance of the once brilliant blue light that radiated from it.

It seemed to be inactive, no color came from it.

It was because of that reason that he had sent for some assistance from both Link and Princess Zelda.

He let out a snort. No way was that happening anytime soon.

He still wondered what had caused it to enter such a state. He had a feeling that it may have something to do with his sister, but that was just a mere hunch. There was no chance.

Just a malfunction.

Tearing his eyes away from the Divine Beast, he focused his attention back onto the castle.

Every day, since he returned from escorting Link, and gave the princess a much-deserved beating, he climbed to the top of where Vah Ruta remained. It was the one spot where he could get a proper view of where Link currently was held at and in a strange way, it gave him a sort of connection and reassurance.

He knew where the Hylian was at. He could see it and let his mind rest easy…but not for very long.

Even if he knew where the Hylian was, that didn’t fully put his mind at ease.

He knew, deep in his heart, that Link had to be miserable. He was practically being held there against his will, in conditions that he no doubts loathed.

To think…he was once in a position where he could go and do whatever he pleases only to wind up back in his prison, forbidden to do anything that he was practically born to do.

The very thought caused rage to swell inside of the prince.

That cold-hearted princess…

She had heard stories from his sister about the Princess of Hyrule and even had the brief chance of meeting her when he was young when Mipha had been recruited. Zelda had seemed so kind-hearted, not at all coming off as the tyrant that he had the terrible experience of fighting with.

How could she feel okay with herself causing grief to the one person in all Hyrule that didn’t deserve it? How can she claim to love him when she made him cry? How could she state that she would be the one to protect him from the wickedness of the world when she herself has inflicted pain on to him as well?

That wasn’t love. That was some sick combination of both possessiveness and obsessiveness.

What he and Link had was love.

Just coming to terms with that thought caused the Zora’s cheeks to heat up.

They had shared so much of themselves with one another; their stories, their feelings…their bodies.

How he longed to touch Link again. He didn’t care if it was sexual or casual, brief or forever, as long as he had the feeling in his hands again, on any part of his body one more time, he was sure that he would feel happiness once again.

The last couple of months that had flown by had been anything but.

Sighing, he took one last glance at the castle right before he closed his eyes.

The words continued to echo in his head, like a lovely hymn.

* * *

 

“You **have** to let me put this here, this is important, like, **crazy** important, Goddess.” The Hylian said with heavy exasperation. 

“You humans and your gossip.” Marot shrugged, but the Zora secretly enjoyed the attention her shop was getting. She could just imagine the envy on Kodah’s face, probably as green as the Hylian Wheat that she carried.

“What seems to be the issue here?” Morat turned away from the Hylians, Zoras and Goron bustling around her as Bazz approached her with a question.

“Ah, you know. A human with some news, probably about some monster or hidden treasure or something like that.” Morat shrugged again, “She claims it’s important, but between you and me…”

Morat leaned towards Bazz.

“I don’t really buy it…” She whispered.

“Well, you might want to just take back those words!” An angry voice called out.

Both Morat and Bazz focused their attention on the brunette woman, who stared at Morat with irritation. She had just finished plastering a sheet of paper on the pillar beside her. The bodies swarming around her spoke in hush voices, already reading the famous headline that Traysi was known for giving.

Even from their spots, both Zoras could make out the blatantly dark ink.

Bazz’s spear fell from his hands and Morat’s raised her hands to her mouth.

They were both so taken back by the shock of the news, that they didn’t even take notice of Sidon, who had just returned from his solitude.

He didn’t plan to see what the big deal was, but he had caught Bazz dropping his weapon on his way to pay respects to his sisters’ statue.

When he arrived and laid his eyes on the article of paper that had grabbed everyone’s attention, the world around him seemed to have abruptly stopped.

The thick, black words stood out so prominently.

** BELOVED HERO OF HYRULE: STOLEN FROM PRINCESS ZELDA **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to make a chapter surrounding Sidon. Not only cause it was gonna happen sooner or later, but some of y'all just needed something happy so here's a gift :3
> 
> But damn...missing the dude only to learn that the one who forced you to return him back allowed him to get kidnapped.  
> tsk tsk.  
> Sidon ain't gonna be happy.  
> Also Bazz best Zora friend. yes yes. 
> 
> Next chapter could be either Link, Zelda or Sidon, not sure yet!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just want to say this now just so I don't get any comments about this in the later chapters.  
> For the next few chapters, regarding Link, it's gonna be dark. Every dark tag is specifically for Link's chapters. Like, I don't want any comments saying "Oh my gosh, this is so dark." or "Nothing good is going for Link..."  
> Like, I'm so done with those comments lmao, if it's too dark, don't read it and please don't leave a comment because I stay warning you guys and I'm done. I'm not trying to sound rude, but it's annoying. I'll probably lose more readers, but it's no biggie.  
> To the people who will stick around though, I PROMISE YOU, my favorite part for this fic is coming. I wanna say this will take at least 10 more chapters (only cause of Sidon and Zelda's chapters as well) after that, Link is gonna be okay, I swearsies.  
> ok, now that that's done, I hope you enjoy this chap! 
> 
> Warning: Non-con touching.

“Come on, come on! Everyone’s been waitin’ for you to open those pretty eyes up, best not to dawdle and keep them waiting.” Kaz chirped as he practically dragged Link down a set of stairs.

He was too disoriented, no doubt because of whatever drug they forced inside of his body. He felt sluggish and slightly nauseous but relieved that it hadn’t been some kind of aphrodisiac pill. Struggling was an impossible feat, but that wasn’t going to keep him from doing so.

“Hm?” Kaz gazed down when Link fell to his knees. Despite his feeble appearance, a defiant glint was apparent in those blue orbs. To any normal person, this would be a bothersome situation. An insolent omega, constantly fighting, not obeying one’s orders. Completely infuriating.

Kaz smirked.

Unfortunately for this omega, he didn’t consider himself a normal person.

“Do you think I’m going to beat you for not cooperating with me?” Kaz began as he got to his knees. He stared right back at Link, not at all intimidated, “Do you think you acting this way proves anything?”

Link didn’t respond. He wasn’t going to give this bastard the satisfaction of him speaking.

He would do him something better.

“Mm.” Kaz’s expression didn’t change as the Hylian spat on his cheek. The same could be said for Link, he continued to glare at the Yiga with intense fury.

“So, you still got a lil fight in ya, do ya?” Kaz said, raising a hand to thumb away the spit. Amusement twinkled in his eyes as he brought his thumb over to his mouth.

He gave it a lick.

“Good.”

“Agh!” Link let out a howl of pain when Kaz wrenched his violently towards head towards him. He could feel the man’s breath against his cheek and he gritted his teeth in pain as the beta hold practically yanked his scalp off.

“Such a bad boy you are…” He heard Kaz say, against his ear, “Aren’t you supposed to be nice? I mean, all heroes are nice, after all.”

“I’m…I’m not your hero…” Link rasped out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. As if he would ever consider showing a shred of kindness to monsters that ruthlessly killed his friend.

“Mmm, you’re right about that!” Kaz replied, “You’re no good, no good whatsoever. Not a hero, our Master Kohga was a hero, but you? You’re a terrible human being, a waste of space that doesn’t deserve to be seen as a hero to all of Hyrule, no, not at all, not at all…in fact…”

A shudder of disgust ran through him as Kaz ran his tongue against the outer shell of Link’s ear.

“You’re just a bitch…meant to be fucked, used and bred by whoever gets their hands on you. Nothing more than that.”

The sudden change of tone in the Yiga’s voice, from cheerful to cold….

That was enough to scare anybody, even the Hero of Hyrule himself.

“I can’t wait until Ghyoga has enough of you.”

“Ugh!” Link jumped when he felt the bottom of his shirt lightly tugged.

“I’m gonna have so much fun with you.” Kaz whispered, “Gonna touch every inch of you, taste everything you have to offer….”

“Gonna stick my cock into every hole that you’ve got…”

Link started to tremble as he felt a warm hand dug its way into his trousers.

“Breed you, make you full of my seed…”

Link could feel his heart beat frantically against his chest as Kaz’s hand slowly slip under his tunic, only inches away from his stomach.

“You deserve everything that’s coming to you.”

His vision went red as soon as he felt fingers softly caress the taut skin.

In a flash, immediately overcoming whatever drug they had forced into him, Link was on top of the unsuspecting Beta.

“W-What the-!” Kaz exclaimed, flabbergasted at the sudden change of the omega’s demeanor.

While his eyes had previously been filled with hate, Link’s eyes were now cold, void of any type of emotion. The sudden strength that he now wielded was mind-blowing, to say the least. Kaz could barely lift his wrist up, let alone his entire body.

“You have to die…” Link’s voice sounded more powerful than before.

Kaz’s stomach tightened up, but it wasn’t because of fear.

“You have to die.” Link said once more, grabbing the Yiga’s other arm with his free hand.

For some odd reason, Kaz made no move to struggle.

With an almost bone shattering grip, Link raised Kaz’s arm and pressed it against his throat.

Hard.

“You have to die!” Link’s voice grew louder as he pushed Kaz’s arm down with even more force.

It was becoming difficult to breathe at that point, but Kaz didn’t mind in the least. He focused on the boy straddling him, seemingly engrossed in the new change in attitude.

Link didn’t let up as he shoved the man’s arm forcefully against his own throat. The bastard had to die. How dare he touch him. How dare he. He didn’t deserve to live. No one could touch him and live. They needed to die. He would die.

 As he continued to force more pressure against the willing beta, Link was completely unaware of the hardness forming underneath.

As his vision became cloudy, Kaz felt the heat rise in both of his cheeks.

What was this strange feeling in his chest?

He liked it.

He really, really liked it.

“There you are.”

In mere seconds, Link was pulled off him.

Finally realizing that there was little oxygen in his lungs, Kaz sat up and took a deep breath. His throat was sore, there was going to be bruising.

“LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME!” Link shrieked, scrambling frantically and reaching out for Kaz.

The one holding onto him completely disregarded the omega. Sharp, dark eyes gazed down hard at the beta, a frown laid on full lips.

“So, this is what you’ve been up to, Kaz.” A woman with silver hair, stated, “Playing with Ghyoga’s claim? I thought you knew better than that. Had it been him that had caught you instead of me, you’d be dead.”

Kaz coughed and sheepishly rubbed his sore throat.

“Y-Yeah…I lost my cool.” He spoke, but his eyes remained on Link. The blond was being held back by the woman and he was snarling like a wild animal that had been cornered.

The woman’s eyes went from Kaz then to Link. She took a light sniff. A scowl formed on her lips.

“No wonder he’s in a foul mood.”

“Huh?” Snapped out of his trance, Kaz focused his attention on the woman. Was she referring to the omega?

“I’ll take it from here.” She told Kaz, “Clearly you’re too incompetent to handle such a simple task.”

“Hey!” Kaz exclaimed, “No need to be so rude, Melira!”

“I’m only speaking the truth.” She told him, “All you had to do was bring him to the rest of us…and you managed to make him enter such a frenzied state.”

She sighed.

“Omegas are prone to enter this state when you touch the wrong part of them. It takes a bit for it to subside, but Ghyoga wants him now. How bothersome…”

“H-Hey!” Kaz made a move to get up, but the woman, Melira, spoke before he could.

“He wants to kill you, as he stated himself.” She explained, “It would save me trouble if you stayed away from him for the time being…and it’ll do yourself some good if you go do something about your problem.”

“My problem?” Kaz repeated, looking down.

Oh.

She meant that.

“You are to be there for when Gyhoga speaks, he doesn’t want anyone missing out on what he has to say.” She finished and left the beta by himself as she dragged the screeching omega out of the room, with little to no effort.

As Link’s wails died down, a dopey smile laced his lips.

Those emotionless eyes.

That haunting, chilly voice.

He had never seen an omega act like that before in his entire life.

His hand went over the visible bulge in his tights, softly caressing it.

He had never been so turned on before. Never like this.

His tongue hung out of his mouth, he panted as he rubbed his clothed dick with more enthusiasm.

That feeling he had felt in his chest earlier.

Huh. Is that what happy couples called, ‘love’?

* * *

 

Link’s screeching echoed off the stone walls. He didn’t care that he was currently being secured by the powerful alpha. She was the least of his concerns. He just wanted to get his hands on Kaz and shred his face to pieces.

“How fascinating.” Melira murmured as she studied the crazed boy. She’s heard stories of how omegas acted during their pregnancies, but she never expected it to be as extreme.

Hushed voices could be heard as she neared a new room. Lit torches hung from the walls along with hangings that carried the Yiga symbol. The voices came to a sudden halt as Melira entered, with Link in tow.

Immediately, some of the Yiga took in the new scent that entered the room and the ones that didn’t have a mask covering their faces appeared either astonished or disgusted.

“Guess Ghyoga was too late.” One Yiga whispered.

“Instead of just taking the bitch when he had the chance, he just goofed off instead. That’s some shit Kaz would do.”

“What a joke.”

Ghyoga, who sat on a large, stone pedestal, remained silent as the alphas spoke amongst themselves. He wasn’t wearing his mask and turned his head. His eyes landed on Link. The animalistic rage in his eyes was a major contrast on the warmth that they normally held.

“I found Kaz harassing him.” Melira clarified as she tossed Link towards Ghyoga, “Had I been a few minutes late, you would’ve lost against Kaz as well.”

“Does it really matter at this point?” Ghyoga sighed. He leaped off the stone when Link made a move to get onto his feet. The blond let out a shout as when Ghyoga pressed his foot hard against his cheek, sending him face first onto the dirt ground.

The room went quiet.

“I had everything planned.” He began, ignoring Link’s clawing on his foot, “Capture the former hero, fuck him in front of the Princess of Hyrule. Rid the throne of an inept alpha and make this little bitch live the life that he was meant for.”

He blew out another sigh.

“That’s no longer on my agenda. Not anymore.”

He pressed his foot harder against Link’s cheek, not enough power to break a bone, but enough to keep him from his incessant squirming.

“Now, I just want to humiliate him like he has humiliated me. I want him to beg for forgiveness. Beg for getting himself in a predicament that he had no reason on getting himself into. My goal now, regarding him is to not only make him into the cock slut that he truly is but to make him aware of his situation. To make him understand that his actions will carry consequences.”

“We all hold the same hatred for him for what he did to both our master and our lord and as such, I only think it’s fair that you all help me on his down bringing.”

A cruel smirk laced his lips as he removes his foot from Link’s face.

“Show our new pet how we prepare the omegas that we capture.”

If it wasn’t for the current state that Link was in, he would without a doubt scream in absolute fear.

Ghyoga jumped back onto the pedestal and watched in amusement as dozens of Yiga lunged for him, both beta and alpha, glee written all over the ones that weren’t currently wearing the masks.

As soon as he was free, Link got to his feet but outnumbered as the Yiga began ripping off each article of clothing that he wore.

Jeers and laughter bounced off the walls as the ones closest to him took the punches and scratches that he threw.

They weren’t allowed to fuck him, but they would make sure they can touch every bit of his body that they can reach.

* * *

 

Melira stood in the back, watching as they tackled the omega onto the ground. She didn’t want any part of this. She should have warned them not to touch his stomach but judging from the looks on some of their faces, they paid no mind to the anger that they were inflicting on him.

“Whoa…am I missin’ an orgy or somethin’?”

Melira looked over her shoulder and saw Kaz looking at the spectacle before him with surprise.

“No.” She shook her head, “Ghyoga has made it his goal to now break the hero. Barbaric, but to each their own.”

When Kaz made no move to join in, she questioned him why.

“Oh, hehe…I kinda just want him to myself.” He answered, “I know sooner or later that ‘Yoga might let me, and I’d rather wait and get him all alone than share him with almost all the Yiga.”

“Hm.” Melira turned to face the assault again. She could see that Link no longer had his clothes on. Various hands groped every part of his body.

“I completely agree with you.” She said, so quietly that if Kaz hadn’t been listening, he wouldn’t have heard the shocking words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....Link is in for it smh. I so sorry.  
> I don't see Ghyoga as that typical alpha, that's just gonna fuck Link and stuff. I want him to have depth cos Link is gonna hold SO much hatred for this guy, I swear.  
> Kaz, is fucking crazy. Like, insane.  
> Melira, oh boy. Like, these three are the only Yiga I'm gonna focus on. Other than that, there's no one else of importance. 
> 
> Next chapter is a Zelda one, then Sidon, then Link for a few so be ready for that!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoohohohoohohoohohoh  
> I really like this chapter :)

“I’m sorry, Princess Zelda. I’m so, so sorry…” Paya sobbed, tears dripping onto her legs. She was unable to stop herself from saying the apology repeatedly. She was so overcome with grief; her body shook from her violent crying. Not only did she fail the princess, but she failed Link.

He was gone, captured by the vile Yiga Clan.

Just the thought of whatever heinous thing they were doing to him was enough for her to cry loudly, and all it took for Beedle to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The eccentric salesman hadn’t left her side since he escorted her back to the castle. He wasn’t much of a fighter, but he knew the right thing for him to do was to help the grieving girl out. It wouldn’t have settled right for him had he left her all on her own. He knew all the best trails throughout Hyrule and they had managed to arrive at the kingdom fairly quickly.

Looking away from her, he examined the room they were in with awe.

Princess Zelda’s study.

He was really sitting in the room that the Princess of Hyrule conducted her work in.

It seemed so surreal to be true.

It was unfortunate that he was only here because of terrible circumstances.

“Oh, Master Link…” Paya’s tearful voice grabbed his attention. He turned back to her and saw to his relief, that she had finished crying, but her eyes were red, and her face was wet.

“I’ve got something, hold on…” He turned for his abnormally large bag. He knew where every item he possessed was located and in no time at all, he whipped out a white, clean handkerchief.

“I’m prepared for anything.” He explained, with a chuckle as Paya accepted it with a light surprise.

“Thank you…” She dabbed her eyes with it, “You’ve been so kind to me throughout all this. I’ll make sure to pay you back somehow-“

“I won’t hear of it!” Beedle shook his head, “I’m all about helping people out, that’s why I travel everywhere and carry practically every item! So, the people that I bump into that need a specific item won’t have to worry if I have or not, because I always do. Helping you get here is like that…and helping out the princess on finding the hero, of all people, that’s…that’s perhaps one of the greatest honors of all time.”

He blushed sheepishly as Paya stared at him. Perhaps he came off too dramatic?

“That’s…that’s so kind.” A smile, so small that only one close enough to her, could see it form on her lips.

It always warmed her heart when anyone had something kind to say about Link. He truly was one of kind, leaving an impression on everyone he meets.

Suddenly, they the door behind them open.

“Paya, have you managed to calm down yet?” Zelda questioned as she stepped inside her study, a scowl on her face. Not only he had just finished sending a courier out to Kakariko Village to explain to Impa what had happened regarding Steen and Cado, but her kingdom was frantic.

Link’s disappearance was out that. The whereabouts were unbeknownst to the public, but that didn’t matter.

All the people of Hyrule Kingdom knew was that their beloved Hero was gone. That was all it took for them to go rampant with worry.

“Yes…your majesty,” Paya answered with a timid voice. She was too ashamed of herself to speak with the Princess in a proper manner. Whatever punishment Zelda had planned for her, Paya believed she deserved it. It was all her fault.

Had she just listened to Link and stay put…

“Goddess…a headache is already beginning to form.” Zelda exhaled, rubbing her temple. First, he runs off, gets himself a temporary claim from a disgusting alpha, gets knocked up by a vile Zora and is now missing and being held captive by a notorious bunch that wants him dead.

All he had to do was just remain in the castle. That’s it. He could’ve avoided all of this had he just listened.

Now, she was going to spend valuable time rescuing him.

Again.

“I’ve got to prepare on retrieving him.” Zelda began, making her way over to her desk, “I’ve heard reports of the Yiga no longer inhabiting their hideout after the death of their leader, but I’m sure I might pick up some sort of lead on where they currently are after visiting Gerudo Town.”

She dug through her drawers, grabbing a map that had the entirety of Gerudo Desert splayed over it. It has been over one hundred years since she has last visited it and she hoped that the layout of it remained the same as it did the last time she was there.

“Now, I have guards that will escort you back to Kakariko.” She directed to Paya, turning her back to the two as she searched for other useful things she would need for her journey, “Unless you rather wait until I return back with Link, I can personally escort you back.” She offered.

Even though the princess wouldn’t see it, Paya shook her head.

“I…I wish to accompany you.”

The book in Zelda’s hands dropped onto the ground. She turned to Paya.

“I beg your pardon?”

Paya tensed at the sudden coldness of the princess’s voice.

“I want to help you find Master Link.” She began, trying her best to keep her voice steady, “It’s my fault that this has happened and-“

“And I’d rather not have you in the way to make anything worse occur, sorry,” Zelda told her coldly, her eyes narrowing.

She saw Paya’s shoulders shake and droop slightly.

She didn’t want to come off harsh to the omega, but she’s had enough of letting others help her when it came to Link.

Whenever she allowed, dreadful things always happened to him.

She was sick of it. She would be the one to do things her own way, without the help of anyone else.

“I need to do this on my own.” Zelda started, picking up the book from the ground, “I’m an alpha. A terrible excuse for one, but an alpha nonetheless. I need to stop expecting people to help me. When it comes to Link anyway. He’s mine and I must be the one to help him whenever he needs it the most. I’m all he has and all he needs. That’s how it must be.”

Though her words were a proper thing for an alpha to say, hearing it when it came to Link didn’t sit right with Paya.

He was in love with Sidon, not Zelda.

That’s why he was carrying the Zora’s child, accident or not. It was because their love was mutual. They consummated to make that a fact.

Did the princess not understand that?

Zelda stared at Paya for a few seconds. Unexpectedly, her eyes moved onto Beedle.

“Is there a reason _you’re_ still here?” The bug fanatic jumped at being addressed by the princess. She had ignored him the entire time, so he hadn’t expected her attention to fall onto him so suddenly.

“I-I-I didn’t want to leave her side, your majesty.” He bowed his head, feeling like a fool from stuttering so much, “She looked like she needed comfort and I-“

“Well she is no longer crying, is she not?” Zelda cut him off, “Your services here are no longer needed. This entire situation has nothing to do with you so you’re free to leave this instant.”

The abruptness of her tone caught Beedle off guard. He didn’t think that the treasured Princess of Hyrule would be so….rude.

Still, he wasn’t going to argue with her and risk being thrown in prison. The Hero was important, but the princess’ word was law.  He immediately got to his feet and moved to get his huge bag back on him, but Paya spoke up.

“But Princess…he knows about Link and where he is.” She began.

Beedle paled.

How could she just throw him to the bokoblins like that…

“You believe this man will expose that?” Zelda raised a brow.

“N-No!” Paya finally lifted her head and made eye contact with the Princess, “But, you never know. Someone might see him walk of out the kingdom and threaten his life for information about what’s going on. Many want to know, your majesty.”

Beedle could feel sweat running down him and he knees wobbling.

Oh goddess, she was going to get him killed!

“….I suppose you’re right.”

Beedle couldn’t believe his ears.

“I’d rather not have more people know about this.” She rubbed her chin in thought, “It’s already bad enough that he knows, but if others were to…news travels quickly throughout these lands and I rather such information doesn’t fall in the wrong hands.”

The face of that Zora flashed in her mind and she gritted her teeth.

That’s the last person that she needed to know about what was going on.

Paya was relieved by the change of the princess’s mind and Beedle was as well, only by the mere fact that he may be able to be of some assistance.

“Right then.” Zelda studied her map. It would take her a few days to reach Gerudo town, maybe an additional thanks to the heat, but she was sure that she could withstand it if she found the right attire.

“I’m going to head out then.” She told Paya, “You can either wait for me or allow the group of guards that I assigned for you to take you home, as long as you return back safely it doesn’t matter. I just want to make sure those Yiga aren’t after you as well.”

Paya felt comforted by the princess’s words, but deep inside, she felt as if she didn’t have to worry about the Yiga being a problem for her. They had the opportunity to end her life back at the stable, but instead of doing so, they tossed her away. Their main objective had always been Link and now that they successfully carried it out, she was sure that the Yiga wouldn’t be problematic for anyone anymore.

“If she does decide to stay, then I order _you_ to keep a close eye on her.” She ordered Beedle, who once again jumped in surprise.

“I can tell that she feels comfortable around you and I do thank you for bringing her back here safely. While you are not my main priority, I do plan on rewarding you for such bravery.” Zelda promised.

Beedle needed someone to pinch him because he wasn’t sure that he was still in reality or dreaming.

Draping her satchel full of ingredients, in case the heat of Gerudo Desert becomes too much for her to withstand, over her shoulder, she walked back over to the exit of her study. She held it open for both Paya and Beedle to take their leave.

As Beedle nervously thanked her, his words jumbled together, Paya lingered at her side.

“Yes?” Zelda questioned, letting the door close behind the silent Sheikah.

“I…I truly am sorry, Princess Zelda,” Paya said again. She had to. It truly was her fault and she felt that is was the only thing for her to do, “I am entirely to blame, and I shall pray to the Goddess at every hour for both you and Master Link’s safe return. I want to see him back here, safe and sound. I just want him safe, that’s all I’ve wanted since seeing him again, I swear-“

“I understand, no need to ramble on.” Zelda raised a hand, silencing the omega, “You and I have the same goal, after all. I already know what you’re going to say.”

Paya blushed. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but the princess’s words warmed her heart.

“May I at least accompany you to the kingdom’s walls?” Paya asked. Something inside of her wanted to see the princess off.

For the first time, Zelda smiled.

“I’d like that very much, thank you.” She turned to Beedle, who seemed to be lost in space.

“You as well. Come along.” Zelda demanded.

For the third time, he jumped by her words.

“U-Uh, yes!” He rushed after them as they walked over the small bridge. He still couldn’t get over the fact that the Princess specifically spoke to him. It was too unreal to seem real!

* * *

 

The newly rebuilt Castle Town Watchtower was where Zelda ordered for her stallion to be waiting. Zelda was pleased to see that he was equipped with a quiver full of different arrows, a handy bow and the sword that she had grown so used to wielding these past few months. She climbed onto her steed, who was excited to see her, neighing happily.

“We have quite another journey, my friend.” She caressed its mane tenderly, “I do hope that you recovered since we’ve returned.” Her smile widened when it neighed once again.

“E-Excuse me…Princess.”

“Hm?” It was the first time that Beedle directly spoke to her.

“You said you were heading for Gerudo town, right?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Well, I just wanted to warn you that the Diggdog Suspension Bridge, there’s a Hinox there. It’s been inhabiting that area for a while now…”

“I feel more prepared now.” Zelda glanced at the quiver hanging at her steeds’ side. Their weakness was their eyes and she was plenty equipped for that battle to come.

“Thank you for the heads up. It’s much appreciated.” Beedle felt his stomach flip.

Despite coming off rude, the princess was as kind as the stories about her explained.

“Good luck, your majesty.” Paya said as she walked beside the horse, her hand its side, “I’ll be waiting here for both you and Master Links return.”

“Thank you, Paya. Hopefully, he’ll be alright by the time I find him…” The smile on the princess’s face fell. She didn’t want to think about it, but she knew that Link was far from alright. She knew that far worst things were most likely taking place, but she didn’t want to think about it. She would get the whereabouts of the Yiga, kill them all, rescue Link and figure out what she needed to do with him because obviously, every time he was out of her sight, something bad always happened.

She sighed and pulled the reins of her horse.

Paya watched as the Princess left the Kingdom. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears and she murmured out a prayer for the safe return of the two.

* * *

 

It took Zelda less than two days to reach Outskirt Stable. The journey hadn’t been too difficult so far. Anytime she came across anything hostile, she just took off. She didn’t have time to waste. Getting to Gerudo town was her main priority.

Besides, she needed to focus on Hinox that was up ahead.

Sipping a warm bowl of soup that would replenish her energy, she lazily kicked her feet against the cliff that she was sitting on. In front of her was Aquacade Lake. The setting was so relaxing, a clear sky, a clean lake.

She placed the bowl by her side and laid back to observe the sky.

It was such a nice place to get some rest at, so she decided to take advantage of that.

Closing her eyes, she drifted it off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Mm…” Zelda let out a groan when she felt a drop of water land on her face.

So much for a nice nap. The sign of water dropping was a sure hint that it was going to rain soon, and she didn’t want to risk getting sick.

She raised a hand and wiped her face as droplets of water landed on her.

“Princess Zelda.”

Her hand stopped moving.

That voice.

Goddess no. That voice could only belong to one…. creature.

She slowly removed her hand and could see a large shadow covering her.

Leaning her head back, she looked up and her eyes met cold gold ones.

Prince Sidon, with his arms, crossed, scowled down at her.

“You've got some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting FOREVER for this. Like ahsfsjdsjfdjdshfjdfh fucking finally.  
> Sidon and Zelda are one of the two unsuspecting pairs that appear on this story (y'all will ADORE the other one)  
> jshfjhajhdhd  
> Also Sidon is PISSED. Next chapter will explain how he found her, but be ready cos until they find Link, these two will share chapters together.  
> I'm so excited.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhh, I should really start responding to your guy's comments, I feel rude when I don't :( I read them all and they were so nice, I'm really glad you all enjoyed Sidon's return! 
> 
> This was another good chapter! I feel like I explained how he found her right and first-time meetings and blah blah blah but one of the things I hope y'all notice is the relationship between both him and Zelda.
> 
> To ME, that's just fun waiting to happen lmaooooo, hope you all agree with me on that!

Zelda was on her feet instantly, eyes locked onto the Zora’s the entire time.

This was the absolute _last_ person she had expected on running into.

She reached for her bow and arrows, but her hands only met air.

That’s when it hit her; she left both her bow and quiver with her horse.

She was completely unarmed.

She gulped thickly.

Behind her was the huge lake. Even if she considered the considered jumping into it, he would follow her, no doubt and the last thing she needed was to be a sitting duck in an area that would give the Zora advantage.

With a quick peek, she looked around the large one.

The stable was close. If she made a run for it…

“Don’t even think about it.”

In a flash, Zelda felt a clawed hand wrap around her right wrist.

As if she were just a ragdoll, he lifted her off the ground with immense ease.

“H-H-How **DARE YOU**!” She bellowed. Though her scream was loud enough to cause the nearby birds to flutter out of the trees, she was far from intimidating.

Sidon merely stared at her as she kicked her legs uselessly in the air.

After a few minutes of threatening his life and kicking aimlessly, Zelda ceased her struggling. It was of no use. There was no way she was going to escape at this rate.

So, she just sent him a death glare.

“You’ve won this time.” She snarled, “But the _second_ I am free, I swear that I’ll have your lifeless body beneath my boot, I swear on my father-“

“Now’s not the time.”

She let out a yelp when he brought her closer to his face.

There was no hint of amusement in his expression.

“I didn’t come all this way to waste time on you. Tell me where Link is. Now.” He wasted no time in getting down to the main priority. Link was missing, and it was all her fault. He needed answers, any sort of lead that’ll get him on the right track on finding the Hylian.

“As if I would tell _you_ of all people!” Zelda snorted, staring at the Zora as if he were insane, which he had to be if he honestly expected her to reveal such information.

He was the reason that she was searching for Link in the first place!

“You’ve come all this way from the Domain, but unfortunately you won’t be getting very far.” She continued, “I’d rather die than tell you anything regarding Link, you foul, miserable-“

“STOP WASTING MY TIME!” Sidon shouted in her face.

The force of his voice was enough for her to tremble and even the stable inhabitants to check on what was going on.

“Ugh!” Zelda landed on her rear when Sidon released her. She didn’t have enough time to back to get back onto her feet again. Sidon was stepping forward towards her, causing her to back away.

“I’ve spent the last couple of months worried _sick_ about Link.” The prince started, “Worried about the mistreatment you force upon him, the constant misery that he feels each day that has passed since we’ve last seen each other, whether he’s gone out without out the constant company of one of your guards the persistence of your servants checking up on him every second of the day.”

Zelda’s head turned when her back met rock.

She was cornered.

“Is he happy? Is he okay? I bet he’s cried every single day under your care, I’m positive about that.” He continued, “From what he’s told me, you probably don’t even care. All that’s important to you is that he is back in your grasp. You told me, when we last met, that all you wanted was for him to be safe and protected from everyone that wants to do nothing but hurt him. That no harm will ever befall him again.”

Zelda’s shoulders shook when he punched the rock before her, small pebbles, dust, and dirt showering over her.

“Yet he’s missing, because of you, _Princess Zelda_.” He scathingly hissed.

* * *

 

_(Two days ago)_

_“P-Prince Sidon! See to reason, you can’t just bust through Hyrule Castle’s doors and expect the princess to tell you where Link is! Goddess, you’re not even sure if she knows where he is!”_

_Bazz was hysterical. He had followed the Prince of Zoras all the way down to Luto’s Crossing. None of the monsters that inhabited the trail made no move to attack them because of Sidon’s presence._

_They knew better._

_“Doesn’t matter.” Sidon turned to face the smaller Zora, “Any piece of information, even the smallest will do.”_

_“Prince Sidon, even if you do gather information of his whereabouts, what are the chances that you’ll know where to go? You’ve never left the Lanayru region. You’ll get lost, a-and what happens if you wind up in a place with either extreme heat or chilling temperatures? As Zoras, we aren’t able to adapt to climates like that!”_

_Bazz was trying everything thing in his power to keep Sidon from running off. It wasn’t as if he didn’t care about Link’s wellbeing, it would be a lie if he said he didn’t, but what the prince was doing was not only rash but completely irrational!_

_“I’ll figure it out if I reach that point.” Sidon murmured, causing Bazz to grit his teeth in worry._

_Before he could utter out another word, Sidon had already jumped from the bridge and into Ruto Lake._

_He rushed over to the railing and watched in dismay as the prince swam away._

* * *

 

_(One Day Ago)_

_While his destination was Hyrule Kingdom, Sidon didn’t want to risk any chance of not checking the areas that both he and Link came across before they separated._

_“Link! Linnnnnk!” Sidon called out as he traversed through Applean Forest. It was one of the places that Link brought him to where they had shared one of their many kisses and he just had a feeling that maybe Link was there._

_“Lin-“He raised his voice, but stopped when he felt the earth beneath him quake._

_Suddenly, a foul stench filled his nostrils._

_He turned his head and was surprised._

_Standing before him, towering him was a Blue Hinox. It’s bulging eye stared right him and it licked its lips greedily, happy with it’s finds and most likely planning on eating the Zora._

_Sidon narrowed his eyes at the beast._

_“I suggest you just turn around and go back to where you came from.” Sidon warned, raising a hand to his nose in a vain attempt to block out the smell, “I’m not in the mood to deal with a creature as disgusting as you.”_

_He shouldn’t be too shocked that the Hinox didn’t understand his words. it couldn’t comprehend speech._

_The Zora sighed when the Hinox raised a fist high in the air, ready to crush its prey._

_“You may not understand speech, but I’m sure you understand one thing, however…”_

_Sidon made no move to escape as the Hinox brought down its fist._

_Before the hand could crush him, Sidon raised his other arm._

_“You severely overestimated me.”_

_The Hinox’s closed fist made contact against Sidon’s arm, but no damage befell the prince._

_Moving his hand away from his nose, he reached for the sword at his sigh._

_With the flick of his wrist, he slashed the monsters’ stomach._

_It let out a wail as its foul-smelling guts spilled out and pulled back his hand to cover the excessive wound._

_It was useless. The strike had been fatal._

_“I guess he isn’t here after all.” Sidon sighed once again, “If he was, he would’ve slain you.”_

_He turned his back to the dying creature and faced the castle._

_It was his only shot on getting some hint of where Link currently was._

_Slicing his sword in the air, to clean it of the fresh blood, he placed it back inside his sheath and began his way over to it. He had been swimming most of the time, but not anymore. He wanted to walk right past those gates and all the way to that castle._

_He’d bust down the doors if he had to._

* * *

 

_“Oh my…”_

_Sidon stopped._

_He had been walking alongside the castle walls, but he heard a voice above him that belonged to a woman._

_He stepped away to and looked up to find the source. It took him a few seconds to locate the owner._

_Standing over him, with a hand covering her mouth in surprise was a woman with silver hair and dark eyes._

_He’s seen pictures of people like her._

_“A Sheikah?” He quirked his head, curiosity getting the best of him. It was the first time he’s ever seen one in person, the only humans that appeared at the Domain were mostly Hylians and the occasional Gerudo. He’s read the Sheikah were reclusive and stayed in their village._

_The Sheikah woman stared right back at him. She was as interested in his appearance as much as he was with hers._

_“Oh!” Realization hit the woman, “H-How rude of me!”_

_She immediately ducked down, shielding herself from his eyes._

_For a moment, Sidon wondered if he had somehow startled her, but with sharp eyes, he was able to see her through the gaps of the wall._

_“Y-You’re a Zora…correct?” She asked timidly._

_The tone of her voice gave away that she was extremely shy._

_Not wanting to scare her off, Sidon nodded._

_“Yes!” He smiled, in what seemed to be the first time in a while. He wanted to make sure that he came in peace._

_“Wow…” The woman breathed out in amazement. This was her first time ever seeing a Zora. She knew that they were taller than humans by the books she’s read alone, but this one was unusually massive, even for normal Zora standards!_

_Relived that she wasn’t scared, Sidon realized that he shouldn’t be wasting any more time._

_“My apologies, but I must be on my way.” He said, “I’ve got to find the princess and speak with her.”_

_He raised a hand in farewell and started walking again._

_“She’s not here…”_

_He stopped and whipped his head up at her, eyes full of confusion._

_“Not here?” He repeated. He hadn’t expected that._

_“No.” The woman shook her head, “She’s be gone for nearly two days now.”_

_She slowly raised her head higher and Sidon could make out a sad frown on her face._

_“She went out looking for someone really important to her…I’ve been checking the castle walls hourly. I want to be out here for when she returns back with him.” She explained._

_‘Someone really important to her…’_

_‘When she returns back with him…’_

_Those words caught his attention and he couldn’t help but ask the question._

_“Are you referring to Link?”_

_He got his answer from the immediate change in her expression._

_“Do you….do you know Master Link?” She asked hesitantly._

_Sidon nodded his head frantically, surprised that she knew who he was._

_“Y-Yes! He helped me bring peace back to my Domain, he’s one of my closest friends and he’s-“_

_He went silent._

_He was unable to say that Link was the one that he loved and cherish more than anything. He wasn’t sure how the woman would react._

_The woman eyed him carefully._

_Could it be that this Zora was…_

_“Excuse me…but are you perhaps, Prince Sidon?” She asked._

_It was his turn for his expression to shift._

_“How did you-“_

_“Of course! That makes sense!” She bolted up to her feet and gripped the castle walls with excitement, “You’re the one that Master Link spoke about! Wow….”_

_She smiled dreamily._

_She just unintentionally met the one that Link loved the most in this world._

_It felt like such an honor._

_“You’re the one that he loves so much…”_

_Sidon felt his cheeks heat up as he heard the words. He smiled sheepishly and peered down at his feet._

_Getting over the initial shock, she raised a brow in interest._

_“Did you come here in hope of asking Princess Zelda for his whereabouts?” She asked._

_Lifting his gaze off the ground, he nodded._

_“Well, she doesn’t exactly know of his current location, but she plans on heading southwest from here.” The woman pointed in the direction and Sidon turned to face it._

_“She’s headed for Gerudo Town. She thinks that’s where she’ll find some sort of help on finding Master Link.”_

_Gerudo town, huh? The warning that Bazz gave him before he left buzzed in his head._

_‘You’ll get lost, a-and what happens if you wind up in a place with either extreme heat or chilling temperatures? As Zoras, we aren’t able to adapt to climates like that!’_

_He wasn’t going to sugarcoat it, Gerudo Region’s temperatures would be instant death for him. Humans could barely survive it, there was no way that he was going to be able to step a foot in it._

_But…he couldn’t think of that. It’s like he told Bazz. He’d figure it out once he reached that point. For now, he was just happy that he finally found a lead on Link._

_He was grateful to the woman because of this and wasted no time in expressing his gratitude towards her._

_“Oh…” The woman’s cheeks went pink after the Zora thanked her for the tenth time. Link never mentioned how overly thankful the prince could be._

_“Before I take my leave, can I have your name?” He asked, “I’m just so, so indebted to you and I need to know.”_

_“Uh…” The woman smiled bashfully, “It’s…It’s Paya.”_

_“Paya.” Sidon tested the name out. He felt great honor on meeting this woman, Paya. She was no doubt, a close person to Link and he honored to have made her acquaintance._

_“Ok, Paya.” He nodded at her, “I’ll make sure to find Link, alongside Princess Zelda if I have to.”_

_Paya let out a soft chuckle when Sidon struck some sort of pose, revealing his sharp teeth._

_“You have my word!”_

* * *

Recalling what had happened less than a day ago, Sidon stepped away from the princess.

He shouldn’t act so foolish. Though it was the princess’s fault that something happened to Link in the first place, she was, at the very least, trying to find him.

For that, he would hold back the dislike and rage he held for her.

Zelda watched him cautiously as he took a couple steps away from her. She was relieved that he wasn’t going to barrage her with punches.

She winced, thinking about when she had been on the receiving end last time.

“…Princess Zelda.” She heard him grit out.

She nearly jumped when he fell on one knee and looked down at her.

“For the time being…I believe you and I should form a truce right now.”

It was silent for a few moments.

“Huh?” Zelda said, not expecting such a request.

 _Her_ forming a truce with _him_?

“Are you daft? No chance in Hyrule would I _ever_ think of forming a truce with you!” She spat.

Where did he get off thinking he could request something so asinine, so, so ridiculous!

As far as she was concerned, this Zora was her enemy and after she found Link and slay all the Yiga that captured him, the Zora was next on her list.

“Such a dim-witted creature, I’ve never heard such a silly demand in my entire life.”

She let out a scoff and got to her feet.

“I’m stunned…”

Sidon watched as she walked off, muttering to herself on how slow he was and how he was brawn with no brain whatsoever.

He frowned, but he wasn’t going to stoop to such such levels like name calling.

He was more mature than that.

* * *

 

Zelda released an angry growl, her hands constricting around her horse’s reins. She was only a few yards away from the stable after stocking up and retrieving her stallion, but she didn’t expect for this to happen.

She looked over her shoulder, irritation apparent on her features.   

“Will you go away!” She demanded.

A few feet away with determination in his eyes was Sidon.

He didn’t respond but continued to stare at Zelda.

It irked her.

Out of all things to follow her on her journey, it had to be the bane of her existence!

“You won’t survive you know!” She exclaimed hotly, “As soon as I enter Gerudo Desert, you’ll dry out immediately. It’s not as if I care, but I’d rather be the one that ends you!”

Instead of being worried, Sidon just shrugged his shoulders.

Zelda took a deep breath. Her brow furrowed as she lightly snapped the reins.

Perhaps there was a chance that the Hinox ahead would scare him off?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I picture Sidon being strong as fuck. He's taking down big ass octorocks by himself, nah, there's no way he's weak. Strength-wise, he's got everybody beat (Idk about Link tho)
> 
> 2) Paya and his meeting, ahhhhhhh I thought it was so sweet, they're practically polar opposites but care deeply about Link, I can see them being close (foreshadowing? Maybe!)
> 
> 3) Zelda/Sidon - obviously they don't like each other, but they both have one common goal and that's to save Link. Sooo, Sidon is ready to make the effort to form a truce, but Zelda aint lmao, she's so stubborn, but he don't give a single fuck, I love it. 
> 
> Next is a Link chapter.....oh fuck.
> 
> UPDATE: Someone pointed out how op Sidon and Zelda are in some chapters and I'm really happy they did because I wanted to explain why! I already answered it to the best of my shitty abilites so imma just copy and paste what I told them and hopefully y'all understand lmaooooo
> 
> [[[[Out of all the Links, I personally believe this one is the strongest, given by the vast array of weapons he's mastered and the stamina/endurance that he possesses. Still, I completely disregard that in this fic, just by the mere fact that he's in omega in this story. You right when you said that he struggles, he does just because of that one fact. I don't believe that he'd be slaying hinoxes and lynels like it's no big deal, he ain't that strong, he is still only human. I just tone his strength down helllllla to give his character another sort of struggle for him to deal with. 
> 
> When it comes to Sidon tho, I took a swing. I wouldn't say he's godly powerful, he's got his weaknesses, lightning being the main one, and I will always touch on the fact when he seems too OP, but, this is my personal belief lmao, really just think he's a strong dude. Like, strength wise anyway. He ain't going to beat someone like Link, (Only because of all the skills that Link knows, I'm not saying he would lose, but it'd definitely be a difficult match for the both of them) and with Lynels, fuck no. No way in hell is he taking those down without getting some major injuries. But something like a Hinox and even Moblins, I feel like he can take those easy with his strength alone. They're pretty dumb and all he did with this one was block and attack and slice its stomach open, idk, like, before I do a chapter, I always just study their movement pattern and their fighting style so I don't fuck up too bad and get and understanding of how either Link, Zelda or Sidon would fair against them (hella hard with Sidon cos we don't see him fight so I'm just saying "fuck it" with him) 
> 
> Zelda, on the other hand, I agree lmao. She's not strong whatsoever compared to Link and Sidon, but even tho it hasn't really been stated in this game, I think she's still good with a bow and arrow. She's got the upper hand against Sidon because of them lightning arrows, but that's about it. He can demolish her easy if she doesn't have them. I try not to make her seem too strong cause she ain't, I portray alphas through her; alphas are supposed to be naturally strong. Unfortunately I made her too strong, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut I plan on fixing that with her next chapter, in an attempt to show that she isn't as powerful as she believes]]]]


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyy, a Link chapter and fuck  
> Fuck fuck fuck fuck
> 
> I had to get this out because I'll be busy all next week but fuck, fuck.
> 
> ///////Warning: Non-Con! If it's too triggering, please, PLEASE don't read lmao. It's a fucked up chapter.//////////

“They really did a number on ya, didn’t they?”  Kaz stroked the soft, blond locks. He really liked the texture of it, “It’s only been a couple of days and you’re already covered in bruises and scratches…”

The Yiga’s fingers lightly caressed one of the fresh bruises that rested on the omega’s cheek. He ignored the light growls that left the gagged blond’s lips. He didn’t have anything to worry about.

Despite his attempts to escape his bonds, it was futile for the Hylian. Both his wrists and ankles were tied up from a rough material, along with his mouth that had effectively stopped the death threats that escaped him.

It was such a turn on for the beta to hear such bad words leave such pretty lips.

He wanted to hear more of them.

With his other hand, he reached to touch those lips. He enjoyed it, practically engrossed with the feeling.

“Hehe…lookin’ at me all mad and stuff.” Kaz chuckled as Link glared hard at him, “Don’t tell me, are you still upset with me lyin’ to you about who I was when we first met?”

The omega’s expression didn’t change, but Kaz let out a laugh regardless. That had to be the reason, why else would the Hylian be so crossed with him?

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He exclaimed with joy as if it were a complete joke, “But I was just following orders! But, don’t worry. I plan on making it up to you.”

He was on his knees this entire time but as soon as he finished speaking, he climbed onto the bed, joining the unwilling omega. Link tried to back away from him, even trying to order him to get away despite his gag, but it was useless.

The beta easily lifted his smaller body onto his lap, not at all minding his bareness. Link felt an arm wrap around the back of his waist and was pulled closer to the Yiga, much too close for his liking. Even though it was futile, he raised his bound hands up and pushed against the beta’s chest.

“Aw, so cute!” Kaz cooed, “I just love it when they fight. Normally they’d be begging to be let go or submitting.” He left out a scoff, “It’s so boring that way, but you? Hehe, you’re fun…you’ve got so much determination to escape…such a strong will in this soft little body of yours…”

He leaned forward and licked Link’s bruised cheek.

Disgust swept over him as he felt the Yiga’s dick harden beneath him.

This man…

While every Yiga in the hideout disgusted him, there was something off about this one that always left him unnerved. His mannerisms, the way he speaks, the way he acts out…

It reminded him of a child.

“’Yoga’s so dumb.” Kaz pulled away, “Here you are, all tied up and ripe for the taking, but he has yet to even place a finger on you. He says he needs to wait, but I don’t know how he’s managing to do that! I can barely keep my hands off you, but he can’t blame me.”

He placed his face in the crook of Link’s neck and inhaled deeply, even giggling a bit but from the sweet, scent and from the omega shivering. This spot between an omega’s throat and shoulder was considered their most sensitive.

“Even though I’m a beta, I can smell that you’re just waiting for someone to claim you. Up to this point, I can’t believe you managed to go so long without someone doin' the job! There’s no way that something as appetizing as you can avoid being fucked, that’s impossible.”

Link wanted to shout at the crazed individual how he hadn’t managed to avoid just that, so he could put an end to his disturbing words, but instead, a light gasp escaped him.

“So soft…”He heard the Yiga whispered as he fondled his ass. The soft, round globes fit nicely in his hands and he just couldn’t get over the sensation of having them in his hands, “Fits perfectly in my palms, like they were meant to be here.”

Link tried to pull away but was unable to when he felt an arm back around his waist, locking him in place.

“Shh, shh, shh.” The hushed him, “Don’t worry, I learned my lesson last time. I won’t go too far this time, I just wanna play a bit. That’s all.”

Every muscle in the Hylian’s body tensed up as he felt a finger curiously probing his asshole.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps appear and he felt his heartbeat lessen only slightly.

“K-Kaz! I knew I caught your scent around here!” An alpha Yiga pointed an accusing finger at the beta.

“Whoops, you got me.” Kaz chuckled, raising his hands up in defeat, “You know me, just can’t keep my hands off our cute little guest.”

“Doesn’t matter! If Ghyoga catches you touching him-“

“We’ll have to try this again some other time!” Kaz placed a soft peck against Link’s cheek, completely ignoring the alpha, “Bye, bye~”

Link let out a grunt of pain as he landed roughly onto the wooden material beneath him. A puff of smoke appeared above him. Kaz had managed to escape just in time.

He heard an annoyed groan come from the alpha and was pleased to hear his steps retreat. He was most likely going to report what had just happened.

Again.

Struggling to sit back up, Link bit down on the material wrapped around his mouth. After several minutes, he was able to successfully remove it. Immediately, he went to work on the bonds wrapped around his wrists.

He had been trapped here for the last couple of days and he knew that he needed to escape as soon as possible. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was planned for him and the last thing he was going to allow was for any of them to force themselves on him.

It had been a miracle that Kaz had been unsuccessful, despite his many attempts.

Link couldn’t fathom why a beta, of all people, was trying so hard to get him. But he shouldn’t waste time on trying to figure it out.

He gnawed against the rough rope and thought about what he would do as soon as he managed to escape. It was something that gave him the strength he needed to achieve this.

He would run, run all the way to The Domain, fighting whatever creature he had to so that he could return to Sidon. He was tired of this. Tired of the never-ending harassment, the pain, the loneliness, the fear and the misery he felt ever since he left the Zora’s side.

He wanted to return to that pleasant time, where the only thing he had to worry about was being found by Zelda or the soldiers of Hyrule, not being in the hands of a group of alphas and betas that wanted him dead.

“Sidon...” He spoke, after removing his mouth from the bond.

He wanted to return to Sidon’s side.

“Sidon.” He pulled tried to pull his wrist back, now relying on brute strength alone.

He wanted to back in those welcoming, warm arms.

Tears began to form as he thought about that dazzling smile that the Zora would always greet him with whenever Link found him after he was done speaking to either his father or Muzu.

“S-Sidon!”

They spilled down his face he thought about their first kiss, their first intimate encounter…. the only time they made love.

He wanted that.

He would give up anything to have all the back again.

Anything.

* * *

 

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you. You’ll just end up injuring yourself.”

Link’s head whipped when he heard the voice.

Standing in the entry, leaning against the wall with his arms cross was Ghyoga.

The blond had been so preoccupied with trying to escape that sense of time had left him. He hadn’t even caught the alpha’s scent, much less heard him arrive.

“Were you crying?” Ghyoga stared at the omega’s eyes, noticing that they were red.

A small grin laid on his lips.

“Let me guess.” He reached for something in the back of his pants.

“That’s…!” Link gasped, eyes widening.

In Ghyoga’s hand, showing an image of Link smiling happily with Sidon, was Link’s Sheikah slate.

He narrowed his eyes angrily at the alpha.

“That’s mine!” He snarled.

“I figured.” Ghyoga studied the slate, “This was what helped you escaped the first time you and I encounter each other. At first, I thought it was some sort of strange magic trick…”

The Yiga ran his thumb across the screen, scrolling through the pictures.

If they weren’t monsters or the occasional random shot, it was filled with nothing but pictures of the Zora.

Some of him smiling at the camera by himself.

Others of him taking one with the omega.

A small few of the Zora not even being aware of his picture even being taken.

He blew out a chuckled and lifted his gaze back up at Link.

“But it’s something more than that, isn’t it?”

Link glared.

Again, Ghyoga chuckled.

“You know hero, I was ready. I had everything planned the moment I placed my claim on you.” He took a couple steps forward, heading for Link.

“I was going to fuck you.” He confessed bluntly, “I was going to fuck you until you knew your place. I was going to have you ride me in front of that bitch princess. Have her watch as her acclaimed hero moaned for my dick.”

He smiled at the expression on Link’s face. the disgust was evident.

“And you know what I was going to do next”? He continued, stopping right before the hero.

With swift hands, he lifted Link’s chin, their eyes meeting.

“I was going to kill her.” He stated, “I was going to end her wretched life and finally rid the kingdom and all of Hyrule of the _mistake_ that was foisted upon us.”

Link pulled away from the Yiga, intense hatred burning in his eyes more than ever.

“After that, my goal would have been completed.” Ghyoga went on, not minding Link’s action, “I would have felt accomplished. I would have been the one that rid the world of my lord’s greatest bane and made the one who slew my master into the cock sucking bitch that he is meant to be.”

His smile widened when he notice a flicker in Link’s eyes.

Had it been fear?

Or anxiety?

Maybe both.

“But that all came crashing down.” His smile was replaced with a frown, “My entire plan. Everything came to a complete halt when I reunited with you again, back at the Spring of Courage.”

Spring of Courage?

Link became confused.

He was unable to wash away the scent because of the ambush and betrayal on Kaz’s part, but even if he had managed to do that, Ghyoga could have easily placed another claim on him.

“You don’t know, do you?”

He looked up at Ghyoga, cold eyes baring down onto him.

Know what?

“My guess is about two months, almost three. From the scent of you anyway.” He let out a snort, “No way is it the princesses. If it had been, she would’ve been at your side the entire time instead of letting you roam the castle by yourself.”

“How did you know that?” Link questioned, but Ghyoga ignored it.

“Before you even returned back to the castle…you were with that Zora. Sidon is it?”

“Thought so,” Ghyoga said as he noticed the immediate change in Link’s expression.

He let out a flat laugh, void of any type of amusement.

“It could only belong to him then. That has to be the only answer.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Link asked, not following Ghyoga’s words. What did Sidon have to do with anything? What could belong to him?

The alpha went silent, focusing on the slate.

Link was becoming uneasy as each second went by. What did he know that Link didn’t? How could Ghyoga have learned that he wasn’t accompanied by guards back at the castle? What did he mean when said something about it not being Zelda’s?

“Say, hero. I was thinking that since we’re finally together, maybe we should start making our own memories.”

Link was pulled out of his train of thought when he caught a musky scent wafting through the air.

He knew that smell.

It was the one that had been clinging onto him for months….

He turned his head and jumped when he was met with Ghyoga’s semi-hard dick.

“Look up here, Hero. I want to capture every expression on your face.”

Instinctively, Link looked up.

He was horrified at what he saw.

His own scared, blue eyes were gazing right back at him and a few inches away from him, visibly twitching was the alpha’s large dick.

He noticed Ghyoga’s face on the screen as well and saw the disappointment on his features.

“What a shame, I liked it better when you were entering your heat. You acted just like a proper slut back then.”

He let out a sigh and reached for Link with his free hand.

Link tried to back away but was unable to because of his tied limbs. Ghyoga pulled Link towards his crotch, his lips brushing up against the warm appendage.

N-No….

He tried to turn his head away, but it was futile.

The head of the dick was already passing through his lips.

“I guess I can blame the pregnancy and that fucking Zora for knocking you up in the first place. It always fucks up an omega who should go into heat. Takes the fun out of everything.”

At that very moment, everything went still.

He didn’t feel the hand on the back of his head pushing him roughly.

He wasn’t aware of the dick sheathing itself into his mouth.

He didn’t taste the bitter semen that was beginning to seep down his throat as the alpha thrusts inside of it.

He didn’t hear the clicking of the slate as Ghyoga took pictures.

He didn’t really notice anything except that one word. The one that continued to repeat itself in his head.

_“Pregnancy…”_

He was…

He was pregnant.

He was pregnant…with Sidon’s child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me point out some shit. 
> 
> 1) Link is at least three months pregnant up to this point. Shit's going to start showing anytime now. (What a terrible way for him to have learned)
> 
> 2) Kaz is creeping big time on Link, it's more noticeable as each chapter goes by. The room the setting takes place in is Kohga's room, where Link has been kept in this entire time. Kaz sneaks in and just...touches him and plays with him. It'll get more fucked up later.
> 
> 3) Ghyoga at this point just wants to mindfuck Link. He wants to mentally break him altogether and unfortunately, his plan is already working :(
> 
> Next chapter is Zelda/Sidon, then Link, and whatever I feel like goes next with it! 
> 
> I would ask if y'all enjoyed, but nah lol, this was a sad chapter lmao.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo this chapter made me realize that I will love writing Sidon/Zelda chapters
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“This shall be…difficult.” Zelda rubbed her chin as she observed her upcoming threat.

Sleeping peacefully in a large clearing, was the blue Hinox that the strange looking merchant had warned her about. She’s read plenty of stories of research notes of them, but this was her first time seeing one in person.

It was quite massive…

And to think that Link had been outside the protection of her kingdom’s walls and could have been in harms way against these beasts. Just the very thought of it had her trembling with fury.

Suddenly she heard footsteps near closer to her from behind. She let out an audible groan.

“Go. Away.” She flatly said.

Zelda wasn’t all too surprised when the Zora didn’t respond. He had yet to speak a word to her since his persistence tailgating and although she didn’t want to admit it, it was beginning to drive her a bit crazy.

She wasn’t going to allow him to see that his unwanted presence bothered her. She only had one annoying creature in her sights, and fortunately for Sidon, it wasn’t him.

Climbing off her horse and retrieving her bow and quiver, she stroked his mane comfortingly. The area was large, but there wasn’t enough space for her to ride on her steed and fight against the giant, she didn’t want to risk both falling into the lake beneath them. She’d have to use her size accordingly and hopefully, it’ll be to her advantage.

Strapping the quiver onto her back, she turned to face the Hinox. A resolute expression laid on her face, and determination twinkled in her eyes.

This was all for Link, there was no way that she would allow herself to fail.

As she started her way towards it, Sidon watched with little interest.

He wasn’t going to say it out loud, not wanting to risk her pointing any more lightning arrows in his direction, but he had a strong feeling that she wasn’t going to be able to manage to defeat a foe like this on her own.

* * *

 

 As soon as its stench wafted to her and its snores grew more audible, Zelda became cautious. She already had a fire arrow prepared after noticing the wooden protectors on the Hinox’s legs.

She stood before its feet. She wanted its full attention on her once she woke it up.

Speaking of waking it up…

She didn’t want to waste any arrows, so she decided to use nature’s own natural resources.

Her voice.

“GET UP!” She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

The monster’s snot bubble burst and its body jerked after being rudely woken up. She smiled victoriously raised her bow. Its eye was its weakness, if she can get a decent shot, it was as good as dead.

She chuckled in amusement as she thought about her impending victory, the rescuing of Link and the swift defeat that the Zora will face.

But, her laughter slowly died down as the Hinox got to its feet.

She knew that the creature was big…but this something else.

It surveyed the area, searching for the source that woke it up. Once its eye landed on Zelda, its entire focus laid on her.

Huh.

Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling as brave as she previously felt a few seconds ago.

She was brought out of her stupor once it let out a loud roar and she immediately pointed her arrow straight at the bulging eye. 

Right before she shot the arrow, it took a step at her, causing her body to shake and accidentally release it. Instead of hitting her main target, it whizzed passed its head, lightly slicing its cheek.

It took no notice of the attack.

Instead, it continued to make its way towards her, its heavy steps causing her to fall to the ground unceremoniously.

Her heart pounded frantically. She faced many monsters in her quest to find Link, and while they were all menacing, this one definitely took the cake. She was completely shaken up and couldn’t bring herself to move.

To think, Link had to face a countless amount of these during his own journey…

She trembled as it stood over her, heaving greatly as it stared her down. Her eyes widened as it raised a foot off the ground.

Was this how it was going to end? She didn’t even have a chance to bring it to its own knees.

How humiliating.

Right before it brought its foot down to crush her, she heard a set of footsteps heading her direction. Suddenly, she felt something tightly wrap around her waist.

The image of the Hinox had been replaced with the blue, sunny sky instead.

She was then submerged under water.

Shocked, she felt her body being yanked up to the surface.

“I knew that would happen.”

Zelda wiped the water out of her eyes and turned to the direction from where the voice came from.

Staring at her blankly was Sidon.

Naturally, her face went red with anger. How dare he touch her without her permission! She was ready to give her a piece of her mind, but as soon as she opened her mouth, a large amount of water spilled out.

She hadn’t even realized she had swallowed so much.

How coughed it all out, regaining her breathing, she jumped when she felt a hand lightly pat her back.

She backed away from the Zora, glaring at him hotly.

“D-Don’t…” She rasped, “Don’t touch me!”

“I was merely trying to help-“

“Funny, I don’t recall asking for it!” She exclaimed. She didn’t want any assistance from the despicable creature.

“Well, you sure do need it.” He replied, nearly causing a vein to pop in the princess.

How dare he…

“For you…information, I had everything under control! I simply wasn’t expecting that beast to be so massive…and the smell it emitted through me off guard.”

She looked away from the Zora.

“I just need to get my bearings in order then it’ll be good as dead,…”

She looked back up at the prince.

“Just like you’ll be soon enough.”

Instead of being intimidated, Sidon rolled his eyes.

“And tell me, princess, on how you’ll manage on defeating it.” He raised an arm out of the water and gestured at their surroundings.

“If you can’t even get back up there.”

“What are you talking about?” Zelda snapped, “I certainly…can…”

She looked around them, but he was right.

There wasn’t a single ledge that she could climb to get back up to the bridge. There was only but an activated shrine, but that wasn’t going to help her in the least bit.

Sidon watched as she noticeably sank into the lake, only the upper part of her head above the water and he saw her brows furrow in irritation.

She couldn’t believe the sudden shift in her plan. Everything had gone so smoothly too…

How bothersome.

As she pondered how she was going to get back up, she was unaware of the Zora staring down at her with a mixture of pity and disbelief in his eyes.

He was starting to wonder how she managed to come off as such a threat when they first fought.

The fact kind of hurt his ego a bit.

Still, he wasn’t going to think about how pathetic and hopeless she looked at the current moment. He wasn’t there to start any sort of conflict. Like hers, his goal was to find Link as soon as possible. He didn’t have time to make snide remarks. If they were going to find him, they were going to have to work together whether she liked it or not. The first step was to take out that Hinox.

While he could end its life swiftly, he wanted her to realize that he was there to assist her, and he had the perfect idea on how to get it through her head that was obviously much thicker than her eyebrows.

“Princess, I have a plan if you’re willing to go through with it.” She heard the Zora speak. She huffed angrily, the water bubbling against her mouth as she murmured about how annoying Sidon was.

“I’m not. Get away from me.” She ordered, raising her head up.

“If you agree, I can help you get back up there.”

He saw her twitch after he spoke the words. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

“…How so?” She asked.

* * *

 

“W-What!?” She shouted, after hearing his plan. He was crazy. Absolutely insane if he honestly believed that she would go along with such an asinine, highly dangerous idea, “I know that you want me gone as much as I do you, but you can’t actually expect me to go along with such an absurd proposal!”

She let out a scoff, “And here I was thinking you might have had something decent, I was a fool to think so, and an even bigger fool for contemplating on even listening to you in the first place. Goddess, if I’m losing brain cells by even being in your presence, imagine the amount I’m losing just from listening to you-“

Not being able to take her blabbering any longer, he placed his hand on her head and dunked her underwater.

Once he removed it, she came back up spitting up water.

She stared at him incredulously, too stunned that he had done what he just did.

Truthfully, he couldn’t tell what was more amusing. The action itself, or the look on her face.

He wouldn’t allow himself to laugh, however, now wasn’t the time.

“Can you just trust me?” He started, “This plan isn’t to kill you. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn’t have saved you.”

“If I’m dead, that just helps you in getting your claws back into Link! I’ll have no part in that whatsoever!” She shrilled.

Sidon sighed, not believing how someone so headstrong could be so stubborn.

“If it helps…this plan is what both Link and I did to bring down Vah Ruta.”

Zelda was taken back by this.

The idiotic idea…was what Link did?

As if reading her mind, Sidon explained.

“It worked wonderfully, no doubt because of Link’s magnificent archery skills.  After battling you, I noticed that you are also proficient with a bow and arrow just like he is, maybe even better than him if possible.”

He didn’t really believe that, but if it helped get her to agree, a little white lie wouldn’t hurt, would it?

She beamed lightly at his words.

Better than Link?

She liked the sound of that. It meant that she was getting better at her attempt at being an alpha good enough for Link’s worth.

She glanced at the Zora, then back at the water.

If what he said was true and this plan is what Link did to take down a divine beast….

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try.

After a few moments of think, she glanced back up at the Zora.

A small, barely noticeable grin formed on Sidon’s lips when she gave him a curt nod.

* * *

 

“…I feel absolutely ridiculous.” Zelda declared as she sat on her enemy’s back.

She’s never felt so uncomfortable before in her life.

Sidon silently agreed with her, but if it’s what it takes to save Link, they would have to get over the awkwardness.

Unlike his battle with Vah Ruta, not only didn’t Zelda have on Zora armor for her to swim easily up a waterfall, but there wasn’t a waterfall nearby!

He was going to have to improvise on this.

“Hold on,” Sidon said to her as he began swimming.

There was nothing for her to hold onto, and she’d be damn if she held on to his shoulders or anything like that. Besides, he wasn’t going that fast. There was no need for her to hold on to anything.

She spoke too soon.

It didn’t take long for him to speed up to the point where she _did_ have to hold onto him, in fear that she’ll fall off and skip across the lake like a pebble.

Sidon circled the landing where the Hinox was at repeatedly, trying to gain enough momentum.

As soon as he knew that he was going the fastest he could, he shouted at Zelda, “Get ready!”

With one handing clenching his shoulder, the other reached for her bow.

In a matter of seconds, he launched high into the air, passing the earth structure that the Hinox had been standing on.

The wind blew across her face as, but she watched, in amazement, how little the Hinox seemed to be now that they were so high up.

“Now princess!” She heard the Zora shout for her.

The Hinox, that had been looking for her, gazed up when it heard Sidon’s voice.

Not wasting a second, she pulled a bomb arrow out of her quiver and pulled it back. When her aim was steady, she released the arrow.

She watched, with a victorious smirk on her face, as it landed precisely on its pupil.

It let out an agony filled roar as it contacted its eye and exploded.

As soon as it fell to the ground, grubby hands going for its eye, she wasted no time in sending a flurry of more bomb arrows.

By the time they landed back onto the clearing, the beast let out a defeated groan.

Her eyes widened.

She couldn’t believe it.

The Zora’s idea had worked.

She climbed off his back as the monster’s body dissolved into a puff of ominous smoke, various items fell in its wake.

“Incredible…” She murmured.

As she stared, astounded by the shocking and quick victory, Sidon made his way to what it had left behind.

The majority were the Hinox’s toenails and roasted bass. He ignored those, instead of going for the weapons.

One was a curved sword. He’s read about them before, but he failed to remember the name. The other weapon was a bow that seemed to be in much higher quality than the one the princess possessed.

He turned to face her.

“Hm?” Zelda saw that Sidon was holding something out for her to take.

It was a bow.

“You’re going to need it.” He stated, “There’s sure to be more monsters ahead of us and I’d rather not have to continue watching your back.”

Zelda glowered at the Zora.

“I can say the same thing about you.” She replied.

With slight hesitation, she took the bow out of his hands.

She studied it carefully. It seemed sturdier than the bow she took from the soldier’s armory. Her grip on it tightened and she glanced up at the Zora.

She gave him a nod.

“…Thank you.”

He raised a brow, surprised by her gratitude.

Not wanting to speak to him further, she raised her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Her horse neighed as it sprinted to her. When it arrived, she climbed onto its back.

She lightly pulled on its reins, prompting it to go forward.

Sidon stood silently as he watched her go, only to become puzzled when she stopped.

Of course, she was going to tell him to go away.

But she didn't say anything. She just rode off on her horse. 

She hadn't told him to follow her. 

But she didn't say to go away this time either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the fight against Vah Ruta was kinda cool and I was thinking "Let Sidon and Zelda do that lmao" and I kinda like how it went. As slim as it seems, Zelda is beginning to see that Sidon might not be as bad as she makes him out to be. 
> 
> she still fucking hate him tho, but she realizes that he can be useful, teehee. 
> 
> Sidon fucking with her is soooooooo funny to me, they just seem so comedic to me, a lil somethin somethin for after Link chapters. 
> 
> Speaking of Link chapters. ohhhhhhhhhboy.


End file.
